


【翻译】镜花水月

by shelphy



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Peggy Carter, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Cousin Sharon Carter, Flashbacks, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 117,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelphy/pseuds/shelphy
Summary: 那是在阿富汗时间之前，纽约大战之前，西伯利亚之前很久的事了，Tony收到了来自Peggy Carter——他的教母的一份礼物。这可能是他收到过的最好的东西，在收到它四十年后这份礼物还在给与他一些东西。因为这礼物是哪怕在复仇者联盟解散，他信任的队伍四分五裂，他一无所有的情况下，也没人，无论是Steve，Ross，还是Stane能从他那里夺取的东西。一个家庭。内战后Tony无比需要他们的帮助来修复破碎的自己。还有——当然啦——拯救世界。





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840247) by [Riverlander974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverlander974/pseuds/Riverlander974). 



> 麻烦大家先看一下岁碎碎念  
> 原文用词不难而且超棒的！！！请有能力的小伙伴点开原文。  
> 还有就是本文的cp问题，本文总体为Tony中心亲情向，有，呃，有不太明显的盾铁成分，已经这是我见过的对《队3》最客观的一种解读，也非常符合我原本对剧情的脑补。  
> 此文成文时间早于小蜘蛛早于黑豹早于复联3  
> 原本是只发在随缘上了，因为有些小伙伴不方便上随缘，所以搬这边备份，还多多点进原文加心留言  
> 有能力的还是建议看随缘的，因为随缘排版更灵活，贴图也比这边方便

_**2016** _

“可恶。”  
  
Natasha又刷新了平板，但是她仍然没有看到有什么变化，不是好事。  
  
_“可恶。”_  
  
“Nat?”  
  
Natasha和队伍里其他人的关系依然很紧张，她知道缘由，也能理解，尽管如此Steve还是使他们接纳了Natasha，她帮助Steve和Barnes在Leipzig机场离开和协助他们突破Raft海上监狱的事都对缓和关系略微有所帮助。  
她自己也几乎不能相信仅仅在四天前—— _真的才只过了几天？_ 她还在德国，跟Tony站在一边，准备把Steve和他的小伙伴们抓回来。  
  
现在她站在另一边了，而且两天前刚帮着他们逃到了Wakanda。  
  
现在唯二能放松到与她自然交谈的人是Steve和Clint。 _我们还是朋友对吧？那取决于你使多大劲打我。_ Sam偶尔会与她说话，如果他没有过度沉溺于自我或者帮助Steve和Barnes的时候。Wanda对她敬而远之，Lang也是如此。  
  
Natasha看向鹰眼，后者正坐在空荡荡的起居室另一边的沙发上百无聊赖地玩指关节传硬币的游戏。T’Challa借给他们暂住的房子奢华典雅使Natasha不由得想起了另一处豪宅。另一个家。另一个百万富翁——  
  
“怎么？宝石迷阵解不开了？”Clint戏笑到，但他的眼神认真了起来。  
  
“去把Steve找来。”  
  
Clint一下从懒洋洋躺着的状态恢复了过来，肌肉微微紧绷着，硬币从他指间消失。“出什么事了？”  
  
Natasha微怒地叹了口气，“当我们从Raft撤离的时候，我在安全系统中装了个隐藏程序。”  
  
Clint走到她身边坐下，眼睛依然看着她还没有转向她手中的屏幕。“为了什么？”  
  
“说真话么？抓把柄。”Natasha毫无愧疚地一耸肩。“Ross的所作所为与法案无关—— _不_ ，我们不会再来一次了，Clint，Tony故意把你们送进监狱的这种想法蠢的可笑，我懒得纠正你他没有—— _这不是重点_ 。”  
  
“那重点是什么？”  
  
“ _重点是_ ，我本认为这是一个好主意，我们可以拿到一些用来在未来制衡Ross将军的东西，如果我们还想重建复仇者联盟的话。”  
  
Clint发出一声嘲笑，带着一脸倔强的表情两手往胸前一岔摔回到沙发里。  
  
“那会发生的，Clint。世界会需要我们。但我不想让Ross将军加入进来。而且，即使你不相信Tony是在盯着Ross将军，我相信，我知道他会的。他是个混蛋偏执狂。但是那地方他无法远程操控，所以我放了个程序让我能盯着点。”  
  
“你试图从Raft的监控找Ross将军的破绽？他几乎都不在那，当那没有——”  
  
“当那没有任何犯人的时候，我知道……”  
Clint又一次跳起来瞪圆了眼睛，他犹豫地看向Natasha手里的屏幕，那个轮廓模糊不清。他不确定自己是否真的想看清。“哦, 可恶,他又抓了别人进来？”  
  
Natasha叹了口气。“去把Steve叫过来。”  
  
“给我看看，Nat。”Natasha摇摇头，把屏幕调到Clint能看清的程度给他看。“哦，哦，可恶，这太糟糕了，我这就—这就去把所有人都叫来。”  
  
Clint从沙发上滚起来跑出了房间。Natasha焦虑地看着自己手中平板上的图像。13号特工正从监狱的摄像头里看着她。  
  
她希望Steve这次能不再那么意气用事，虽然根据经验是不可能的。在德国放他和Barnes离开并不意味着Natasha认可他们的行动，同样不意味着Natasha不会为自己冲动不理智的决定后悔。  
  
如果任何人曾有所妥协，在这场……战争中。  
  
现在队伍已经如履薄冰，最不需要的就是再来一个巨大的烂摊子，Natasha可不希望Steve再为了保护13号特工而疯狂地冲动一次。  
  
*   
  
Natasha的这种想法并没有持续多久，很快她将发现需要担心会冲动行事的完全是另一个人。

 

* * *

  
  
_**1978**_    
  
Tony现在很紧张，绝对比两个月前他面对人群和镜头介绍自己做出的电路板的时候要紧张。这没什么特别的，父亲这样说过，把这个称作 _未-进化-成熟的_ ，Jarvis解释说这个词是傻瓜的意思（虽然不是他原话）。Tony自己也不明白为什么要大惊小怪。  
但他今天就是紧张。  
  
Michal正试图用他们正一起拼的飞机模型分散他的注意力，Mary叫他傻瓜说自己要去读书，但是她是一边大笑一边带着一本书坐在Tony身边的，所以Tony认为Mary没有恶意。Ana说Mary到了应该做一个“小淑女”而不是一个小女孩的年龄，但这又不意味着Mary不能和Tony一起拼东西，他想不明白。Ana说Mary很快就会自己明白过来的。Tony不敢抬眼向大门看，好像他的末日会从那里走进来。Michael在Tony眼前挥了挥手，把Tony惊得跳了一下，看到Michael脸上了然的微笑后Tony因为害羞而把头埋得更低了。Micheal执着地吸引Tony的注意力他用脚把Tony从柔软的地毯上勾到自己身边给他展示他的飞机模型，尽管这个模型比Tony自己定制的那个还要简单上一些。  
  
“来吧，Tony，帮帮我，”Michael笑道。“没了我的首席工程师可没法干活！”  
  
Michael的梦想是当一个像Luke Skywalker一样的飞行员，Tony更喜欢Princess Leia，Mary最喜欢的角色是Han。光是听Michael的描述Tony就觉得自己爱上了这部电影，他等不及要长到足够的年龄亲眼看看了。  
  
所以，每当Michael把什么东西描述成飞行员的训练的时候，Tony总是毫不犹豫地去做，无论是扮演Michael的首席工程师，还是给Michael画一幅星象图贴在墙上教他认，甚至是装作一架飞机让Michael把他举在头顶上满屋乱跑（这是Tony最喜欢的部分，他喜欢飞翔的感觉。）现在Michael的卧室屋顶上挂的飞机模型已经能组成一支真正的飞机中队了，其中有三分之一的飞机是Tony拼的。  
两人有着相似的深色头发和瞳色，所以有时候Tony愿意将Michael当作自己的亲哥哥来看待。  
  
Tony真的很爱Michael。  
  
而Michael也真的很爱他的表弟，那个人现在就要搬来美国住了，所以Tony是真的， _真的_ 需要Michael的表弟喜欢自己，否则他可能会失去跟Michael一起玩的机会。Michael已经很大了，十六岁，正是酷到不会愿意长久地和Tony这样的小鬼玩的年龄，也许他会更愿意和同样十六岁的自己的表弟待在一起，而那样，那样，  
  
那样的话……Tony就会失去Michael了。  
  
“我也许可以再强化一下机翼？”Tony提议道。  
  
Michael回应给他一个大大的微笑，看到Michael开心的笑容，Tony投入到了模型的工程中去。Tony不想失去Michael。  
  
Tony跟着收音机小声哼着歌，突然一双大手抱住了他的腰，把他从工作中抱出来举到半空中。Tony吓得惊叫起来，Michael和Mary则在他身后哈哈大笑，当他转过头去时，他看到了一张陌生的面孔，但是那一头金发和棕色的眼睛又有种熟悉的感觉。  
  
“你一定就是我的小表弟Tony了！”  
  
“我——我不—”Tony艰难地往出吐字，感觉自己已经脸红了，但抱他的人只是满不在乎地耸了耸肩。  
  
“你是Peg阿姨的教子，那你就是家人了，”那人坚持到。  
  
Tony扭来扭去，他不知道如何应对他小小的身体里膨胀得越来越大的那股暖意，他既想把脸藏起来，又想开怀大笑。  
  
“ _Harrison Francis Carter_ ，你不是已经搞出什么乱子了吧！”Peggy阿姨洪亮的声音从房门那边传来。“你还把你所有的包都扔在这儿了——Daniel，看在上帝的份上！这些你自己一个人拿不完，回来！”  
  
被点名的男孩忽略了门那边的吼叫，他一边与Michael和拥抱，一边抓着Tony不撒手。“她只在生气的时候才那样叫我，大家都直接叫我Hal，”他说。  
  
“把他还回来，”Michael说，轻轻地拽着Tony的胳膊往自己那边扯。“这是 _我的_ 首席工程师，你可以去找Mary。”  
  
Mary发出一个嘲笑的声音，继续拥抱她的表弟，Hal撇了撇嘴放开了Tony。  
  
“这不公平，你都已经独占他四年了！”  
  
Michael一耸肩脸把Tony又拉近了一点，脸上的笑容越发得意了。“那么你得开始学习分享了，我不会放弃Tony的。”  
  
房间另一边传来叮叮当当的声音，还有Peggy阿姨责备Danny叔叔的声音，Mary格格笑的声音，Hal和Michael带着笑争吵的声音，在一片嘈杂之中，Tony好像明白了什么。  
  
也许……也许他根本就不会失去Michael。

 

* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
Sharon仔仔细细地检查了牢房的每一个角落。  
  
三遍。   
  
设施很简单：一张简床，一个枕头，一张扎人的毯子；一个角落留出来放厕所和水盆；一个用来放私人用品的柜子，一把凳子，和一个空闲到可悲的书架。她的衣服也在她失去意识的时候被换下来了，现在她穿着蓝色的囚服  
  
还有一个Sharon无论如何都接触不到的监控摄像头。  
  
摄像头安装在牢房外，和Sharon中间隔了一层加固了的防弹玻璃，覆盖整个牢房没有死角，连天杀的厕所的部分也不例外。  
毕竟是用来关押超级罪犯的牢房。  
  
Sharon，即使以她前13号特工的角度来思考，她也觉得这有点过了。她有点自己的猜测，Ross把她抓进来无疑是某种信号，但她还没想出这信号发给谁，干什么用。  
  
_也许她是个来引美国队长上钩的饵？_  
  
连她都不确定是否有效。  
  
倒不是说她觉得Steve不会尝试着来救她，但是这里的安保太变态了。她被不止一次地告诉——或者说警告——绝对不能再有人从Raft逃脱。而且Sharon也不觉得Steve救她出去会对除了她自己外的任何人有利。  
  
她成了一个逃亡者，过上了逃亡的生活，她站在了Steve这边，但说真心话，她—她并不想这样。Sharon不想这样因为……因为她其实并不能同意Steve的主张和他的做法。  
  
啊，没错，是她把队长他们的小玩具还回去的，这也是她现在被关在这儿的主要原因。而且，是啊，她还亲了他，但是首先，那可是美国队长，任何人都会那么做的，其次，那是个告别。Sharon无法和他们一起前去，当然需要一个道别，她总不能眼睁睁看着队长手无寸铁地去打仗吧。  
  
不久队长用实际证明了自己的破坏力多么强大，Sharon的内疚和悔恨几乎压垮了她。  
  
_也许是想拿她杀鸡儆猴？_  
  
但是Sharon并不是现役的超级英雄，注册法案对她没有约束力。管不到她。当然也没权利把她送到这儿关押，更何况她也没签过那法案。  
  
所以关押她的事对法案来说弊大于利，如果民众发现法案并不会按他们想象的那样运行又会如何看待它呢？Ross会丢掉他的工作（如果他还没把自己整进监狱的话），法案的可信度会一落千丈，民众，乃至整个世界都不会再相信他们。复仇者，或者其他反对派会给他们好看的。  
  
_也许她被当作了某种人质？_  
  
在她不长但很活跃的特工生涯中，无论是为神盾还是为CIA工作时她都免不了进入一些灰色地带，这期间她和很多人建立了关系，给自己积攒下了很多有用的资源。这让很多位高权重的人不敢在她身上使什么肮脏的小伎俩，比如拿她的过去作威胁让她干自己不喜欢的事。  
  
如果那些人有所尝试的话他们只会大吃一惊，Sharon很努力地隐藏着自己的过去，保护着自己为数不多的弱点。  
  
现在最说得通的理由就是她被当成了某种人质，所以她才被关在Raft这个特别的监狱里。当她把队长的盾和Sam的红隼偷出来时她就想到了自己可能会被发现被怀疑甚至可能会丢掉工作被关押起来。Sharon已经有所准备。  
  
但是这个。  
  
这个不在Sharon的准备范围之内。  
  
她告诫自己绝对不要再低估Ross的自大程度了。  
  
_如果她是个人质，那到底是用来对付谁的？_ Sharon想不到多少自己可能被用来威胁的人，而这些人中Sharon能为之付出一切的更是少之又少，而且也大都收到严密的保护，除了……   
  
Sharon坐在简床上，双腿架在那把看上去没什么用的凳子上，她很小心地对待门外的监视器和守卫，尽量面无表情地待着，但她内心早已非常不安，挨个计算着Ross可能会对谁下手。  
  
一阵大得几乎把Sharon耳膜震破的警报声突然响起，随后她牢房外厚重的大门划开了。Sharon从床上站起身准备和Ross将军对峙要求他给出解释，可以想象要拿到想要的答案不是一个容易的过程。但是Ross并没有从那扇门里走出来，站到玻璃门前的是另一个人。  
  
“Rusk部长？”

 

* * *

  
_**1974**_    
  
Michal记忆里婴儿不是很好动，当然也可能是记忆太少了不够佐证。当Mary出生的时候他只有四岁，Mary作为小婴儿和跟屁虫小姑娘的形象都没有在他的记忆里持续太长时间。  
  
现在他长大了，跟四岁时比记忆超群，从现在起他可以清楚地记下一个软乎乎的小婴儿是如何流着口水蠕动四肢的了。  
  
现在所有人都围着这个小婴儿转，Michael觉得不大能理解，他才两个月连路都走不了， _更何况别的有趣儿的事_ 。但他妈妈从晚饭回来后几乎陷入了癫狂的状态，这让Michael开始期待暑假的时候去亲眼看看他。  
  
真到见面的时候他觉得挺失望的。  
  
Michael甚至感觉有点荒谬。一分钟前那个宝宝吐在他妈妈身上了，Jarvis先生大惊小怪地做着清理，他妈妈忙着悄声安慰宝宝，一个字都没听进去。等Jarvis先生拿来干净衣服的时候，他妈妈片刻也不愿意把宝宝交到他爸爸手上，甚至不在乎这会毁了自己的丝绸衬衫。这可有点不太公平。因为当自己为找零食而在厨房弄出乱子的时候他会被痛骂一通，而不是悄声安慰。  
  
现在爸爸又不肯把孩子交给妈妈了。  
  
“Daniel，我最后说一遍，”妈妈掐着腰，脚点了点地。  
  
“很好，那么我也不用再拒绝你一次了，”爸爸也斩钉截铁地说，甚至都没抬头。  
  
妈妈生气了，但她没试着用武力把宝宝夺回来——再次补充，天哪，那个东西在不开心的时候可是会嚎啕大哭——到底还是把火压了下去。再一次的。Mary转过头，看着父亲怀里的孩子。  
  
“我们能去中央公园玩么？那里有只新的猩猩幼崽，”Michael问。妈妈给了他一个失望的眼神，但是Michael已经有点腻了。“Jarvis先生说宝宝随时可能需要打个盹。”  
  
“那我们更要抓紧把握他醒着的每一秒钟，”妈妈说。  
  
Michael不开心地把自己摔进又厚又软的沙发里，父亲见了问道：“你为什么不来抱抱他呢？”  
  
“啥？”   
  
“你还没抱过他呢，连你妹妹刚才都抱了，”爸爸指出。  
  
“难道你不想抱抱你的教兄弟嘛？”  
  
Michael目瞪口呆地接过爸爸递过来的宝宝，妈妈托着他的胳膊，Mary托着他的肩膀，Jarvis先生看上去恨不能把 _所有的地方_ 都托起来，但是Michael看里只有这个孩子。  
  
宝宝暖暖的，而且小屁股格外地沉。  
  
而且宝宝也在盯着他。  
  
在Michael为宝宝闪烁的大眼睛失去理智之前，妈妈在一旁先疯了。“Tony！Tony，快看，这是Michael。他是你的教兄。Tony，快看呐！”  
  
一只手拍了拍Michael的肩，他抬头一看是爸爸。“你还记得Mary出生的时候我们都说了什么吗？”Michael点点头。“在这儿也全通用。”  
  
进入公馆后头一次，Michael发觉宝宝就和其他人说的一样神奇可爱。低头看着那双大眼睛和软乎乎的小脸蛋时，Michael觉得自己开始喜欢这个——  
  
“我想走了！”Mary说，打破了这一刻。  
  
“不行，”Michael下意识的回应道，他怒视着自己的妹妹，“该你抱了，还有他是个宝宝不是个玩具！”  
  
“你前一秒还不喜欢他呢，”Mary摆了一个非常不开心的表情出来。然后大家听到了一声很尖的笑声。  
  
Jarvis先生倒吸一口气，充满爱意地盯着Tony看。“Sousa小姐，我确信是你让Tony少爷第一次笑出声来了！”  
  
Mary也呆呆地在男管家和宝宝之间愣了一会儿，然后换上得意满满的表情看向自己哥哥。“他更喜欢我，给我。”  
  
“没门。”   
  
“我能让他笑！”  
  
“我也能。”  
  
“证明一下！”  
  
Michael怒视了他妹妹一会儿，然后低头看向Tony，努力摆出一个Mary那样的滑稽表情。  
  
Tony湿乎乎的小手打了他的脸，还嘟囔了几个元音出来，Mary随后被哥哥的失败逗笑了。  
  
这事儿还没完。  
  
“妈妈，我们能带着宝宝去动物园么？”  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
Sharon看见国防部长朝着自己的牢房走来，他不紧不慢地走过前厅，登上台阶，同时守卫们整齐划一地转向走出房间。只剩下Sharon和Rusk隔着玻璃对望。  
  
“不欢迎我么，特工？”  
  
“只是不确定我是否有这个荣幸，”Sharon回答，同时小心地观察这个男人。  
  
“我是不是可以再期待一下Attorney将军来当我的律师？总统先生要邀请我共进晚餐么？”  
  
Rusk笑了。  
  
“我以为是Ross在管这一切。”  
  
“哦，是他，官方说法的确是他。但是……”Rusk向玻璃靠近了一点。“在你我之间？他什么都管不着。”  
  
Sharon瞪了回去，试图从他的眼神里发现点什么。比如：为什么他会在这儿？  
  
“我给你带来了好消息。”  
  
“我自由了？”Sharon不抱期待地问。  
  
Rusk大笑起来，沙哑的嗓音让Sharon感觉一股寒意从脖子后面窜了上来。  
  
“你没有权利把我关在这儿。”  
  
“大概吧，但你还是得在这儿待一段时间，”Rusk换了个散漫的姿势站着。“好消息是，你很快就不用一个人待着了，我给你找了个小伙伴。”   
  
“那坏消息呢？有好就有坏吧。”  
  
“你认识他，”Rusk回答道。  
  
Sharon心跳加速，她脑子里盘算着Rusk都有可能抓住谁。她不能让Rusk看出来这对她有影响，虽然她确确实实地开始慌神了，她不得不承认这个。 _老天，他抓到谁了？_ Steve？Fury？还是……  
  
Sharon耸了耸肩，将手放在腰间，努力装出自己最漫不经心的表情看着Rusk。但这混蛋似乎反而被逗笑了。  
  
Sharon不知道自己被抓进来了到底有多久。她原先笃定当她失踪一段时间后，一定会有人有所动作。毕竟，一个掌握高敏感机密的CIA特工，美国政府会很乐意找她回去工作的。  
  
_如果有人发现她的失踪了。_  
  
现在Rusk在这儿，Ross也还在自己的位置上，他们有足够的力量掩盖她的失踪。  
  
当她被抓时她并非独自一人，她刚刚结束与Cameron Klein的会面，这个人说他找到了一些他认为能将Ross踢出协议委员会的证据。她刚把U盘收进口袋走出咖啡店，一辆白皮卡车就冲到她面前，车门滑开后，一排枪口指着她。然后，她感到肩膀上刺痛了一下，麻醉枪，快速起效。车内的人粗暴地把她拖了进去，她昏倒前最后看到的是站在咖啡店门口的Cameron脸上惊恐的表情。  
她希望Cameron Klein能逃掉。  
  
Sharon不知道如果那些人发现了Cameron在跟自己谈什么的话会怎么对待他，Cameron毕竟不像她一样是一个训练有素的特工。  
  
但他也可能已经跑掉并发出了求救信号，有那么几个人一定会回应她的求救信号的。  
  
除非Rusk已经抓住了他们中的某人，把他带到了这里。  
  
Rusk回头去看那扇厚重的大门的时候，Sharon已经完全被恐惧占据了。一队守卫拖着一个人走了进来。Sharon不敢去看他们到底带来了谁，不过那个人有着一头黑发，所以，不是Steve。  
  
当Sharon和Rusk之间的玻璃门滑开的时候Sharon小小地惊讶了一下，但她还没来得及反应的时候，她就又被无数的枪口指着了，更多的守卫涌进了前厅。  
  
新的犯人被拖进她的的牢房，扔在她的简床上。然后守卫退了出去，牢房的门又回到了他们原来的位置，但是Sharon无心去管这一切，她惊恐地看着新室友被打得青一块肿一块的脸。

 

* * *

  
  
**_2008_**  
  
Tony再也不会生出远离Rhodey的念头了—— _神奇的，固执的，无与伦比的Rhodey就在这儿，他没做梦，Rhodey在这-这-这儿_ ——这男人从直升机上跳下，降落在他面前的沙地上，像一个沙漠复仇天使一样把他架起来要带他离开这儿。Rhodey是来带他离开的。带他回去，回家，回到安全的地方。  
  
Tony踏进直升机，看见了另一张熟悉的脸。  
  
应该是有什么人哭了，而且不光是Tony。  
  
Tony此时已经不在乎是不是有其他人看着了，Michael在这儿。  
  
飞机缓缓升空，Tony不知道是谁先动的手，当他回过劲来的时候他已经被Rhodey紧紧抱着落入Micheal怀里了，三个人都坚定地忽略了那些上前企图带走Tony的医护人员不肯撒手，好像一放手他们就会失去对方似的。  
  
Micheal把他抱得甚至有点疼了，但是Tony不在乎这些。Tony同样不去在乎他肩膀上的晒伤，他的断骨，和那些日复一日已经快要习惯了的持续性胸痛。此时此刻没有任何东西能伤害他了。  
  
“Tony，哦老天呐，Tony，”Micheal低声重复着，他的喉咙发紧脸早已被泪水打湿。“妈妈恨不能杀了你了。”  
  
“Peggy知道了？”  
  
“她当然知道了！”  
  
Tony点点头，用Micheal的肩膀擦了擦鼻尖，努力摆出一个微笑，“你来了。”  
  
“我当然来了，”Michael抽噎着说，一边把Tony拉近了一点，好像要拉起一个落水的人—— _别再想那个了，别想跟水有关的了_ ——“Rhodes和我到处都找过了，我们找了你那么久，久到我们两个差点上军事法庭，就好像我在乎那个似得。所以当我们注意到那个爆炸的时候我们立刻就意识到那是你搞出来的。我赶紧开着这天杀的直升机过来。我永远会为你而来的。”  
  
Tony可以肯定此刻他心口处那种奇怪的感觉不是反应堆带给他的，他知道他得说点什么来转移一下话题，Micheal带来的强烈的情感让他有点吃不消。  
  
“这可真是奇怪的性癖啊。”  
  
Rhodey戏剧性地呻吟了一声，Micheal则发出一声大笑然后亲吻了Tony还粘着血汗和砂砾的额头。  
  
“老天，你总是得把事情往怪了说是吧？”  
  
“这是种天赋，”Tony耸耸肩。  
  
他累了，非常累了，现在他也安全了。他的身体已经透支到了极限，Yinsen的离去又宛如一道新添未愈的伤疤。Michael懂了，他总是能懂Tony，于是他向一旁守候的医护人员点点头。Rhodey向后退出一点空间，但Tony哀嚎了一声拽住他的袖子。  
  
“嘘，Tones，我就在这儿，”Rhodey安抚道，转身攥紧了Tony的手。   
  
“没事的，Tony，我在这儿，一都很安全，”Michael向他保证，让Tony的头枕在他腿上，身子在医护人员的帮助下在地板上轻轻躺平。发动机的声音抚慰了他，Tony的眼皮开始变沉。  
  
“安心睡吧 ，我在这儿呢。”  
  
“反应堆，”Tony迷迷糊糊地说，轻轻敲了敲胸口，反应堆发出叮当的脆响。  
  
“别让碰。有用。心脏。重要。”  
  
“好的，”Rhodey抬起手跟Tony一起捂住反应堆。“我不会让他们破坏这个的。”  
  
Michael低头抵上Tony的，眼泪止不住地掉下来，“天啊，我很抱歉。我很抱歉我们花了这么长时间，Tony。”  
  
Tony已经精疲力竭，他调用最后一丝力气抽出捂着反应堆的手去拍Michael的脸，“你们找到我了。”  
  
“是啊，”Michael附和道，紧紧抓住Tony的手。现在他两只手都被别人抓住了，Tony已经记不起上一次他被这么牵着是什么时候了。“是啊，我们找到你了。”  
  
最终，在撕开自己的西装躺倒在沙子里那以来，Tony第一次能放任自己闭上双眼沉沉睡去，睡在两个掉眼泪的空军粗糙的大手为他所编织的摇篮中。  
  
“我想要个……起司汉堡……”他咕哝着进入了梦乡。  
  
Michael吸吸鼻子，“没问题，Tony，我知道有个人都等不及要给你跑腿买汉堡了。”  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_  
  
“Tony！”  
  
Sharon举足无措地望着床上遍体鳞伤的Tony。他的衣服也几乎被脱光了，只剩一条宽松的短裤。他的胸口缠满了绷带。他的一边脸被打得发青，有几道划痕已经红肿，他的左手更是一团糟。Sharon惊恐地看着红色的血点从绷带下边钻出来，而从那些暴露着的伤口中流出来的血已经染红了一小片床单。  
  
而他已经失去意识了。  
  
Sharon因愤怒而难以站直，她向Rusk甩去一个凶狠的眼神，“你对他做了什么？！”  
  
“我承认，我们是对他的手做了点什么。Stark先生实在太不配合了。多固执的男人啊，我们可以一会儿再试试。但是其他的？Carter特工，那是Rogers队长和冬日战士的杰作。”  
  
Sharon如遭雷劈。  
  
她只是想偷偷放跑Steve好让他有机会对抗协议，但Sharon从未想到过他会对抗自己的队友 _到这种程度_ 。对抗Tony。他不会这么做的。他会吗？  
  
“你说谎。”  
  
“你可以自己问他，如果他能醒。”Rusk轻蔑地哼了一声，看了看手表。“Stark先生能否活下来都取决于你。我还有个会要——”  
  
“你不能把他就这么丢在这儿！”Sharon大吼道。“他需要——他需要医生！医疗室！你不应该把他扔在这么个见鬼的条件的监狱里！”  
  
“Carter特工，你听上去很关心Stark先生，”Rusk诡秘地笑了。“Stark先生是死是活跟你有什么关系呢？我还以为你的行动表示你是站在Rogers队长那边的。我想错了么？”  
  
Sharon紧咬着嘴唇才把那些她想用来刺穿Rusk脑袋的话咽回肚子里去。  
  
Rusk一步步走回玻璃前，狡诈的眼睛来回打量着Sharon和Tony。“Stark先生是你什么人？”

 

* * *

  
_**1995**_  
  
“Tony！”  
  
天才笑着迎接一枚冲向他的金色小子弹，展开双臂迎接冲击，并且心甘情愿地被砸进沙发里。  
  
“我的七岁小甜心，”他喊一边把小女孩举高又抱进怀里，小姑娘回应了一个激烈的拥抱。  
  
Sharon靠着Tony温暖的脖子笑得喘不上来气，当Tony把鼻子伸进她头发里的时候，她闻到了一股泡泡糖香波的味道。Tony感觉自己这一周以来工作积攒的压力都消失了，他就这么抱了Sharon有一会儿，闭着眼睛，尽可能长地享受Sharon给他带来的温暖。他们抱的时间可能有点长因为他意识到自己差点睡着。  
  
睁开眼睛的时候，他看到了Michael。Michael放松地倚靠在门框上，但脸上写满了忧心的表情。  
  
Tony把Sharon放下牵着她走向Michael，不再去想身后咖啡桌上那沓文件。“嘿米老鼠，什么风把你们给吹来啦？我以为你得到下周才能轮休呢。”  
  
“Tony你现在忙吗？”Sharon撅起嘴问，Tony对这个表情一向没有抵抗力。  
  
“你来的时候我永远都没事，小布丁，”他吻了她的额头做保证。  
  
Sharon和Michael听了都很高兴。  
  
“认真的，我错过什么了么？”一个恐怖的念头闪过Tony的脑海，他觉得瞬间自己全身的血都凉了。“不是——是Peggy阿姨的生日么？我发过誓我绝不会再错过了！”  
  
“没有，Tony，你没错过妈妈的生日。”Michael被他逗得咯咯笑，Tony带点儿怀疑地长出一口气，Sharon嘲笑着拍了拍他的背。“Rhodes打电话来说他有点担心你”  
  
Tony真正放松地长出一口气，他都没想到自己能有这么大的肺活量。  
  
“啥事都没有！”Tony坚持说。“蜂蜜熊对什么事都大惊小怪。”  
  
“Rhodes没有对什么事都大惊小怪，而且如果他觉得有什么事儿严重到需要 _打越洋电话_ 跟我说，那就一定是真有事。”Michael低头看他。“我知道最近我们不是太容易见面，但是你可以给我们打电话。我们都很关心你。我知道我有很长一段时间都——”  
  
“是的，我都知道，但是没什么事可说的。就是Obie对于我在机器人部门上的投入有点不满耍脾气而已。”Tony伸出一只手试图撸平Michael皱起的眉头。“哦别做这幅表情，我知道你不喜欢他，但是Obie也是为了让我能像老头子在时那样维持公司的盈利增长。”  
  
“它现在是 _你的_ 公司了，Tony，”Michael温和地说。“你有权利更改Stark工业的发展方向。无论Stane怎么说。”  
  
“毕竟武器能赚大钱，而很多人靠我的公司谋生。他不认为机器人能带来那么大的收益。”  
  
“Stane说的不一定全队。你的发明非常惊人，Tony。全部都。”  
  
Tony只是耸了耸肩，转头把注意力放在了怀里的Sharon身上，挠痒痒试图逗笑她。“你还没回答我之前的问题。你们来这儿干嘛？”  
  
“我觉得你需要放松一下，正好我今天负责照顾Shar，我觉得我们可以一起放松放松，”Michael笑着回答。  
  
“你想我了吗，Tony？我们很久没见啦。”  
  
Tony弹了一下Sharon的鼻子。“我一直都很想你。我只是有点忙。我很抱歉。”  
  
“忙着做机器人？”  
  
“忙着做机器人。”  
  
“我们全部都聚在一起了，”Michael插嘴道。  
  
Tony挑了挑眉，“全部？不带我玩，认真的？”  
  
“哈，我们确实差点就忘啦。”Michael大笑着捶了Tony的肩膀一下。“别，别，别，来吧，我们是真的有好消息要告诉你。”  
  
“什么消息？”  
  
Sharon跳上一把椅子，“Mary订婚啦！”Tony目瞪口呆。  
  
“跟那个叫Dick的？！”  
  
“哦，我的老天那，Tony！”  


* * *

  
_**2016**_  
  
Sharon不知道Rusk都知道了什么，怎么知道的，有多少是从Tony那知道的。他已经承认自己拷打过Tony，他还说过Tony很不配合。所以她现在非常的茫然，她知道Rusk能看出来这点。  
  
那副自鸣得意的表情能说明一切。  
  
Rusk做了一个能露出所有牙齿的大笑。“我觉得我知道他是你什么人。”  
  
他慢慢走近玻璃又慢慢走开，有意吊着Sharon的胃口。Sharon目不转睛地看着他，同时分心去听简床那边传来的微弱的呼吸声。  
  
“根据Zemo先生的建议，我飞了一趟英国。他提供了一项Rogers队长的软肋。”  
  
一只恐惧的大手瞬间抓住了Sharon。  
  
“在我下手做什么之前，我与令人敬佩的Peggy Cater女士进行了一场颇为有益的谈话。我们回忆了一下过去的美好岁月。她很高兴的跟我聊了聊她和 _亲爱的_ 教子度过的欢乐的时光，他们真的很亲近。”Rusk带着那种胜利的得意洋洋的眼神说：“她告诉我，他们总是相亲相爱的。”  
  
“你这个婊子养的，”Sharon低喘着喊道。“她跟这事儿完全无关！”  
  
“是这样，但她没说谎，不是吗？”  
  
“你 _没有权利_ ——”  
  
“当然啦，有那么一会儿她头脑清醒了一下，她立刻意识到我不是她的医生，然后Carter小姐开始变得有点焦虑，”Rusk耸耸肩，对恐惧中的Sharon不屑一顾。“我必须解决她。她可能使我们精心准备的计划过早暴露。”  
  
“你——你杀了Peggy姨妈。”  
  
“她回击来着，但很快她就忘了她为什么要跟我打。很容易地，给她注射点什么 _让她陷入长眠_ 。”  
  
Sharon尖叫着冲向那块玻璃，用拳头狠狠地砸它，但毫无用处。玻璃立在那，连一块刮痕都没有。那上边只留下了Sharon指关节中渗出的鲜血。  
  
Rusk在一边大笑。  
  
“你们没听见他在说什么么？”Sharon对着Rusk身后的守卫们尖叫道。“你们怎么能站在那无动于衷？这个男人是个 _杀人犯_ ！”  
  
“这些人对我很忠诚，Carter特工。他们不会对任何人出卖我的。”  
  
“你疯了，你一定是 _疯了_ ，你不能就这么——”  
  
“Carter小姐花了一点时间来识破我的伪装，但是呢……”Sharon看见Rusk用手去挠脖子。“我总是能给自己来个面具的。”  
  
Sharon定在原地，张口结舌地看着Rusk从脖子上揭开一层皮肤，然后 _把整个脸扯了下来_ 。  
  
面具下的部分更可怕。“骷髅，”Sharon倒吸一口气。“你是红骷髅！”  
  
他就像一个从噩梦中跑出来的怪物一样，有着白色的骨头和红色的血肉拼凑出的一张恶魔的脸。

 

* * *

 

_**1962** _

  
Peggy知道当自己接过那个珍贵的婴儿的时候她的人生会走上一条她永远也无法预知的道路。她的心脏已经跟她一样随着年龄的增长而衰老，肥胖，每坚持跳一次就会陈旧一分，疲惫一分，苍老一分。Peggy迟疑了，她不确定自己是否会因此而失去什么，尤其是这些年来她与那个危险的世界是如此的接近。太近了。这总是会带来不因她的年龄而增减的危险。  
  
但是当她看着婴儿的脸，向上翘的小鼻子，撅起的嘴，肥嘟嘟的脸蛋，Peggy不假思索便伸出手去。她把自己毫无保留地交了出去，包括她从前激励反抗着不想交出去的那部分，那些她没有展现给任何人的，连父母，兄长，朋友，她倾心之人都没有的那部分。  
  
Peggy朝旁边瞥了一眼，她看到他丈夫亮晶晶的双眼和代表性的露齿笑，她觉得他也一定在想同样的事情。 _Daniel一定也把自己整个交出去了，包括那些对Peggy隐藏的部分。_ 她应该为此羡慕嫉妒恨一下吗？  
  
对视的时候，两人都彼此许下了牢不可破的诺言。  
  
两人之间没有接触，但想法是一致的。那种感觉，对，没错， _就是那种感觉，两人都发现了这世界上再没有什么能比这份上天的礼物更重要，即使是他们自己。他们愿意献出甚至超出自己所拥有的一切，同时又感到自己是那么的，那么的幸运。_  
  
这是Peggy所有过的最恐怖的感觉了，但是呢，她一点也不后悔。至少现在不后悔。  
  
她轻轻碰了一下那胖乎乎软乎乎的小脸蛋，又低下头在孩子有小绒毛的头上亲了一下。这动作使那小东西咪叫了一声，像一束阳光打进她的心房，Peggy想放声大笑，笑得让整个世界都能听见她的声音，并且下定决心她永远永远都不会放手。  
  
Daniel挪了一下位置以便能把Peggy和她的珍宝一起抱在怀里，他坐在Peggy身后越过她的肩膀，与她一起惊奇地看着这个因陷入沉睡而完全忽视了他们的小脸蛋，这是属于他们的奇迹。  
  
“嘿，伙计，”Daniel小声说，伸出一只手去扶婴儿的小脑袋。“我们在这儿等着见你呐。”  
  
“哦，他多么完美啊，Daniel，”Peggy一边说一边笑着，一般情况下她会否认这一点，但今天什么都不能把笑容从她脸上抹去。  
  
“是啊，他就是这么完美。”  
  
“嗨，小宝贝，”Peggy轻声说，一边把胳膊抬高了一点以便亲吻他的小脸。  
  
婴儿扭动了一下，小脸皱成一团，在安静下来之前，他抽了抽了鼻子，并把鼻子戳在了Peggy身上。  
  
“你好啊，Michael，”Peggy嘀咕道。“我是你妈咪。”


	2. Mary

_**2016** _

Natasha现在的表情已经能用可怕来形容了，好像下一秒就能喷出毒液来似得，Steve双手抱胸对上她，只有Clint一个人敢上去拉黑寡妇的胳膊把她往回拽。Bucky面无表情地像影子一样站在Steve身后。其他人则默默地把目光锁定在他们之间的平板上。

T’Challa被他所看见的东西所震惊，已经先行一步离开了房间寻求支援，他有几个电话要打。

Natasha吼道，“在西伯利亚都发生了什么，Steve？”

*

Tony还没有恢复意识。Sharon尽力不让自己为这个过于担心。

他也还没有完全止血。Sharon完全不能停止关心这个。

红骷髅站在玻璃外观察他们，眼中闪过一丝嘲笑。

“就像我刚刚说的那样，我现在有个会要赶，这些费不了多少时间的小事可以另找时间，”红骷髅一边说一边戴上他的面具。“如果Stark先生醒来的话，让他不妨考虑一下我们刚刚的谈话，我相信合作将给他带来巨大的利益。”

说完他转身离开了，Sharon只能眼睁睁地看着他离开走廊。大半的守卫也随之而去。

刚刚国防部长表明自己就是没死的九头蛇首领红骷髅的事实没有让在场的任何守卫惊讶。而如果他说的也都是真的的话，就算让红骷髅在镜头前坦白自己的罪行也不能阻止他和他的计划。摄像头后的监控人员无疑也是他的人，

剩下三个守卫和之前一样在她的牢房外巡逻。

Sharon看向离她最近的一个守卫，用手敲了敲玻璃。“我需要-我需要一个医疗箱。”他们看上去不为所动，把脸隐藏在面罩下边照常巡逻。Sharon用手狠狠地去拍那块玻璃。“嘿！他需要一些医疗救助！如果你们不肯给我点医疗用品什么的话……”

他们不会来帮她。

他们不会来帮Tony。

于是Sharon转向玻璃另一边，把注意力放回Tony身上。

当Sharon的手指轻轻扫过Tony的身体帮他检查伤势的时候他几乎一动不动。他身上有数不清的小伤口但都不太严重，只要等它们自然结痂就好。Tony的心率有点高，他的皮肤发热而潮湿，Sharon希望这不是感染的预兆，她拿那个毫无办法

他的肋部更是不用提了，包裹的那一点绷带根本没有丝毫作用。Tony的呼吸有点点喘，Sharon担心有肋骨已经断了。当他的胸口起伏的时候声音也有点不对，所以情况可能更糟。Sharon帮他把头放到枕头上，这样他的气管能顺畅一些，接着就需要竖起一只耳朵仔细听Tony呼吸的时候还有没有其他值得担心的声音了。

当看到Tony左手的状况时Sharon直接哭了出来。

Sharon为那几根手指不自然的弯曲方式哭了出来，两片指甲也没有了，愤怒也随之涌了上来。她很担心肌肉和神经的损伤状况，并希望只是看上去严重。 _根本不是他的手了。_ 不是Tony那能创造奇迹的手了。

红骷髅有意毁了其中的一只。

Sharon只能祈祷他可以恢复。虽然在这儿，在海上监狱的牢房里是无论如何也恢复不了的。

但她也得尽力做点什么。

Tony的口袋里什么都没有。 _意料之中，你能预料到这个的Sharon，别让他们牵着走。_

搜刮了一圈抽屉里为数不多的一点东西，Sharon把暂时不用的布料都找出来用牙和手撕成碎片。在干的时候Sharon开始哼一个记忆中的调子来填补这一片寂静，希望这有助于抚平Tony脸上的伤痛。

红骷髅已经知道他们的关系了，他知道了多少理解了多少都不重要了。现在已经不能装得漠不关心，装作Sharon和Tony仅仅是同事，不是朋友，不是家人。更何况Tony这样躺在她面前。

现在对Sharon来说最重要的是Tony，是她能给Tony提供什么样的帮助和保护。只要她还在这儿外边那些看守别想进来动他一根汗毛。看他们谁敢试试的。即使是红骷髅回来想要带走他也只能是试试。

Sharon想知道他们的失踪这会儿是否已经被注意到了。

Sharon试着回忆Tony以前给她唱过的摇篮曲的歌词，虽然她只能记得一些破碎的歌词片段，但调子早已在她心中扎了根。Sharon轻轻地哼唱着，等着自己慢慢把歌词也都记起来。

就好像现在的她除了时间还有什么别的东西似的。

 

* * *

 

_**1975** _

新门铃需要一点时间来适应。其实整栋房子都需要，不过Mary已经喜欢上了从她房间望出去的新景色，圣诞装饰提前一个月就早早地被挂上了。而且，搬家还有其他好处。

“谁去应个门？”她父亲在楼下喊。

“我这就去！”Mary，放下手中正在整理的书回应到。她快速跑下楼从门窗上向外望去，当看清窗外的来人时她笑了出来。她一边开门一边高兴地叫着。“是Jarvis夫妇！还有 _Tony_ ！”

“Tony？！”Michael的声音从房间另一边传来。

“Michael！”爸爸叫他的名字。“你马上就能看到他了，现在给我在梯子上小心点。”

Jarvis低头朝Mary一笑，手中提了大大小小的包裹。“Stark先生和夫人让我代为转达他们的问候，他们被会议缠住了，应该会在晚上过来。”

Mary忽略了Jarvis先生说的一大串话，径直把手贪婪地伸向Jarvis太太怀中的婴儿。Tony急切地扑向她，这让Jarvis先生又揪心了一下，但Jarvis太太只是笑着把婴儿递了过去。Mary像她父亲嘱咐的那样小心地抱着Tony，虽然Tony好像根本不在乎别人怎么抱他，他的一只小手已经伸向了Mary的头发，嘴里发出咿咿呀呀的声音，把他现在所有会说的字都崩了出来。

“你兴奋不？”Mary笑着把Tony抱进屋里。Tony脸上的笑容一刻不停，尽情地展示他那一排小牙。“我们搬到这里你开心吗？从今以后我们可以一直在一起啦！”

Mary坐在沙发上，让Tony坐在她腿上，对Michael要求和Tony一起玩的哀嚎充耳不闻。“我们是还没收拾厨房，但你真的就非得 _现在挂窗帘_ 吗，妈咪？！”

“有这废话的功夫早干完了，你自己清楚。”

Tony听到妈妈的声音转了个身，从Mary腿上爬下往妈妈监督Michael挂窗帘的地方摇摇晃晃走去。他拽了拽妈妈的衬衫，向她施展微笑。然后伸出手并发出“呃，呃！”的声音。

Michael瞬间就被融化了——这个大傻瓜——妈妈只是转了转眼珠。她把Tony抱起来，摇着头用手指点他的小鼻子，“你绝对是， _绝对是被宠坏了_ ，亲爱的。我得为此批评Jarvis先生和我儿子了。”

Mary听到从身后某处传来Jarvis先生对语无伦次的辩解，Michael也在爸爸控诉他的时候坚称自己是无辜的，完全忘了爸爸是怎么宠溺这个小东西的。Tony把头搭在妈妈肩膀上，开心地享受嘴里的果酱看着一群大人手舞足蹈。

纽约的新住所的确需要一些时间来适应，但Mary很确定自己会爱上这里的。

 

* * *

 

_**2016** _

Sharon很快制作了一些临时绷带，但很快材料就不够用了。完全没有什么可以下手的东西。没有抗菌剂，没有麻醉剂也没有止疼药。只有几条刚刚制作出来的绷带。希望水槽里的水能是干净的。

Sharon坐在简床的一端，小心地抬起Tony的左手放在她大腿上。

Tony呻吟了一下，这是他进门后发出的第一个声音，Sharon心碎地扑向他。他很快又安静了下来，Sharon说不好他是不是进入了更深层次的昏迷。Sharon努力把焦虑从脑海中赶出去，她现在必须集中精力。

鉴于物资短缺，Sharon必须给Tony的治疗排个优先级。胸口那里状态不佳，但现有的绷带还能撑着，需要再加固一下。反倒是他的手……

Sharon深吸一口气，给自己鼓劲让自己能有勇气更细致地检查Tony的手。

“我很抱歉。”Tony又开始呻吟了起来。“嘘嘘嘘，Tony，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”

这时他意识不清反而是件好事了。几乎。

他有三根手指每个关节都脱臼了，手背上的骨头也有几处小伤。皮肤已经肿胀变形，这让Sharon很难仔细检查他的手，但最终她还是努力做到了，好消息是至少没有开放伤。

那微小的最后一丝希望也没有了。他现在毫无生气地躺在这儿，浑身是伤，但是至少，接下来的要做的事应该会顺利一点了。

Sharon用膝盖抵住她自己和Tony的手腕，当她听到为无名指正位时关节“咔”的一声时，她觉得自己整个胃都卷了起来。接下来的时间里，她一边忍受这种不愉快的声音，一边努力把Tony的手指复位，脑子里不断构想当抓到罪魁祸首时要怎么对付他。怎么以牙坏牙，以眼还眼。

Rusk和Ross还有所有参与进来的人 _必须付出代价_ 。

 

* * *

 

_**1992** _

“你说‘ _Tony失踪了_ ’是什么意思？”Jarvis先生坐在一旁哭泣着，紧紧抓着Jarvis太太的手不放，当其他人等待妈妈回答时他脸上一片绝望的表情。

“就是那么回事，”Jarvis先生擦了一把脸回答。“自从 _圣诞晚祷_ 以来就没人见过他了”

“Jarvis先生，今天可是新年了。”

“我知道！”

妈妈将颤抖着的手伸向爸爸，有那么一瞬间两人都战栗了一下，脸色因为惊吓而变得苍白，看到这一幕Mary才意识到父母已经真的不年轻了。对面四个人都因为惊恐和担忧一下苍老了许多。

“这会是——有人提什么要求了么？”

“不，”Jarvis先生说。“我不觉得这是绑架。”

“不是？”

“Tony告诉我们圣诞晚祷后他将和Rhodes先生一起返校。”但我午夜的时候没听见他像往常那样唱友谊地久天长，于是我就打了电话。可是Rhodes先生却告诉我Tony说了他会跟我们待在一起直到下学期开学。”

Mom let out a long breath, “He’s gone off by himself.

妈妈长出一口气，“他是自己走的。”

Jarvis先生迅速地点点头，“但是他现在一个人无处可去。”

“确实没处去。”

“Stane先生好像不怎么担心，”Jarvis太太抿了抿红唇说。“他说Tony大概是沉浸在哪个聚会里了但他从不这样，谁都不告诉就从我们眼前消失。”

“Rhodes先生正在搜索剑桥周边，”Jarvis先生说。“我们不能报警。如果Tony真的是一个人在外边，鉴于那起事件后所有东西都是一团糟，有很多人可能会——会去——去。”

“别担心，Jarvis先生，”妈妈做了个深呼吸换上一副坚定的表情说。“我们会找到他的。”

“我去拿我的外套，”爸爸说，“Peg，Nick可能能帮上忙。”

妈妈点点头，“我会打电话给他的。别担心。你认为Hal他——”

“他在伦敦和女孩子们在一起。”

“哦，对。我忘了。”

她的父母迈着坚定的脚步走开了，Jarvis太太把自己发抖不止的丈夫拽到厨房冷静去了。

Mary被一个人留在了长沙发上。

她之所以跟她父母在一起完全是因为她的腿伤很严重，至少要到下个月才能拆药，她一个人在自己的住处会无聊。

她本来准备了一堆电话要打，但是突然一个念头闪过她的脑海。

吃下两片止痛片打车走了一段路后，Mary站在布鲁克林一栋平平无奇的房子前。Mary用包里的备用钥匙开了门，然后走了进去。

屋里几乎都蒙上了一层灰，但有一条清晰的乱糟糟的东西的痕迹通向里屋。Mary跟着一只单只的鞋，一件高级外套，一个打开的粗绒呢的小包，和一个又一个空酒瓶往里走。走到卧室门前，Mary用手杖把门轻轻推开一条缝。

室内光线昏暗，拉着窗帘，发霉的空气中混杂着邋遢的人、酒精和绝望的气味。

她安心地出了一口气，转身走回起居室拿出手机。

“Ana？”Mary尽可能小声地说。“我是Mary。我找到Tony了。”

电话那头传来一声夹杂着喜悦与担忧的哭泣。

“不，不，不，别一下子都过来。我觉得他现在应该不想一下看到这么多人。我会陪他在一起，等他好点了我再打过来。”

“如果你确定这样更好的话，Mary，”Jarvis太太嗫嚅着说。“你是个好姑娘。尽快把他带回家来吧。”

“我会的，回见。”

挂掉电话，Mary拖着腿走回卧室，她小心地把自己的拐杖靠在床头柜上，然后爬上了床。她把自己受伤的腿用几个枕头架高，又把男孩和毯子拽向自己。

Michael是个十分溺爱和纵容孩子的大哥哥，从孩提时代起他就是Tony的安全港。但他现在身处地球的另一端。他的家无疑是最接近Michael的地方。

“他们是真的走了……”

他沙哑的声音在安静的房间里显得非常突兀。Mary什么都没回答，无论她说什么都不能给这个刚刚失去父母的人以安慰。他们之间的关系不想Mary和自己的父母那样亲近，但那终归是Tony的父母，而且Mary也很想念他们。

Tony悲伤地自己点了点头，泪水滑落到他的鼻子上。

Mary亲吻了他油腻的头发，她知道必须和他谈谈喝酒的问题，还有他这样失踪的问题。但是现在她只想拥抱他，看着Tony一边哭一边蜷缩着向她这边凑过来。

 

* * *

 

 

_**2016** _

Sharon用脚踩着椅子用力推，在 **“** _ **哐**_ **”** 的一声巨响之后椅座掉了下来。

守卫好奇地朝牢房里看了一眼。Sharon考虑过用椅子碎片打碎牢房玻璃，但她阻止了自己。一把小小的金属椅子没法敲碎这种玻璃，即使打碎了，Tony现在的状况Sharon也没法带他走，而Sharon是绝对不可能把他一个人留在这儿的。

于是她走回简床边用那个椅子的PlanB，给Tony的手做夹板。Sharon把Tony的手指掰直，或者说尽可能地掰直，然后用这一点珍贵的物资来处理。夹板能给他手上的伤口一个支撑力，让手指保持平直。

Sharon轻轻地把Tony的手放在椅座上，然后用绷带把他的手固定在金属片上。看起来不太雅观，但是也没有更好的处理方法了。

将Tony的手处理到她能做到的最大限度以后，Sharon转而着手处理他胸部的伤。那里需要清洗然后换上新的绷带。她已经把自己的裤腿撕开做了一些长的绷带。把那些染血的纱布拆下来后，她不禁为伤口们的状况皱了皱眉。接下来是—— _那是什么_ ……？

伤痕中间有一些看起来比其他的要深。

Sharon离床稍微远了一点以便让简床多照一点灯光好仔细看看。

有一道发紫的肿痕横穿过Tony的胸膛，清晰地跟他以前放反应堆的伤口形成一个十字。Sharon皱着眉观察那道伤疤，她发现那道伤并不是直的。有一点轻微的弧度。不太大，但正好可以—可以对应上——

“Steve？”她倒抽一口冷气，红骷髅的话又回响在她耳畔。

“ _……那是Rogers队长和冬日战士的杰作……_ ”

那道伤，可能是盾留下的么？Steve的盾？Sharon还给他的盾，只是给他用来——

“不会。”

突然间太多情感涌了上来。什么都有。实在是太多太多了，Sharon无法处理不断浮上来的愧疚感。她感到恶心。她觉得自己下一秒就要吐了。她可能就是伤害Tony的帮凶——

Sharon努力咽回哭泣，使劲咬了一下嘴唇让它不要再抖了，然后她接着检查Tony胸口上那道伤痕。她必须坚强。Tony现在就靠她了。

只是——只是那张盾——一张盾，给Tony留下了这样的伤，这不能说明就是Steve做的。红骷髅可能是在撒谎。他一定是。等Tony醒来，他会告诉Sharon到底发生了什么。

任何别的什么人都可能拿盾跟他打的。Steve永远不会……

但 _如果是他做的呢_ ？

想到这儿Sharon浑身颤抖了一下，一个景象划过她的脑海，Steve把盾插到Tony的盔甲里，深到给他留下那样的一个伤痕。但是他不会的。

他不会那么做。

 

* * *

 

_**1980** _

门口传来一阵犹豫不决地敲门声，Mary很想忽略它。但那道门直接开了，于是她把自己深深地埋进羽绒被并发出一声哀叫。

“走开。”

“Mary？”

Mary在枕头里呻吟。这是作弊。爸爸这是作弊，让Tony来看她，因为没有人， _没有人_ ，能对Tony说不，尤其是当他一脸伤心担忧还有——最重要的——“那个眼神”。爸爸一定是走投无路了吧。

“我很好，Tony，”Mary闷闷地说，一边从羽绒被底下伸出一只手招呼他走。“下楼去。”

Tony没动。Mary一点也不吃惊。 _我记着你的小把戏了，爸爸，等你下次也有腿坏的一天的。_

Mary感到被子里进了一股冷气，然后她的床垫塌陷了一点，然后有膝盖和胳膊肘撞上了她。Tony也爬进了她的羽绒被里。她能感到Tony在她背后的呼吸，Mary可以肯定，只要她现在一转头，她就能看到“那个眼神”，于是她把头埋在枕头里不出来。

这吓不到Tony的，她很清楚的知道这一点。当感到一个膝关节迅速向她靠近的时候她皱了皱眉，Tony爬近了一点，然后变身一只人形八爪鱼，用他的小身体把她紧紧包裹起来，好像要为了保护她而对抗整个世界。然后他迅速地在她脸颊上亲了一口。

尽管不太情愿，Mary确确实实地觉得好了一点。去他的。她可是准备好了要扮可怜再长一点时间的。

“我需要去踢某个人的屁股吗？”

Mary笑出了声，一方面是因为Michael的话从Tony嘴里说了出来，另一方面是Tony说他要去伤人。不可能的场景。“不用。”

“那我需要做什么？”

“什么都不用。根本没什么事，Tony。”

“但是你不开心。”

他把这描述的像世界末日，Mary可是对什么都能不开心一下。有一个恶狠狠地小声音向她许诺了全世界，说如果这能让她停止悲伤的话。她强忍着不笑，这个小万人迷。

“我可以给Michael打个电话吗？”

对Tony来说世界上没有Michael解决不了的事。在Tony眼里Michael的形象甚至比妈妈和美国队长更像个超级英雄，她哥哥爱死这个了。（在Michael出发去基地那晚他们都哭了，真是又滑稽又令人心碎的一晚，Mary给这些笨蛋们拍了张照片。）在Tony心中这个男人的分量可以和Ana的咆哮相抗衡。Mary希望Ana也能赶快来骂他一顿，如果自己的气一直不消的话。

“你什么都不用做，Tony。”

“但是我擅长修理东西！”

“我知道，”Mary叹了口气，头在枕头上转了一圈正对着他的脸。对了，就是这个眼神。当Tony发现她满脸是干掉的泪痕的时候那眼神里还加了点惊慌。

“ _你_ 在哭！我——我应该去把Peg阿姨叫来么？”Mary翻了个白眼伸出一条胳膊去抱Tony。他看上去非常愿意自己能离得再近一点。“就……陪我待在这儿。说说话。”

Tony有点怀疑地盯着他，但至少他没再提出别的建议。“我今天修理了你的相机。”

“哦是吗？”

Tony点点头开始长篇大论一堆术语，用来说明在Mary的相机上到底做了哪些改善。相机是Howard送给她的生日礼物，当季最高端，但是以Tony的眼光来看明显还不够。上周Mary弄坏了一个镜头，Tony终于有了机会拿走相机做“升级”。

Tony的声音那么熟悉，富有生命力的抑扬顿挫，他打手势时几次差点把手糊到Mary脸上，听着这个声音，Mary觉得自己的坏心情一点点消失了。

毫无疑问，这边的任务完成后爸爸会再把Tony派到生闷气的妈妈那边施展他的魔法。她和妈妈长时间的争吵大概会从此告一段落，她俩有一样的脾气。妈妈确实不应该插手这件事，还说她不是当个特工的料。

而Tony，他确实擅长修理东西。

 

* * *

 

_**2016** _

“我不能放你们去海上监狱。”

Natasha警惕地看着国王身后的侍卫们，但一步也没有后退，眼睛紧紧地盯着镇静的T’Challa。

“我可以把他们弄出来。我之前和Steve一起干过一次，有必要还可以再干一次。没人会知道这跟瓦坎达有关联。”

“你们做不到。”

“ _为什么呢？_ 国王陛下。”

“海上监狱已经不在它几天前的那个位置上了。”

Clint瞪圆了眼睛，甚至连Steve都被吓了一跳。Natasha则已开始着手更改计划。

“你说它已经不在那了是什么意思？”Sam问。“他们不能就随便把那个东西搬起来然后再随便扔哪吧。”

“事实上，看得出他们能，”T’Challa回答。“Ross并不配合，但我有其他的情报源。所有我们能找到的图像都显示海上监狱两天前所在的地方现在已经只剩废墟了，海上监狱消失了。”

“那个监狱消失了，”Scott张口结舌地问国王。“那个巨大的，金属的——”

“是的，而且我想我知道原因了。我通过别的渠道知道的，他们还给了我监狱完整的建筑图。不仅仅是你拿到的安全系统的那部分，Romanov特工。”

Natasha转了转眼珠，开始思考都有谁能拿到这种信息。直接从Ross那里拿文件是非常困难的，连她都只来得及拷贝一些重要区域的信息。她本以为上次闯入后海上监狱会增加警备，改良监控系统，但是在两天内让整个建筑像那样消失……她是不是还遗漏了什么？而且T’Challa又是从那里这么快搞来的建筑蓝图？

“谁给你的这些——”

“他们是怎么移动海上监狱的？”Steve打断了Natasha问出了自己的问题。

Natasha瞪了他一眼——她知道他对于西伯利亚的事还有隐瞒——但没说什么，等着听自己想要的回答。

“海上监狱在水下时是用锚固定在海床上的，”T’Challa解释道，一面将图纸展示在大屏幕上。“看到了？建筑底部有一些机械装置，一部分用来提供建筑出水和入水时需要的力，一部分用于将自己固定在海床上。我一开始以为锚和监狱本体是分开建造的，之后这个装置用于连接二者。但是，看……”

Steve凑近了屏幕去看T’Challa特别指出的部分。

“那是……螺旋桨？”

“是的，”T’Challa回答。“他们隐藏的很好。”

Natasha的心往下一沉。

“它其实是个潜水艇。”

“一艘有着市面上不太见光的最高科技的潜水艇，”T’Challa面容严肃地纠正Steve。“似乎有某个掌握固定装置开关的人在你们上次劫狱行动后立刻将底座与监狱本体分离了。”

“我们能再找到它么？”Steve问，他的眉头皱了起来。

“不太容易，估计要花上一些时间。”

Natasha走上前一步问，“谁给你的这些蓝图？”

T’Challa盯着她看了一会儿才回答“Vision。”

“Vision？”Clint惊讶地眨眨眼。

“是的。我打给他询问Stark先生被带走的具体情况，”T’Challa解释到，“他说自从Stark先生到海上监狱探望你们再出来开始他们之间的联系就断了。之后Stark先生的AI告知Vision说Stark先生去了未标注定位的地方。”

“红骷髅是在西伯利亚把Stark带走的？”Sam也皱起了眉头。

Steve脸色一片惨白，Barnes看上去也很不安，两人的表现大大刺激到了Natasha。Tony不是那种会“乖乖地”跟人走的家伙。如果红骷髅想要带走他，那么他们一定一定打了一架，Natasha毫不怀疑这点。他们一定战斗过，把四周炸得一团糟，有必要甚至能炸掉一座山，Tony不会投降的。

当然，除非是出现了某种Tony已经无法战斗了的情况。

当Natasha瞪向Steve的时候，悲伤和愤怒在她心里翻滚，Tony胸口那道深深的伤口的图像在她脑海中燃烧。

Steve没有看她的眼睛。他的视线没有离开那些图纸。

“Vision和Stark先生的AI正在合力追踪海底监狱，”T’Challa补充道。“我这边也会一起帮忙。我得留你们在这儿做劫狱的计划。Vision对安全系统的提高程度只能做一个大概的估计，所以我们必须准备充分。”

他把图纸划向Steve，但Natasha在Steve碰到它们前就抢走了。Steve没说什么，后退了一小步回到Barnes身边。

T’Challa直起身，“等我成功定位的时候，我会再叫你们的。”

 

* * *

 

_**1995** _

刚开始的时候他很难不让人去嫉妒，那时候他们都还小，Tony也还小，小小的他会带着一顶智慧之冠围着他们转圈。但是很快，Mary学会控制自己的嫉妒心，学着享受和这个十足的小天才相处的时光，听他分享那些绝妙的点子，甚至一起实验它们。他很喜欢和他们一起做事。

这些经历让Mary很容易理解为什么Tony对Richard怨念那么深，他感觉自己被替代了，被排斥了，还有最重要的跟Michael和爸爸出于同源的保护欲。 _笨蛋们_ 。

幸运的是，Richard是个有耐心的人，甚至好像有点被Tony的表现逗笑了。有时候看起来是挺好笑的，Tony对那个试图偷走Mary的男人投去那毫不加以掩饰的怀疑的眼神和话语。

但她今天晚上不能再等下去了。

Mary看准时机，当Tony气急败坏地去厨房拿香槟的时候在Richard的脸颊上亲了一口，然后在众人的目光里接受了他第二次求婚。妈妈看上去已经忘记上一次了。

Mary低着头走进厨房。Tony背对着她，Mary已经做好准备跟Tony说，他的坏脾气正在毁了这个特殊的晚上。

但当他把脸转过来的时候Mary意识到自己想错了。

Tony没有做出那副他面对Richard时惯用的惹人厌的皱眉挤眼睛的表情，他看上去不像生气也不是挫败或者嫉妒。

Tony好像……很伤心。

Mary的火一下子全都熄了，她走到柜台边和Tony站在一起。Tony正故作镇定地死盯着手里的瓶子，而实际上他的目光飘到了她手上的戒指上。Mary戳了他一下，Tony的反应超出她的预料，他朝后退了一大步。

“没啥事！”

这不是个正常的回答。即使出自他口。

“Tony？你还好么？”

“一直都好”，Tony摆出露齿笑的表情开始说俏皮话，那是Mary最讨厌的样子，他用来面对镜头的那张傻脸，能使人神魂颠倒，但不带一点温度。“我只是在欣赏这个瓶子，我觉得我很久没喝过这么便宜的酒了，自从我和Rhodey成为室友以来——”

“ _Tony_ ，出什么事了？”

“什么事都没有。你要结婚了。Yay！这真棒，即使是跟Dick——”

“别跟我说这种鬼话，Stark，”Mary打断他，她清楚不能再让Tony这样下去了。Michael可能会惯着他，但是Mary很少纵容Tony。“到底怎么了？”

Tony又低头看手里的瓶子。Mary想到了另一个让她心碎的可能。

“你是不是……你是真的反对我和Richard结——”

“啥！ _什么_ ！不！”Tony手舞足蹈地向她冲过来，差点把手里的香槟砸在地上。“不，Mary，不是那么回事。我确实有时候觉得他是个真正的混蛋，但我知道他能给你快乐。我——我为你感到高兴Mary。真心地。”

Mary长出一口气，向前走了一步把料理台旁的Tony轻轻抱进怀里。他用手指紧紧锁住她的头发，像他一直以来做的那样。这个动作让Mary笑了出来。“那你是为什么这样了？”

Tony沉默了一会儿，好在Mary很有耐心。

“我……我不能去你的婚礼。我能去么？”

_哦_ 。对了，这个事Mary一直试图不去想它。

她和Richard都是为CIA工作的，更不用说Cater和Sousa这两个名字在圈子里的分量，这对他们来说都意味着高度的安全风险。基于这个原因，Mary必须改掉她的名字，而且花上几年的时间远离社会和家庭，这是个令人心碎的决定，但能保证她所爱的人的安全。

而有一个人她是不得不尽全力保持距离的，正是，Tony。

严格来说，她甚至不应该告诉Tony她在哪里工作，但他是这个家庭中的一员，这意味着他也有权知道。社会上有太多人对Tony的私生活有着过于浓厚的兴趣，这给他和Mary都带来了很大的风险，如果有危险分子发现了他们之间的关系的话，他们可能会利用他们中的一个来威胁另一个。他们不能允许这样的事情。在这个特工组成的家庭中成长的Mary已经慢慢熟悉接受类似的牺牲。

这不意味着她会为此而高兴。但她所做的工作是如此地重要，重要到她必须将更伟大的利益放在个人感受之前。

Mary将头靠在Tony的肩膀上，“你不会是唯一一个缺席的。我想只有爸爸妈妈能去参加，还是因为他们现在都已经退休了。”

他嘀嘀咕咕抱怨了一会然后——

“我来付账。付所有的。我甚至可以匿名做这些！”

“Tony——”

“这不是我有钱没处花。把它当做结婚礼物。”Tony耸耸肩，“我人不能去，但我可以为你做这些。让我为你做点什么吧。拜托了，Mary。”

Mary挑了一下眉头，把Tony抱得更紧了一点，在他的额头上亲了一下，“好吧。但你得知道我们不一定哪天结婚，所以什么时候去拿钱也不一定。”

“我懂，”Tony笑了一声，离开她的怀抱，他脸上挂着微笑，但眼里仍盈满悲伤。

“我会把你介绍给Richard的弟弟和他弟弟的太太，”Mary坚定地说。“他们也知道一些CIA的事情，但是我们准备告诉他们我们家的真相，包括你Stark的这个家。然后我们会把婚礼录下来。这跟在现场不同，但是——”

“我想要这个。”

Mary叹了口气，不太高兴地撅起嘴，直到Tony轻轻平复了它。

“所以，”他说，平日里那种幽默又在双眸里闪亮了起来。“你是要改成他的姓了？因为我得说，大美女，你的掩护用名实在是难听啊。”

“才不难听呢！”

Tony以窃笑作答。

“……但是我觉得Richard的姓挺好听的。”

Tony举起了香槟瓶子，“敬未来的Parker夫妇Dick和Mary。”

“是Parker夫妇Richard和Mary。”

“那不还是混蛋一个。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

根据歌词，本章提到的这首摇篮曲应该是这个

<http://music.163.com/#/song?id=464743726>

因为不会法语不太敢确定欢迎法语小伙伴鉴定哈

 

* * *

 

_**2016** _

Sharon将碎布片放在水龙头下方冲洗，然后再拧干，来回几遍后，池子里的水已经变成了粉红色，布片也已经变成了粉色，但是Sharon实在是找不出其他的东西来给Tony擦伤口了。只剩下几片干净的布了，需要给他留着做胸口的绷带。

Sharon用手腕抹了一把额头的汗，然后轻轻唱着歌走回简床那边。她从蒙尘的记忆深处搜刮出这首老摇篮曲，她坐在床边，手指轻轻抚摸Tony的脸，帮他清理脸上的血迹。

_“Fa la ninna, fa la nanna...”_

在内心，Sharon得承认自己其实已经慌了神。但她控制的很好，Sharon不想让红骷髅和他的警卫知道他们抓住了自己的痛处，让她处于无助，恐惧的状态。她不会让他们如愿的。

但一切都很不真实，她好似被迷雾包围了一样，让她无法感知身边发生的事情。 _但一切都发生了，而且在继续着。_ Sharon没有加入分裂超级英雄的行列，她相信这个世界上大部分人也没有，但他们所持有的信息都太少太少了。

这正是她现在急需的东西。信息。事实。真相。

还需要Tony睁开他傻乎乎的焦糖色大眼睛来告诉她一切都会好起来。

_“Nella braccia della mamma...”_

Sharon又一次起身去洗那块抹布，顺便洗手。说真的，摇篮曲恐怕是最不能用来唤醒Tony的东西了。但至少也许能给他带来一点慰藉，她想。 _至少也许能给我带来一点安慰_ ，假装Tony只是来家里做客一个晚上并且主动要求唱歌哄Sharon睡觉。

_“Fa la ninna bel bambin...”_

她的声音不如Tony那般好听，Tony的音色是那么好听，真的，尽管他很少那么干。

Sharon将抹布扔进水池里，低下头，双手紧紧抓着水池的边缘来掩盖它们不停颤抖的事实。她已经尽全力去处理Tony的伤势了。 _呼吸，Sharon，深呼吸。_ 除此之外她确实没有什么能做的事情了。

_“Fa la nanna bambin bel...”_

她强迫自己把歌词从口中挤出来，强迫自己的肺正常工作，空气中晃荡着轻轻的歌词。

Sharon很害怕。

她害怕接下来要发生的事。

红骷髅不是个小角色。更别提他渗透进来还担当了如此重要的职位——天杀的国防部长——无论他的计划是什么，他必然已经为此计划多年了。

这无疑是九头蛇的专长，一场持久战。

而且Sharon并不了解红骷髅，这意味着她比Ross更危险。Sharon听过一些故事，那些几乎所有人小时候都听过的，但是这个真实的男人是个无人知晓底细的恶魔。没人知道他的动机，他的出处，他的计划。

等会儿，好吧，计划是让九头蛇统治世界。

_但是为什么？_

如果不追本溯源，就难斩草除根，Sharon想让这个恶魔彻底地消失在世界上，永远不再有死灰复燃的一天。

九头蛇无疑已经将他们玩弄于鼓掌之间了，但是红骷髅到底是为何对他们能如此了解，以至于如此精准地预测他们的行动？他怎么知道一纸法案就能彻底离间Tony和Steve？没错，Sharon确信他是法案的幕后推手。Ross的性格冲动、喜怒无常，他不可能将联合国爆炸案设计的那么完美。他也不是九头蛇，虽然Sharon觉得Ross为了实现自己的野心会非常愿意和这些恶魔合作的。

红骷髅也是个喜怒无常的人，但他计划非常周密，而且——恐怖的是——他的计划往往行之有效。

Sharon不由得猜想从很久以前开始他们所有人就早已深陷棋局，无论他们已经多努力的挣扎，都没能比他技高一筹。无论他们行动多迅速，红骷髅总会先行一步，将他们推入深渊，然后坐在高处开始给自己找一个替死鬼。

_神盾局其实是九头蛇。Bucky Barnes其实是冬日战士。红骷髅其实还活着。红骷髅其实是国防部长。_

Sharon好奇下一个被揭开的弥天大谎会是什么。

_“Fa la ninna, fa la nanna-”_

_“Nella braccia della mamma.”_

听到另一个声音Sharon猛地抬起头，那是个粗哑、破碎的声音，但是是那么的那么的熟悉。她跑到床边，看到亮闪闪的棕色眼睛已经睁开了一条小缝。

她感觉围绕她的浓雾一瞬间都消失了，周围的一切像潮水一般涌向她。她的手开始抖，唇开始颤，眼睛好像被什么东西给蛰了一样疼。

“嗨。”

她不会哭的。 _她不会。_

Tony的嘴动了动，然后他向她招了招右手。

“到这儿来。”

13号特工不会哭。

Sharon Carter一秒都没有犹豫冲进Tony怀里听他哼那首老旧的摇篮曲，她相信Tony一定会陪在她身边。


	3. Daniel

_**1996**_    
  
Daniel正勉勉强强地往楼下走，恐惧着自己将找到的东西。他这种状态没法走得太快，但他也没时间慢慢走。终于，他下到地下室门口将Peggy给他的一串密码输了进去，看着紧锁的大门吱吱嘎嘎地滑开。  
  
整个工作室一片狼藉。  
  
在屋子中间，一个人斜靠在自己做的机械手臂上，Tony。  
  
他呆站在那，手里还抱着键盘，闭着眼睛，Daniel一开始还以为他睡着了，但他的拐杖刚以出声，那双眼睛就睁开了，Daniel觉得那焦糖色的大眼睛里流出来的悲伤几乎能溺死自己。  
  
一个突如其来的电子音打断了宁静。  
  
“身份确认：Sousa, Daniel A级 前国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局局长，已退休——”  
  
_“耶稣基督啊！”_  
  
“听上去挺像他的，是吧？”Tony哽咽了一下，Daniel给自己顺气，那声音好像电了他一下似得。“还差一点，我还在修改语音模块——”  
  
“Tony，那是什么？”  
  
“那是 _一个只是有点聪明的系统_ ，”Tony回答，露出一个悲伤的微笑。“或者简称 _JARVIS_ 。”  
  
Daniel感觉有人在他的心脏上重重锤了一下，他用来握拐的那只手的指节已经因过度用力而开始发白。  
  
“他还没完全完成，但就这几天时间完成度已经很高了。用的是DUM-E的源代码，但是升级了一些，”Tony一边解释，一边不断在腿上的键盘上敲。他身边竖着好几块显示屏，在他脸上投下一片憔悴的阴影。“他完全是个软件。给DUM-E作大脑怎么样，好么兄弟？”  
  
“哦Tony……”  
  
“我刚刚——刚刚开始做语音系统。但是他已经能给你报时了！JARVIS，现在是什么时间了？”  
  
“现在时间是东海岸时区下午三点五十七分，报告对象：造物主。”  
  
“Tony，”Daniel走进了一点以便能碰到他。Tony推开了伸来的手。但这没有阻止Daniel。他扔了拐杖关节嘎嘎响着在冰冷的混凝土上坐下，又向Tony靠过去。  
  
“得把这个改了，”Tony开始抽泣了，用胳膊抹了把脸。“别以为我喜欢被那么叫。不是我风格。”  
  
Daniel拽着他的肩膀把他拉过来，Tony没怎么认真地反抗了一下便落入了他的怀抱。“Tony，你不能——你该放手了。”  
  
“不，”Tony一下子崩溃了。“不，这不是——这不是 _他_ ，它是个——他是我的。我创造了他，我会留下他。”（1）  
  
“Tony——”  
  
“Danny， _求你_ ，”Tony打了个嗝，但依然没有放开键盘。“让我留下他。”  
  
Daniel闭上眼睛，让他的负面情绪和他的眼泪也宣泄一下，然后缓缓点了点头。Tony向他又靠近了一些。“所以，”Daniel清了清喉咙，“这到底是什么？他？”  
  
“我只是 _一个有点——_ ”  
  
“伙计，我觉得你需要一个昵称。”Daniel的心在听到那熟悉的声音时又拧了一下。  
  
“昵称？”  
  
Tony的眼睛亮了起来，有点惊讶地瞪着屏幕。“他问了一个问题。”  
  
“这是好事么？”  
  
“他是个AI，”Tony回答，疲惫地眨眨眼。“人们都说我做不出来。他是我的。我做到了 。”  
  
Daniel叹了口气，“你确实做到了，Tony。”  
  
这是个糟糕的最坏的最令人悲伤的时刻，Tony却在这样一个时候完成了他最伟大最惊人的奇迹。Daniel觉得这是Tony清空大脑的一种方式，不去理会所有让他受伤的信息，把精力完全用在创造上。  
  
“还得加点其他的……额外的记忆存储……”Tony在他怀里小声嘟囔。  
  
Daniel会告诉Peggy她的担忧是正确的，但是要等等。现在他要坐在这儿等着看看JARVIS到底能把对话掌握得多好，DUM-E这时正踩着他的新轮子绕着他们身边一圈一圈地慢慢转个不停。  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
有人在唱歌。或者，确切地说，有人在有节奏地说着什么。  
  
但是Tony不想抱怨。那总的说来还是个挺好听的声音，每个单音基本都在调子上，整体的旋律也很优美，就是歌词有点太模糊了，他几乎听不出来是什么。  
  
还有什么凉丝丝湿乎乎的东西在擦Tony的脸。这也挺好的。其他的东西都跟狗屎一样糟糕。他的头很疼，他的脸很疼，他的胸 _特别_ 疼，他的左手疼的简直要命。  
  
但是Tony可以把这些先放到一边，他已经习惯了疼痛，他的大脑有能力把注意力放在别的地方，别的地方有人在唱歌，那很好。Tony应该谢谢这个人。有可能的话雇了这个人。  
  
_“... fa la nanna...”_  
  
这个人可能是在给Tony唱歌。再也没人再给Tony唱歌了。自从——  
  
好像一把利刃插入心脏，回忆卷土重来，将那个有音乐的世界撕扯的四分五裂，比胸口的伤还要伤人。机场——  
  
西伯利亚——  
  
他父亲， _救救我妻子，求你，帮帮她——_  
  
他母亲， _哦老天不要是妈妈不要是妈咪——_  
  
Rogers举起盾时的眼神， _他是我朋友——_  
  
_你知情么？你知情么？Rogers你知情么？别糊弄我——_  
  
再然后，寒冷过后，对他双手的折磨和不断抛来的问题， _不，我拒绝，混回去肏你自己吧，我什么都不会告诉你——_  
  
那首歌的感觉像他母亲的忍冬香水，像揉他脑袋的手和亲吻他面颊的嘴唇，像美国队长把他放到床上时小夜灯发出的温柔的光。（2）  
  
_“... bel bambin...”_  
  
Tony想对着这首歌尖叫，它既是痛苦同时又是安慰。  
  
因为跟母亲有关的回忆永远不会伤害到他，但也永远没有可能忘记。  
  
在那些美好的时光里她会唱歌哄他入睡，但随着时间流逝这样的时候越来越少，流速又是让他那么不舒服。  
  
_“... fa la nanna bambin...”_  
  
现在Tony又开始了一次为她哀悼。还有为爸爸的。还有为复仇者的。还有——  
  
_“... fa la nanna bambin...”_  
  
Tony紧紧抓住那些歌词，如攀登绳索般爬出了那些回忆和黑暗。他的眼睛只睁开了一点点，但他觉得自己像瞎了一样什么都看不见，即使他已经逃离了那些黑暗。  
  
_“...fa la ninna...”_  
  
顺着声源，Tony感觉刚刚自己看见了天使，是被她沐浴着的光芒给闪瞎了。当然啦，他的眼睛很快适应了光线，也看清了眼前的人是谁，Tony觉得这甚至比看见天使还要美好。  
  
睁开眼睛看到她在那里唱这首歌开始，Tony的大脑就高速转了起来，他想起了自己坠入黑暗前的最后几分钟。这里不是个说话的好地方，不能展示他们内心里最珍视的那部分。这里遍布着敌人，伤痛，背叛，和——  
  
但，至少，他他相信她。既然她在唱歌，那要么是Tony估计错了形式，要么是已经没有必要隐藏了。  
  
如果她能唱歌，那么他也能。  
  
他用尽全力从喉咙里挤出下一句的歌词，甚至还往下又接了几个字，然后他感觉自己被糊了一嘴金毛。Tony还能接受这个而不把她推开，于是Tony抱住她跟她一起继续唱了下去。  
  


* * *

  
_**1979**_    
  
Daniel个人认为Howard选择要孩子的时间太晚了。  
  
Peggy和他做这个决定也花了相当长的时间，久到身边的人都开始说闲话，说他的伤影响到了他的 _表现_ 啦，或者说Peggy对工作过于投入什么的。这不是可以单方面决定的事儿，他们想组建家庭必须 _同时_ 等到他们的工作能再稳定一些（或者 _安全_ 一些）的时候，才能开始准备。  
  
任何一个孩子，即使是Stark的孩子，有可能会成为天才的那种，仍需要从一个小婴儿做起，需要除了智力问答以外的东西来哺育。Howard爱着Tony——以他自己的方式——但当他想起这点努力要表现出来时，他做得真的很糟糕。  
  
Tony很需要Howard，然而Howard在他的生命里已经习惯性缺席。他将自己禁锢在过去，不断搜寻美国队长，还有那么多未来科技在等着他，于是他总是会忽略Tony，这个正在成长的Tony。  
  
Daniel担心这样会扭曲Tony的性格，他不能接受那个可爱的小男孩变成一个偏执而疲惫地被过去紧紧缠住的，像他父亲现在这样的人。时间向他们收取了过路费，Howard的头发已经从灰变白了。  
  
“求你了，”Howard急匆匆地说。“就几个小时，Obie说我 _必须_ 参加这个无聊的会议，我不能逃了这个，否则他们就要砍了北极探索的基金。”  
  
“当然，”Daniel一口应下来。  
  
“Maria现在有点她的事儿，Jarvis又去探亲了——，”  
  
“这没什么——”  
  
“我又找不到他的保姆了，我觉得她是请病假了，这些天——”  
  
“Howard！”Daniel提高了自己的音量，半是好笑半是生气。“我已经答应过了。”  
  
他眨眨眼，“哦，对，是这样。谢谢你。”  
  
“我很高兴做这个，”Daniel看向他脚边的男孩。  
  
Tony没抬头。Daniel知道Tony多么期待和父亲一起度过一个下午。他自己其实也想要一个清静的休息日，但是和Tony一起也算不得什么大麻烦。  
  
“我们一起去找点乐子，怎么样？”  
  
Tony点点头，Howard进门以来第一次用清醒的眼光看他。  
  
“别惹麻烦，你听见我说的没有？”  
  
“明白了，先生。”  
  
Daniel看着Tony低着头伤心地挪到他这边暗暗咽下一声叹息。  
  
Howard脸上露出愧疚的表情。Daniel知道Howard并非生来就如此招人烦，天性有点骄傲自大倒是真的。有时，他确实是个深情的人。流连花丛多年后到底还是一头栽在Maria身上，全心全意地爱着她一个了。两人的关系真实地惊人的融洽。他们一直很幸福。  
  
但是……这对情侣也不可避免地承受了很多压力和 _期待_ ，尤其考虑到Stark工业将来当作遗产时。于是，他们有了Tony。他们的确爱这孩子，Daniel亲眼所见。但他们并非生来是做 _父母_ 的料，他们的天赋并不在此。Howard非常不善与成年人之外的年龄层相处。Daniel可以想象得到，如果没有TonyHoward夫妇二人的生活将是完美的。  
  
自从Tony出生以来，这对父母之间就竖起了一道由孩子和各种衍生问题组成的障壁，两边的人都如此爱着对方，但又总在有意无意间错失了修复关系的机会。有时候看的Daniel都替他们着急。  
  
Howard拖着脚向门口走去，“如果……如果你表现得好的话，也许我们能一起在车间里捣鼓点什么，敞篷车，可能的话。”  
  
Tony的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“真的？”  
  
Howard拍拍Tony的头，“如果你表现良好的话。”  
  
_老天_ ，看着Howard这样努力地寻找和Tony在一起的机会却没能成功对他来说也是一种煎熬。Howard最后跟Daniel说了句“谢了兄弟”就出了门。Tony看起来有点沮丧，但还不到太失望的程度。  
  
“来吧，”Daniel把他轻轻推屋里。“这儿只有我们，Peg不会向我们露出“ _那种眼神_ ”，我们用冰淇淋和建沙垒来度过这一天怎么样？”  
  
Tony拉着他的手有点担心地噘着嘴说，“Danny叔叔，你的腿是不是又疼了？”  
  
Daniel被他的体贴暖到了，“是有一点，伙计。你在屋子里待一天没问题么？”  
  
Tony挺起胸膛点点头，“你去拿冰淇淋，我来做计划！”  
  
他向里屋跑去，Daniel一瘸一拐走向厨房。他们上次这样过的时候就很开心。  
  
“别忘了要撒巧克力碎屑！”  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
“哦老天，我压到你的伤了么？”Sharon抽泣了一声把Tony的胳膊抬到一边。她脸上是干的，但鼻子可不是。“你胸口——”  
  
“我没事，”Tony安慰她。“你没有伤到我。”  
  
Sharon咬了咬嘴唇，在床边跪下来。“你——你还记得多少？”  
  
“你是在问我还记不记得那位樱桃脸抓捕者，我的答案是肯定的。。”  
  
“你已经见过红骷髅了。”Sharon不知道自己此时应该为了自己没出现幻觉而高兴还是为了 _他是真的_ 而难受。  
  
“上次我醒来的时候你还不在这儿，”Tony突然意识到了什么，他迅速眨了眨眼睛。“你怎么会在这儿？”  
  
“他们把我从街上掳来的。”  
  
“无聊。”  
  
“扔进一辆皮卡车。”  
  
“真老套。”  
  
“打了针镇定剂。”  
  
“粗俗的手法。”Tony重重地叹了口气，他滑稽的举止让Sharon小小地笑了出来。“你还好么？”  
  
Sharon点点头，“ _我_ 可没问题。”  
  
“说了我也没事。”  
  
“Tony，”Sharon有点生气，伸出一只手去摸他的黑眼圈。Tony顺势趟回去，闭上眼睛。他看上去精疲力竭了。  
  
他的双眼刚一合上，悲痛的神情便占据了整脸。Sharon此前从未见过Tony露出如此挫败的表情。无论Tony经历了什么，都一定没什么好事。Sharon有点焦虑地等着他开口。  
  
但他没有。  
  
Tony就只是躺在那，皱着眉，撇着嘴。  
  
Sharon不想逼他，但她需要知道。她需要信息，只有这样他们才能保证他们接下来的行动计划是一致的。他们需要离开这里。  
  
“红骷髅……他说Steve……Tony，Steve真的……”  
  
他长长地叹了口气，睁开眼睛看着她。他什么也没说，但接着，Tony已经不用说什么Sharon就懂了。她狠命地摇头，眼睛比刚刚更难受了。Sharon用手捂住嘴，她不确定应该把眼泪憋回去还是哭出来。  
  
“嘿，嘿，香豌豆，”Tony咕哝着伸手去摸她的头。“别这样，诶呦，我没事——”  
  
“ _看看你_ ，”Sharon火了。她转向别处，她看不得Tony脸上的伤。“我——我把他的盾还回去的。”  
  
“这个绝对不是你的错。”  
  
“如果我没——”  
  
“Sharon，”Tony打断她，目光严肃。“我没那么脆弱，我可能是被打了一两下。你跟这些小擦伤无关。”  
  
“这些可不是什么小擦伤。”  
  
Tony耸耸肩，Sharon最很他这样对待自己伤势的态度。这个世界要狠狠伤害他多少次才能让他这样习以为常？这不公平。  
  
她还得再深入点。她需要知道。Sharon不知道是否在她血液里就有什么东西在驱使着她，去探明到底都有什么伤害到了Tony。还是她所受过的那些训练使然，让她手里必须像掌控军情一样牢牢掌控所有形势。又或者是她心底的那个空洞需要靠吞噬更多的内疚感才能获得满足，毕竟天知道为什么Tony没有怪罪Sharon，怪她没看好那只盾。她只是必须要 _知道_ 。  
  
“发生什么了？”Sharon几乎不敢把问题说出口。“为什么Steve……”  
  
于是，他告诉了她。因为Tony永远不会拒绝她的要求。无论是他的时间，他的关注，还是她最疯狂的奇思妙想。这是一种危险的力量。  
  
Sharon为自己感到骄傲，她从不滥用这个特权，除非这对Tony本身有利—— _把他拉出房子，让他停止喝酒，把他赶去睡觉_ ——她还是个孩子的时候就被告诫过应该怎样应用这种能力，而且也一直记在心里，渐渐形成一种对他超越一切的保护欲。但是，即使她从未要求什么，Sharon知道Tony也绝对不会拒绝她的。  
  
她现在可一点都不为这个特权而骄傲了。她不能让Tony停下来。  
  
Sharon听着，安静地，Tony讲述了发生的事儿。  
  
他的声音空洞，但Tony仍有让听众陶醉的魔力。甚至连外面的守卫都聚拢到玻璃前倾听。  
  
西伯利亚。死去的冬日战士们。泽莫和他的计谋。一卷录像带。  
  
一场恶战。  
  
_老天爷啊_ ，Sharon对Howard和Maria几乎都没有印象了，他们走得太早了，她无法想象Tony看那卷录像时的心情。他们的死很难让人放下，他们的离去在Tony的余生里不断 _折磨着_ 他。  
  
错失的机会，分离时尖酸刻薄的道别，又一次拒绝的拥抱，最后一眼，最后一次接触。  
  
“我不该那么做的，”Tony缓缓地说，眼神空洞地盯着天花板，完好的那只手快把Sharon的捏残了。“我——那是不对的。Barnes是，他，Barnes只是一个受害者。我忘记了。我没去思考。我失控了。”  
  
“我知道，”Sharon也紧紧攥着他的手。“我知道，但是你刚刚看完那些东西的时候——Tony，那足以让任何人失控——”  
  
“我只想要伤害他，”Tony喘息着说。眼泪打湿了他的睫毛，他的呼吸开始变得急促，出现了过呼吸发作的前兆。“我想让他也尝尝他们的——”  
  
“Tony，嘘嘘嘘，呼吸——”  
  
“他说他还记得，于是我——”  
  
“ _呼吸_ ，Tony，求你——”  
  
“他早知道，”Tony大喘一口气，痛苦地闭上眼睛，  
  
“他早知道。他早就知道却没告诉我。”  
  
_什么？_ Sharon有点懵了。“Barnes要怎么告诉你——”  
  
“不是说Barnes。”  
  
_不。_  
  
因为那里不仅有Tony和Barnes在打。Sharon几乎已经忘记了，但没有，谁能把他忘了呢。家族历史已经证明了他让人永远都忘不了。  
  
一滴眼泪从Tony脸庞上滑落。  
  
“Rogers早就知道了。”  


* * *

  
_**1990**_    
  
“你这么一直在她面前摆一张傻脸的话她永远也不会睡的。”  
  
“但她实在太可爱了。”Tony没有一点停止做鬼脸的迹象，他脸上毫无愧疚。  
  
“你会把她惹生气的。”  
  
“绝不会，”Tony自信满满地说，脸上闪耀起另一种傻笑。“Sharon喜欢我，她永远都不会生我的气的。”  
  
Daniel叹了口气，捏了一把他的脸。不幸的是，这是真的。而且这意味着她会把这股火发在别人身上。他得换种策略，他早该知道Tony没这么容易被说动。  
  
“如果小姑娘们不按时上床睡觉的话，她们就会被圣诞老人列在坏孩子的单子上，”Daniel唱着歌说，满意地看见Tony一脸被背叛了的表情。“圣诞老人只会来拜访好孩子。”  
  
Sharon被吓得有点滑稽地大叫了一声。  
  
Tony把她的脸搬回来冲着他，“别听他的，你是最好的小女孩，你可以从我这里得到任何礼物，更好的礼物— _哦哦哦_ ！”  
  
Sharon冲着Tony跑火车的嘴扇了一巴掌，Daniel看着这俩人的表情咬了咬嘴唇。  
  
“圣诞老人！”  
  
“还没到圣诞节呢，香豌豆，我保证——”  
  
_“圣诞老人！”_  
  
Daniel知道Sharon甚至还不太明白圣诞老人和圣诞节到底都是些什么东西，但是圣诞老人这个名字总是和“礼物”这个词联系在一起的，这个词Sharon非常理解。主要是因为Tony。无论他什么时候抽出空来看她，他都一定会给Sharon带点小东西，比Daniel以前都溺爱孩子，（不管Peggy是怎么说的）。  
  
“我要去睡觉，”Sharon要求到，她闭上眼睛，向Tony伸出双臂。“好女孩。”  
  
Tony知道今晚他的游戏要结束了，但他看起来并没有不悦。“ _最好的_ 女孩，”他说完送出一个吻，一把把她抱起来送上床。  
  
Daniel坐回沙发上。今年他们在第五大道过圣诞，屋子里一片祥和的气氛，即使明天就得出发去委内瑞拉也没有影响这一氛围。Tony是最后一个到的，但他已经决定在宅子里过寒假了。Daniel内心非常开心，自从Tony上大学以来Daniel就时常思念他，好在两地相隔不远。  
  
Tony不久就迈着沉重的步子回来了，在沙发上找了个靠近Daniel的位子把自己往里一摔，然后没脸没皮的往Daniel身边拱啊拱直到Tony能把脑袋抵在Daniel头上。Daniel用双手环抱住青少年，两人一起享受这罕有的安宁。  
  
不过Tony很快打破了平静。  
  
“有个男孩亲了我。”  
  
“哦？”  
  
Daniel等着Tony往下说，但是男孩有回归了安静。当他低头时，Tony有意避开了他的目光，咬着嘴唇手住紧紧地揪着Daniel的毛衣。  
一个令人恶心的念头好像一盆冷水从头泼了下来。 _Tony一个年轻人，又远离家人，有人强迫他了么？_ 这个猜想点燃了Daniel早已抛却多年的怒火。要是谁敢从这个男孩身上捞油水，敢动他或者——或者——对Tony做任何事，Daniel就是拖着这条烂腿也要冲到学校去，挥起拐杖把那个人的屁股揍开花，无论是什么人敢——  
  
“我亲回去了。”  
  
Daniel猛地转头去看Tony，差点没把脖子扭伤。（3）  
  
他还是不敢和Daniel对视，但是Tony现在看起来没那么紧张了。他知道这个对话必须小心进行。  
  
“你有没有——”Daniel清了清喉咙。“你想亲那个男孩么？”  
  
Tony快速而坚定地点了点头。  
  
“你喜欢他么？”  
  
“我说不好。”Tony非常小心翼翼地给出回答。“这种事儿没问题么？”  
  
“喜欢一个男孩？”  
  
Tony再次点头。  
  
Daniel悬着的心放下了一大半，他把Tony抱得更紧了一点，并有意忽略了Tony现在依然紧张的样子。“是的，Tony，这当然没什么问题。你可以自己决定你喜欢谁。”话音刚落，他觉得男孩差不多是化在他怀里了。 _傻孩子。_ “但是，向我保证没有人强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”  
  
“没有！没有，是我想亲他的。”  
  
“好的，那就没问题，”Daniel长出一口气，吻了他的小卷毛。“只要你开心。而且安全。”  
  
接着又是一阵令人心安的宁静，这次Daniel开口打破了它。“你父母知道——”  
  
“我还没告诉他们。我也喜欢女孩子，”Tony对着Daniel的毛衣承认道。“我还没有告诉任何人。”  
  
“好，那么”Daniel眨眨眼，感到一股暖流从心里淌过。“谢谢你告诉我这个。”  
  
Tony耸耸肩，用这样一个随便的动作来把这个对他们来说的重要时刻给掩盖了过去。Daniel也不再想这件事了，他抱着Tony一起欣赏Howard买回来的超大棵巨型圣诞树上装饰的彩灯。  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
“你也知情，Natasha！”Steve捂着脸吼道，刚刚她那一圈已经起了红印。“我不是唯一一个——”  
  
“我的情况不一样，”Natasha吼回去，一边努力挣脱Clint拉她的手。“Stark在我往文件上签名之前从不完全信任我。 _你_ 是他信任的人。如果是我来告诉Stark，他可能会去追踪Barnes然后杀了他。”  
  
“Tony _确实_ 差点——”  
  
“如果你早点跟他说，”Natasha抢过话头。“在一切发生以前，在他还把你当朋友的时候。如果你那时候就告诉他，跟他解释我们发现了你的挚友被敌人摧残洗脑成了一个反派，他是被敌人逼迫去干那些事儿的，被迫 _杀人_ ，他是如何恢复了一点记忆，他是多么内疚，那这一切本不会发生的，Steve！Stark是个冲动的人，但他不是不讲理。”  
  
“他差点杀了Bucky，Nat。”  
  
“你指望他作何反应？不在一个私人的，安全的，有朋友陪伴的环境下接受这些信息，相反，他看录像带的时候只能当着杀他父母的凶手的面——”  
  
Steve发出一声咆哮，他骇人的眼神在脸上青肿的肌肉的衬托下显得极度危险，“那不是他的错——”  
  
_“这不是重点！”_  
  
“好了，大家都歇口气。”Sam赶紧冲到两人之间打圆场。  
  
Clint觉得这人要么是太有勇气，要么是没带脑子，居然敢在这么一个Nat和Steve看起来都已经被点着了的时刻站出来。他们两个看上去下一秒就会把对方撕成碎片，这可不妙。Wanda开始焦躁不安。  
  
当Stark开始讲述西伯利亚的事情的时候，这一桌人就再也无法继续讨论营救计划了。Steve忧心忡忡地紧紧盯着屏幕，Bucky往椅子里边缩得更紧了，伸手去摸原先连接金属手臂的断口。  
  
Natasha看起来越来越……危险这个词都有点不够劲，但Clint实在想不到更好的词来准确形容了。  
  
当Stark开始因为那些记忆而过度换气的时候，Natasha一蹬椅子翻过桌子，趁着所有人都还没反应过来狠狠打了Steve的脸一拳。如果不是Clint和Sam及时把她从Steve身边拽开这时候剪刀腿应该已经锁在Steve脖子上了。  
  
而且，Steve也没有回击。  
  
直到她提到了Bucky。  
  
一切都失控了，所有人和Steve一样都低估了Natasha很多。  
  
Natasha挣开Clint，走上前一步忽略了Sam瞪着Steve。Sam，令人敬佩地，居然看起来没有丝毫紧张。（Clint有意不提Sam额角那颗巨大的水珠。）  
  
“这跟Barnes是否想做没有关系，到底是不是他选择的暗杀Stark夫妇，或者任何他犯下的杀人案， _这都不是重点_ 。他做了。是他做的，Steve，你说什么都改变不了这一点。你坚称这不是他的错不会让Barnes的内疚减少半分，也无法抹平受害者受到的伤害。这是很无礼的，Steve。我的意思是——”  
  
Natasha猛地伸手指向坐在一旁的Bucky，差点戳到Sam。Clint可以肯定这不是意外。  
  
“看看他！”Natasha的眼睛始终没有离开Steve。“你一直捂着耳朵什么都不肯听，你这是在剥夺Barnes感受的权利。你不停地告诉他这不是他的错，求着他原谅自己，但你挡着 _不让他往前走_ 。”  
  
Steve固执地像头驴一样看回去，“那不是他的错。”  
  
要不是Clint死死搂着她的腰把她往后拖，Natasha几乎是咆哮着把Sam怼到一边，如果不是Natasha如此地爱着他，Clint清楚自己此时就不是断几根肋骨的问题了。  
  
“你居然还是不听！”  
  
Steve张了张嘴，那股固执劲就像是刻在骨子里了一样，Clint都快哭出来了。如果没人愿意后退一步的话这就是个死局，会以满地的鲜血而收场的那种，而且，这血里十有八九还得有Clint的一份，鉴于他刚刚的行为。  
  
“你刚刚说的是什么意思？”  
  
所有人的目光一瞬间投向了Scott，Clint发誓那一瞬间他字面意义上的缩小了一点。  
  
Scott在Natasha仿佛能杀人的目光下咽了口口水，继续说：“刚才。你说Stark从不真正信任你直到你签协议……我以为你不支持协议来着？你不是站在我们这边的么。”  
  
Natasha瞥了他一眼，“协议的问题是一个非常复杂的问题。现在在这儿的所有人，”她顿了一下，又向Steve抛去一记眼刀。“都没必要聊这个。”  
  
“但是协议会束缚我们，当我们需要——”  
  
Sam冲Steve挥了挥手，眼睛却看向Natasha，“等等，你什么——”  
  
“他们会杀了Bucky，他们还监禁了Wan——”  
  
“Steve！你消停会儿！”Sam喊道，但他还是伸手在Steve肩上安慰地拍了拍，这个动作比言语更有效地使他安静了下来。  
  
Sam的目光没有离开Natasha。  
  
“那我们应该在这儿讨论什么，Nat？协议……是 _不好_ 的，那就像往我们每个人脖子上都套个项圈栓条狗链一样。我是说，协议是 _Ross_ 强加于我们的，Banner和他的旧恩怨不说，现在还多了个红骷髅的问题，你不是真的 _同意_ 那个协议的吧，你赞同么？”  
  
Natasha看着Steve的眼神还在冒火，但是Clint能感觉到她已经找回了理智，终于有人能带着脑子地跟他说话，还好巧不巧地戳到了她心里那块打着个“Stark”标签的柔软部分。感谢 _见鬼的_ Sam。  
  
“Ross带给我们的那份协议当然不是什么好东西——但是他们拿到台面上的东西已经不是最糟的了，”Natasha在Steve即将发表下一篇自大言论之前截住了他。她冲他摇了摇头，“你用那套已经过时的理论困住了你自己，你自己把自己孤立于这个世界，这个世界现在有它自己的运行方式，Steve。你对协议说不，你觉得它就会自己走开消失掉吗？那是不可能的。即使你也没有那么大的影响力。逃避解决不了任何东西——问题还是会在那，协议还是会被执行，区别只是你现在失去了在会议桌前谈论和完善他们的话语权。”  
  
“我知道他们可能提出多坏的——”  
  
“你 _不知道_ 。”  
  
Natasha的话像一阵电流击中了Clint，这是一种前所未有的感觉。恐惧的感觉。 _那得有多糟才能让Nat都觉得忌惮？_ Clint不确定自己是否想知道答案，他觉得越来越不舒服，好像五脏六腑都开始卷了起来。  
  
Sam看上去跟他有一样的感觉。“有多坏？”   
  
Natasha转移了目光，看向窗外瓦坎达郁郁葱葱的热带雨林。“我离开的时候还没有找到答案，我 _不知道_ ，但我从Stark签协议的时候就开始怀疑了。我一读那些协议就知道那些事完全是Stark最不愿意做的事情。”  
  
她摇摇头，Clint突然对这份友谊起了好奇心，还有这份信任，它们突兀地出现在Natasha和Stark的关系中，Clint之前完全没有注意到。 _他还遗漏了些什么？_  
  
“Ultron事件后，Stark离开了队伍，我们把所有后果留给他一个人承受—— _是的，我们那样做了，Steve_ ！我们把烂摊子留给他是因为我们认为责任在他，但他不是唯一一个犯错了的人。”Natasha谴责地看了Wanda一眼，那姑娘赶紧避开Natasha的目光。Clint好奇她是怎么知道的，Stark都告诉她什么了。“那使他出于严密的监视之下，但也给了他一个我们在讨论协议的时候中立的身份。起草协议的时候他也能在场。说实话，Steve，他是我们中对协议最熟悉的人。我知道，而且考虑到我们的过往，我相信他。所以我签了。”   
  
Steve看上去很失望，“你是为Stark签的——”  
  
“因为Stark我才签了它。而Wilson，Clint还有Maximoff，他们 _没签_ 是因为 _你_ 。别装的好像所有人在这个问题上的选择都很客观似的。你们所有人！”  
  
这回是Bucky把Steve拉了回来，坐到紧贴他旁边的位置上。  
  
Natasha又摇了摇头，“Ross没有把协议送给我们个人就是为了看我们的反应。这是一个警告。从那时起，从鬼知道什么时候以前开始，我们就出于高度严密的监视之下了。”  
  
Clint克制不住地下意识看向可能安插监视器的角落，接着他想起来他们已经来到瓦坎达了，安全地远离Ross和红骷髅的一切控制。 _不是这样么？_  
  
“他能监视基地，甚至包括 _我们家_ ，”Natasha解释道，“Ross不会放过这么一个大好机会的。Stark知道这种事没法明说，但他还是冒险通知了我们。”  
  
Steve露出了一个困惑的表情。Clint突然有点庆幸自己不是唯一一个没反应过来的人。  
  
Natasha深呼吸了一下接着用带着怒火的声音说，“这件事如果不是现在我们来做，将来就会有人来替我们做。”（4）  
  
Sam明显是听懂了，Clint则还有点没跟上。  
  
Steve看上去也想起来了，如果他脸上那副受伤的表情能算某种反应的话。“但你离开他了。”  
  
“我是，”Natasha承认道，“我离开是精心计算过的策略。”  
  
“你这是什么意思？”Wanda问，红色的魔法开始在她指间流动。  
  
Steve接着Wanda的话震惊地问，“你是来监视我们的吗？”  
  
Natasha又盯着Steve看了一会，花掉了她最后的一点耐心，Clint感到一阵电流窜过脊骨。啊哦，这次绝对要见血才能收场了。  
  


* * *

  
_**1987**_    
  
“ _Jarvis！_ 我需要帮助！我处理不来这个——哦。”  
  
Daniel努力把笑憋回去，Tony头发支楞巴翘的，半张脸糊着泡沫，手里拿着几张卫生纸按在脸颊上的一个小口子上。看得出Jarvis先生忍得也很痛苦，但扑克牌脸摆得比他要专业一些。他镇静地坐在一沓Daniel带给他的文件上然后将注意力转向他的小主人。  
  
“Tony少爷——”  
  
他一下没绷住，Jarvis先生也跟着笑了。  
  
“Tony，我能怎么帮你？”  
  
干净的脸颊上一下炸开了大片红色。“爸爸给了我一套剃须工具，但是他没时间教我用，你懂的……我不想去麻烦他……”   
  
Jarvis先生的表情放松了下来，“没问题，Tony。让我来教你——”  
  
“等一下，”Daniel插了进来。他指着Tony手里的东西问，“这不会就是你现在在用的东西吧，是么？”  
  
Tony眨眨眼睛。“呃，是啊？”  
  
Jarvis先生笑着说，“是我向Stark先生推荐的这套。”  
  
“这可是直剃刀。”  
  
“就是它。不锈钢的。最佳品质。”  
  
Tony的目光在他俩之间游移。  
  
“他不会想用这种老古董刮胡子的，”Daniel一边说一边摇头站了起来。“Howard这儿肯定有安全剃刀。我知道他这种人没时间用直剃刀刮胡子。”  
  
Jarvis先生对此嗤之以鼻，“ _我_ 就用直剃刀。我可以向你保证它绝不是什么 _老古董_ 。”  
  
Daniel翻了个白眼，拽着Tony往浴室走，“算了吧，如果Tony不想总是被割伤，那他就需要一把安全剃刀。打仗的时候这东西都被划作军需品了，你知道么？”  
  
他听见Jarvis踏着步子追上来跟在后边。“Sousa探员——”  
  
“哈，现在退休了。”  
  
“Sousa _先生_ ，”Jarvis先生几乎是咬着牙说，Daniel快克制不住笑了。“我父亲就是用直剃刀教我刮胡子的，我继承了他的刀，那些好东西能用一辈子。如果它们对我来说是好东西，那我确信它们对Tony来说也一定是好东西。”  
  
“安全剃刀更快。”  
  
“直剃刀更 _好_ 。”  
  
Daniel停住脚步，直接对上Jarvis的眼神。Tony站在他俩中间，半张脸还被泡沫盖着，肩膀因为憋笑而微微颤抖。Daniel瞪着Jarvis先生，但他也得死死咬住嘴唇才能稳住不笑。Jarvis先生正经的冰山脸无懈可击，但他脸上的红晕和眼角间带笑的小皱纹出卖了他  
  
“你知道么，Jarvis先生，我觉得平息这场争端的唯一方式就是实战。”  
  
“我完全同意。”  
  
Daniel伸手摸了摸下巴，“多巧，我今天忘了刮胡子了。”  
  
“我也忘了。”  
  
两个人都站直了身子瞪视对方，想占一点身高上的上风。  
  
Daniel咳了一下掩饰自己的笑。  
  
“回去磨亮你的武器然后我们浴室见？”  
  
Jarvis利落地点了个头，朝自己的屋子走去了，Daniel则四处搜寻安全剃刀，他 _清楚_ Howard肯定有这东西。  
  
Tony被他们扔在走廊里，笑得停不下来，刮胡泡沫从那半边脸上滴答滴答流下来掉落在昂贵的红木地板上。  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
“他从未与你说过。”  
  
Tony无可奈何地耸耸肩，在枕头上转了个头瞅着Sharon。  
  
“Steve知道多久了？”  
  
“没停下来问过。”  
  
“他真的……”Sharon用手指摩挲他胸口上的绷带。Tony又用那种疲惫的姿态耸耸肩，Sharon简直想尖叫。她的手攥成了拳头。  
  
Sharon不知道自己现在是想给Steve一拳还是给如此颓废的Tony一拳。天才这种麻木的态度比他受的伤更让她不安。他很容易被自己的意识困住，被那些黑暗的、沉重的东西困住难以脱身。而Sharon需要Tony表现得在状态，她需要他在这儿，和她在一起，只有如此他们才能找出离开这里的方法。   
  
“然后呢，”Sharon接着问，用手帮Tony梳理头发。“发生了什么？”  
  
“我跟他说他不配拥有那张盾。”  
  
Sharon感到胸中升起一种报复的快感，但她抑制住自己，安静听Tony说下去。  
  
“他就把盾扔了，然后和Barnes一起走了。”  
  
快乐一下子消失，Sharon的心又狠狠跌落下去。“他就那么——但是你的装甲——”  
  
“是啊，”Tony叹了口气。“装甲已经下线了。那时候感觉永远都不想再起来了。”  
  
Sharon在把Tony的手抓坏之前松开了它，Tony现在只有一只完好的手了，Sharon把手伸进头发狠狠扣着头皮。 _不，不，不，_ Sharon眼前轻易地浮现出了那个场景，Tony躺在地上一架已经毁坏了的装甲里看着Steve和他久别重逢的挚友背对着他走远。  
  
满是伤痕的手温柔地盖上Sharon的，轻轻为她解开一个金发上的结。她抬头撞进一双布满血丝流着焦糖的大眼睛里。  
  
“你在那待了多久？”  
  
Tony给了她一个同情的眼神，那眼神太荒谬了，因为Sharon从未被一个人扔在西伯利亚废弃的导弹发射井里待着过。Sharon人在德国，一边等着上司给她重新分配任务，一边不停地给所有认识的、可能的、潜在的知情人士，试图从他们嘴里挖出已经七零八落了的超级英雄们的情报。Sharon不值得同情。尤其是来自Tony的。  
  
“多久？”  
  
“一天。或者更久。”Tony承认道。“那太冷了。我大部分时间都昏过去了。”  
  
“接着红骷髅来了……”  
  
“接着红骷髅来了。”  
  
Sharon猛地站起身，在牢房里来回踱着步子，努力咽回那声尖叫。来来回回，从墙到玻璃，再从玻璃到墙，一遍又一遍。她的愤怒，她的内疚，她的恐惧，一切的感觉太过强烈，好像随时都能冲破她的驱壳，冲破这狭小的牢房。  
  
Sharon给了椅子腿一脚，金属椅子倒下发出的巨大的响声在小房间里回荡着。  
  
“嘿！”一个警卫端起手中的枪隔着玻璃对准了他们。“里边的人注意点。”  
  
Sharon冲那个守卫发出一声非言语的，如暴怒的动物一样的咆哮。那个守卫识趣地退开了。  
  
Tony伸出手，用布满老茧的手指轻轻拽着Sharon的手腕把她拉回到床边。当她坐下时她还在微微颤抖，Tony就用他的手指一遍一遍扫过她的手腕，这种愚蠢的小动作现在居然还天杀的 _管用_ 。  
  
Sharon明白Tony的意思。这里不是一个好的R情绪宣泄的场所，时间和地点都不对。眼下需要考虑的事情还有很多，有生命威胁的不止牢房里的两人。Sharon不会让Tony将自己的感受锁起来然后做那些他早已打上“绝不”标签的事，但他们也不可能在Raft上对彼此倾诉，这里到处遍布着Ross和红骷髅的耳目，他们度过的每一秒温馨的时光都会被当作弱点来攻击。  
  
Tony还没有告诉她早先时候红骷髅是如何折磨他的。Sharon不想再给那个疯子任何伤害Tony的机会了。她不能再暴露Tony的弱点了。他们的一切情感在这里都不安全。  
  
当她确定自己不会喊出来的时候，她开口问，“Tony，我们接下来要做什么？”  
  
他没有直接回答。Tony安静，热切地看着她看了一会儿，大概有一分钟。然后Tony露出一个最聪明的笑容。笑在他嘴唇上又扯开了一个口子，血流了出来，但是他眼中的光芒已经将所有Sharon想知道的都告诉了她。  
  
他有一个计划。  
  
Tony示意她靠近，Sharon弯下身将床上的他掩盖住。  
  
“你现在穿胸罩了吗？”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者吐槽  
> 1  
> 贾妮党要被捅死了……这还不到JARVIS那章呢……原文里Tony说的是“Let me keep him”让我保护他，让我留下他，老贾也好，一个只是有点聪明的系统也好，让我留下他在我身边……（以防有人没看出来，这里应该是管家老贾去世后Tony的表现）复联二不知道该给尾灯寄点什么，一方面承认了贾维斯的地位，一方面又杀了他……
> 
> 2  
> That song smelled like his mother’s honeysuckle perfume, and felt like a hand rubbing his head and a kiss on his cheek, and looked like the soft glow of the Captain America nightlight as he’d been tucked into bed.   
> 这里原句是这样的，我其实没太懂这里是盾铁床戏暗示还是仅仅是Tony买了个美队形状的夜灯……暂时还没能得到作者的解读……大家自由心证地看会儿吧……毕竟就算是美队把他送上床也可以是Tony累倒了啥都没发生嘛……  
> 逃跑ε=ε=ε=┌(；′ﾟｪﾟ)┘
> 
> 3  
> 原文：Daniel nearly gave himself whiplash turning to stare at Tony again.   
> 哈哈哈，还有逆转未来的小伙伴记得这个whiplash么~~~  
> 以及最后那棵超大号圣诞树，父子审美果然一脉相传。原文monstrous 大到可怕的 太有画面感了
> 
> 4  
> If we don't do this now, it’s going to be done to us later.  
> 原文是这句话，忘记电影里是怎么翻的了。


	4. Ana

_2016_    
  
“这种操作挺怪异的，对吧？”Tony问，他刚刚看着Sharon做了一个好像所有女性都会的的神奇魔术，不脱上衣就拿下了自己的胸罩。“反正我觉得挺 _怪异_ 的。”  
  
“Tony。”   
  
“我是说这种怪异——”   
  
“ _Tony_ ”，Sharon嘘了他一下，把胸罩从袖子里抽出来。Tony瞅了一眼，看上去收到了极大的惊吓。  
  
“我觉得我改主意了。新计划，没这么诡异的。”  
  
“没有新计划。”  
  
“给我两分钟冷静一下。”  
  
“哦，我的老天爷啊。”  
  
*   
  
黑寡妇坐在长桌的靠近显示屏的一侧，看着Raft传过来的影像。她手里拿着一个遥控器不停地切换镜头，鹰眼坐在她身边，两人无言地交流着。  
  
Vision提供的那份蓝图被摊开散放在会议桌上。Falcon和蚁人围着它们，一脸若有所思地讨论着。  
  
猩红女巫和他们坐在一起，但是是分开的，空气中弥漫着一种紧张的安静。她在椅子里显得有点坐立不安，但也时不时地指出一些东西。T’Challa回到屋子里的时候大为惊奇，不知道他离开的这段时间错过了什么。  
  
有几页图纸上散落着 _血迹_ ，有几位超级英雄看起来衣着凌乱。黑寡妇手肘的位置还粘着带血的纸巾，但她看上去并没有受伤，除了指节上沾了一些红色。 _哦，不。_  
  
T’Challa能感到右侧的Teela看到这场景特别开心，而Okoye则用沉默表达了自己的不满。这代表有人要受伤，他可知道这个。他刚刚就应该留几个Dora Milaje来—— _他不敢相信自己竟然会有这种念头_ ——看着点这帮超英。  
  
但他已经承诺过要帮助他们，为自己之前盲目的复仇赎罪。T’Challa不会食言，而且已经接了他们来自己的国家。不管这些人有多麻烦。他向Barnes的方向瞅了一眼试图提醒自己，但却没看到人。美国队长也不在。  
  
“Barnes和美国队长哪去了？”T’Challa问。  
  
黑寡妇在椅子里转了个圈，其他人都畏缩了一下。T’Challa只好把叹息咽回去。他什么都不想知道。这里有更紧急的事情需要处理。  
  
“我还没能定位Raft，Romanov特工。”T’Challa抢先开口。黑寡妇闻言往座位里一靠，面无表情。“我带来了其他的消息。我需要你们都在场才能说。”  
  
猩红女巫站起来，逃避着所有人的目光说：“我去叫Steve。”  
  


* * *

  
_**1974**_    
  
Ana嘟囔着走出房间。一个多年前的恐怖的夜晚钻进她的梦里吓醒了她。一般情况下她的丈夫会醒来安慰她，但今晚没有。他没有醒，连日来的工作使他精疲力竭，特别是家里来了个——  
  
“Waaaaaahhh!”  
  
“嘘嘘嘘，Tony，别哭啦！”  
  
Ana在婴儿室外边驻足了一会儿，透过开着的门，她看到室内一片狼藉，Maria笨拙地抱着新生儿站在屋子中间。  
  
没错，所有人都迅速体会到了，一个Stark绝不可能是个安静的人。  
  
Ana看到母亲和孩子的时候心都要碎了，她的泪水不受控制地从脸上留下来。在她眼中Maria一直是一个完美形象，她有着清白的身世，和Ana向往的东西。  
  
“求你了，Tony，”Maria恳求道。“我不知道你到底想要什么。嘘嘘嘘，宝贝，求求你。”  
  
Ana走进屋内，清了一下喉咙。Maria吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛转过身来。她美丽的金发现在乱作一团，眼睛下浮现出深深的眼袋，连额头上都平添了一些皱纹，邋邋遢遢地在睡衣外披着一件丝质的袍子，脚上只有一只拖鞋。不知道为什么，Ana对这个样子的她更崇拜了。  
  
“我能帮忙吗,Stark太太？”  
  
“哦！哦，谢谢，”Maria说着狠狠抽了一下鼻子。她小心地将宝宝递给Ana。“我不知道该做些什么。他不停地哭，我已经哄了他很长一段时间了他也不睡。”  
  
Ana根本没认真听，她的注意力完全被臂弯里的那个小东西吸引了，这个暖呼呼，不停扭动着发出打叫的小东西是那么的惹人喜爱。噩梦带给她的阴影被红彤彤皱巴巴的小婴儿的尖叫声驱赶的无影无踪。  
  
“他都这样 _一个小时_ 了，动来动去的。”  
  
Ana点点头，当听见小Tony哭的时候她的心也在痛。尽管在孩子的问题上她和Edwin没有争端，Edwin甚至爱她更多了一点，但有些时候，这个遗憾仍然痛彻心扉。Tony在她怀里更吵了，但是又隐隐有点安静下来的趋势。 _任何她见过的能被抱着的东西都比他安静。  
_  
Ana把宝宝举起来闻了一下尿布，觉得宝宝没拉，于是把宝宝轻轻放下来拍了他几下。Tony哭着哭着突然打了个响亮的嗝，接着又打了一个，然后突然停了下来，安静地把小脸靠在Ana的脖子上。  
  
Maria用一种近乎崇拜的眼神看着她。  
  
她一下子崩溃了，哭着把自己摔进那只非常贵的摇椅里。“我真糟糕，我做不好这个。哦神啊，我甚至不能照顾好我自己的宝宝！”她用噙满泪水的大眼睛盯着天花板，“我在喂他之后拍过嗝，我发誓我做了。”  
  
“我相信你做了，”Ana赶紧安慰她，伸出手去拍Maria的肩膀。“这才几天的时间，我们都需要学习的嘛。你做得很完美了，可能只是你刚刚拍的不够用力？我会这个只是因为我们上次去Jarvis亲戚家做客的时候那家正好也添了一个小孩。他们的适应力可真令人惊叹。”  
  
Maria吸了吸鼻子，看向Ana怀里的婴儿。“我怕我伤到他。”  
  
“你不会的，”Ana说着把Tony送回了孩子母亲怀里。她几乎是立刻就开始想念那种温暖了。  
  
“我不认为我能做得来这个，”Maria无力地说着，看上去伤心欲绝。  
  
Ana蹲在椅子旁，坚定地看着她，“那么让我来帮你。我们都会帮你的。你和Stark先生并不孤单。那句老话是怎么说的来着？‘同心协力’。”  
  
Maria笑了出来，这是Ana见过的她最不优雅的样子。“你们可能都得呕心沥血才能做到这个，”她说一边说，一边温柔地顺着小婴儿稀疏的头毛。“他会变成一根小甜心的。你认为他现在能去睡觉了么？”  
  
Ana看着小宝贝湿润的眼眶和嘴唇，估计着Tony应该没几分钟就能睡着了。“我听谁给小孩唱歌能帮着他们入睡。”  
  
Maria的眼睛亮了起来。  
  
“如果Stark先生喜欢你的声音，我看没什么理由他儿子不喜欢。”  
  
年轻女人的脸颊上窜起一抹红晕，Maria笑了。“谢谢你。”  
  
Ana冲她点点头，然后道了晚安无声地退出屋子。在回自己房间前，她在走廊里逗留了一会儿，听了个摇篮曲的开头。  
  
Edwin还睡着，有规律的鼾声表明他早已精疲力竭。一定是白天追在Stark先生后边累的，Ana则帮着Maria给寄到公馆来的成山的礼物堆分类。Ana也很累了，但是想到臂弯里的那股暖意，她觉得很开心。这恐怕也是Edwin睡着时脸上还挂着微笑的原因吧。

* * *

  
这里给没看特工卡特的小伙伴稍微普及一下背景知识：Ana太太是Edwin Jarvis二战期间救的，过程中触犯了军规，两人在Howard的帮助下脱离军队入了美国国籍。在一次事件中Ana腹部中枪，永远失去了生育的能力。  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
“我想现在血应该已经止住了吧。”  
  
Steve仰着头坐在床上等待着。就像Bucky说的那样，已经没有血从他鼻子里往出流了。但是他觉得自己还需要缓一下。Bucky啧了两声，戳了戳他的伤口。  
  
“我以为她要杀了你。”  
  
“我也以为。”  
  
Steve用这种他数十年没用过的语调说，一种只在Bucky模糊的记忆里还占有一席之地的口气，这他想起Steve曾经是多么的脆弱。“你接下来打算怎么办？”  
  
“我不知道，”Steve伸展了一下手臂嘟囔着说。  
  
“你不是真的信了见鬼的监视我们那一套吧，啊？”  
  
“没有，”他摇摇头。“但Nat对她离开的事情的确有所隐藏。”  
  
“她看起来不是唯一一个这么做的人，”Bucky指出。看到Steve的样子他的愧疚又膨胀了一点。“Stevie，你知道她有些事没说错。我的确做了 _很多_ 很坏的事情——”  
  
“那不是你的错，”Steve赶忙说。  
  
“我知道，”Bucky温柔的说。他还在努力克服过往带给他的内疚与恐惧，他清楚他的那些行为并非出于自己的意志。但这并不能洗去手上的血迹，也不能使回忆里的尖叫消音。他做了很多不好的事情，也遭遇了很多不好的事情。覆水难收，Bucky无法将已死之人带回来，但借由宽恕的力量，他和那些受害者们可以再次起步前行。  
  
Steve也是那些受困于此无法前行的人之一。  
  
Bucky试过找个什么方法来解决这个，假装那些恐怖的事没有给任何人带去伤痛，至少没有伤害他。当然，每一个新的噩梦，可怕的闪回都带来新的伤害，都是一坨狗屎，没人会想要那个。Bucky沿着这条路一路走一路拾取自己的碎片，每一步都离完整的自己更近一步，他会记起自己的一部分，好的 _还有_ 坏的。  
  
但，如果有人要求Bucky在那些他的受害者——的确是他的，也是九头蛇的，但那也是他的——的亲人脚下下跪，他不会拒绝的。即使不为自己，也为了给其他人一个解脱，让他们知道真相到底是什么，面对他理应受到的指责，即使是武器也应该感到愧疚。  
  
Bucky愿意付出一切来换取解脱，而且他知道Steve一定也有同感。  
  
他有那种总是揪着过去不放的坏习惯。  
  
“你在瞒我什么？”Steve用受伤的眼神看着他，但是Bucky瞪了回去。“别这样。你知道黑寡妇说的关于你过度保护我的话有道理，而且你还向我隐瞒了一些东西。我现在有点意识不清，但我看你看得清清楚楚。”  
  
有那么一会儿Steve没说话，低头凝视着自己的双手。“我一直在想，无论我做什么都不会有任何改变。无论如何都是。Tony也好，这个世界也好都在逼着我放弃，我认为这都是值得的，因为我至少救了你。但是……”  
  
“我不值得，” Bucky插嘴道。  
  
“不！”Steve哭了出来，他伸出手紧紧抓住Bucky的肩膀。“不，这是值得的。你是值得的。我只是说……我为发生的这些事感到抱歉。而且……曾经有那么一个机会，很多个机会，可以让事情的发展与现在完全不同。”  
  
“什么时候？”  
  
Steve狠狠撸了一把自己的后颈，“在柏林，在Zemo重新给你洗脑以前，Tony跟我谈了一次。”  
  
“跟你谈了一次，还是试图跟你谈了一次？”  
  
Bucky看到一个懊悔的表情，他示意Steve继续说下去。“他跟我说如果我签字的话，过去24个小时的事一笔勾销，你会被转送到美国的精神机构，等协议尘埃落定我们就开始着手修正案。”  
  
“听上去挺合理的，”Bucky说。“我觉得，我确实需要一些帮助来解决脑子的问题。那个危险的开关还在。你是知道的。那你为什么拒绝了这个提议呢？”  
  
“他差不多就是把Wanda监禁起来了。”  
  
Bucky点点头，“关在Raft？”  
  
“哦，不是。”  
  
“哪里？”  
  
“在基地。”  
  
Bucky皱起了眉头。“你们都已经一起住在那里了……听上去不像是监禁更像是禁足，Steve。还有，我得说，就其他人的描述来看，那个地方不坏。”  
  
Steve看了他一眼，那眼神里的倔强在在七十年前就已经植根于Bucky的脑海。“她是人， _是个孩子_ ，在一场任务中犯了错。Wanda只是失误了，Tony就把她锁了起来，还管这叫保护。”  
  
“所以说Stark是在撒谎喽。”  
  
Steve僵住了。“什么？”  
  
“他没在保护她，你说的就是这个意思，”Bucky说。“他谎称自己在保护这孩子。那么他又是为了什么把Wanda锁起来？利益？某种 _逼迫_ 你签协议的——”  
  
“不，我，不是，我不知道他到底做了什么，但他不会那么做的。”  
  
“你都没问问？”Bucky瞅他的眼神很惊讶。“你没问问Stark他到底是在从谁手里保护她，或者，他到底在怕谁？怕到不肯告诉Wanda禁足她的原因？”  
  
Steve把头埋在手里，双手不断使劲地抓自己的头发，“没有，我知道， _我知道_ ，我应该问问的。只是这段时间什么都是一团糟，每个从Tony嘴里说出的句子都被我曲解了。我也不清楚是为什么！”  
  
Bucky的眉皱得更深了，他有点失望，但无论如何还是伸出手去安慰他的朋友，抚摸他的后脑。“我想也许是我不清醒的脑子把你的也带偏了。”  
  
“不，这跟你没关系。是我的问题，一直都是我的问题。从一开始，Tony的话对我来说就跟别人的不一样。”  
  
Steve退开了一点，揉着自己脸上的淤青，Bucky随它去了。“好吧，所以你在柏林的时候没有签协议，而且还是我告诉你有其他的冬日战士之前。我能想象这会改变多少事，但也可能什么都改变不了。我们无法知道。”  
  
Bucky叹了口气，真是个烂摊子。  
  
“那些Stark提到的修正案，”Bucky问。“你估计会是他自己个提出的么？”  
  
“他是最有可能……我接下来什么都没听。所有人都对你虎视眈眈，然后Tony又提起Wanda的事，我有点气疯了！”  
  
“基督啊，Steve，你打算过告诉其他人曾经有个机会能修改协议吗？”  
  
“我——”  
  
“T’Challa回来了，”Wanda突然出现在门口。  
  
Steve吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛看着她，想知道她在那里待了多久了。从她灰白的脸色可以看出来，Wanda已经听到了足够多的东西。她一步步退回阴影里，微弱的红色在她指间闪烁着。Bucky站起来，顺便拽上Steve。  
  
“他找到Raft了么？”Bucky问。  
  
Wanda回头打量了一下他俩，思考了一阵回答。“没有。”  
  
说完她悄无声息地走开了，消失在走廊的另一头。Steve皱起了眉头。Bucky摇了他一把，搂上他的肩膀时感受到一阵微弱的挣扎。“来吧，伙计，让我们去看看国王陛下带来了什么。”  
  
“你觉得Wanda会把我们刚刚的对话告诉其他人吗？”  
  
“你真的要让她现在开始对其他人保密了？”Bucky问。“如果她不跟别人说， _你_ 也得说。你必须诚实对待他们，Stevie。”  
  
Steve捂住了脸，“这不会有好结果的，Natasha肯定还要打碎点什么。”  
  
“你从不退缩，再说你现在愈合的也比以前快了。”  
  
“这真是个安慰啊，Buck。她想打我多少次都行，我会在她生气的时候不断治愈自己以保证她有的打。”  
  
“也许可以让其他人来一拳交换选手一下？”  
  
Bucky怀揣着伪装起来的信心带着Steve穿过走廊，他的脚步出卖了他，他知道Steve是对的。当其他人听到全部的时候，场面不会太好看。他只希望T’Challla带来的消息不要把事情弄得更僵。  
  
现在所有人恐怕都不太冷静，但是Bucky希望他们不要忘记眼下还有更大的威胁。红骷髅从来都跟好消息不沾边。  
  


* * *

_**1981**_  
     
当Ana端着一盘开胃菜往花园走的时候，她听到了一阵争吵声。  
  
Ana听到这么大的声音不禁皱了眉头。Maria从她身边走过，草草地瞥了一眼盘子，便要求Ana给她再来点烈性马提尼酒，照这样下去，不等宴会开始她就会醉倒。  
  
Ana向她保证等会儿Edwin会给她些喝的，然后继续朝宴会帐篷走去，小食早就该添了。所有人都在为最后几个彩旗和装饰物忙得团团转，为了对得起他们那份工资，他们对于几米外灌木丛里越来越高的声音都装作没听见。  
  
但是Ana不能如此装聋作哑。  
  
“我不想去！”  
  
“Tony，你这是在考验我的耐心——”  
  
“我不想离开家。我不想转学！”  
  
“那是最高学府，它的教育能帮你尽快完成剩下的高中课程——”  
  
“我已经跳了好几级了，所有的同学都比我大——”  
  
“别说了。”  
  
“——而且他们都因为我年龄小而讨厌我，我没有朋友，没人愿意和我玩——”  
  
“你 _现在_ 就给我停止抱怨，”Howard咆哮道。Ana压低了身子，走近了一点从树叶缝间观察着。他一只手搭在Tony肩上，两人的距离近得快要贴脸了，他们的脸色都不是很好，Tony连下巴都在颤抖。“你也别上你妈那去哭去。Stark家的男人是钢铁铸造的，你听到我说的没有？我不想再听到任何麻烦事，你就埋头读书就行了。”  
  
“爸爸， _求你_ 。”  
  
“够了，”Howard打断了他。“我不是花钱让你去学校玩的。你到那去就应该学习。别等我发火。”  
  
Tony不安地磨蹭着双脚，“……Jarvis可以和我一起去吗？”  
  
“ _不_ ，他不行。你在那会有个保姆。还有，不行，Jarvis太太也不能去。”  
  
Howard放开Tony的胳膊头顶一朵积雨云走开了，甚至都没注意到自己踏着重步走过Ana身边。Ana在灌木丛里等了一会儿才出来，正好看到Tony克制不住开始掉眼泪的样子。他抬头看见她就奔向她，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样滚了下来。Tony已经太大抱不起来了，但是今天，Ana跪在地上把Tony抱在大腿上。Tony把沾满泪水的脸埋在她脖子里。  
  
“我不想，不想离开家，”Tony抽泣着说。  
  
“我知道，我知道，”Ana柔声说，她有很多话想说，但一句也说不出来。可惜这不是她的孩子，无论她多渴望都是一样。她一遍一遍抚摸紧紧地绝望四抓皱了她裙子的小手。“一切都会好起来的。”  
  
“这是最-最-最-最坏的一个生日！”  
  
“嘘嘘嘘， _甜心_ （注这里和下文反复出现的“甜心”原文Ana是用匈牙利语说的），我在这儿。”  
  
“为什么爸爸要要把我送-送到那么远-远的地方去？”  
  
“他只是想给你最好的东西。”  
  
“感觉不太像。”  
  
“你可以把这想象成一场冒险，”Ana提议道。“就像你从Peggy那听来的故事一样。”  
  
Tony好像被说动了一点，哭声小了一些，“就像美国队长那样？”  
  
“完全正确！”Ana用手帕给Tony把脸擦干净。她亲亲他的脸颊，然后轻轻把留下的口红印擦掉，又给他擦了一遍脸。“你真聪明。你向新学校进军，学习一下地理，征服你所有的课程——”  
  
“阻止坏人们？”  
  
Ana刮了一下Tony的小鼻子，“是的，我的小英雄，还有那个。你是个勇敢的男孩，到新学校去展示给他们看看。”  
  
Tony郑重地点点头，“我会表现的像美国队长一样。”  
  
“你肯定可以！你什么事都能做到的，我的小天才，”Ana说最后亲了亲他的鼻子，把他逗的咯咯笑。“现在，让我们去清洗一下。Peggy家的人随时可能出现在聚会上。”  
  
Ana牵着Tony的手往房子里回的时候Tony轻轻摇着手臂。“你觉得Peggy阿姨会怎么想？有关我像队长一样去探险？”  
  
Ana注意到Howard在场地外围奔波着，叼着一根雪茄在聚会帐篷里大发脾气。她抿抿嘴唇。“我想Peggy关于这个一定有很多想说的。”  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_  
  
一个守卫用枪座狠狠敲了玻璃一下。  
  
“嘿！你俩干什么呢？”  
  
Sharon扭过头去，双眼冒火地吼回去，“给他胳膊做个吊臂，看着怎么样啊？！”  
  
“呃——”  
  
守卫清楚地看到了Sharon的怒容和那个用来摇摇晃晃地固定Tony受伤手臂的胸罩。Tony耸耸肩，不太高兴地扯扯袖子。  
  
“他一只手有伤，几乎所有的指节都脱臼了，他肩膀上还有东西没取出来，而这在受的伤里还算是轻的！”Sharon接着冲守卫怒吼。“ _然后_ 你们又不给我 _任何东西_ 来治疗他。你觉得我会就这么坐在这儿看着他受折磨？！”  
  
“我——”  
  
“还有你知道么？”这只是基础的急救手段！Sharon嘴上不停。“但是考虑到我没有丰富的绷带储备，没有支架，甚至连个 _见鬼的_ 消毒剂都没有，我只能用撕碎的囚服上衣来给他包扎，用我的胸罩来给他的手臂吊起来！”  
  
守卫从玻璃前退开了。  
  
“哦，你是不想听我接着说了是吧？”  
  
Sharon高声笑了起来，嘲笑使守卫后退的速度又快了一点。  
  
“净问我些脑残到爆的问题……怎么？你们觉得我们要用我的 _内衣_ 突围？”Sharon又喊起来。“九头蛇从哪找的你们这些人啊？”  
  
守卫都转过头去，离玻璃门远了一点。Sharon最后瞪了他们一眼然后回到简床边，帮助Tony固定他的胳膊。她没看到他脸上一闪而过的窃笑。  
  
“感觉好点了？”  
  
“闭嘴，”她不带感情地低声说。她看向Tony好的那只手。“你把线圈拿出来没有？”  
  
“就快了。”  
  
Sharon点点头，轻轻拖着Tony受伤的那只胳膊的手肘。至少从某个位置看上去是这样，Sharon小心地挡住他的手，镜头和外边的守卫都看不到，这样Tony才能安全地将胸罩里的线圈一点拽出来。  
  
“我跟你说过我觉得这对我来说有多怪异了么？”  
  
“说了好几遍了。Tony，你要线圈到底用来干嘛？”  
  
“啊……说到这个嘛……”  
  
Sharon差点就又要喊起来了，因为她知道Tony那表情是什么意思。无论他怎么计划的，她肯定不会太喜欢，但她还是得照着做，因为她现在没有更好的办法能离开这儿了。  
  
她希望这个计划不包括Tony做些把自己弄伤的蠢事，虽然历史证明，无论计划里有没有这一步，Tony总是会给自己弄两个疤出来。  
  
“你要用线圈干什么？”Sharon又问了一遍，不达目的誓不罢休。  
  
Tony极力避免眼神接触，从胸罩里抽出最后一截线圈。  
  
_“Tony。”_  
  
当他开口的时候，他的语速很快，但Sharon把每个字都听的清清楚楚。  
  
“我要把这个扎进我的胳膊里。”  
  
Sharon觉得自己的脸抽动了一下。  
  
Tony令人担忧地看着他的胳膊，Sharon在他做出什么极端的事情以前将内衣从他手里抢了过来。  
  
_“解释一下。”_  
  


*

  
  
  
“你他妈的在逗我？！”Clint听了Steve的坦白后瞪着他隔着桌子怒吼。  
  
Tony曾表现出修正协议的意见。Tony已经做好准备改进协议。Clint放弃退休生活的原因，那现在看来根本就——一文不值。这本可以避免；这场麻烦；他的名字上了所有的通缉榜单；与他的家人远隔重洋……但只要当初Steve和Tony能坐下来好好 _谈谈_ 。  
  
这回轮到Natasha把他拉回来了，这还真是， _公平_ 。  
  
她对真相的反应见鬼的冷静。  
  
“你知道吗？”Clint问她。  
  
Natasha目光坚定地瞪回去，没等她开口有人先说话了。  
  
“修改协议的程序已经拟出来了，”T’Challa说。“Ross参与进来后协议有几个部分的可执行度一直饱受质疑，有 _众多_ 相关方都提出了这一点。在我父亲的努力下达成协议，在所有参与方都同意的情况下将可以修订协议条款。这也是他为协议做的最后一件事。”  
  
Sam目瞪口呆地看着国王。“就是说，所有这些，Ross试图控制我们的计划，我们本来是可以摆脱的？”  
  
“不，”T’Challa说。“你什么都做不了，Wilson先生，因为你拒绝签字。联合国不会将你看做相关方考虑你的意见。”  
  
“等等，让我理一下，”Scott的眉头拧成了一团。“你必须签协议才能修改其中的内容，但你要是不签你就成了逃犯？这听上去公平么？”  
  
“Lang先生，你成了逃犯是因为你协助美国队长放走了一名恐怖分子，还摧毁了德国机场。还有 _是的_ ，我们都知道了Barnes是无辜的，但那时候呢？协议和Stark都没有逮捕你们，抓你们的是Ross。”T’Challa朝Steve投去一个严厉的眼神。“事实上现在可能也就我们知道Barnes先生是无辜的，因为外界所有人里只有Tony Stark收集到的证据能证明这一点，然而他现在也被关押了。这就将我们带回了最初的——”  
  
“我之前不知道，”Scott急忙打断他。“我根本没有机会好好把那东西完整读一遍。”  
  
“即使是这样，你还是选择反对它。”  
  
Scott滑回座位里，双手把脸埋了起来。  
  
T’Challa双手拄着桌面疲惫地叹了口气。“除了红骷髅和Ross将军搞的那些阴谋诡计，协议之所以被执行还有一个原因，超过一百个国家看到了你们的所作所为——无论它是正义还是非正义的，有帮助还是没帮助的，有必要还是没必要的——都让人很恐惧。你们是一群掌握着能造成重大伤亡的力量的个体。现在世界看到了你们的行为，没有管控也没有方法从你们那里获取真相。”  
  
他挨个扫视所有人，Teela和Okoye站在他身后，但他的王位同样是自己不断进步的回报。  
  
“Barnes的清白问题是另一个例证，”T’Challa指出。“ _我们_ 都知道他是无辜的，但世界不知道。对我们来说，他被捕以后的行为某种程度上来说是正义的，有道理的。对世界上其他人来说……他们看到美国队长将一个凶手置于法律之上并帮助他逃亡，在过程中似乎完全不考虑保护公众财产，也不惜造成平民伤亡。而你，队长，让他们别无选择，你留下一个千疮百孔的世界在那里自己走了。”  
  
Sam看向别处，Steve哭得说不出话来。事已至此也没什么可说的了。T’Challa做了个深呼吸，揉了揉发疼的眼睛。从维也纳出事以来他就没睡好过。  
  
“真相，在这个团队里，似乎总是习惯于被隐藏起来。我们必须一起想办法克服这个问题。”  
  
“这正是Tony试图做的事，”Natasha插进来。“ _一百个多个国家_ ，这么多法律法规我们不能视而不见。但如果我们能有一部分控制权，我们至少能让情况有些改变。在我们还能说话，也有人愿意听的时候，将他们中的一些人拉拢过来”  
  
T’Challa点点头，伸直了身体。“现在先把协议的事情放到一边。我们现在能做的，也是最紧急的事是营救Carter特工和Tony Stark。如果我们想打破这个困境，我们会需要他们的。”  
  
Steve也点点头，走进了桌子。Bucky跟在他身边。“好了，你刚刚说有事情要告诉我们？”  
打他进门以来，T’Challa第一次露出了微笑，随着屏幕那边传来的一声咔哒声，Natasha用来监视Raft的那个镜头切换了影像。  
  
Steve抬起头来猛地吞了一口口水，屏幕上James Rhodes上校正审视着他们。  
  


* * *

  
_**1990**_    
  
  
Ana听到前门的声音的时候她正在完成苹果挞的最后一个步骤。其实她不小心把前一个砸了，Edwin不得不出门去买更多的水果回来。馅饼还不够凉。她埋怨自己的粗心，近来她的手越来越不听使唤了。她端着盘子出去的时候正撞见她的男孩和Edwin一起进门，为什么事情笑成了一团。  
  
Tony伸开双臂，一把把她抱了起来，Ana陡然离地尖叫了起来。“Tony！快放我下来！”然后她笑了。“好了，让我好好看看你。你把自己照顾得好不好？”  
  
他转了转眼珠把她放下，Tony笑得暖洋洋的，“ _我很好_ ，Ana。”他好像长高了，不过也可能是错觉。他绝对是瘦了，但Ana觉得也可能是Tony脸上真实的笑容衬的。她知道Tony一旦扎进工作里就整个世界都不管了。“我有好好吃蔬菜，好好睡觉。”  
  
“才怪。”  
  
Ana发觉这是个陌生的声音，她循声望去，看到Edwin身边站了一个年轻人。他有着黝黑的皮肤，肩上拖着一个粗绒呢的包，他的兜帽上衣上有MIT的标。他只可能是那个人。  
  
他的朋友。他 _最好的_ 朋友。他是Tony谈起大学里的人时唯一一个不用“傻瓜”来称呼的人，是他觉得适合带回家介绍给Ana和Edwin的人。  
  
甚至是不用提前跟她打招呼。  
  
她打了一下Tony的屁股，然后饶有兴趣地看着Tony的脸迅速发红，并向自己窃笑的朋友狠狠瞪了一眼。 _“Ana！”_  
  
“你没告诉我有客人要来。”她双臂交叉，假装生气的样子。“我现在没收拾房间，没给他准备晚饭，这算哪门子待客之道？”  
  
“就只是一个晚上，我明天就会回费城去。”年轻人上前一步，伸出手。“我是James Rhodes，很高兴见到您，夫人。”  
  
Ana跟他握了手，向他背后的Edwin投去一个赞许的眼神。“你可以叫我Ana，饿了么？”  
  
“我想吃，”Tony插嘴说。  
  
“我得说我对此可惊讶了，”Edwin拖着调子说。（注1）  
  
James笑着看了他们几秒，然后他又转向Ana说，“别为我烦心。我已经跟 _这家伙_ 住了一整年了，我可以和他再挤一个晚上。”  
  
“哦我喜欢你，”Ana宣布，“噗”地给了James一个大大的拥抱，然后让他把包卸下来。  
  
这回换Tony在旁边笑了，不过没笑几声就被Ana一样拉过去抱了。他又抱怨又发脾气，但Ana感觉他凑近了一点，鼻子都伸到了她脖子上，Tony贴着她的肌肤在笑，Ana在他的头发里留下一堆亲吻。  
  
Edwin看着行李堆大度地问，“我就只能和这堆行李作伴了，是吧？”  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
Tony紧张地冲Sharon傻笑，但是 _糟糕_ ，她从Peggy那学来了那种超有用的表情。他需要她把内衣还回来。但一个受伤的，坏了一只手的Tony绝无可能从超级特工Sharon手里硬抢。在不令她受伤的情况下做不到，而他不想那么做。  
  
“好啦，那么，我身体里有很多皮下注射物，大概能有，四十八个吧，它们——”  
  
“这个我知道，你可以用它们召唤战甲，”Sharon在Tony跑题前刹住他。“这和你要捅自己有什么关系？”  
  
“这就对了，”Tony把受伤的那只胳膊抬高了一点。“你看，它们互相之间有连接，对吧？但是在我近来卷入的战斗中——不是我自己找麻烦——有一个胳膊里的模块因为撞击偏离位置了，我得把它重新校准。”  
  
“ _Tony_ ，你还是没说为什么你需要扎你的胳膊，也就是为什么你需要校准？”  
  
“发送信号，”Tony说。“当他们都在线的时候，我跺跺脚后跟，就会给FRIDAY发送求救信号，然后嘭的一下，她就会送来帮助。”  
  
Sharon盯着Tony看了几秒，不知道这时候应该笑还是应该叹气。 _跺两下后脚跟_ ，哦老天，他把自己当成了不穿鞋的桃乐丝了。  
  
“我觉得这个设计非常聪明。”  
  
“而且令人印象深刻，”Sharon说，到底还是笑了。“你没意外发送信号过？比如在睡梦中跺脚？”  
  
“哦，没有过，因为信号发送需要我连跺三下，同时手指交叉。”（注2）  
  
Sharon必须非常努力才能憋住不放声大笑，她脑海里浮现出Tony跳着滑稽的舞步发送求救信号的样子。  
  
Tony看到了，冲她眯眯眼睛，“我得让你知道我写这条代码的时候还没醉到失去意识，但是敲脚跟这部分确实有点酒精的作用，所以我说我需要它们。”  
  
Sharon倒在Tony肩膀上来隐藏笑意的时候Tony装作生气的样子，但Sharon看到Tony的嘴唇也在颤，所以她知道Tony不是认真的。但是Tony的话突然再次闪过脑海，她一个激灵坐起来。  
  
“跺跺脚后跟同时 _交叉手指_ ？”  
  
Tony皱了下眉，他们都低下头去看他缠满绷带的手，尤其是包好的手指。“是啊，我觉得你可能需要帮我一个小忙。先再准备点绷带，这项工作估计会流点血。”  
  
Sharon一低头，发现她笑的时候Tony已经偷偷拿回了内衣。她皱了一下眉头，然后转开了视线。Tony已经开始拿着线圈对着胳膊找位置了，那东西不是十分锋利，她希望Tony能找准位置一次成功。  
  
这不是Sharon成为特工以来见过的最糟糕的事，但当事人是Tony还是让人难以接受。尤其是当他要伤害自己的时候。  
  
简床突然剧烈的震动了一下  
  
“ _哦！_ 活见鬼，”Tony在她身后嘘道。  
  


* * *

  
_**1996**_  
  
Ana瘦骨如柴面色惨白地躺在病床上，皱纹爬满了她的面庞。她那头美丽的红发早已光泽不在，褪成了灰色，由她丈夫编成整齐的辫子搭在一边，她自己的手近年来颤抖不止，已经干不了这活儿了。Jarvis先生此刻就睡在床边的椅子上。Tony深情地望着他打鼾时张开的嘴，看着他一手拿着报纸，一手牵着Ana的样子。  
  
一只手温柔地揽过Tony的头，他无论如何不敢逃避她的眼睛。她朝Jarvis先生那边指了指，，“你会照顾好他的，对吧？”  
  
“那当然，”Tony说着，努力挤出一个笑容。“你什么也别担心，我会照顾好Jarvis，Jarvis也会照顾好我。”  
  
“像往常一样。”  
  
“像往常一样。”  
  
她用拇指扫掉Tony睫毛上的一滴眼泪。  
  
“你知道，只有你能让我掉眼泪的，”Tony的声音很轻，说完伸手整理了一下她腿上的毯子。  
  
Ana被逗笑了，“我的荣幸，真心的。”  
  
Tony认真地看着她，她现在是如此的脆弱，但那双绿眼睛光芒不减。他抓着她的手盖在自己脸上，“没有你我可怎么办呢？”  
  
“ _甜心，甜心，_ ”Ana说着在他额头上亲吻了一下，“你会找到其他值得让你流泪的人的。”  
  
Tony摇摇头，然后把脸在Ana脖颈里埋得更深了。她闻起来还是有苹果和玫瑰的味道。Jarvis先生一定是把她的香水也带到医院来了。  
Tony闭上眼睛叹息着把她的手抓得更紧了一点。 _没有多少时间了。_  
  


*

  
  
_“你别过来！我有胡椒喷雾的！”_  
  
三年后，一个女人在Tony打电话的时候冲进他的办公室，瞪了一眼他的警卫，手里挥舞着一厚厚沓文件，开始大声按顺序逐条数落Tony犯下的错误，接着迅速指出他酗酒的问题。  
  
Tony看着她的头发突然开始大笑。他觉得被一个红头发的人数落他却感到安心已经成了一个他根深蒂固的习惯。也许这个女人是Ana送来的。即使不在人世，她也要守护着她的甜心。  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
“成功了吗？我可不想再来一遍了。”  
  
Tony僵坐了大概一分钟，努力忽视左手传来的阵阵抽痛，那两个交叉的指头可真疼。他交叉左手的手指，然后轻轻敲了三次脚后跟，尽量使动作在镜头前显得自然。Sharon在为他的前臂包扎上一些新的绷带，那里已经有血渗出来了。  
  
试到第三次的时候终于有了一些反馈。现在……  
  
那很微弱，Tony感到上牙臼齿那里传来一阵小小的嗡嗡声—— _很久以前一个坏女人干的。_ （注3）一段短震动，然后是两倍时间的长停顿，重复几遍。 _这是在对外发送信号_ 。Tony紧张不安地等待着两下震动，那是回应的信号。  
  
但是信号一直没有变化。  
  
真好，Tony已经快要习惯一只手受伤的状态了。  
  
“好消息——信号发射器确实还能用。耶！”Tony小声欢呼着。  
  
但Sharon没有表现出高兴。“坏消息呢？”  
  
“好吧，我也不希望发生这种事，但是信号发射不出去。”Tony小声说他指指玻璃。“看见那个了么？那不是普通的玻璃。那是加固了的智能玻璃，我给神盾局设计过差不多的东西。我估计九头蛇从神盾偷了我的设计，造成了我们现在的困局。”  
  
“你设计的它，就不能想点办法解决这个吗？”  
  
“这是设置用来抑制浩克和关押其他神盾局抓到的危险分子的。我的设计理应坚不可摧，”Tony说。“智能玻璃内部有一层电流，当围起整个屋子的时候会形成电磁屏障。”  
  
“那么，我们只需要损坏线路就可以了，”Sharon说着开始用锐利的目光看着玻璃，找寻它的薄弱点。  
  
_哦哦，她会生气的。_  
  
Tony发誓以后不要再发明这种作茧自缚的东西了。“我们用手头这些材料下辈子也没法打破线路的。”  
  
Sharon小心地看着他。“那我们怎么办？”  
  
Tony叹了口气。  
  
“这个嘛……我需要到玻璃外边待上一段时间，让信号能发出去。所以。”  
  
Sharon迅速转头，她甩开的金发差点给了Tony一个大嘴巴。  
  
“不行。”  
  
“当红骷髅的人来提我的时候——”  
  
_“不行！”_  
  
——“最好抓住机会直接让他们带我走。”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> 这里原文“Colour me surprised ”是个有点旧的俚语，就按字面理解，出自小孩的填色书，给小人填色一样给我填个“惊讶色”，一些歌曲里也能见到。例"Color me confused," 的意思就是"I am confused (and I want you to know that)."  
> 2  
> 交叉手指跺跺脚是绿野仙踪梗，外国人非常喜欢这个  
> 3  
> 这里我其实没太看懂，不知道是不是指绝境病毒的另一位创造者玛雅
> 
> 关于小辣椒的回忆杀来自于钢铁侠官小，网上只能找到不太清晰的图片版，我在随缘搬运了图片


	5. Jarvis

_**2016**_    
  
这通电话其实不应该由Jim来打。严格地说。  
  
他身体中能感受到的部分每一块皮肉都在叫嚣着疼痛，不能感受到的部分悲泣着恐惧。人们都说这种感觉会很快过去。但是身体浮肿让Jim真心不想再听医生说下去了。Tony来过——尽管没能留下——也耐着性子听医生唠叨了一大堆。Jim相信一个晚上足够Tony变成一个脊柱医学方面的专家。  
  
这个念头让Jim好受了许多，身体好像了没那么疼了，他开始准备考虑接下来的事情。  
  
Tony最先给Pepper打了电话，要来了SI子公司Accu科技（注1）的联系方式，保证让那些成果为他的Rhodey服务。在上身假肢研发取得成功后，他们正研究起下肢外骨骼来，Tony给他们提供了几个颇具启发性的新点子。不到一个小时，Rhodey就已经在更新后的试用名单上了，他一出院就可以去试试新支架。  
  
这恐怕是Jim在医院给父母打电话的时候能想到的唯一一件好事。  
  
Tony在Rhodey的妈妈在电话那头开始哭的时候离开了房间。科技发展有时也会带来一些坏处，比如这是他母亲的抽泣声被传达每个音节都一清二楚。过了一会儿他回来了，像条垂着尾巴的小狗一样，当妈妈在视频里看到他脸上的淤青开始大惊小怪嘘寒问暖的时候Tony脸上的表情是令人心碎的惊讶。  
  
Jim看到Tony脸红的时候忍不住笑了起来，这笑料永不过时。  
  
这一通电话过后，两人都觉得这个下午已经宣泄了足够的情绪，Tony很快被FRIDAY和手机占据了全部的精力，Jim又跟医生们聊了聊，这次是用心的。他们都很善解人意。这反而令人不舒服。  
  
Jim回到病房，打算好好睡一觉，结束这一天，这时Tony说他需要离开了。  
  
这让Jim有点不安，他没有很快躺下，但接着Tony告诉他被逮捕的队伍成员被关进了Raft，这不符合那个带给他如此多大麻烦的协议的任何规定，Jim希望Tony真的知道他这一去还会有多少后续的麻烦随之而来。但Jim一看那双灌满内疚的大眼睛，他就只能放Tony去了。  
  
Tony到底还是会去帮Steve。有队长在他不会有危险的。  
  
“你都说了Vision会一直粘着我，”Jim说着冲角落里像个警卫一样安静地站着的Vision。“我会没事的。我们都会没事的。你去做你该做的事儿就行。我在这儿等你回来。”  
  
Tony很使劲地咬他的嘴唇，拥抱Jim的时候看起来差一点就要崩溃了。“谢谢你。”  
  
Jim现在有点后悔让Tony一个人去了。三天来他再没能与Tony取得联系。  
  
他的耐心已经见底了。  
  
这个时候愤怒的情绪毫无帮助，只会让他在和医疗人员谈话的时候分心，但他必须借助这些人的力量全力恢复，这样才能尽快出院（ _然后去帮Tony一把_ ）。但无论怎么努力他都无法把对Tony的担忧放到一边。  
  
然后有消息传来黑豹陛下抓住了维也纳爆炸案的真凶，电视上铺天盖地Raft被劫狱的新闻，Ross因为无法回答记者的问题几乎被气成了紫色。一点Steve的风声也没有。也没有关于Tony的。Jim等待Tony的消息的日子里Vision像个影子一样跟着他。但是他们穿着招摇的盔甲的英雄还是没有现身。  
  
然后有一天他的眼皮突然跳了一下，像什么第六感似得，下一秒Vision就带着悲伤的表情走了进来。  
  
“红骷髅抓走了Tony，”他说的很简短，足够将Jim打入深渊。  
  
他花了好一会儿才冷静下来，鉴于来报信的人是Vision，这不是什么该死的恶作剧，也就是说，那个40年代的超级恶棍不仅还活着，甚至当上了 _ **国防部长**_ 。 _ **上帝啊，就没有哪个在40年代失踪的人能就安息在40年代么。**_  
  
Vision到底是将Jim稳在了医院，他们开始与最先告知Tony被绑架了的消息的T’Challa国王合作。然后Vision提到了队伍。  
  
Vision说的时候支支吾吾，好像句子在他舌头上打滑，但Jim听的清清楚楚。  
  
队伍。 _ **队长**_ 的队伍。在瓦坎达。很安全。  
  
“红骷髅到底是怎么抓到Tony的？”Jim一边问一边把轮椅滑近了一点。  
Vision避开了他的目光。“Rogers队长并未出现在绑架现场。我正在分析全球卫星图像来定位Raft,我还会对Ross和他的……同事进行监听。只要我们一找到Stark先生——”  
  
 _ **不。**_  
  
Jim听够了。 _ **Rogers队长并未出现在绑架现场——**_ 但Tony是去帮Steve的，Tony过去了，那Steve没在现场有两种可能。要么Tony没有找到Steve，要么是Steve扔下了Tony。两种情况都很不妙。  
  
“Tony见到Steve了没有？”  
  
Vision还是没有看着他。“T’challa陛下说他们取得联系过，见到了。”  
  
Jim用来装怒气的袋子终于啪地爆开了，他狂怒着扔着病房里的重物，砸坏了一些仪器。Jim必须冷静下来，他已经天杀的错失了不少宝贵时间了。现在他每次醒来的感觉甚至比坠落后第一次醒来的感觉还要糟。 _ **身边没有Tony**_ 。  
  
当他平静下来的时候，他的表现过于冷静了，他向医疗人员挨个道歉，然后礼貌地请求Vision联络瓦坎达的逃亡者们， _ **立刻**_ ，Jim有点事情想和他们谈。Vision答应了他，并且迅速建立了联络。  
  
没过多一会儿Vision拿着一个平板走了回来。他看着Jim急切的双手，一言不发递过了平板。“陛下会打过来，他正在召集队伍。”  
  
现在，Jim坐在医院的病床上，敲击着指尖，平板躺在他毫无知觉的膝盖上，Vision坐在他旁边，他等着瓦坎达那边有人来接起这通电话，给他好好解释一下 _ **到底都他妈的发生了什么。**_  
  


* * *

  
_**1975**_    
  
“Tony？”  
  
Edwin把头伸到长沙发底下搜寻，但是那里也没藏着小孩子。他也不在厨房，不在起居室，不在餐厅，不在餐室，不在婴儿房，也没在玩具间。他也不可能进Howard的工作坊，因为Edwin已经将那里锁起来了，Stark先生和太太周末不在家的时候他总会这样做，而且他确信钥匙此刻就在口袋里。  
  
Tony有个四处乱窜的坏习惯。家里添一个孩子会带来很大、很大的改变。对Edwin敏感的神经来说，尤其如此。  
  
他亲爱的Ana宝贝似乎因为这些幸福的改变而容光焕发，那些欢声笑语们。Edwin当然同意，孩子是母亲臂弯里的天使，他会对Ana咿咿呀呀喋喋不休，甚至能在Howard读报的时候一声不吭地安静坐在他身旁。Edwin还必须承认，他有点嫉妒，因为在这些甜蜜的记忆背后，Edwin需要给Tony新搞出的麻烦善后，追着他满屋跑，忍受他的小脾气。  
  
这可是挺令人沮丧的。  
  
这感觉就像跟在一个说话逻辑没那么清晰的小一号的Howard身后跑。Edwin育儿的种种经历绝对和享受搭不上边。  
  
Ana出门买食物去了，保姆又不见了，Edwin孤身一人与Tony待在这栋大房子里。Edwin的视线从Tony身上离开了 _ **一秒钟**_ ，但已经足够长了。  
  
楼上的卧室搜寻了快一圈的时候，Edwin终于发现了他。Tony坐在Jarvis卧房的梳妆台上，正在啃咬一条Edwin的领带，口水沾湿了一大片。正是他的风格。  
  
“你在这儿啊！”  
  
Tony一定是没听到他进来，他小小的身子猛地一晃，在梳妆台的边缘摇摇欲坠。  
  
Edwin的心脏病都要吓犯了。  
  
他像闪电一样冲了过去，赶在Tony落地前接住了他。他倒在地毯上，身上压着一个卷头发的小朋友。两人都吓出眼泪来了，Edwin赶紧给他从头到尾地检查有没有受伤。  
  
“好了，好了，已经没事了，”Edwin试图安慰哭泣的男孩。“我接住你了，你没受伤，已经没事了，Tony。嘘嘘嘘……”  
  
Tony打了一个嗝，用还带着眼泪的焦糖大眼睛朝Edwin眨眼睛，像是在确认自己真的已经安全了。  
  
“你是怎么上去——”Edwin问道一半目光落到了梳妆柜的抽屉上。它们都被被拉出来了，就像一架小梯子一样。 _ **他到底是怎么想到要这么做的？**_  
  
Tony无辜地歪着头。Edwin摆出一个严厉的表情。  
  
“你不应该做这么危险的事情，Tony。”  
  
Tony的回应是一噘嘴，这很滑稽，因为他实际上不可能真的听懂Edwin的话。然后，Tony犹犹豫豫地举起皱皱巴巴已经被口水泡得湿软的领带递给Edwin。Tony挥舞着小手嘟嘟囔囔的好像真的很羞愧一样。  
  
“哦，你要做的就是这个？送我一条我的领带？真贴心。我之前都不知道你居然这么了解我。”Edwin一板一眼地说，接过了那条已经被毁得体无完肤的领带。  
  
Tony爆发出一声银铃般的笑声，绝对没有，逗笑刚刚还被突然吓了一跳的Edwin。他站起身，紧紧将Tony抱在手臂间，然后将领带放在梳妆台上走出了房间。  
  
“我觉得你大概需要换裤子了。我知道我得干这活。我已经不再年轻了，你可不能再这么吓唬我了，Tony。”Edwin感到有只小手在他胸口拍了拍，他低头一看，Tony正用他的小手抓着他今天带的领带。  
  
“Jar，”他一边喊一边拍那块柔软的布料。“Jar!”Edwin感觉这还不到五分钟，他的心脏又停跳了。  
  
“你将来会和你父亲一样坏的。我可以预言。”  
  
他收到的回应是一个比往常更加湿润的吻，正亲在脸上。Tony往他手臂伸出依偎了一点，Edwin生生忍住了泪水。  
  
他抓住了Tony的小手。“但是……又也许你会成为一个比他更伟大的人。”  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
“我们现在都知道什么？”  
  
Steve调整了一下心态，看向屏幕。“Rhodes——“  
  
Natasha站起来盯着视频里的Rhodes。“Stark在Raft上，据我们所知他是从西伯利亚被红骷髅抓走的。他有联络过你么？”  
  
Rhodes摇摇头。“没有，但我相信他试图联络过我，该死的混蛋。幻视说你们还没能定位海上监狱？”  
  
“还没，”T’Challa说着往Natasha那边走了一步。“你那边有什么好消息么？”  
  
Vision的身影出现在屏幕边缘，他摇摇头说“也没有，陛下。”  
  
Rhodes看着他问。“FRIDAY也没消息么？”  
  
“FRIDAY没有回应我发出的消息。”  
  
“什么？”Rhodes惊讶地瞪着Vision。“你没和我说过这个！”  
  
Vision有点为难的耸耸肩，“我不想再拿这些事打搅您，再说我也不是很担心这个。我本打算一取得联系就告诉您的。”  
  
Rhodes又问团队的人，“装甲最后出现的地方是哪里？谁是最后一个看见的？”  
  
Steve微不可见地抖了一下，但Rhodes不知怎么的紧紧盯住了他。在这双眼睛的注视下，他觉得自己不能不坦白。“装甲已经失去战力了”  
  
“失去战力了，”Rhodes不带感情地重复了一遍。  
  
Bucky受够了这种来来回回的礼节和绕圈子，他嘟囔着说，“我们在西伯利亚和Strak打了一架。最后我的手臂被炸飞，我们打坏了他胸口的动力炉。”  
  
Rhodes用恐怖的眼神看着Steve。“你们打坏了弧反应堆。”  
  
“Tony在我们离开时还活着，而且有意识，”Steve赶快说。“他还——”  
  
“他在一台没有动力的金属盔甲里，就是说，没通讯，没飞行能力，没办法回家，而 _ **你就那么扔下——**_ ”Rhodes停了一下，深深吸了一口气，他脸上浓烈的个人情绪消失了，留下冷静和专业的一面。他从牙缝里挤出剩下的话。“也就是说装甲下线了。如果FRIDAY那时还跟着他，会是这个原因让她也失联了么？有什么东西损伤了她的代码？”  
  
Steve惊掉了下巴，这是他头一次意识到场战斗力那里不仅有Tony，Bucky和他。 _ **他也伤害了别的什么人了么？**_  
  
Vision耸耸肩说，“这是有可能的，但应该不会。她的记忆模块备份在不同大洲的好几个模块上，装甲里搭载的并不是她的本体。据我对她的了解，我觉得FRIDAY失联是因为她正调动全部资源来寻找Stark先生。”  
  
Rhodes猛地点点头，“怪不得你之前说不担心这个。”  
  
“我们所有人当中，FRIDAY是最有机会找到Stark先生的，”Vision自信地说。“她无处不在，而且几乎有权限进入任何地方，她可以不知疲倦地一直搜索她的创造者。她找到他了就会联系我们的。”  
  
“JARVIS也是这样，以前……”Rhodes脸上的表情非常悲伤。  
  
“那我们就继续等待她的搜索结果了，”Natasha接下去。“关于这之后是怎么计划的？我们都要参与劫狱么？”  
  
Rhodes苦笑了一声，“Vision应该能——”  
  
“我的任务是保护您。”  
  
“我不 _ **需要**_ 保护。”  
  
“考虑到您现在的状况——”  
  
“我的 _ **状况**_ ——”  
  
“您是Ross将军和红骷髅的头号目标，您现在的处境非常危险。您是Stark先生的挚友，也是少数能够接触他的机密文件的人员之一。您也是重要的目标，上校，”Vision对着一脸怒容的Rhodes平静地继续说。“我们不能冒险再让谁落入敌手了。我会留在您身边的。”  
  
“我同意，“Natasha说。  
  
他们交换了一个Steve看不懂的眼神，但Rhodes似乎很不情愿地接受了Natasha的建议。这让他很奇怪。他原以为，在德国的事儿之后，在Natasha转换阵营之后那两个人不应该是这个态度才对。 _ **她真的换边站了么？**_ Steve想起了她之前的话， _ **“我的离开是精心计算过的结果。”**_  
  
“好吧，”Rhodes扫视了队伍一圈，所有人在他严肃的眼神下都不仅站直了身子。“跟我说说上一次怎么突破进去的。”  
  
“我们逃狱后守卫增加了很多，”Clint指出。“老计划不能再用一次了。”  
  
“我考虑过这个问题了，但我需要情报来研究一下，我们不能什么都不知道就过去，”Rhodes说着转了转眼珠。“我需要知道什么有用，什么没有，你们上次没用上的计划有什么，你们还计划了哪条路线。全部都告诉我。”  
  
Steve张开嘴刚要说话，但是Natasha又抢先一步，将他们的计划像倒豆子一样 _ **迅速**_ 地跟Rhodes说了一遍，Clint时不时插嘴补充一些他的鹰眼发现的细节。  
  
此刻她就站在他身边，Steve却觉得自己从未离这位暗杀者如此遥远。  
  
两年前，神盾在他眼前分崩离析，九头蛇渗入了他们生活的每一个角落，那时他觉得Natasha是全部的依靠。他们不能冒险联络其他的复仇者，他不敢想象如果它们当中还有别的九头蛇会怎样，干脆不去管，生活在短暂而美好的无知当中。Natasha也是一样，没有其他可以信任的人。  
  
除了Steve，她说自己欠他个人情。  
  
 _ **“换成是我，你的命攥在我手里——现在，跟我说老实话——你会把性命托付给我吗？”  
  
“我现在会了，而且我说话算话。”**_（注2）  
  
Steve感到脸红，是他自己疏远了Natasha，疏远了所有人。黑寡妇不会随便将自己的信任交与他人，而自己践踏了那份信任。Natasha攻击了他，两次了。不光是为了Tony。他意识到还有其他人拥有着Natasha的信任，而这信任也并非是永恒不变的。他们的友谊在Steve看来多少有点怪异，还求别的一些说不上来的东西。  
  
他以前从来都不知道Sharon是Cater家的人。  
  
也不知道Peggy和Tony认识。  
  
更不知道Peggy是Tony的 _ **教母**_ 。  
  
这说得通，他仔细想了想得出结论。Howard和Peggy战后保持着联系，其他的咆哮突击队成员或许也是如此。但Steve从未想象过他的飞机掉进北冰洋后这些人会过着怎样的生活。  
  
有时他会感觉自己从未脱离那些坚冰，好像他还被卡在那。  
  
Steve知道，他有点不愿意面对自己处于这个时代的事实，他所有的朋友都以死亡或老去，所有他所熟知的一切都被远远地抛在了后面。  
  
为神盾局工作并不难。Steve不再没有足够的时间去回想那些他思念的人和事。Peggy是神盾局创始人一事让他更加没有芥蒂地选择这里的队员。Steve接到一个任务，然后去完成它，期盼着能让这个世界更安全一点，假装世界终有一天会真正和平。  
  
神盾局之后，尽管已经揭露了九头蛇威胁世界的阴谋，但Bucky的事又缠上来了。有那么个人对他来说就是家。他还可以再带来这种感觉一次，Steve突然意识到他从未有意识地去组建自己的家庭。他在任何地方都显得格格不入，因为他就没想到要融入这里。他揪住Bucky的事不放其实也是一种变相的逃避，而他把这叫做拯救他的朋友。  
  
看看他现在的样子，一个身处异国他乡被全世界追捕的逃犯。Steve不仅会想他是否再一次毁了他的朋友。  
  
Steve不了解Tony，或者Sharon，现在他觉得自己实际上也不了解Natasha。他开始觉得在这个新世纪里他谁的朋友也不是。他一个人默默保守秘密。他对他人施法号令，但是谁的话也不听。他享受大家的尊敬，但回报甚微。他要求别人对他坦诚，但自己又没做到。他号召战友并肩作战，但当他们需要自己时又临阵脱逃。（无论原因为何，他终究是抛下了他们，他总是抛下他们。）  
  
甚至是Sam， _ **忠诚，站在他那边的Sam**_ ，Steve知道自己还是与他保持了一定的距离，尽管Sam无条件地为他做了那么多。  
看着身边和Rhodes迅速地交流着情报的众人，Steve发誓他要做出改变。有可能这屋子里一半的人都不会再相信他了，他们已经不信任他了，但是Steve不会因为这个就不帮他们。协议的这个烂摊子可以往后放，等Tony安全了再说，如果需要的话，让Tony到这儿来指着他的鼻子大喊。Steve为融入队伍做好了准备。  
  
Steve做好准备倾听了。  
  


* * *

_**1982**_     
  
  
Tony坐在阳台的椅子上，夕阳的余晖给他头发上铺上一层古铜色的光。Edwin站在那里静静地看了他一会儿。不知不觉间，那个小孩子已经长大了。尽管还没完全长开，但脸上的婴儿肥已经消下去了，他的下巴变得更加尖锐，鼻子也更加细长。眼睛倒是没怎么变，洒满星光的焦糖色，因为上一次和Howard的冲突此刻充满了绝望的悲哀。  
  
“Tony主人……”  
  
Tony直起身子。  
  
“别把他的气话太往心里去。”  
  
“让我一个人待着，Jarvis。”  
  
“父与子啊，”（注3）Edwin感叹着，踏上阳台走到气乎乎的Tony身边。“这种复杂的情感很难把握，对于双方来说都是如此。”  
  
Edwin坐在他的小主人身边。Tony直直地望着日落，看得眼睛干涩。他几乎要哭出来。一年的寄宿学校生活已经教会了他如何对抗他人的眼光。现在或许只有他母亲和Ana能看到他哭泣的样子了。  
  
“但时间终会治愈一切。”  
  
Tony摇摇头，抬起双腿将脸埋在膝盖中间。Edwin把椅子挪近了一点，将手放在Tony肩膀上，然后保持安静，直到Tony自己靠过来。  
  
“我能理解你现在的感受。”  
  
终于，Tony转过来看Edwin，眼神中带着精明和好奇。“真的？你父亲他……”  
  
“我是在一战打响后不久出生的，”Edwin说。“我父亲已经下战场了，战争没给他的身体带来多大伤害。我记忆中，他是个严厉冷漠的家伙，几乎不陪着我。我参军那天是我在脸上看到的表情最多的一天。他很担心我。”  
  
Tony安静地，带着敬意听Edwin的故事，Edwin的语调很悲伤，Tony也伸出一只手去搭在Edwin肩膀上。  
  
“我母亲告诉我是战争改变了他。战前，他是个安静，温柔但又富有幽默感的男人，凡他所到之处都充满了笑声。”  
  
Edwin低头看着Tony，帮他理顺了额顶深色的卷毛。  
  
“我当时不太相信她，不过随着我自己的阅历加深，这也逐渐变得不难理解了。Howard也一样，战争和之后的一些事儿改变了他。我说这些不是帮他找借口，或者通过告诉你已经失去的东西来安慰你，只是这样你就能 _ **知道**_ 了。最坏的事情是你一无所知。”  
  
Tony点点头，看起来严肃了许多。“那么…… _ **你**_ 也被改变了么？像爸爸一样。”  
  
“我觉得有一些。”Edwin承认到。“我觉得我更自私了一点。”  
  
“什么？！”Tony惊叫到。“你一点也不自私！”  
  
“我是说更那么了一点，但还是谢谢，Tony，”Edwin笑着说。  
  
“那也不是。”   
  
“战前，我一直致力于赢得我父亲的关注，他的肯定，他的笑容。我越挫越勇，屡败屡战。”Tony察觉到了点相似的东西，不安地在椅子里扭动了一下。“我花了很多时间来帮助别人，我很成功，当上了一名将军的助手，人们都很尊敬我。但还是没在我父亲那获得什么。然后……”  
  
Tony完全被吸引了，催促着问：“然后怎么样了？”  
  
“然后我就碰到了Ana。”这个名字一出口，两人都不自觉地笑了出来。“哦~”  
  
“我碰见Ana的那一刻我就知道，无论过去我有多努力，我都没有真正开心过。我一直以来做的事情都不是为自己做的，是为其他人，那个男人的认可永远也不会带来真正的快乐。”Edwin回想起他与Ana初遇的那段日子。“但是跟Ana在一起的时候不一样，我从没这么开心过。我在自己的幸福上变得自私了起来。”  
  
“ _ **Ana是个很棒的人。**_ ”  
  
Edwin笑了笑，又点点头。这是事实。“我担心她的生命受到纳粹的威胁，我试图就她，反而差点连自己都搭了进去。这时候Howard出现了。他救了我们。”  
  
Tony低头看着他们的手。“但是，你还是在给别人打工啊？我记得你刚刚说这不会使你开心。”  
  
Edwin凑过来在Tony的头上吻了一下。“照顾你所爱的人是不同的，对吧？”  
  
男孩没抬头，但Edwin看到他笑了起来，脸也红了。Edwin把他搂近了一点。  
  
“听着Tony，要爱你的父亲，但不要为了任何人改变你自己。你无法替别人活着。这是你的人生，你必须自己度过它。对自己自私一点，学着照顾好自己，这样你才能对别人好。”  
  
Tony认真地看着他，不肯错过他说的每一个词。  
  
“Howard也好，公司也好，世界也好，他们会一直盯着你，对你抛出一个又一个预期。这是个悲哀的事实。你必须令自己变强来对抗他们。”  
  
Tony从自己的椅子上跳到Edwin怀里，用Edwin的手臂磨蹭自己的小脖子。“我不认为我有那么强。”他还是没有哭，但Edwin能感受到颤抖的气息喷洒在自己皮肤上。他温柔地抱着Tony，望向一点一点褪去彩色的夜空。  
  
“你有。你是一个好男孩，在这个残忍的世界中，你有一颗伟大的心。”Edwin在他耳边小声说。“留住这个，对那些可以把心交出去的人都要自私一点。”  
  
“Stark家的男生从不流泪，”Tony颤抖着重复Howard的话。  
  
Edwin揉揉他的脑袋，“他还说什么了？”  
  
“Stark家的人都是钢铁做的。”  
  
“这就对了，”Edwin拍拍他的背。“无论这个世界对你做了什么，无论你遇到了多大的困难，什么样的挑战，我相信你都足够强大能克服它们。因为你是钢铁之人。因为你是Tony Stark。”  
  


* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
有那么一会儿，Tony觉得Sharon会永远这样愤怒下去。  
  
最后他只好先开口说话。  
  
“你看，这是个挺好的计划——”  
  
“这不是个计划，”Sharon怒道。“他们会 _ **折磨**_ 你的。”  
  
“这又不是第一次了！”  
  
说完，Tony意识到这并不是什么安慰人的好借口。如果说Sharon脸上有什么变化的话，那就是火烧的更旺了。她愤怒的眼神在Tony、守卫和监控器之间来回转了几圈。  
  
Tony用好的那只手揉了把脸，长长地出了口气。“好吧，这不是个太令人愉快的计划。但我们仍然需要实施这个。这是我们离开这里的唯一机会。”  
  
“我绝不会接受一个故意使你受伤的计划！”Sharon凑近了喊，两人的鼻子都快贴上了。“别再想这个了Tony。我们会做点别的。一定还有别的办法。”  
  
“Sharon——”  
  
但Sharon完全没在听，她脑中快速酝酿着其他的计划。  
  
“他们来的时候，我们就打，抢一个他们的通讯软件。我们可以借助他们的广播系统发一个我们的干扰信号，然后想办法到总控室去，在那里坚持到救援来临。我觉得我们两个能做到。现在外面一定有人已经开始找我们了”  
  
 _ **“Sharon！”**_  
  
Tony托着她的后颈把她拉回来，他的手指穿过金色的浪花，头发的主人被大力带得一头撞进他怀里。Sharon将头靠在他肩膀上，颤抖的声音里带着恐惧。  
  
“求你了，我不能看着他们伤害你。”  
  
“呃，他们大概会把我带到别的地方去。”Sharon的哀叫声打断了他，Tony用手臂将她环起来。“别这样，来吧，这个是 _ **重点**_ 。我在外边待的时间越长，外边的人就越有机会接到我发射的信号。”  
  
“如果我们能抢到一台无线电你也能做到这个。”  
  
“他们的设备是脱离网络的，防止犯人与外界联络，所有守卫手里的通讯设备都只能在设施内使用。没有移动电话。唯一有权限与外界通信的地方是主控室，联络飞机什么的或者用你自己的间谍软件。”  
  
Tony向后退了一段这样他能看清Sharon的脸。  
  
“而即使是你，我的超级无敌小特工，你也不能把一路上的敌人都打倒让我们到达主控室去和外界取得联络。”  
  
他亲了一下Sharon的额头，然后发现自己动不了了，他的鼻尖划过她的发际线，他很享受这一刻从Sharon那边传来的温度，好像他此时没有被接下来会发生的事情困扰，好像自己的心没有在颤抖。  
  
只是疼痛而已。  
  
Tony能应付疼痛。  
  
他比疼痛更强大。  
  
Sharon贴过来，眼睛紧紧地盯着他，好像要把他收了似得。Tony是对的，她该死的不喜欢这个，当Tony需要用逻辑思考的时候通常不是什么好事。她得赶快想点别的计划。Sharon决不能眼睁睁地看着Tony被带走受刑。一定还有别的办法。她必须得 _想个别的办法_ 。  
  
门外的守卫突然都站直了身子。其中一个拿起对讲机小声迅速地说了什么。  
  
“出事了，”Tony说。  
  
Sharon伸出手拉着他。，眼睛紧紧盯着门外的守卫，她能感觉到Tony沉重的呼吸就在她头顶。  
  
*   
  
Jim不得不再拿一个平板来才能看清所有的内容，否则即使是用Tony的全息投影技术呈现，手头的信息也显得非常拥挤。他已经两次赶走了护士，沉浸在面前的信息中不可自拔。  
  
像之前一样，跟Natasha通话交换了Raft的情报后Jim迅速将目光移回了Tony和Sharon牢房的监控画面。Natasha的程序能传送监控画面但是没有定位功能，Natasha并未考虑过Raft会移动的问题，她的装置像一个不知另一端地址的大功率望远镜一样。  
  
无论如何看到他们都还活着让人放心了许多，虽然Tony不在最佳状态也一样。  
  
Jim看到牢房的门又打开了，他感到浑身寒冷。一队守卫从门外走进来笔直地站成两排，他们脸上都透露着不安。  
  
“Natasha，你知道是什么让这些警卫如此焦虑么？”  
红发女特工弯下腰去，手指在平板上快速地滑动着。她的下巴紧绷了起来。“有一架飞机正要进来，ATC引导已经打开了。”  
  
“红骷髅么？”  
  
Natasha缓缓点了点头。  
  
Rhodey向后倒去，砸在他的枕头上，他为他的朋友感到恐惧。如果红骷髅回来了——天知道是从哪，没人能成功地追踪这位假国防部长——他只能是为了Tony回来的。  
  


* * *

  
2010   
  
“Sir，Sousa先生请求进入工作坊。”  
  
Tony赶忙关上屏幕，他一抬头，看到Michael正在玻璃门外朝他挥手。他看起来很担忧。“啥？”  
  
“Sousa先生在这儿，他要见您。”  
  
“对了，”Tony现在想起来了，看了一眼显示器边上的小照片。他疲惫地呜咽了一下，用手摩擦胸口给自己顺了顺气。“对了，表演时间到了。”  
  
“Sir，我想提醒您，我不太建议您这么做，”JARVIS说。  
  
Tony转了转眼睛，“是啊， _ **时间就是金钱**_ ，我 _ **知道**_ 了。”  
  
“我做的行为分析显示您不应该骗Sousa先生。计划不会成功的。”  
  
“哈，但是，你不知道我能有多残忍。”Tony看向Michael。“让他进来。”  
  
门发出喷气声后安静地滑开了，Michael急忙走进来。他的鬓角和头顶已经有些发白，但看上去更加高大和强壮。他一脸关心的表情走向Tony。但是天才已经把所有的情绪都锁在小盒子里扔脑后去了。  
  
“Sousa。”  
  
Michael明显不习惯这冷淡的称呼。“Tony。”  
  
Tony咕哝了一声返回电脑桌，盯着一片空白的屏幕说：“你来有什么事？我很忙。”  
  
“Pepper让我进来的。我听说摩纳哥发生的事儿了，”Michael说。“我担心坏了。你都没打个电话啥的。”  
  
“说了很忙，你没听到？”  
  
他听到Michael叹了口气，这个声音让他的心扭紧了起来，但是他还得继续装下去。“你还好么？”  
  
“跟往常一样。”  
  
“你到底——Tony，看着我！”Michael拽过Tony直视着他。“Rhodes刚刚一脸恐惧的离开了，上次我看他这个表情还是……到底出什么事儿了？”  
  
“哦，说的好像你真的关心似得。”  
  
Michael迷茫的缩了一下，这让Tony的心更疼了。  
  
“你还有你家那些人，你们说你们站在我这边，你们关心我，但是真的吗？ _ **我**_ 只能偷偷溜去看你们。 _ **我**_ 得一个人过生日，一个人去参加那天杀的我父母的 _ **葬礼**_ ，因为你们所有人都不能在公众场合被看见和我出现在一起！”Tony的声音越来越高。“我给你们我的时间，我的技术，我的爱，但你们连 _ **一丁点回报**_ 都没有！”  
  
“Tony，事情不是这样！”Michael倒抽一口冷气。  
  
“你本可以更早地把我从阿富汗救出来，如果你当初能和Rhodes一起来找我的话，但你没有，你不能和我有任何见鬼的联系！”  
  
Michael的脸色肉眼可见地变得苍白，。“我去找你了——”  
  
“那是后来，”Tony吼道。“我已经在你们家身上花了够多的时间了。到此为止了。”  
  
“Tony为什么这么想——”  
  
“我为什么不？”  
  
“这都是为了安全，你知道我们为什么必须对我们的私人关系保密——”  
  
“真的？我不记得有人跟我签过协议。”  
  
“我们—我们 _ **永远不会**_ 要求你做这种事儿的。Tony，如果我早知道你其实是这样想的话——”  
  
“那我应该怎么想？”Tony用极其嘲弄的口吻说。“就算是现在，你来这儿是因为我没打电话。电话是双向联系的工具，Sousa。上一次你们给我打电话或者来看我而不是因为我又制造了什么麻烦是什么时候了？你们什么时候才能自己想起我？”  
  
“妈妈的身体不能出这么远的门了。”  
  
“那其他任何人呢？”Tony怼回去。“我们甚至都他妈的不知道Hal在哪，现在——他到底见鬼的 _ **在干嘛那**_ ？——Sharon假装自己不是Carter家的人，所以她那边也没联系了。还有 _ **Peter**_ ，天杀的他连我们的存在都不知道！他和我一样孤独。我还是这样，一个人，总是一个人。”  
  
“Tony——”  
  
“他今年十岁了，他都不知道他妈妈是什么样的人……不知道他叔叔是谁……我在家族树上的位置在哪？根本就没有。”  
  
“不是这样的。”Michael坚持道，他伸出一只手去。  
  
Tony把他打开了。  
  
Michae愣愣地看着自己的手，泪水爬上了他的眼眶。  
  
“……我不知道Hal在哪，Sharon到底给自己的未来做了什么决策，还有虽然我见不到Peter……但至少我知道他是安全的，”Michael说得很慢，很悲伤。“Tony，你是我的小教兄弟。你一直是我的家人。你是我的全部了。”  
  
Michael伸出双臂去拥抱Tony，完全无视了Tony不断把他往外推的手。  
  
“我 _ **爱**_ 你。”  
  
Tony死死咬着牙从嘴里挤出两个字，“滚开。”  
  
Michael像被烫到了一样放开Tony，跌跌撞撞地退开。他的嘴张开又合上，但找不到可说的单词。他愣在原地僵了一会儿，然后双肩垮了下去。伤心盖过了忧虑盖过了恐惧盖过了——Michael的脑子在听到那个恶毒的单词后完全停止了运转。   
  
“我会——好吧，再见，Tony，”他小声嗫嚅着逃出了工作坊。  
  
Tony拿起早先被Rhodey扔在一旁的雪茄盒，双眼无神地看着那个换下来的钯元素芯，用手一寸一寸地去抚摸自己的反应堆。  
  
“Sousa先生已经离开了，”JARVIS说。  
  
“哦，知道了，很好。”  
  
“Sir。”  
  
“别说了，J。”  
  
“现在对Sousa先生恶语相向并不能保证他未来就不伤心，”JARVIS还是接了下去。“我认为您最好还是说实话。也许他能帮到您，或者至少提供——”  
  
“我说了，静音！”Tony大吼着把那个钯元素芯扔过整个工作坊，吓了DUM-E一大跳。  
  
JARVIS看着自己的造物主留恋地将手放在刚刚Sousa先生放过的肩膀上。它所有的算法和数据分析都告诉他Sir和Sousa先生之间的关系不会被这场吵架而改变，Sousa先生不会这个就减少因为Sir死去的悲痛，反而可能还会增加。但Sir太固执了，而剩下的时间已经不多了。  
  
JARVIS在确定自家Sir不会死以后得给他们安排一个和解的机会。

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
红骷髅再次走进囚室，这一次没有戴面具。Sharon一跃而起站到了玻璃前。Tony扯着她的手腕把他往后拉，试图让她站到自己身后。不要是现在，不要。  
  
不管接下来要发生什么事，Sharon不打算袖手旁观。只要红骷髅想的话就会将Tony从她手里 _ **抢走**_ ，他正是打算这么干，Sharon不傻，她手无寸铁，人数上又不占优势，但她就要站在这里——挡在他和Tony之间——无论如何都要。要干什么都先跨过她再说。  
  
“别这样，”Tony小声求她。“你别为了这个而受伤——”  
  
Sharon回以一声嘲笑。  
  
“我需要你保持健康，”Tony坚持道。“为了逃脱计划。我可能不在状态，你必须带我们两个出去。”  
  
“Tony，闭嘴。”  
  
红骷髅在监控器前边走了两圈，眼睛一直看着Sharon，然后手在屏幕上划了几下，他们中间的铁栅栏和玻璃移走了。  
  
Sharon准备好了。  
  
 _ **不，不，不，照计划来！照计划来！**_  
  
Tony没有。  
  
战斗残酷而迅速。  
  
Sharon瞬间抓住了两个人按倒在玻璃上，但是更多的人涌了进来，红骷髅看起来一点也不在意。突然一根电击棍打在Sharon背上，她尖叫了一声。她用她摸来的枪盲目地开了几下，更多电击棍打了过来。然后是更多的击打，直到她承受不住为止。  
  
她的肌肉已经变得僵硬，而她也终于眼睛一翻倒了下去。  
  
Tony大喊着分开他们，冲过去接住了倒下地上的Sharon。Sharon一动也不动，Tony勉强探测到她还有呼吸就被人拉开，他狂吼着回击了几下但还是被拖走了，他对牢房的最后一瞥正看到Sharon被关回牢房。  
  
Tony坏掉的那只手里有什么东西在跳，一分钟，也可能是四分钟以前，Tony黑掉了通讯系统，但他只顾着注意男人到底要把他带到哪去。最终他被带进一个小房间，红骷髅也走进房间时他才缓过神来。有人在他膝盖上狠狠打了一下，强迫他跪在冰冷的地板上，受伤的那只胳膊也被牢牢按住不能动。  
  
红骷髅脱下外套扔过去盖在角落里的监控摄像头上。他笑着说：“虽然你说的话我一个字都不想错过，但是抹掉监控很麻烦。幸运的是，我喜欢单独录下我喜欢的东西，我觉得现在正是时候。”  
  
两个警卫从门外拖进一只装满水的金属盆来。

* * *

 

_**2012**_    
  
Tony被JARVIS的声音叫醒，“ _ **Sir**_ ，警报，能源储备仅剩5%。”  
  
然后Tony尖叫了起来，他结结实实地掉到沥青路中间，身边都是树，还有 _ **那是雪么**_ ？！  
  
“那些是雪对不对？”他问。“我们在哪儿？北边？”  
  
“我们在田纳西，距玫瑰谷五英里处。”  
  
Tony震惊地闭上眼睛。“啥？ _ **Jarvis。**_ 我没设定过这个地点！”他开始恐慌。他得尽快联系上Pepper，天知道这中间隔 _ **了几个州**_ 。  
  
“我有一个待定的飞行计划！目标地点就是这里。”  
  
“谁给你定的？”Tony哀嚎着。“打开盔甲。”  
  
“我-我觉得我可能有点出故障了Sir。”  
  
“打开它，J。”  
  
Tony马上就开始后悔了。“这还真是，有点冷啊，”Tony往手里哈着热气说。“也许我应该——”  
  
“我……事实上觉得我现在需要休眠了，Sir。”  
  
“JARVIS？”Tony喊它，但没有回应，他又喊了一遍，紧张，焦虑，他感觉自己的恐慌症又要发作了。  
  
 _ **不要再来一次了。**_  
  
“别离开我兄弟。”  
  
 _ **他不能再失去Jarvis一次了。**_  
  
又是孤单一个人了。孤单，总是孤单着。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> Accu科技是漫威设定中的SI子公司，原来主要负责武器和安全等技术问题，Tony将武器部门关闭后转向了，参与了马克四的研发。详细资料在这里：http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/AccuTech 
> 
> 2  
> 此段为美队2队长和Natasha从爆炸中逃出后在猎鹰家说的，大约电影一小时十分处
> 
> 3  
> 这里是作者根据漫画里的一张图构思的，这边不太方便贴图，我再想想办法……


	6. Hal

_**1987**_    
  
“Tony，请别再讨论有关我妻子的阴道了。”  
  
Hal看着Tony的脸因为自己的话迅速变红，显然是被自己脱口而出口的那个词儿给吓坏了。他像Evelyn投去一个小绵羊一样的笑容。“对不起。”  
  
Evelyn咯咯地笑了，“没事没事没事，说下去。”  
  
“我前段时间做了一个深度调研——”  
  
“我真的很受用。”  
  
“然后得出区区以下结论——”  
  
“Tony，真没事。”Evelyn拍拍自己的肚子。“你为我做的这些调查实在是太有用了。我准备好这里已经在孕育一个和你一样的天才了。”  
  
Hal看到Tony的脸因为Evelyn的表扬更红了也禁不住笑了起来。Tony听见了朝他投来一记眼刀眼睛快和脸一样红了。这辈子还没人能让Tony脸红成这样呢。Hal哈哈大笑着看着餐桌另一头吹胡子瞪眼的青年，他装凶的样子实在是十分可爱，尤其是他那一头卷发，看起来非常像是炸毛。  
  
Hal差点笑到椅子底下，直到有人在他后脑勺上打了一巴掌。  
  
“你别欺负他了，”Evelyn嗔怪道，眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒。“这可真是的，你花在这项研究上的时间比功课还要多。要是孩子的父亲能投入这么多精力来弄明白我阴道里到底会发生什么该多好。”  
  
Tony有气无力的恳求道。“求你别说了。”  
  
Evelyn突然露出了鲨鱼一样危险的笑容，Hal瞬间爱上记起来他为什么爱上这个女孩了。在那可爱卷发和斑比眼睛下边还藏着一颗有幽默感的心。“Tony，你要知道你刚刚说的那些有关我的生殖器官的话题，每一个细节都说明——”  
  
 _“哦老天爷，求你停下。”_  
  
Evelyn笑得打嗝，Hal更是笑得眼泪都出来了，他能感觉到脸上有液体划过，但就是停不下来。打妻子宣布怀孕以来这是Hal笑得最开心的一次。他们有一段时间没见了，于是Hal带着妻子一起到Tony波士顿的小屋来一起过感恩节，所以现在Hal真不在乎自己这点形象。  
  
Tony尴尬了一下但立刻又开始了新话题，现在他正在给Evelyn列孕期不能吃的东西，每说一样都一惊一乍的。最后话题因为Evelyn笑得跌下了椅子而不得不停止，Tony则完全没明白发生了什么。  
  
“什么事儿都没有，”Evelyn爬起来说。“宝宝刚刚踢了我一脚，一定是吃甜食高兴了。”  
  
Tony的目光瞬间转移到Evelyn的肚子上。  
  
“想试试是什么感觉么？”  
  
Hal看到Tony立刻被惊掉了下巴，他磕磕巴巴地回应，然后Evelyn抓起他的手放在了自己的肚子上。Evelyn带着Tony的手在肚子上转圈，Tony的注意力完全集中在他们的手上。Hal牵起Evelyn的另一只手亲了一口。  
  
“还记得你俩第一次见面什么样么？”Hal坏坏地一笑冲Tony点点头。“当时你觉得自己完全不可能喜欢她？”  
  
“那时候你刚刚 _私奔_ ！”Tony大叫起来，但是眼睛还没离开手。“我根本不认识 _她_ ！”  
  
“我像你保证他当时的反应比Peg姨妈都强烈。”  
  
“你之前完全都 _没提过_ Evie——”突然他跳了起来。一定是宝宝踢了一脚。“疼吗？”  
  
Evelyn摇摇头，“最多稍微有点不舒服。”  
  
Tony坐回椅子上，手则还像被胶水黏住似得离不开Evelyn的肚子。“你们知道孩子的性别了吗？”  
  
Hal摇摇头，又亲了Evelyn一口。“没查。等个惊喜。”  
  
“都没猜一下？”  
  
“如果是个男孩我们就得叫他 _Harrison Francis Carter_ 三世了。”Evelyn笑的很狡猾。“小可怜。”  
  
Hal再次放声大笑，Tony只是温柔地笑着晃了晃脑袋，他感到宝宝又踢了一下，他在宝宝踢的地方用手来回画圈。“我也说不好……踢得劲这么大，我觉得是个女孩。”  
（注1）

* * *

  
_**2016**_    
  
Sharon安全了。  
  
 _Sharon安全了_ ，Tony不断告诫自己， _她安全了，他们都是安全的，他们都没事，只要你能闭上那张天杀的破嘴——_  
  
空气——  
  
空气——  
  
Tony吸气不够快，水漫上了他的鼻子，刺骨的冰水流过眼前，把每一道伤口都划开一遍， _呼吸你这个大傻瓜呼吸_ ，水缸还 _在他面前，他们还会再把你按进去的所以见鬼的赶紧呼吸_ ——  
  
“我觉得他还没准备好合作。”  
  
一只手紧紧抓着他的头发，只有这样他的头才能抬起来，他全身的力气都用来让肺赶紧动起来了。再无余力。一点都不剩下了。  
  
空气——  
  
“再来。”  
  
空气——  
  
 _水。  
_

* * *

_**1978**_    
  
Hal感觉喘不上气来。  
  
他只要一开始呼吸就会哭出来。 _唯一的人……_ Hal憋回一口气， _我被留下一个人了。_ 他擦擦眼睛，使劲揉，恨不得把手按进去，试图把脑海里那些恐怖的画面摸出去，让自己的眼泪 _别流了_ ，这帮不上什么忙，至少对自己没好处。他接下来要做什么？他无依无靠。他不能——他没办法——  
  
“哦，亲爱的。”  
  
Hal动动沉重的眼皮，他一抬头看到他姨妈穿着黑裙子正站在长椅边上。她的鼻子发红，眼妆早已被泪水弄花。她在Hal身边坐下，捧起他的小脸，用手绢轻轻帮他把脸擦干，好像他不是个16岁的快成年的人一样。  
  
“Hal，亲爱的，无论发生什么，无论你怎么想， _你都不是孤单一个人。_ ”Peggy姨妈收起手帕，拉起他的手。“我就在这儿，我不会离开的。”   
  
他向她靠去，他太高了，靠在她肩膀上有点不舒服，但把头抵在她头上正好。  
  
“你父亲和我一直不太亲近，”Peggy姨妈的声音很轻。“我爸爸和你奶奶再婚，然后有了你父亲，从那以后我没怎么和他们见过面……年龄差太大了，我成年的时候他还是个小孩，但我爱他。他是我兄弟，所以……哦，我真的不想说这是什么感觉。”  
  
Hal听着她的声音，模仿着她的呼吸频率。Peggy姨妈是这个葬礼上唯一有温度的人，其他的人都跟死人一样冰冷。  
  
“无论你需要什么，我都在这儿，”她说。  
  
Hal感觉喉咙里那个巨大的肿块消退了，他把脸埋在她发灰的卷发之间。“我不能——我不想说有关——有关 _他们_ 的，我没法——我不行……”  
  
“好的，没关系。”Peggy姨妈拍拍他的手心。“我家那几个孩子都非常担心你，知道吗？我来的时候他们都哭了，Michael哭得最凶，但我不能把他们都带上。”  
  
“想他们。”  
  
“他们也想你，”她的头也低了一点。“你猜怎么样？你就要跟我一起回家了。”  
  
“但是这儿还有房子！”Hal着急地说。“还有——银行存款什么的——”  
  
“我们走之前会处理好这些的。我来帮忙。”  
  
“你不是还有工作？”  
  
“没什么不能等，你才是最重要的。”Hal不知道该说什么。不知怎么的，知道她不会走以后，他感觉自己终于能正常呼吸了。“还有啊，你还没见过Tony呢。我绝对忍不了这个，你得见见你的小教兄弟。”  
  
Hal努力挤出一个微笑，Peggy姨妈开始滔滔不绝地讲起她的教子的事儿。在一片令人麻木的冰冷的黑暗中，千里之外一个小铁匠的趣事就像一束从大洋彼岸射来的光。

* * *

_**2016**_  
  
“不。”Tony的声音粗哑，那里有冰水流过，却烫得像有什么东西在灼烧。他的鼻子也像着火了一样疼。都因为寒冷在灼痛。每次呼吸，每一口气都在发疼。但是，“不。”  
  
一只粗糙的大手扳过他的脸，手劲大得像要陷入他的皮肉里。Tony努力睁开眼睛，看到血红的皮肤和一口闪光的白牙。“我了解你这种人，Stark先生。你们疼痛并不陌生，很容易无视它。但你逃避不了的是你的思想。没什么比你自己的想法更能折磨你的东西。”  
  
他有点快要跪不住了，溢出的水在地上形成了一个非常滑的小水洼，一阵阵刺痛从绷带下面不断叫嚣，压在水池边的胸口也很不舒服，潮气一股一股地往里钻。  
  
但还是——  
  
“不。”  
  
手从他脸上离开了。  
  
“我看淹得还不够深，再来。”  
  
Tony闭上眼。  
  
他深吸一口气。

* * *

_**2003**_    
  
“Sir，有一个Carter先生打来的电话。”  
  
Tony嘴里咬着手写笔从一堆草图中抬起头来。他为了最近要交给Obie的一个项目忙惨了。很明显上一次董事会的展示不太成功，他们想要那种“ _大一点的，我的孩子，来点儿真能把恐怖分子吓回老家去的东西。_ ”但是Tony越来越心烦意乱，他对这个项目其实没什么热情。  
  
他从来就不喜欢武器，但不知怎么的就是很擅长做这些。装甲啦，监视器啦，算法什么的，都比那个有意思。比计算导弹的攻击力什么的好玩得多。做武器实在是……Obie不断让他审视内心，挖掘点冷血和狂暴出来，但是Tony把心翻遍了也没找着。  
  
他真的 _非常_ 渴望能把时间投在机器人研究上，但是——考虑到还得跟董事会交代——机器人能带来的收益和SI做成的那些武器合同比实在是九牛一毛。他们需要Tony，成千上万的人还要靠着他吃饭。但他已经好几个小时没有取得什么进展了。  
  
也许是该休息一下了。“接进来，J。”  
  
电话接通的声音回荡在整个工作室里。  
  
“嘿，Hal什么事儿？人们现在还用‘什么事儿’作开场白么？JARVIS帮我查查这个。DUM-E，快把那个还回来，你这个小傻螺丝堆。”  
  
 _“Tony……”_  
  
Tony注意到他的声音非常沙哑，他停下来放走了带着电笔逃跑的DUM-E。“Hal？”  
  
 _“Ben刚刚给Danny和Peg姨妈打了电话。”_ Hal话说到一半卡住了，电话那头传来颤抖的呼吸声。 _“有——有几个政府工作人员找上门来了。”_  
  
一种不祥的预感从Tony心底升起。  
  
 _“Richard and Mary——”_  
  
不会的。  
  
 _“——他们乘坐的飞机失事了……没有生还者——”  
_  
“不会的！”  
  
 _“Tony——”_  
  
“不会的！”  
  
 _“嘿！你现在必须专心听我说！”_ Hal也喊了起来。 _“Danny听了消息以后已经昏倒了。”_  
  
Tony使劲摇头，他把眼睛睁到最大，他感觉自己什么也看不到，眼前只有一片诡异的灰色。听声音DUM-E回来了。“什么？”  
  
 _“他在医院，在线情况不太乐观。Peg姨妈和Michael在那陪着他，Evie带着Sharon马上过去。”_  
  
“哪儿——”他手忙脚乱的开始收拾东西，匆忙间把桌子上的大部分东西都扔在了地上。“哪家医院？”  
  
 _“等等，我们还有别的事情需要做。”_  
  
“怎么？”Tony呆立在工作室中间，他感觉自己是如此的渺小，失去Mary的悲伤像潮水一样淹没了他，他感觉自己的一部分也随之而去了，又失去了一部分 ，他已经有十年没有过这种感觉了。  
  
 _“我现在就去接你。立刻就上路。我们还不能直接去医院。”_  
  
“Danny他——Danny已经该死的进 _医院_ 了，因为Mary——她——你 _见鬼的_ 到底什么意思说我们还不能过去？！”  
  
 _“Peter。我们必须先去照顾Peter。”_  
  


* * *

_**2016**_    
  
一只手抓着Tony，迫使他抬头看着红骷髅，手劲大得让Tony脑壳生疼。他只能看到一张模糊的红脸，他的眼睛很疼，而且被水弄得有些模糊，还有一些水在他鼻子里，这个角度没法咳出来，Tony还是有呛水的感觉。  
  
“Stark先生？”  
  
Tony呜咽了一声，一小股棕红色的液体顺着脸淌下来。红骷髅见状笑了起来。  
  
“我觉得现在你应该准备好了。”  
  
 _滋。  
  
滋滋。_  
  
Tony像猫头鹰一样极其迅速而机敏地眨了一下眼睛，他沉默了一会儿。然后笑出了声。  
  
然后他开始放声大笑。  
  
 _滋。  
  
滋滋。_  
  
红骷髅看起来不太高兴，他退后一步。“再来一次，我认为这回能有点效果。”  
  
又有一些手伸过来按住他的脖子和肩膀，但是Tony不在乎。他一刻不停地大笑，甚至忘了在脸被按入水里前积攒足够的空气。  
他的牙齿在嗡嗡响，他一边笑下巴一边震动。  
  
 _滋。  
  
滋滋。  
  
真是我的好姑娘。_  
  


* * *

_**1994**_    
  
Hal双手掐腰，瞪着前方，摇摇头说，“你们在这儿啊。”  
  
两双棕色的大眼睛齐刷刷回过头来看他，眼神里都充满了无辜，如果不是他们嘴边都还挂着饼干屑的话可信度非常高。Hal又摇摇头，努力把笑憋回去。  
  
“是她找到了Peg阿姨的小点心，”Tony迅速反应过来，指着旁边坐在桌子上的金发小美女说。  
  
Sharon也叫起来，指着Tony喊，“是Tony闯入这里的！”  
  
“信口雌黄，”Tony一边夸张地皱起眉毛一边从胸前的口袋里掏出一把钥匙。“用钥匙开的就不算闯进来了。”  
  
Sharon立刻被Tony滑稽的表情逗笑了，她毫无愧色地捡起了Peggy的剩余饼干私藏。Hal翻了个白眼走进屋把Sharon抱起来。“来吧亲爱的，你再在这里待下去会错过重要的客人的。”  
  
“但是爸爸，Tony说Mary会带来一坨 _狗屎_ ，”Sharon看起来有点害怕。“我不想见到一坨屎。”  
  
Tony在他身后开始嗤嗤地笑，Hal决心无视这个大傻子。“不是的，Tony弄错了，宝贝。没有什么狗屎，Mary是要带她男朋友来。”  
  
Sharon的眼睛睁大了一点，“但是他说那样 _更糟糕_ 。”  
  
Tony悄悄走近他们，面带恳求的神情，一边扫掉衣服上沾的饼干屑。“ _确实_ 更可怕，挑了个男的叫——”  
  
“Richard，”Hal打断他。“Richard，他叫 _Richard_ 。记住了，不是Tony说的每件事都是——”  
  
“爹地！你造Peggy阿姨见过总统咩？”【注2】Sharon挤过来，指着他身后桌子上的一张照片大声说。“Tony说那个人很重要。”  
  
“他确实很重要。”  
  
 _“酷_ ，”Sharon惊讶地长大了嘴。  
  
Tony帮她把一束头发别回耳后，又轻轻抹掉Sharon脸颊上的饼干渣，“可不是。你们Carter家的都这么酷炫。”  
  
“我也行吗？”Sharon回头用大眼睛看着Tony。“我也是Carter家的。”  
  
“香豌豆，我觉得你是 _最酷_ 的那个。”  
  
“爹地！”Sharon激动地尖叫起来。“爹地，Tony说我是 _最酷_ 的那个。”  
  
Hal翻了个白眼——好像他们刚刚说的自己站在这儿听不到似得——然后把他们两个领回起居室，其他人都等在那了。“哇哦，那么我得说，Tony说的也不都是瞎话。”  
  
Tony在他们身后大声抱怨，仿佛受到了巨大的侮辱，Sharon笑了，和她妈的笑声完全是一个样，Hal把头在她的头发里埋了一会儿。

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
“上校……”  
  
Jim把目光从腿上收回来 _（没用的，残了的，Tony现在需要你而你甚至不能——）_ ，他看着Vision脸上奇怪的表情。什么表情到了他脸上都会显得有点奇怪，不过这个尤其不同。Jim机场后就没再见过这种表情，迟疑。  
  
“你的电话。”  
  
Visio小心地不敢说太多话，仍旧面对着Jim听到Tony呛水的声音后甩给他的那个平板。  
  
虽然屏幕已经黑了，但想象力足以填补这段空白。Tony从未对他们透露过阿富汗绑架事件时的任何细节，但是Jim从Tony和Stane的战斗中多少猜出来了一些。水刑，Tony遭受过水刑。现在红骷髅也是，又用了这招。 _他是怎么知道的？_  
  
没黑屏的那部分监控同样令人揪心。Sharon一条腿瘸着，安静地蜷缩在牢房一角；Natasha的脸色苍白，纤细的嘴唇发灰；Rogers的表情还算正常；Vision继续用平板看监控录像；Jim看着全系结构图埋头研究着脱逃路线。  
  
 _我的电话？_ Jim瞥了同伴一眼。屏幕右下角跳出了一个不起眼的小通知。Vision从他的位置上无论如何都看不到这么小的东西。 _他是如何知晓——_  
  
Jim艰难地蹭到床另一边拿手机，解锁，屏幕上映出他绝望的脸。  
  
我家姑娘：找到boss了  
  
Jim发出喜悦的哽咽声，他颤抖着下巴看向Vision，快速点了个头，然后继续。  
  
RHODES： _把坐标发过来。_  
  
回复几乎是瞬间就到了。  
  
我家姑娘：信任队伍？  
  
这个问题让Jim迟疑了。 _难道FRIDAY不信任队伍吗？_  
  
她不是……Tony在Ultron事件后做了不少预防措施，比给JARIVS的还多，但仍然给她留了大量自由的空间。她是另一个新生儿，Tony非常愿意教导他的孩子们，从不遏制他们的成长，但他被吓坏了，不得不小心。Sokovia事件后他含泪向AI解释了自己计划要做的一切。  
  
Tony的造物总是免不了那份忠诚。FRIDAY还很稚嫩，但她欣然接受在自己的代码中放入安全协议。Jim还记得Tony脸上的骄傲和悲伤。无论Ultron多么畸形，都掩盖不了这个，他真正的造物是如此与众不同——如此人性。  
  
人性当然也包含了对他人行为提出质疑的能力，尤其是事关他的造物主。  
  
RHODES：你有其他建议？  
  
我家姑娘：遗产协议。  
  
Jim瞪着屏幕看了一会儿。他唯独忘了这个，Tony在一个来之不易的宁静夜晚告诉了他这个。Tony信任他的又一个瞬间，Tony对他敞开自己重重保护如要塞般的心房。  
  
现在的问题是——Jim是否信任队伍？他能将Tony托付给那些人么？他的手指在在屏幕上方盘旋着。

* * *

_**2003**_    
  
Tony听见Hal跟在Ben身后出了房间，Hal手里抱着一个盒子，现在还是空的，但马上，一切与Parker这个姓无关的东西都会被收进这个盒子里带走，无论是照片，涂鸦，礼物什么的……  
  
 _Michael和Peggy一直在打电话，_ Evie也说要去搜寻哪怕一丁点可能导致坠机的信息，那场带走了——  
  
但都是白费心思。很快一切都归于平静。惊人的平静。CIA并不配合。  
  
Peggy不愿意听到这个，谁都不愿意。但是Mary早在成为特工的时候就已经将自己和Carter这个姓的联系都抹去了。要打听一个跟你毫无关系的特工的死因难如登天。  
  
对这个世界来说，Peter仅有的两位亲人是Ben和May。  
  
而且……也会一直这样下去了，显然。  
  
Tony在Hal往车里装东西的时候冲他生气地大叫，上了车也没有停止，但Hal无动于衷。他们不知道Richard和Mary之后谁会是下一个。如果是工作上的原因，那么Ben和May的家对于那个世界来说联系最少，Peter和他们一起生活最安全。其他原因……如果这牵扯到了 _他们家_ ，Carter或者Stark，那无疑Peter应该离开他们越远越好，这样他活下去的可能性才更高。  
  
Michael在Tony的攻势下总会妥协，他知道一定会的。所以聪明的Peggy让Hal来。Michael会帮Tony擦干眼泪，Mary会帮Tony赶走欺负他的坏蛋，Hal，Hal会帮Tony站起来。Hal从Peggy继承来了那套英国的实用主义作风，他永远不会任Tony由着性子胡闹。  
  
他们到那的时候Tony已经闹够了，Hal的理论说服了他，他垂头丧气的接受了现实。  
  
但当他站在那里时，他看着Peter蜷缩在May的臂弯里熟睡时，他觉得无论如何无法接受这个结果。  
  
“你想抱抱他么？”  
  
这个诱惑太大了，太大太大了，他担心自己一旦接过了Peter就再也不会把他交出去。但他 _必须_ 放手。  
  
于是Tony拒绝了，他用眼睛死死地看着那孩子，但是不敢伸手。每一个细节都要记住，要像刻录一样烧在脑子里，Peter的卷发，小脸的曲线，下巴上的小痣。还有，Tony知道在那双紧闭的眼皮之下，Mary的眼睛。  
  
 _老天啊_ ，连想想都觉得难受。  
  
Tony突然开始庆幸Peter现在是睡着的了，他不敢想象该如何面对那双眼睛。  
  
一想到Peter会永远不认识自己更让他心口发疼。这真的……实在是……  
  
Tony走上前一步，May用同样悲伤的眼神望着他。他伸出胳膊，手悬在Peter小小的背部上空，当孩子呼吸的时候，他的背轻轻扫过Tony的手掌。连碰一下他都是那么疼，看着Peter在呼吸就会不由自主地想到他妈妈已经永远——  
  
“一会儿Hal回来的时候，”Tony沉下声快速嘱咐道。“他会告诉你们永远别再提我们——我们是一家人。他会说这就是告别了，你们永远不会再见到我们。”  
  
“我懂Tony，我懂。”  
  
“我——我知道接下来就要由你们来照顾他了，他会……”  
  
May伸出手紧紧抓住Tony的肩膀，他的眼睛里有灼热的泪水在闪烁。“我们会的，Tony。”  
  
“但是我想说，如果你们需要帮助，要请个律师，有要去的地方， _任何事_ 。”Tony觉得嗓子发紧，他不得不停下来深呼吸，但眼睛从未从Peter身上离开“如果你们有任何需要的，你们可以打给我。我一定帮。”  
  
May凝视着他，手牢牢攥着他的袖子。  
  
Tony觉得胸膛里有什么东西炸开了，碎片散落一地划得人生疼，他让May松开，自己也从Peter那边把手收了回来。下一步才是最艰难的。  
  
Hal回来了，盒子已经满了，Ben站在他身边，看上去惊人地衰老和悲伤，正在用一张纸拈鼻涕。  
  
“我想这是所有的东西了。”  
  
Tony点点头，清了几次嗓子，然后朝门外走去。Ben为他开门，他走过时脚步停了一下，“对了，我会给你们的账户上转一笔钱，忘了说了。”  
  
Ben用眼神表示抗议，但Tony挥了挥手无视掉了。  
  
“不是什么……就只是，可以预计我们没法参加，但是我还是希望葬礼可以办的好一点，你就不用翻箱倒柜找存折了。” Tony戴上太阳镜。“别担心，我不会让它成习惯的。但你可能偶尔会拿到一笔可观的圣诞福利。把我想象成圣诞老人的小助手里最英俊的那个就行。”  
  
Ben再次试图表示抗议，这时候May用胳膊肘撞了他一下， _我就知道我喜欢这女人_ ，然后Tony便走了出去，将公寓甩在身后，留下Mary在这个世界上最后一点痕迹。留下他的小男孩，尽管他是如此的爱他。又一个人走了。他浑浑噩噩地跟在Hal身后下了楼，走进车里，安静地看着Hal放下箱子启动汽车，该去医院了。  
  
他们遇到第一个红绿灯前，Tony就已经哭了出来。Hal伸出手捏跟他攥了两下，也哭了。

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
水缸已经被扔到了墙角。  
  
水还是满的，但是暂时里Tony远了一点。Tony现在唯二有精力去注意的东西，一件是牙齿上的震动，一件是鼻子里的水。他感觉自己要窒息了。力量、空气还有其他的一切都在离他远去，只有窒息的感觉还在，疲劳还在，太累了。  
  
但是抓着他头的那只手不给他休息的时间。  
  
“听到我说的了么，Stark先生？”红骷髅问。“”准备好回答几个问题了么？  
  
“你他……”那些字像肿块一样卡在他胸口。“他妈……”  
  
“还在抗拒。你甚至都还不知道我想从你身上得到什么吧？”  
  
Tony眯着眼睛看他，“清洗世界。”  
  
红骷髅笑了起来。  
  
他疯狂地大笑着。听起来令人毛骨悚然。  
  
“猜得好，猜的好，”他说。“我们最终是会谈到这个的。但这不是你在这儿的唯一理由。”  
  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，模糊地看着他。什么？红骷髅逼近他。  
  
“不，Stark先生。你能为我带来美国队长。”  
  


*

  
  
Natasha看着漆黑的屏幕，努力试图去理解自己刚刚听到的东西。  
  
 _队长？_  
  
她知道红骷髅总是打到Steve，一直想，但是Tony怎么能把Steve带给他？即使Tony能——她完全坚信Tony能在没有他们的世界活下去，而且活的很好——Natasha知道Tony _绝对不会_ 那么做。  
  
他有着蜉蝣一般的自我保护的本能，忠诚好似小鸭印随。  
  
Tony绝不会出卖Steve。  
  
如果红骷髅不知道这一点，没意识到这个，那只意味着一件事。意味着这场拷问毫无用处，这种错误的预估Natasha不是没想过。她想到了红骷髅可能调查不足，计划不周，准备就这样从内部分裂他们。Tony只要坚持下去就好，坚持下去，他会坚持下去的。  
  
 _但是……_  
  
但是如果这是精心计划过的，如果红骷髅对局势早已 _了然于胸_ ，那么Natasha就变得毫无头绪了，她完全猜不到后招是什么。在这里，听着Tony的惨叫，她完全无法思考，太多的可能性在她脑子里盘旋，令人头晕目眩。  
  
如果她不是那么在意也许事情还能简单些。  
  
“我？”  
  
Natasha向旁边瞟了一眼，Steve一副完全惊呆的表情，Barnes坚定地扶他走到一边坐下。她摇摇头，将目光转回屏幕。Clint向她投来一个古怪的眼神，但是什么都没说，只是又给她传了几个其它他刚刚截获的文件。  
  
“Vision，我们这边毫无进展。你那边有什么消息么？”  
  
“呃……没有。”这声古怪的停顿使Natasha往他的屏幕那边看了一眼。“没有新消息。”  
  
她审视着那张脸，总是比人类的脸难读，但她与Vision共事的时间使她对Vision熟悉起来。Natasha仔细地看着。  
  
他看上去没做什么不对劲的事，从屏幕传来的图像看来Natasha能够确定他也正在和他们一样努力寻找，甚至效率更高，但是总有点—— _是了_ 。他眼睛里总是闪过反光，他的眼睛随之离开屏幕。  
  
 _Vision在为什么分心。_  
  
Rhodes的事儿？他还躺在医院里，但如果他需要帮助，Vision一定会亲自过去帮他，无视Rhodes的大男子主义，也不会假手于护士。Natasha怀疑是Ross在打扰他们，但Vision不会让他进门——连医院都不可能——更别说他这会儿应该正在联合国游说他那一套理论好把整个队伍都不经审判扔进监狱。那么现在唯一有可能使Vision分心的理由就只剩下了——  
  
“你找到他了。”  
  
金属光泽的眼珠通过屏幕看着她，露出狗狗般无辜的眼神，但是Vision什么都没说。  
  
他不用说。  
  
“你——你知道他在哪了？”Steve从座位上一跃而起瞪着屏幕。“在哪儿？我们要，我们现在有计划了么？国王陛下您能否借我们一架飞机什么的——”  
  
“我不能告诉你Stark先生在哪。”  
  
Vision好像对Steve施了冰冻咒，他目瞪口呆地看着屏幕，但Natasha一点都不奇怪。  
  
Steve奇怪死了。  
  
“你说‘你不能’是什么意思？”  
  
“因为我没有他的定位，”Vision平静地回答他。“只有FRIDAY和Rhodes上校才知道。”  
  
“那么帮我接Rhodes。”  
  
“我不干。”  
  
Steve怒视着他，用手狠狠砸了一下桌子。“你无权将这类信息对我们保密！Tony需要我们。我们可以帮忙！你有什么权利——”  
  
“什么 _权利_ ？”  
  
Vision低沉的声音打断了他，他的目光透过屏幕落在了Steve身上，同时他额头的石头亮起了光。  
  
“我不是复仇者的一员么？”Vision问。“难道不是你说的， _我们的手才最安全_ ？要由我们自己决定我们去哪里，帮助谁，让谁来帮我们？”  
  
“不是用来对抗——”  
  
“不是用来对抗团队？”Vision摇了摇头。“我不是第一个站出来反抗队伍的人。你把它丢下了。待在天平另一边的感受怎么样？现在你知道提出协议的那一百七十个国家的国民是什么感受了么？等着超级英雄的出价，不受掌控，没办法阻止他们。”  
  
捶桌子的那只手攥紧，指甲深深陷进了肉里，Natasha可以清楚地看到他下巴上的肌肉在发抖。她几乎能听到牙齿打颤的声音。  
  
“我不是来这儿说漂亮话的。我都不觉得我能理解情感。再说了，这仅仅是个信任问题。”  
  
Steve垂着头，看着自己的拳头。Sam走到他身边，将一只手放在他的肩膀上。Clint一直盯着Natasha看，她能感到那种几乎化为实体的情感，他正在评估她行为的动机，Natasha猜他很快就能找到答案了。  
  
“在Stark先生的问题上，我发现我怀疑你。”  
  
“那么由谁去救他？”Sam问。“你确定Rhodes不会——”  
  
“有一个计划正在实施中。我想你很快会发现····Stark先生并非不能照顾好自己。”Vision坚定地点点头，“他做得很好。”

* * *

_**1978**_    
  
Hal十六岁的时候知道了他的姨妈Peggy是特工组织的首脑。  
  
他好奇她到底隐藏了多少秘密。  
  
他同样好奇自己需要对多少事保密。  
  
他看见了杀害全家的凶手，他不会放过这群东西的。  
  
那甚至不是人类。  
  
但他不能冒险在复仇时让他剩下的家人也陷入危险。  
  
 _秘密_ 。  
  
这是个传家宝。

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
红骷髅抓着Tony的脖子将他扔在地上，他的头狠狠撞在地上，把他撞得眼冒金星，耳朵也开始鸣叫起来。这些感觉加在一起盖过了牙齿上传来的震动，眼前所有的东西都有了重影。  
  
“他不会为了我而来的，”Tony向他啐了一口。“我不是他的朋友。”  
  
红骷髅明显不屑一顾。“我没说你是个诱饵。我知道你们俩在这个世界里没有那么深的羁绊。”  
  
Tony皱起眉头。“这个世界？”  
  
红骷髅裂开嘴笑了起来，看上去活像一把镰刀。“我在瓦尔基里号的战斗中碰到了宇宙魔方，但它没有杀死我。他带我去了一位新主人那，他给我展示了很多很伟大的东西。不计其数的世界，这样我就能知道如何打败队长，也能更好的服侍我的主人。”  
  
 _多元宇宙理论？_ Tony想起来现在的科研讨论会上确实时不时提到这种理论。但现代的这群科学家几乎是群疯子，这还不是他今年来听到的最疯狂的理论呢。  
  
“我不能理解，你看，到底为什么美国队长每次都能打败我，”红骷髅开始咆哮。“甚至在那个我杀了他的世界都能，他的精神传递下去了，他时不时就能反击。这实在太令人挫败了。于是我开始研究他，在不同的宇宙，用不同的方法研究。”  
  
 _“跟踪狂警告。”_  
  
他几乎是漫不经心地往Tony的胸口上一踢，但疼痛没有丝毫减少。  
  
真的是字面意义上把他肺里的空气都踢出来了。  
  
“我不能理解是因为我看问题的角度不对。他的力量之源不在那面盾牌上，也不在身体中，而是完完全全在另一个人身上，”  
  
Tony拖着自己的身体在地板上后退，试图远离红骷髅，但是他逃不掉。他怎么能？他几乎都没法坐起来，红骷髅不慌不忙地迈着步子朝他走来。  
  
“是在 _你_ 身上，Stark先生。”一只靴子踩中了他那条受伤的胳膊，Tony因为伤口处陡然加力而造成的剧烈疼痛尖叫了起来。  
  
“所以，我杀了你。”  
  
“是——是你的风格。”  
  
“但结果却并非如我预期的那样。”红骷髅的声音里有增添了几分气恼。“他为你哀悼，为你复仇，然后……继续前行。我意识到，死亡不会阻止你帮助队长。其他的Stark们留下了遗产、科技和应急预案来保护他们的美国队长。”   
  
Tony几乎要疼得失去意识，但他的听力还在，听到其他世界的自己的故事让他既向往又震惊。  
  
“即使连他们内战的时候也一样，Stark的力量甚至强于队长。当我杀了美国队长的时候，他的死亡总会令Stark悲痛欲绝。他们如此受伤，自我毁灭，有的要用整个世界来换回美国队长，有的拉上整个世界为队长陪葬……这给我提供了一个全新的视角。”  
  
红骷髅蹲下来，使劲地拉着Tony的手向后掰。  
  
“ _他_ 总是愿意将生命奉献给‘更美好的世界‘，”红骷髅嘲笑着说。“但是 _你_ 也早就做好准备用灵魂去换同样的东西。 _可悲_ ——但是我想出了一个新的计划，于是我的主人将我送回来了，回家。”  
  
Tony在红骷髅捏上他的脸时颤抖了一下，那只红色的手一路滑到他的喉咙上，没有施力，就只是停在那里，无声地威胁着，感受着Tony的血管在他手指下跳动。  
  
“我必须得将你从他身上分离出去，你懂吗？让你所有的资源都远离美国队长。这就是Zemo的任务。一个有用的工具，即使善良的美国队长最后没能杀死你，那也没关系，”红骷髅脚下的力度加大，胳膊上的痛楚让Tony再次叫了出来。“我会向全世界展示你的尸体，把带着你的血的盾牌也放在一起，你觉得世界会怎么想？然后我再告诉他们是美国队长杀了钢铁侠，他们会怎么做？我不需要杀了他。他挚爱的世界会帮我做到的。而你，Stark先生……”  
  
他喉咙上的那只手开始收紧，红骷髅抓着他的脸，迫使Tony看着自己，手上的指甲深入皮肉。  
  
“你不会那么容易就死了的。”  
  
Tony听到金属水缸和水泥地板的剐蹭声，泼溅出来的水比红骷髅刚刚描述的那些疯狂的世界更加渗人。  
  
“在你停止呼吸以前，我们还有点其他事情要做。”  
  
水盆的声音不断变大，更加接近， _不，不，不，不要再来了。_  
  
“有关于清洗世界，Stark先生。你对我的哨兵程序做了什么？”

* * *

_**1980**_    
  
Tony带着一双过大的拳击手套，他现在看起来像个从漫画里走出来的小人，但眼神坚决。他正在模仿他看到Hal做过的事，脚步犹豫地前后跳动。Hal看到这可爱的一幕不禁笑了出来，向前走到Tony身后，拉着他的小手腕教他如何击打身前的拳袋。  
  
“像这样——一，二！一，二！”Hal一边说一边拖着Tony的胳膊有规律地快速打出去。  
  
但是Tony现在几乎没怎么专心，Hal拉着他胳膊带动他整个身子都搞笑地移动着，这使Tony咯咯笑了起来。Hal摇摇头，停下了这场即兴教学，他双手将Tony抱起，让Tony坐在自己肩膀上。Tony把戴着拳套的手放在Hal头顶笑得很开心。  
  
“看来我没法当你的拳击老师”   
  
“ _Michael_ 可以教我。”Tony大声说。“ _他_ 知道怎么打”  
  
“我知道怎么打！”Hal坚持道。  
  
Tony用鼻子呲了一声  
  
“我只是不知道应该怎么教。或者也许只是你我教不了。”  
  
“啊-啊，”Tony夸张地摇头，Hal感到自己都被带得左摇右晃。“我可是个天才。”  
  
“一个不会打拳的天才。”  
  
“嘿！”  
  
“你就‘嘿’吧，我要教你几招对付那些你说的对你很刻薄的同学。”  
  
“但是他们非常 _庞大_ ！”  
  
“有法子揍倒他们。”  
  
“但妈妈说无论如何伤害别人是不对的。”  
  
“这是实话，但你也需要学着保护自己。还有保护那些无力保护自己的人。”  
  
“但是这很难，”Tony带着点哭腔从Hal肩头跳下来。拳击手套不小心勾在了Hal耳朵上，像戴了一对巨大的奇怪耳环。“说到底，你怎么知道谁需要保护？”  
  
“你开口发问，”Hal简单明了地说。“然后你细心聆听他们的回答。”  
  
Tony安静地消化着Hal带给他的这一小块信息，Hal拉着他从地下室走出来上到厨房去，那里Danny叔叔已经端着一盘三明治在等着了。Hal一屁股坐在吧台上，从盘子里拿出一块三明治递给Tony，然后自己也拿了一块开始吃起来。  
  
“Hal？”  
  
“咋了？”  
  
“爸爸伤害过别人么？他做过的那些……”  
  
Hal卡壳了一下，他在脑子里思考一个最合适的答案。Tony总是希望能听到真相，哪怕真相丑陋而残忍。  
  
“有时候，他做的那些东西确实会伤害到别人，”Hal承认道。“但是他做的其他一些东西也保护了人们。他发明的东西非常重要，保护着美国士兵在什么地方都很安全，这样他们才有机会回家，回到家人身边。”  
  
“就像Michael会回来一样？”  
  
“对啊，”Hal点点头。“正是你父亲发明的东西保护着战场上的Michael，只要他们把基地建起来就行。然后他们那些人会保护你和其他每一个美国人的安全。”  
  
他感到Tony的小脸朝他的头贴了过来，然后一些食物碎屑掉到了他的额头上。“我想那就没问题了。既然它们能用来保护人们。”  
  
Hal拍拍他的腿，然后往Tony贪婪的小手里又递了一块三明治。

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
铃-铃……铃-铃……铃-铃-  
  
“请讲？”  
  
“Potts，我需要 _鹦鹉螺_ 。”  
  
“我——什么？你需要什么？”  
  
“Tony极客时间搞出来的那艘潜艇原型机，我现在需要它。”  
  
“你谁——Michael？是你吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> Evelyn 'Evie' Carter 此人是作者设定的角色，Hal的妻子，Sharon的母亲。  
> Harrison Francis Carter是Hal的全名，所以说Hal是二世~
> 
> 2  
> Sharon这里用的是有点模糊不清的小奶音，请大家自行脑补~


	7. Peggy

_**1989**  _  
  
Tony看着正在发傻的Hal笑得停不下来，Hal怀里抱着一个婴儿慢慢地转着圈，宝宝在他怀里冲他吐着泡泡。他通常不怎么跟“可爱的东西打交道”，他的世界布满金属、火焰和化学，没给“可爱”留多大地方。但是自从Sharon降生以来，Tony发现自己不得不给“可爱”开辟一片自留地，因为她实在是见鬼的可爱极了。  
  
她跟Hal完全是一个模子刻出来的，金发棕眼，只有在笑的时候才露出破绽，她的小嘴继承了Evie。Tony发现自己开始在课堂上分心，Rhodey见了总不免对着滔滔不绝的他和照片嘲笑一番，但从不过分，而且总是一边笑一边拍拍他的卷发。Tony觉得自己今年能分到这个室友实在是幸运。  
  
“你要邀请她跳下一支舞吗？”  
  
Tony把目光从Sharon身上收回来，看向身边的Peggy，她被逗笑了。今天她穿了一件非常美丽的红裙子，盘起的高髻间点缀着几条银丝。他咯咯地笑着用一只胳膊给了她一个拥抱。“可不能让过生日的寿星被冷落在一边。Danny哪去了？”  
  
“他刚刚领我转了个圈，现在得坐一会儿。”Peggy说着指了指桌子那边。Daniel、Jarvis和Howard正一边聊天一边吃蛋糕。Michael正小心翼翼地转着Ana，两人的舞姿相当优美，与之形成鲜明对比的，Mary几乎要把Evie扔过整个房间。随着Maria弹奏的钢琴换了曲调，舞池中优雅的旋转也无缝衔接成了完美的探戈。  
  
这是Tony看到他的父母在一起的最和睦幸福的时刻。  
  
接着后来，又变成老样子了，他回家也经常看不到他们。  
  
多年来头一次，公馆里填满了音乐和欢声笑语，没有前些时候的紧张和苦闷。刚刚几乎整个突击队和他们的家人都来参加了宴会，现在大多数的宾客都已经回去了，只有几个人留下来，宴会场一下子安静了许多。  
  
“我的生日里不许皱眉，”Peggy说着去挠Tony的痒痒肉，他连连求饶。见鬼的感谢老天爷Rhodey还没发现这个。  
  
“不皱眉，我保证，”Tony咯咯笑着向他的教母保证。  
  
她看上去很满意，转身去看房间中她的孩子们跳舞。  
  
Tony静静地看着她，岁月对她的侧颜上没有丝毫改变，一如Tony记忆里那样美丽和骄傲。六十八岁的她还是如此富有活力。他突然想起，除了Danny，他从没见过Peggy跟其他人跳舞。甚至连Michael和Mary都没跟她跳过，但这也可能是因为Michael讨厌跳舞，而Mary对跳舞又有点过度狂热。Tony曾不止一次被她选中当舞伴，他遭过那些罪，他不会责怪Peggy想要逃避这个的。  
  
虽然话是这么说，但是寿星女孩在自己的生日宴上只跳一支舞可不行。  
  
“你想跳支舞么？”Tony问，Peggy转过头来看着他，Tony的心脏都紧张地要从喉咙里跳出来了，他觉得有必要澄清一下。“和我一起？”  
  
她抿起红宝石色的嘴唇缓缓一笑，什么都没说，但是伸出了一只手。  
  
Tony接过那只手，心里想着为啥自己满手是汗。一直到他们走入人群，Peggy脸上的笑容也没有丝毫减少。将手环在Peggy腰上的感觉很怪，当他们开始绕着房间跳华尔兹的时候这种古怪感又增强了一点。  
  
Tony觉得自己又笨拙又尴尬，但Peggy只是笑着让他领舞。她从不让别人领舞，甚至连Daniel都没这个待遇，主要也是因为他领不了，在他们跳舞时必须依靠在她身上。  
  
但是现在，Tony在这儿， _领舞_ 。  
  
“这样可以吗？”  
  
她眼底升起一片温柔，几乎可以说是伤感。“这真是完美。”  
  
一开始他们的拍子踩得有点不准，但是接着Maria换了一首快节奏的雷格泰姆的，所以就没什么再在意踩点这件事儿了，只是单纯地享受着音乐。但是Tony还是觉得有点奇怪，好像自己被一个肥皂泡包住了似得，他在和自己教母跳舞时感觉音乐都缓慢沉寂了下来。  
  
“ _你_ 还好吧？”  
  
Tony收到了一个亲在脸颊上的吻作为回应，他的脸迅速地发烫，Hal在一旁笑了起来。Sharon也开始笑了，这样Tony就不敢瞪Hal了，怕无意中把宝宝吓到。这个沾沾自喜的混蛋已经学会用他的宝宝来做挡箭牌了。  
  
但是Tony还在等着Peggy给他一个明确的答案。  
  
“亲爱的，我从来没有这么好过，”她说。“你们全都在这儿。”  
  
Peggy脸上是一种混杂了沮丧和欢喜的古怪表情，但是Tony觉得她说自己很好的时候也不像是在撒谎。于是他没再深究。  
  
他们一直跳一直跳，直到成为舞池上最后一对。Maria离开钢琴去喝水休息，把音乐的工作交给了一台留声机，放了一首迷人舒缓的爵士乐。  
  
当他们缓缓停下来的时候Danny带着点别扭的微笑接过了Peggy抱在怀里。Tony看见Daniel带着Peggy上了露台，Peggy一直在眨眼。  
  
Tony皱起了眉头，突然他感到有人站在自己身边，转头一看惊讶地发现居然是Howard带着一种古怪的表情正看着他。 _到底为什么今天晚上所有人看他的眼光都那么奇怪？  
_  
“我害Peg阿姨不开心了吗？”  
  
Howard喝了一口威士忌，慢慢旋转着玻璃杯，过了一会儿才回答。“不。不，我想你没做任何让她伤心的事。”  
  
Tony转头看向阳台，Danny和Peggy抱在一起，Danny用胳膊环住Peggy，Peggy将头依偎在Danny脸颊旁。“你确定吗？”  
  
“这个嘛，”Howard点点头，灌下一大口酒，眼睛也看着那对情侣。“只是今天是很长……很长的一天。有太多事能激起过去的回忆了。等你到了我们这个年纪过生日的时候，记得千万不要想太多。”  
  
他说完丢下Tony去添酒，Tony回到桌边的座位上。他拿起一块已经有点发冷的蛋糕吃起来，一边吃一边猜测，他们刚刚跳舞的时候Peggy阿姨究竟想起来什么了呢？

* * *

**_2016_**    
  
Tony挂在水盆边上。  
  
这是个非常不舒服的姿势， _不建议长久保持的那种_ ，但是他实在没力气改变了。至少现在他的脸在水平面以上。非常接近，很有威胁性地接近，但也只是接近。  
  
“你知道么，Stark先生，”红骷髅的声音从屋子一旁传来，他正舒服地坐在一把椅子上。他可挺幸运的。“我曾经试图招募一个世界里的你”  
  
“是嘛，”Tony看着一滴水滑到鼻子尖上然后又滚入水里荡开一串小圈。  
  
“那应该是挺光荣的事儿，你的科技加上我的眼光。得到一个更干净的世界。一个更好的世界。”  
  
一个死了的世界，Tony想象着，在那个世界红骷髅拿到了他的耶利哥导弹【注1】，或者什么更危险的东西。  
  
“但是没成功。他拒绝了。”  
  
Tony努力挤出一声微弱的嘲笑， _好样的，另一个我_ 。  
  
“我杀了他。”  
  
如果他还有力气的话，他一定会为这种意料之中的答案翻个白眼。他想象得出红骷髅要怎么处理Tony Stark。  
  
“我也可以杀了你。”  
  
“我 _知道_ ——”  
  
“不，我觉得你不知道。我会从错误中学习，你看。”一只手抓起他的头发，Tony被迫抬头的时候抗议的哼哼了几下。他几乎怀念起水里的视野了，如果那不是令他发抖和出冷汗的话。“这是一个提议，Stark先生，一个善意的。”  
  
“提议杀了我？”  
  
“提议让你 _早点_ 死。”Tony发出一声嘲笑。“我要是你的话就不会这么笑了。你不知道接下来会发生什么，我在给你指一条路避免它们发生。”  
  
“我还真不是怕事的类型。”  
  
红骷髅从座位上起身，一步步走过来，鞋底与金属地板的撞击声回荡在屋子里。“你不累么？”  
  
一根红色的手指戳在Tony脸上。这使Tony有一种宁可把皮扒下来也想避免接触的冲动。而且这也不是第一次发生了。  
  
“你不厌倦不断地为一个不会自救的世界而战？”Tony不知道红骷髅是不是故意使自己听上去富有同情心，但他的确避开红骷髅意味深长的一眼。“你不厌倦总是坚持站立到最后？不断抗争挺累的吧？受够了看着你的朋友死去了没？”  
  
Tony畏缩了一下。  
  
“然后他们都会死去，”红骷髅说。“一个接一个的。你会看着它发生。你会发现你无力阻止。即使是‘伟大的Stark’也无法独自对抗主人。然后，等它们全都死了，等到没人还能反抗了，等到没人能够被拯救了， _到那时候_ ，Stark先生，那时候你就可以去死了。”  
  
那真可怕。那副精准的图像徘徊在不断侵扰他的噩梦里，甚至远在Ultron出现前，远在很久以前。  
  
成为最后一个。他想不到有什么能比留下来成为最后一个更可怕。  
  
“所以你看，Stark先生，我是出于善意。”  
  
红骷髅贴近了一点。  
  
“别像其他的你犯一样的糊涂了。告诉我怎么启动哨兵，然后我保证给你一个仁慈的结局。然后的事儿嘛——你看，那些就永远不需要你来操心了。你终于可以清净了。你对这个提议怎么看？”

* * *

**_1984_**    
  
“我们现在要去哪？”Tony问。  
  
Peggy看着他一起踏进车里，Tony穿着光鲜，鼻子上架着一架太阳镜，他已经学会了在出门的时候来电小小的伪装。他这个样子既可爱又让人心碎。她把他的手抓得紧了一点。  
  
“那是剧院吗？”  
  
“是的，”Peggy笑了。“我们要去看剧。”  
  
“什么剧？”  
  
“我的一个老朋友写的，并且还参演了。她邀请我们一会儿去后台看她。”  
  
Tony看看周围，“其他人在哪呢？就只有我们么？”  
  
“是的，”Peggy简短地回答。Michael不在国内，Mary正在没在忙着准备一个非常重要的考试。Daniel理论上说倒是也能来，但是他们还有其他的票，他不会错过任何东西的，再说Angie晚些时候会来镇上拜访他们。他选择留在家里，所以今晚——“只有你和我，Tony。”  
  
Tony的眼睛在暗色镜片后边转了一圈。“真的？”  
  
Peggy弯下腰在他额头上响亮地亲了一下，留下一个鲜红的口红印。“你做好准备做我今晚的男伴了么？”  
  
Tony直起身版，伸出手臂，像他看见过的绅士做的那样，毫无迟疑。  
  
Peggy不得不屈屈身子才能搭上他的手臂，然后他们一起走进剧院。  
  
“所以说，这出剧到底是关于什么的？”Tony问。  
  
“实际上是我告诉她的一些我自己的故事给了她灵感。”  
  
“真的吗？！”Tony倒抽一口气，他总是Peggy那些老故事的忠实粉丝。  
  
“是的。我想Angie应该会扮演我们老公寓的管理人。她觉得扮演成又老又严肃的样子特别有趣。我想那一定会是 _非常_ 精彩的表演。”Peggy将票递给迎宾员。“这个故事有关一个我过去的劲敌，还有我过去的特工工作”  
  
“酷毙了！”  
  
“是啊。她不得不把我的角色改成一个男人，当然啦，因为两个女人打架这种事儿听上去有点荒唐。”Tony呸了一声，这让Peggy笑了。“但是Angie还是还原了很多东西的。枪战，蛇蝎美人，跟音乐有关的数字。据说反响很好，但是我觉得是无与伦比。”  
  
“这出剧叫什么？”  
  
门打开了，Peggy领着他向座位走去，Tony激动得蹦蹦跳跳，他们拉在一起的胳膊撞了好几下。  
  
“ _Peggy阿姨_ ，这出剧到底叫什么呀？”Tony又问了一次。  
  
Peggy将他塞进座位里，自己落座的时候又递给他一份她卖给他的戏单。口红的印记还在他头上，Peggy深情地看着那里，好奇Tony没有擦掉它是因为不在乎还是喜欢这个。  
  
她决定不去想了，没人会在一片黑暗的剧院里注意到这个，而且一会儿他们去看Angie的时候如果Tony被尴尬到了场面一定很好笑。她可是“ _日思夜念着要看看这个小甜心_ ”。  
  
Tony低头看向舞台，荧幕上已经映出了一个男人和一个女人的轮廓，两人在小餐馆的霓虹灯下用枪指着对方，大幕上方用巨大的戏剧性的字体写着——  
  
“Underwood”

（注2）

* * *

**_2016_**    
  
Sharon呻吟了一声，她感到头晕目眩，她睁开眼睛的时候身体里每一块肌肉都在疼。  
  
她又被扔在牢房里了。  
  
 _一个人。_  
  
Sharon努力把眼泪憋了回去，在地板上缩成一团，祈祷着Tony的信号已经发出去了，这一切都是值得的。  
  


* 

  
  
“你能不能告诉我Rhodes派谁去了？”  
  
Clint必须承认，Steve真的是哪种不知道应该何时退让的人。尤其是在跟他有关的重大事件上。你可以欣赏这种品格，但是Clint曾也亲眼见证过它的杀伤力。Clint虽然他也非常想知道谁会去救Tony和Sharon，可他这次什么都没说。他从不假装是最客观的那个。  
  
“是我们认识的人吗？是Banner博士吗？”  
  
“不是Banner博士，队长。”  
  
听说位置已经确定，Natasha立刻将全部注意力转移到解救行动的真正计划部分，确保那只神秘的队伍一抵达Raft就能顺利开始行动。Clint好奇 _她_ 是不是知道那只队伍的情况。  
  
他看了几眼Natasha投射到屏幕上的计划，然后在脑中分析。她策划的这个行动方案是给四人——或六人使用的， _估计她也不是特别清楚那只队伍的详细情况_ 。Nat一定还是知道点那只队伍的东西，计划里有几个常见的操作。但Clint不知道这些信息是她本来就知道，还是Rhodes在如此短的时间里就将信息传给了她。  
  
“求你，我能和Rhodes说话么？”  
  
“他正忙着组建救援队伍。”  
  
队伍里有人能够驾驶水下交通工具，虽然这个交通工具无疑就是 _鹦鹉螺号_ 了，Clint一直觉得这个名字非常可笑， _那是从电影还是什么东西里取的名字_ ？可以确定队伍里有一名医疗人员，他们需要知道在哪些位置有可能找到Tony。一定有个什么战术专家在，Clint根据Natasha规划的路线图猜测到。两个，可能，Natasha建议他们在进入Raft后分成两队。  
  
“如果你不能告诉我，那你能不能告诉Natasha？或者T’Challa？以防那只队伍万一失败了呢？”  
  
“我觉得那不是个好主意。”  
  
一半的队伍会直接前往主控室，取得对Raft的控制权。这回很难，要穿过很多警卫和全副武装的恐怖分子，弄出很大的声音， _声东击西_ 。得有几个好战士在，还得有足够的技术才能重写Raft的控制系统。另外半只小队，就Clint看到的来说，是完全在暗中行动的。根据Natasha的计划他们会快速搜索监狱的部分然后返回到水下交通工具上。  
  
但是整个计划里有 _一个部分_ 令Clint完全困惑了。  
  
他们是打算在Raft _还在水底_ 的时候登上它吗？  
  
“怎么？为啥？你相信他们，不是吗？”  
  
“让瓦坎达的国王出面攻击Raft无疑会引起一场国际外交事故，尤其是他已经无视了Ross的禁令收留了本应被关押的你们。让Romanov特工卷入此事同样不太明智，更不用说还得考虑到她现在也是逃犯的身份。”Vision摇摇头。“任何救援Stark先生带来的良性后果都会被抵消。”  
  
“清洗世界是指什么？”Clint打断他们，用目光将Natasha钉在座位上。  
  
她听到那个名字的时候没有表现出惊讶。他知道Nat一定清楚那代表着什么。那一定是某样红骷髅迫切得到的杀伤力巨大的东西。可能是某种技术，考虑到既然Tony和这事儿有关。T’Challa看上去并不知情，但他进门以来就保持着一脸面无表情。  
  
Natasha看向别处，但是没有移的太远，还在Sam视线范围内。Steve现在也不再一门意思哄Vision吐位置，而是看着她。  
  
“Nat，”Clint叫她。“那是什么？Stark在隐藏什么？ _你_ 在隐藏什么？”  
  
她重重地叹了口气，那双绿眼睛盯着他，嘴唇向上撅起。“我在签字以前都不知道，但是Stark知道这东西挺长一段时间了。我不知道有多久。看起来每个人都挺擅长保守秘密的。”  
  
“Romanov特工——”Natasha冲屏幕上的Vision摇摇头，“他们需要知道。”  
  
合成人盯着她看了一会儿，但是没再说阻止的话。她重新转向Clint。  
  
“有几个政客提出了这个东西，肯定有Ross了，但也有别人的份。一份针对超级英雄在世界范围内不断增加的所引起的最坏情况预案。一个因为恐惧他们力量所制定的极端计划。”  
  
“这个“东西”比摆到台面上来的还要糟糕么？”Clint问。  
  
她点点头。“由一个程序来鉴别所有的超级英雄，找出他们中带有威胁性超能力的，把他们围捕监视起来，如果遭到反抗就囚禁他们。如果他们觉得这份能力可以加以利用也会雇佣他们。”  
  
Clint的脸色迅速变得苍白起来，目力可及Wanda和屋里其他人的脸也白了。Natasha也注意到了这一点。  
  
“Wanda在Raft被戴上的抑制器只是运送过程中用的，为了将她送去一个专门建造的可以限制她能力的设施。”Natasha说。“这还仅仅是个开始。”  
  
“而Tony对此事知情？”Steve大喊起来。“ _这太粗暴了_ ！”  
  
“是的，他知道，而且他还为此抗争过。这个计划的大部分行动都需要技术力量的支持，哨兵，用来围捕超能力者。就像钢铁军团的兄弟产品，只不过更大，更有攻击性。就像——”  
  
“就像Ultron军团。”  
  
“你以为是谁给了他们灵感？”  
  
Steve的手还压在桌子上，他弯下腰，身上的肌肉都紧绷了起来。  
  
“他做了什么？”  
  
“他通过提出索科威亚协议封禁了对世界清洗计划的所有供应，你觉得他干了什么，Steve？”Natasha疲惫地翻了个白眼。“这似乎的确抚慰了那些人，更重要的是，在事情被闹到联合国之前平息了他们的怒火。事情到了联合国那个层面意味着能透明公开的让世界清洗计划的支持者闭嘴。但是他那个婊子养的偏执狂，Stark，他想 _确保_ 整个计划根本不会有被提出的可能。或者至少，没有可能被成功实施。”  
  
Clint呲了一下，脸上带着得意的笑容向后一歪头，“Tony故意破坏了哨兵。”  
  
“毁了大部分的，还有设计图，”Natasha露出一个相似的笑容。“毁不掉的那些，他做了一个算法在全世界统计它们的活跃数量。总的来说，任何人造出新的哨兵都不可能投入使用。”  
  
“所以红骷髅无计可施，除非Tony投降将算法的解密码交给他。”Clint分析道。  
  
“Tony不会向他们投降的，”Natasha坚定地说，“而且就算他给出了密码，那也没用。”  
  
Barnes吐了口气，眼睛里亮起崇拜的光。“Stark将密码分置了对不对？然后你……你拿着其中一半。你没有离开他。是他将你送走的。”  
  
Natasha的嘴角上扬。“……那根本不是密码。”

* * *

_**2010**  _  
  
Tony自言自语着打开门，当他走出门的那一刻一捧鲜花直砸到他脸上，把他吓了一大跳。他站在那，呆若木鸡，过了好一会儿才僵硬地低下头看已经碎掉的太阳花和鞋子周围七零八落的花瓣。当他抬起头时，脸上已经完全换上了一副小绵羊的表情。  
  
“看来你收到我的花——”  
  
 _“要死了？”_  
  
Tony在Peggy的尖叫声里畏缩了一下。“在我的保护下——”  
  
 _“要死了？！”_  
  
“哇哦哦，好了，Peggy，”Tony赶忙冲上前。她坐在轮椅里，满脸通红，眼睛湿润着，眉头皱成凶狠的一团。“别这样，看，我现在没事儿了。事情都解决了，现在一切正常。”  
  
“但 _之前_ 可不是，对不对？天杀的Stark家的！”Peggy的嗓音此刻异常尖锐。“Pepper给我打了电话，因为至少还有她知道怎么使电话。但她也是云里雾里，所以我只好打给Jim，他跟我说——Michael _都哭了_ ，我们看到博览会出现在新闻上，他以为你死了而你们最后一次见面居然是在像个傻瓜似得吵架！”  
  
“他也来了？”Tony环顾四周，好像Michael会像变魔术一样突然蹦出来似得。“ _你_ 怎么在这儿？他说过这么远距离的旅行对你来说很困难。”  
  
“我有老年痴呆，我还没死那。”Tony对着提醒呲牙咧嘴。  
  
不满皱纹的手指抚上他的面庞，其中一只刷过他的山羊胡子，Tony转过脸对着Peggy。“我知道我现在不比从前……我忘记的事情越来越多。你上一次来看我的时候，我的情况也不太好。但是我还在这儿。我会一直陪在你身边的。我哪次没做到？”  
  
“你当然在Peggy阿姨，”Tony双膝跪地，尽可能紧紧地抱住她。他感觉到Peggy吻上他的额头，感觉像回到了小时候。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“我原谅你了，”Peggy说。“你真是个傻孩子。”  
  
Tony打从决定隐瞒自己钯元素中毒以来一直悬着的心终于放下了，他放任自己倒在Peggy身上。她轻轻接住Tony，手温柔地一遍遍刷过他的背安慰他。  
  
“你真的已经彻底痊愈了么？”  
  
“是的，我保证。”  
  
“很好，”Peggy又在他脸上送出半打多的吻，Tony很享受那种感觉。Tony觉得如果她涂了口红的话，自己的脸应该已经完全被口红印占领了。“现在我有点别的事情需要告诉你。”  
  
声调严肃的转换让Tony不禁皱了皱眉。“什么事？”  
  
一双手温柔地捧起他的脸。“我准备搬去外边住。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
“Tony——”  
  
“不行——我可以——你可以搬来和我住。耶，Peggy阿姨和室友Tony！听上去是不是很棒？”  
  
“Tony，我已经下定决心了，”Peggy坚毅的脸庞映照在Tony眼里。“Michael为了照顾我已经牺牲了太多的时间——不，我知道他不在乎，但我知道他耽误了多少工作。而接着照顾我只会越来越艰难，而且我也不想让你们看到我……那样……像你上次来看我的时候那样……”  
  
“Peggy，我说过了那没什么……”  
  
“趁我还能做出选择的时候，我想这么做，”Peggy说。“我已经想好了。谁知道呢，如果Michael不是必须要照顾我，或许他这次就可以帮你一起度过难关。”  
  
Tony抹了两把眼睛，闭上它们，将脸埋在她的发间，已经全白了，但还是那样美丽的卷曲着。  
  
“在华盛顿特区里一个不错的地方”她向Tony保证着，一边把玩Tony头上的卷发。“我也不会在孤单了。Michael说Jones和他妻子也在那，  
我们可以小小地团聚一番。而我的孩子们也可以自由的过他们自己的生活，不用背负我这种老女人的负担。”  
  
“你从来都不是负担。”  
  
“我意已决。”  
  
Tony呜咽着发出更多的抗议，但强迫自己点了点头。他需要遂她的意。天知道她这样能清醒思考的日子还能保持多久。“别太在意我们上一次见面时发生的事，那不是你的错。”  
  
Peggy也点点头，额头抵上Tony的，她直直地看着她。“求你一定不要再像这次一样瞒着我了。我非常担心，又不是只有你心脏脆弱。自从Daniel和Mary他们……你们这些孩子是我仅有的一切了。我爱你们。”  
  
将真相憋回心底是一种令人发痛的苦楚。在JARVIS确认他中毒后，在世界上所有的人当中，他 _本来_ 要第一个告知自己中毒真相的人就是Peggy。  
  
他被吓坏了，手足无措地到她面前。而他的坏消息刚刚开了一个头，她叫他 _Howard_ 。然后她开始尖叫，而他开始哭。他眼睁睁看着Michael接住快要倒下的Peggy，给她注射镇定剂——这一切都是因为Tony要告诉她自己快死了。她醒过来的时候已经什么都不记得了，从那以后Tony决定向所有人保守秘密。  
  
 _这要他究竟该怎么开口？_  
  
最终，Tony站起来，双手撑在她的轮椅上，俯下身在她的卷发上亲了一下。  
  
“我也爱你们，Peggy阿姨。”（注3）

* * *

**_2016_**     
  
Tony咯咯笑了起来。  
  
那声音混杂了喉咙里的水声，听起来异常诡异，但Tony知道他是在笑。红骷髅似乎也知道。  
  
红骷髅一把拉过他的头，令他的笑声戛然而止，又用一只手把他从地面上拉起来。Tony在地面上跪得太久，起来时膝盖感觉跟要碎了一样，缺氧让他的四肢不停颤抖，他几乎站不起来，几乎靠着抓住自己脸庞的那只红手在支撑。  
  
“我就把这当做是拒绝我的邀请了，”红骷髅低吼道。  
  
“那必须是不啊。”  
  
他脸上的冷笑渐渐褪去，留下丑陋的脸。“我能让你交出我要的东西。你知道为什么吗？”  
  
Tony咕哝了一声，他没什么气来回应了。  
  
“因为我不光抓住了你，我还有 _她_ 。我手里还有Sharon Carter，”他说。“一个顶尖的神盾局特工，还有一个强大的盟友。”  
  
“她绝不会——”  
  
“我知道她不会。但是我已经做过了——说服，洗脑，记忆重塑。换句话说，我让她杀过美国队长。我还让她杀过你。一个比冬兵更强大的武器，因为，即使是现在，也没人会想到一个女人能有那么强大的力量。”  
  
一股寒流从Tony的脊背上留下，他眼前瞬间浮现出Barnes在柏林被激活后那冰冷、空洞的眼神，只是现在那眼神替换了Sharon温柔炽热的眼睛。那真是噩梦一般的景象。他一秒都不愿意多想。 _不要_ 。  
  
“现在，Stark先生，”红骷髅还在说着，在他的世界这种恐惧暂时还没有成为现实。“也许你可以考虑一下我的提议了。”  
  
这真是诱惑。  
  
 _哦，实在是_ 太诱惑人了。只要能保证Sharon平安。  
  
但这份提议并不能保证那个。这份提议并不能确保她会安全，保证她活着，保证她 _自由_ 。Tony不是傻瓜。与红骷髅合作无异于饮鸩止渴，他刚刚保证过自己会为了让Tony交出情报而折磨Tony所爱的人。  
  
他还能感受到嘴里的电流声，他提醒自己有人已经在路上了。只需要再多坚持一段时间—— _还需要多久？这实在是太久了_ ——然后就会有人来救他。有人 _会来_ 保证Sharon的安全的。  
  
Tony不能投降。他知道Sharon不会希望她这样做的，不会希望自己用整个世界来换，即使天平另一边是她 _而不是他_ 。  
  
他闭上嘴直直看向地面。 _来吧，把你的花招都使出来。_  
  
红骷髅不屑地一笑。 _我会的。_  
  
他对一个下属下令：“给我把盾拿过来。”  
  


* 

  
  
“Stark有完整的密码，没有拆分它，”Natasha说。“我离开的时候他给我的是钥匙。自从Ultron的事以后他一直都不怎么相信自己，当然也绝对没可能让自己保管这个。怕自己无法保持客观。怕将自己的朋友们都卷进来。对他来说这东西就是个核弹按钮，他为这些危险的信息感到不安。”  
  
  


_天呐，做个双面间谍很难改吧，啊？_

_（我需要你为了我再做一次。）_

  
  
  
Sam摇摇头，他忽视了太多东西了， _他到底真的了解Stark什么_ ？“钥匙。”  
  
Natasha点点头。“两把，实际上有两把。如果Stark想启动哨兵计划，他需要说服两位钥匙持有者同时给与他授权。”  
  
她回想那天发生的事，有什么东西不对劲。什么很严重的事。足够使Tony害怕。他不需要拿她的黑历史来羞辱她，没什么用，尤其是在那个当口，浑身是伤的他刚刚经历了机场大战的溃败，Wanda，Bruce。  
  
但是Tony真正的伤口比那要古老，一个已经早已愈合的伤疤，已经再次青肿却暂时没有破裂。什么在 _他们_ 交往历史中的特殊事件。  
  
Natasha在机场的举动给了Tony一个短暂而重要的机会，他必须立刻行动。不能明说，太危险了，他们四周到处都是耳目。但他相信这么说Natasha能懂。  
  
  


_都刻在骨子里了吧？_

_（这件事只有你能做。）_

  
  
  
她曾与他曾一同分享过对老派间谍戏码的热爱和嗤之以鼻，穿着睡衣花费数十小时进行邦德电影马拉松，然后再一起讨论不合理的剧情，嘲笑那些傻透腔的密码，晦涩的信息还有那些小机关配件。  
  
她能听懂谎言下隐藏的真心，总是愿意说狠话，把背叛当作家常便饭，就像Tony一样。  
  
Natasha听懂了他的提，故意惹怒了他，揭开自签协议起就闭口不提的他那些陈年旧伤疤。  
  
  


_你就不能把你那见鬼的自大收起来哪怕一秒钟？_

_（为你？好的。告诉我吧。）_

  
  
  
然后，她逃开一段距离，打开她的设备包，Natasha这才明白他将什么托付给了自己。她想知道Tony为了给她这个付出了什么。她回想了一下设备的用法，在它开启自毁程序的时候远远丢开了它。非常老套的碟中谍戏码【注4】，Tony给她的最后一件礼物。  
  
这使她笑了出来，短暂地，然后她就理解埋头破解Ross将军的资料中Raft的结构图去了。  
  
“在世人眼中，美国队长现在还是一个为了恐怖分子而背叛了所有人的形象。”Natasha直言不讳地指出，并且装作没有看见Steve的退缩和自然地去安抚Barnes的那只手。“黑寡妇在签完协议以后投靠了他的队伍。还背后捅了钢铁侠一刀。我绝对是他最不会信任的人，起码在——”  
  
“在世人眼里。”T'Challa把话结完，看着她的目光不一样了。  
  
  


_T’Challa已经将你的所作所为都告诉Ross将军了，所以他们很快就会来抓你。_

_（Wakanda。保持低调和安全。再见。）_

  
  
  
“即使Stark松口了，即使他供出来密码，红骷髅也得不到哨兵系统，因为密码没有经过我或者其他Tony给与权限的人给它授权。”  
  
“你不知道还有谁？”Scott问，众人向他投去嘲讽的目光，他无辜地举起双手。“咋了？就是问一下，她好像知道还有什么人！”  
  
“但是这才是关键，”Barnes说。“寡妇不知道还有谁持有钥匙，对方也一样。这样他们就不能互相影响。不得不说是个好计划，那男人可真是个偏执狂。”  
  
Natasha点点头表示赞同了他的说法，但心里想着她大概已经猜到了另一把钥匙在谁那里。  
  
毕竟，Tony信任的人员名单和Tony相信会站在他那边的人员名单交叉对比一下就变得很短了。而事实上，只有一个人Tony最近切断了和那人的一切联系，尽力疏远自己，那是个她和Tony都十分珍视的人，一个为了拯救更多生命而不得不假装做出违背意愿的困难决定的人，这个人不会天真地原地等待命运恩赐的奇迹。这个人早已向Tony证明，他们会先发制人而不会永远处于被动反击。  
  
Natasha好奇这个时候Pepper是否也在对自己做同样的猜测。  
  
  


_我不是唯一一个需要当心麻烦找上门来的人。_

_（你也保重。）_

  
  
  
然后，她不得不将他甩在身后，几乎是一个人，流着血游过鲨群。这比Natasha预计的要困难了一点，但是Tony总是能用超强占有欲的方法俘获你的心，哪怕看上去是用他发明的武器给你来上一枪。

* * *

**_1996_**    
  
Peggy的眼眶不受控制的湿润了。她不常哭泣，但她打赌当自己的女儿带着幸福的笑容，穿着婚纱站在自己面前时，没有一个母亲能够忍住自己的泪水。Mary此刻的微笑 _照亮_ 了整个房间。  
  
Peggy很矜持地吸了一下鼻子，又开始对她裙子上的蕾丝大惊小怪了起来。很快典礼就要开始了。Daniel随时都会回来，他去找Peggy的披巾了。她 _发誓_ 自己这次就放在车里了。  
  
“所以，”Mary咯咯地笑着戴上Evie借给她的蓝宝石耳钉。“我这样样子还过得去吧？”   
  
Peggy发觉自己哑口无言，能做的只是用手捧起Mary的脸，紧紧地盯着那双溢满快乐的眼睛。Mary把她拉过来，给了她一个拥抱，母女俩抱在一起，享受这一小段亲密的时刻，Mary开启人生新篇章即将开启。  
  
“敲一敲，敲一敲！”门突然打开了，Michael伸头进来，但一只手还捂着眼睛。“屋里的人都着装得体否？没有一个裸体的妹妹等着我吧？”  
  
Peggy翻了个白眼，但Mary似乎已经打定主意，无论今天发生什么都动摇不了她脸上的笑容。Michael到底还是冲进了屋子，期间被绊了一小下，然后在Daniel用拐杖戳他的时候开始嬉皮笑脸。Daniel另一只手里拿着Peggy的披巾。“我记得我说过了要‘注意言行举止’了？”  
  
“但你又没说要 _怎么_ 注意。”  
  
Daniel看着自己的儿子心累地叹了口气，然后他将目光转向穿着全套婚纱的Mary。Peggy看见他脸上前一秒还紧绷的肌肉迅速地垮了下去，他的脸颊有些轻微的抽动，腿也有点打颤，不得不握住Peggy的一只手才能开始仔仔细细地上下打量Mary， _他的小女孩_ 。  
  
Mary迅速眨眨眼睛。“你们谁都不许哭。要是 _你_ 开始哭……”  
  
Peggy看着她的家庭成员们，感到一股暖流从胸口升起。Daniel，老了，头发开始发灰，但还是那么英俊可爱。Mary，正奔向自己的幸福，看上去比Peggy自己穿结婚礼服的时候还要美丽。还有Mary的哥哥， _她的_ Michael，正站在这见证着这一切，尽管为了维持Mary的伪装他不得不装成“一个仅仅是父母熟人的家伙”。  
  
门又开了，Sharon穿着自己的蓝色花仙子裙子跳了进来。Hal和Evie正在装作“同事”，Peggy知道他们在外边正充当礼宾员的角色。说真的，唯一 _一个没有到场的人_ ……  
  
“什么事让你笑成这样？”  
  
听到Michael的提问，Peggy发现Sharon的表情有点奇怪，她正把脸埋在两手间，笑得根本停不下来。“Sharon？”  
  
“坏消息！”Hal叫着从外边闯进来。但他看上去一点也不像收到了什么坏消息的样子。“摄影师都来不了了。”  
  
Mary脸上的笑容终于被摘了下来。“ _什么？_ 但是我 _需要_ 他们啊！不，哦老天爷——”  
  
“ _还有好消息_ ，”Hal说。“我找到了替代人选，而且我知道你们一定会很喜欢的。”  
  
Sharon笑得更厉害了，跑过去靠在Peggy身上，Peggy看到侄子眼睛里调皮的光芒微微眯了眯眼睛。“你到底干什么了？”  
  
Hal清了清喉咙，后退一步走到门旁。“他们的技术绝对过关——高度推荐！我知道他们一向非常在行……”  
  
一个穿着闹眼图案西装，多年来头一次刮干净胡子，还 _染了一头金发_ 的Tony走了进来。  
  
Peggy惊的下巴都要掉下来了。“Ton——”  
  
“ _Edoardo_ ，”Hal一边说一边挤眉弄眼地强调。“他不会说英语，太遗憾了。”  
  
“但是我猜那丝毫不影响他站在照相机后吧？”Daniel拖腔拿调地说。Peggy敏锐地捕捉到了他眼角的笑意。Tony看上去 _滑稽至极_ 。Michael试图把笑憋回去，结果发出了一阵怪叫，活像有个水壶烧开了似得。Mary……Mary的笑容又回来了，正在用闪光的眼睛看着Tony。  
  
他也注意到了，当然会注意到，他走向新娘，夸张地托起她的手。“ _Buongiorno!（早安！）_ ”Tony用比平时低好几个度的声音说，然后在她手背上亲了一口。“ _Sei la sposa più bella che abbia mai vista.（你是我见过的最美丽的新娘。_ ）”【注5】  
  
Sharon再也维持不住形象了，她笑着一屁股坐在地上，被蓝色的纱裙裹成一团。Michael很快加入了她的行列，Daniel和Hal只是满脸带笑地看着他们。Peggy呢，Peggy的目光完全粘在Tony和Mary两个人身上分不开了。  
  
尽管在这场狂欢中Tony扮演了一个留着奇怪金发，举止戏剧化的滑稽意大利人形象。但他脸上的神情一直无比严肃，眼里满是柔和与敬畏。他们所有人第一次见到穿好婚纱的Mary时都是这个表情。Mary也紧紧地抓着Tony的手。  
  
Peggy早该想到。  
  
Tony无论如何也不会错过这个的。  
  
当发生重大事件的时候无论什么事都不能把他们分开。  
  
她的家人们。

* * *

**_2016_**     
  
“有几个世界里你和美国队长都在一起了。”  
  
听到这句话Tony感觉自己的呼吸都停滞了，冷汗从他背上滑落，滴在他躺倒的地板上。红骷髅已经把他扔在一边，等待守卫过来了。而Tony此时完全没有力气动弹，更不必说坐起来。  
  
他不知道自从自己被带到这间屋子以来已经过了多久。Tony已经昏过去不止一次了，也不知道有多少次在冰水打在他脸上，或者他被一拳击中肋骨，又或者一只手紧紧抓住他的喉咙，还有，还有，还有……每一次他都确信——哦这将是我最后一次闭眼睛了。时间停滞了，失去了它的意义。  
  
然后红骷髅说了 _那些话_ 。  
  
“你们是那种，他们怎么形容的来着，世界‘最强情侣’，”红骷髅继续说着，好像这些话完全不会给Tony什么暗示似得。“非常难对付，大麻烦。我真高兴这里不是这么个情况。你们把整件事都变容易了。虽然……”  
  
说着红骷髅用靴子从侧面踢了Tony一脚，Tony感到自己的胸骨有如碎裂般疼痛，他急速地喘息着。  
  
“可能是我把你对美国队长的情义看得有点太高了，”红骷髅笑着说。“也可能仅仅是在这个世界里，他没有 _回应_ 你的爱。”  
  
Tony没有反应，于是红骷髅又补了几脚，他身体一侧留下了好多道淤青。红骷髅还在低声笑着，好像找到了什么了不起的乐子。  
  
“这已经不重要了。Stark先生，你无论如何都会死在这儿的。不管你交不交出密码都没关系。等我把你的尸体展示给世界，我兴许都不需要用哨兵来镇压超人类了呢，”红骷髅自顾自地笑着。“这个世界在主人降临之前就会自我清理一新的。”  
  
门被推开了，Tony的余光敏锐地捕捉到了角落里那块标示性红白蓝三色盾牌。他他努力控制住自己，不要因为盾边反射的光芒而发颤。  
  
红骷髅大步走向那人，接过他手里的盾牌。“Stark先生，接下来你觉得怎么办好呢？被盾牌穿胸而过有点太老套了，我可不想重复美国队长的行为，”Tony回想起那段记忆不自觉地抽动了一下，红骷髅把盾拿在手里把玩着，盾边还在闪着光。“来个干脆利落的斩首怎么样？我觉得硬度够了，锋利度也挺好。或者就用老派的残忍的——”  
  
“有情况！”一个守卫跑进房间，他的脸隐藏在面具之下，但声音里的惊慌没那么容易隐藏。  
  
红骷髅因为被打断而十分恼怒，他用低沉的嗓音问：“出什么事儿了？”  
  
“声呐上有干扰，”那人快速回答着。“我们还不知道是什么，但是干扰越来越强了。”  
  
红骷髅火冒三丈地将盾牌扔到屋子的角落里，金属的撞击声惊得Tony几乎要跳起来。他把罩在监控摄像头上的外套捡起来，然后对房间里剩余的守卫下令。“把他带回牢房去——找个单独的牢房——把盾也放回去。等会儿我处理完 _这个_ 再来处理他。”  
  
在红骷髅离开房间，到守卫粗鲁地架着Tony的胳膊把他拉起来之间，一共发生了两件事。  
  
 _第一件_ ，他牙齿里的电流声停下了。  
  
 _第二件_ ，他迅速地将手伸进口袋里，拿了一个东西藏在手里。然后他就被带出了房间，一路因为潮湿的水汽和冰冷的再循环空气不断颤抖着。  
  
他的头低垂着，他并不十分努力花力气去站立。  
  
但是他花了很大的劲才把笑憋回去。  
  
 _他们在这儿了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> 耶利哥导弹，就是钢1一出场用来摆经典造型的那个导弹
> 
> 2  
> 这里是个《特工卡特》巨型彩蛋，Angie就是Peggy的那个想当演员的室友，很明显梦想实现啦~~~这出剧讲的就是《特工卡特》第一季的故事，但是讽刺的是，Peggy这么多年来做了这么多努力，她的角色还是只能由一个“男人”来扮演。而剧的名字是《特工卡特》中Peggy对手俄罗斯特工Dottie Underwood的姓≈这部剧叫《特工木下》……  
> 强烈推荐《特工卡特》编剧非常棒，全程智商在线，笑点爆满，可惜只有两季就被砍了……
> 
> 3  
> 最后两处原文都是“love you”大家知道you并没有单复数，加上前文一直在提Michael，加上家庭的大主题，我想了想还是决定翻成复数的。
> 
> 4  
> 这里是个碟中谍系列的彩蛋，给没看过的小伙伴稍微科普一下，碟中谍系列每次开头下任务的时候固定台词总是“……你可以自行选择是否要接受这个任务，如果在任务中被抓或死亡，官方将否认和你们的一切关系……”类似这样，然后装备就会开启自毁模式，男主帅气地不回头看爆炸，然后故事正式开场
> 
> 5  
> 这里Tony一直在假装说意大利语，他的名字是原教名“爱德华”的意语形式——“爱德华多”   
> 以及一说金发，脑子里首先蹦出来热带惊雷……不过那个装的也不是意大利人啦  
> 这个作者大大驾驭细节的能力真是给跪了，这里Peggy的健忘症已经有点初见端倪了，还有记得前面有一章曾经说过Mary喜欢照相而且Tony帮她改造相机吗？这里又呼应上了！然后插把刀……小蜘蛛未来的职业还有人记得吗？


	8. Sharon

**_2016_**    
  
_“Sousa，你的位置？”_  
  
Natasha双臂交叉，手紧握成拳坐在桌子前。七块显示屏已经都清空了，随时准备着对面的使用者连线。Rhodes本不想让Natasha在Wakanda众人面前指挥的，但是Vision说服了他，既然他们都已经保证过了会保持安静，那么让他们旁观也没什么大不了的。  
  
Natasha觉得如果不是她和T’Challa也参与了请求，恐怕Rhodes不会这么容易做出让步。  
  
_“已就位。”_  
  


* 

  
  
红骷髅走进主控室，像一阵旋风一样掀起恐惧的波澜。他径直走向声呐的显示器屏幕。  
  
“到底是有什么干扰？”  
  
操作员站起来，指着屏幕左上角的一块说：“我们右舷的方向上有一片无法解释的空白区域，先生。我们一开始以为是设备的问题，但是重启后全部设备都在正常运转。我们不知道问题的原因是什么，我们从没见过这种事。”  
  
“可别是一大群鱼吧？”红骷髅嘲笑道，开始自己操作。  
  
“不会的，先生。”那人回答。“我们能分辨靠近潜艇的生物。这个干扰信号太复杂了，不会是鱼类的。而且……”  
  
红骷髅凑近了去看屏幕上的数据，他危险地眯起了眼睛。那东西肯定是越变越大……或者越变越近了。“怎么？”  
  
“这跟我们以前见到的任何信号都不一样，”操作员继续说。“我们之前没有发现它是因为那边根本没有反馈回来的信号，正好相反，我们预测应该有信号传回来的地方什么也没有。就像那里有一个黑洞把声呐放出的探测波都吸进去了一样。可能是什么东西的残骸——”  
  
红骷髅用手一敲桌子狂怒的大吼道：“那根本不是什么残骸你这个 _白痴_ ！那是有保护层的潜艇。”他气愤地将男人推倒在地。“所有人都回到岗位上！准备——”

* * *

**_2002_**    
  
  
“惊喜！”  
  
Tony在Sharon惊呆了的目光中笑着大喊。“什么？”  
  
“生日快乐！”  
  
“这是辆车。”  
  
“没错，小毛茛。【注1】”  
  
“Tony我只有十四岁。”  
  
“哦不是要让你来开车，”Tony一边说一边用一只胳膊搂着她，把她拽到车旁。它非常漂亮，防雨棚折叠在后边，露出亚光的深红色皮革，黑色的车身上有着红黄色火焰的涂装，车明显打过腊，阳光下反光很好看。Sharon还是一头雾水。“而且我是不会把它送给你的。我没那么疯。”  
  
“那，到底是要干什么？”  
  
Tony脸上露出一个淘气的笑容，Sharon看见立刻也跟着他笑了。“过不了多久你父母就会回来，我们没多少时间了。麻溜上车。”  
  
Tony坐进驾驶位，Sharon跟着上了车，大大咧咧地一点都没注意礼节。“我们要干啥？我们要去哪儿？”  
  
“都不，”Tony说着还是插上了钥匙。“这是……这是我父亲的车。”  
  
Sharon的笑容收敛了一点，她伸出一只手搭在Tony的手上。  
  
“我帮他一起修过这车几次，”他继续说。“现在它是我的了，我为这车做了几个升级。”  
  
“像往常一样，”Sharon说。“把事情变得更好。”  
  
“我尽量，”Tony说着做了一个Sharon认为很滑稽的耸肩。她看过Tony的那些发明，不用她爸爸和全世界告诉她也知道Tony是个天才。她自己就能轻易发现这一点。“总之，我试着给这车加了几个我认为很酷的新功能，但要是你父母看到了我们的实验现场恐怕不能体会到这种酷炫。”  
  
Sharon兴奋地快速扫视了一遍仪表盘和座椅。“是什么？”  
  
“我还没给任何人看过。”  
  
“谁都没有？”Sharon惊讶地问。  
  
“这个嘛，JARVIS和小机器人们除外，但是他们是帮工的，所以不算。现在，第一件事！”Tony从身后摸出一个摩托头盔，蓝色的头盔两边画着白色的小翅膀。他帮Sharon戴在头上。“得保证你的安全。安全带也系上。”  
  
“那你呢？”  
  
Tony笑了，“我不会有事。你准备好了？”  
  
“我可不知道。”  
  
“完美。”  
  
Sharon紧紧地抓着皮革椅子，Tony用钥匙点火，发动机开始轰鸣。  
  
“现在，可能持续不了太长时间，”他一边说一边按下仪表盘上的几个按钮。“但我估计我们绕着车库转一圈还是没问题的。”  
  
“什——？”  
  
Sharon发现车子开始上升，她不禁叫了出来。Tony看到她脸上惊讶的样子，脸都要笑裂了。“商业化量产是没什么希望的，可能得花上 _一辈子_ 去研究这个，因为我找不到老爹的旧笔记了，如果我想让车在天上停留的长一点，那么我得找一种更好的能源——”  
  
“ _我们飞起来了！_ ”Sharon尖叫着，她大笑着伸出手去乱挥，探出头看向地面。不过他们只离开地面了几英尺的距离。  
  
“就像我刚刚说过的那样，我觉得我们应该可以围着车库绕一圈。你想要么？”  
  
“当然要！”  
  
Tony小心地带着他们开始围着房子绕圈，Sharon开心地向下望着。 _飞_ ，Tony让车 _飞_ 起来了。这听上去不可能的事Tony做到了，而且Tony选择与她分享这个。她转过身亲了Tony一口，结果Tony给她戴上的美国队长头盔撞到了他的头。  
  
“这太神奇了！”  
  
Tony和Sharon放声大笑，然后围着屋子又多绕了一圈。  
  
最终，Hal听到奇怪的动静出门查看，结果被他们的高度给吓得够呛。

* * *

**_2016_**    
  
随着能把人震聋的高音报警器响起，通道门打开了，室内的三个守卫警戒地站了起来，Sharon也一跃而起，眼睛盯着走进的人影看。她先是被美国队长的盾牌反光晃了一下，然后他看见了那个架在两个守卫之间晃动的身影。就像最坏的既视感来临那样。（注2）  
  
她咽回一声对Tony处境感到痛心的怒吼。  
  
他脸色苍白，比以往任何时候都要可怕，而且在不断地颤抖，她从很远的地方就能看出来。他被什么东西打湿了，头发杂乱地贴在脸上，裤子上沾了好几块暗色的污渍。他还在流血，或者说 _又_ 在流血了，不管他们对Tony做了什么——Sharon完全能猜到一些——那都能使他的旧伤口破裂，再添上一些新的。潮湿的绷带现在已经盖不住他胸前的淤伤了，他的前臂更糟，那里的绷带已经被鲜血染成了红色。  
  
Sharon看着外面列队走过来的守卫，走回到牢房正中，举起双手，等待着面前的门打开然后Tony被再一次扔在旧简床上。  
  
但是他们 _没有_ 。  
  
他们将Tony带到了走廊中的控制台，跟那里的守卫低声说了几句。Sharon没能听清他们说了什么，但是她看到那个守卫用手在显示屏上操作了几下，然后 _另一个_ 牢房的们打开了。  
  
Sharon感到自己的心猛地往下一坠。 _不_ 。如果他们要被关起来的话，让他们被关在同一间牢房啊。这样她就可以照顾Tony，而Tony也可以照顾——  
  
“嘿！你们干什么呢？”Sharon大喊起来。  
  
几把枪立刻对准了她，但是她仍保持着双手上举的姿势，而那道玻璃也依然横在他们之间。  
  
“你们开错牢房了蠢货！”  
  
控制台那里的守卫又操作了几下，这回栏杆完全升上去了，玻璃开始向两边推开。另一个守卫开始讲Tony拖向那个牢房。  
  
“ _嘿_ ！——”  
  
一阵巨大刺耳的噪声从守卫的无线电中传来，然后整个区域都突然地一震，Sharon的心也不可避免地漏跳了一拍。她被晃倒在地，外边的守卫们也都惊恐地哀嚎着。  
  
她迅速趴在地上，她的肩膀重重地撞在了简床的架子上，恐怕等下会肿起来。Sharon爬到床下，紧紧抓着床架以防震动再次发生。 _发生什么事了？_  
  
接着突然间灯全部熄灭了。  
  
然后玻璃另一边传来一声惨叫。

* * *

**_1992_**  
  
  
“我们快到了吗？”  
  
Sharon看到车前座的父母交换了一个眼神。  
  
他们本来在伦敦和妈妈的家人一起过圣诞节和新年，Sharon都 _等不及_ 要把这一切告诉Tony了。她主要是要告诉Tony她有多么想念他，因为他以前这样做的时候Tony总是会笑，然后给她一个吻。  
  
但是妈妈和爸爸交换的 _那个眼神_ 似乎说明了Tony不太好。  
  
“记得我们和你说了什么吗，宝贝？”妈咪转过身来看着车后座的Sharon说。他们一下飞机就直接往Tony那边赶了，甚至都没回家一趟。这次Sharon都用不着求爸爸就能来看Tony，爸爸比她还早决定了这一点。“你还记得我们跟你说的有关Tony父母的事么？”  
  
哦。  
  
Sharon想起来了。“是的，妈咪。”  
  
“所以啊，Tony会很伤心，”妈妈看上去也很难过。“他可能会不太想说话。你大概需要把故事存起来下次再讲了。”  
  
“但是我的故事也许能让他开心点！”  
  
“也许能吧。”  
  
但妈咪的语气听上去不像她说的那个意思。  
  
车终于到达了目的地，妈咪来抱她下车，Sharon感觉有点紧张，她在走向宅子的时候一直紧紧抓着妈妈的手。这不是Tony的房子，是Michael以前住的地方。Sharon看到Mary坐在前厅等着他们，她感到很困惑，Mary的腿还打着石膏。爸爸径直向她走去，两人低声交谈起来，妈咪帮助Sharon脱下她的围巾，坐在一旁的沙发上。妈妈打开电视，把音量调得很低，然后加入了Mary和爸爸的谈话。  
  
Sharon在电视上看到了圣诞老人，尽管这时候圣诞节已经过去了。她试图听清父母在音乐的掩盖下说了些什么。  
  
_“……得帮他洗个澡——把所有人都吓坏了……”  
  
“——Peggy来过了么？”  
  
“所有人都来过了，他就是不肯离开卧室。”  
  
“就连Michael打电话劝也没用么？”  
  
“打了也没用。Stane也打了好多电话了。”  
  
“去他的。Tony吃过东西么？”  
  
“几乎没吃过。Ana带来了一些吃的，但是他只是不停地要喝。”  
  
“你没——”  
  
“我当然没让他就那么喝。”_  
  
Sharon皱起了眉头。如果Tony渴了，为什么所有人都不想让他喝水？如果他正在为了他的父母而伤心——想到这儿，Sharon的眼泪涌了上来， _她_ 想象着如果永远都不能见到自己的父母了——那必须得允许他 _喝点什么_ ！  
  
Sharon不开心的时候喜欢喝可可，但是大人现在不让她做，爸爸又太忙了没法立刻去做那个。这儿一定还有点什么Sharon _能做的事_ 。  
  
大人们还在低声交谈着，Sharon溜进了洗手间。Michael在这里为她专门准备了一个小脚凳，Sharon把它拖到水池边，爬上去，拿起一个空杯子，然后装满水，再小心翼翼地拿着杯子爬下小台阶。  
  
她弄洒了几滴，但是杯子里还剩挺多的。  
  
然后她返回大厅，Sharon不敢让自己的视线离开水杯哪怕一秒钟，她蹑手蹑脚地按照记忆里的路线向她去过的那个卧室走去，但那里空无一人。“Tony？”  
  
一阵呻吟声从她身后传来，把她吓了一跳，Sharon赶紧转身去看另一个卧室。但是那个是 _Michael_ 的卧室啊。那种咕哝的呻吟声又响了起来，但是Sharon这次听了觉得更像是哭声。Tony。她看了一眼杯子，因为刚刚的惊吓，水已经洒出去一半了。但是Tony _就在那里_ ，她很想念他，而且这杯子里还有一点水……  
  
Sharon推开另一扇房间的门。这里的气味很奇怪，而且非常黑，几乎要把Sharon吓得拔腿就跑。她不喜欢黑暗。但是接着，那声音绝对是在哭，而 _如果那是Tony_ ……她往里走了一步。“Tony？”  
  
随着一声巨大的吸鼻子的声音，哭泣停止了，一个黑色的物体在床上动了一下。“Sharon？”  
  
突然间，她全部的紧张，疑惑，还有对他的思念，都化成了一声抽泣。Sharon跑向床边，一双有力的大手小心地将她抱上了床。走廊透进的微弱光线中，她看见了Tony脸上闪烁的眼泪，和盈满泪水的大眼睛。  
  
“怎么——你怎么在这儿？”  
  
“我们回来了，”Sharon小声说，尽管Tony闻上去非常糟糕，她还是朝他蹭了过去。她不喜欢黑暗，但是Tony会保护她的安全的，“我很想你。听说你不开心我也很难过。Mary说你渴了，所以我给你拿来了——”  
  
尽管里面的水已经洒得就剩几滴了，但她还是把杯子递了过去。  
  
“我给你拿水来了。”  
  
Tony盯着她，结果她手中的杯子，但并没有喝下去，表现得有点奇怪。但Sharon记得他现在正在伤心。她之前从未见过Tony真正悲伤的样子，但当 _她_ 难过的时候Tony总是会照顾她，所以现在她也要这样做。  
  
她伸出手去擦Tony湿润的脸，像Tony以前哄她那样，在他鼻子上吻了一下。太黑了看不清楚，但是Sharon能感到Tony动了一下，他的气息扑在Sharon脸上，然后Tony回吻了她的鼻尖。Sharon又靠近了一点，试图用双臂抱住Tony，轻轻拍他的头，每次她伤心的时候爸爸都会这样做。  
  
Tony突然一把将她紧紧抱住，他的胡子茬尖端戳到了Sharon的耳朵。“我也很想你，”他声音沙哑，一定是因为他渴了很久了。“谢谢你给我带水。”  
  
尽管这里还是很黑，Sharon的恐惧没有一分的衰减，但她没有动。因为Tony还在伤心。为了不让自己双手发颤，她把Tony抱得更紧了。但是Tony一定已经知道了，他总是那么了解Sharon，Sharon永远也不能瞒过他。咔嚓一声，床头柜上的台灯照亮了房间。  
  
“好点了么？”  
  
这问题有点傻，因为Sharon是为了让Tony好过点才来的。  
  
但是她还是点点头，小脸趴在Tony肩头。  
  
“你呢？”  
  
“跟你在一起就好多了。”

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
“Dugan！”Jim在怒吼着，一边无奈地拍了脑袋一下。“你刚刚把整个该死的Raft的能源系统都给关了！”  
  
Raft上所有的屏幕都一片漆黑，只有救援队手上的设备还亮着一点光，Jim透过Michael手上的通讯器看着对面年轻男子露出一脸小绵羊的表情。  
  
“完全没事的！备用能源系统几秒钟之内就能上线了。”  
  
Jim看到Hal给他的后脑勺来了一下，他想象着那是用自己的手打的。  
  
Kenta ‘Ken’ Dugan，两名咆哮突击队队员的孙系后代，继承了他们的所有麻烦属性，Jim有必要好好记住这个。他与James Morita从未谋面，但对其事迹早有耳闻，Tony还把他介绍给了自己的Dum Dum叔叔，那 _真是_ 一次令人难以忘怀的经历。  
  
频道里另一人轻笑了一声，“放松点，那孩子说了电力很快就会回来的。”  
  
“嘿，我不是小孩。又不是我的错才没让Tony离开这里——”  
  
“感谢你再提醒我一遍，Carol，”Jim小声地说，完全没有理会Ken的抱怨。  
  
“必然的， _James_ ，”Jim翻了个白眼，他想不通为什么他们这群全副武装来救Sharon和Tony的队伍都这时候了还一个个都表现的跟个 _小孩_ 似得。“你听到了么，Trip？ _ _James__ 。”  
  
Jim听见Trip对着通讯器叹了口气，“我听见你是怎么找揍的了。感谢老天爷我跟Hal一队。”  
  
“你怎么到哪都会让周遭失去乐趣呢？”  
  
“帮我看着点他好吗Carol？”Jim又抹了把头发，按了按跳动的太阳穴。而她只是再一次用笑声来回应。  
  
“上校，”FRIDAY清晰的声音打断了这场小小的争吵，钢铁侠战甲飘在那里，但是内部是空的，AI操纵着它，Jim看着黑金配色的机械，有种熟悉而又陌生的感觉。“连接已完成，我们可以进入了。我检测到有十名武装人员在入口处埋伏。”  
  
Jim坐回自己的床上，跟Vision交换了一个严肃的眼神。“你都听到了么，Romanov？”  
  
“ _听得一清二楚_ 。”  
  
Michael与Hal也严肃地对视了一下，然后两人面对着Jim，利落地点了个头。“我们已经准备好，就等你了，Rhodes。”  
  
“Sousa，我会指引你，”Jim说着将相关建筑图拉近了一点。“Carter，你听Romanov的，她会带你们去找Sharon和Tony。FRIDAY，清理入口，然后你知道该怎么做的。”  
  
钢铁盔甲点点头。  
  
Dugan高呼：“让我们来整点乱子吧！”  
  


*

  
  
“Tony！”Sharon尖叫着磕磕绊绊地冲向玻璃。太黑了什么也看不见，但她能听到另一面传来激烈的扭打声，之前的惨叫声令人恐惧地戛然而止，但她没有听到枪声。黑暗—— _为什么没有灯光_ ？  
  
一阵低沉的嗡嗡声响了起来，灯光闪烁了几下猛然亮起。  
  
Sharon目瞪口呆地看着房间中央。  
  
一名警卫躺在地上的血泊中，双手无力地捂着脖子。Tony骑在另一个试图制服他的人身上，前臂看起来已经开始渗血。他狠狠给了守卫的喉咙一拳，然后趁守卫没反应过来的时候爬向了控制台。  
  
Sharon的心紧张的几乎停跳，因为Tony还 _差那么一丁点_ 就能把她放出牢房了，但是他身后有三个守卫迅速冲了上来，在极近的距离瞄准了冲向控制台的Tony，Tony毫无保护的后背暴露在他们的视野中。  
  
星盾就那么躺在那，被扔在一滩黑血旁边。“小心后面！”Sharon冲他大喊。“那只盾！Tony，盾！”  
  
但是Tony没理她，又或者是没听到她，他完全没有理会来自背后的危险，双手在显示屏上上下翻飞。  
  
当最近的守卫穿过房间，踩着血迹跑过来的时候，Tony几乎完全没有理会。然后那个守卫击中了Tony，Tony惨叫着倒下了。  
  
他的胳膊遭到一记重击，他感到眼前满是黑点，几乎要变成一片漆黑。Tony感到自己不能呼吸，他的恐慌快要发作了。他完好的那只手，此刻沾满了另一个人的鲜血，正使劲拽着守卫身上的设备，试图将他从自己身上拖下去。  
  
照明电源被切断的那一刻，Tony毫不迟疑地抓住了机会。他手里隐藏的金属线头很小，但很锋利——迅速地朝头盔和上衣间的薄弱点一扎就足够了。Tony手握金属线捅了下去，他感到温热的液体喷上手臂，一个守卫尖叫了出来然后发出咯咯的声音倒下，盾牌掉在他脚边发出金属的脆响。一边失去了支撑，另一个守卫不得不接受Tony全部的重量，Tony利用这个顺势一转压在他身上，在黑暗中与男人扭打在一起。  
  
当灯光重新亮起的时候，Tony再次瞄准了喉咙，他的手因为常年的工作布满了老茧与伤疤，有如钢铁般坚强。Tony甚至没有瞅一眼星盾—— _他不能_ ——尽管理智上他知道那会是个趁手的武器—— _太好用了，他知道那实在是太好用了_ ——Tony丢下盾牌，跳上操作台，开始敲他之前仅仅瞥过一眼的密码，试图打开Sharon的牢房。  
  
_她马上就要安全了_ ，Tony想，这时他已经被扔到了房间中央，一只手抓住他的脑袋把他按在地上。他看见了枪口的闪光，听见了保险栓被拉开的声音，然后他等待着，可是好长一段时间过去了，他想象中的结束并没有到来。然后一个圆形的金属物体将那个控制住Tony的守卫打开， _Tony可以呼吸了_ 。  
  
他抬起头，花了一会儿认真欣赏美貌的Sharon轻而易举地放倒了两个比她大两号的壮汉。  
  
然后，Tony又看到了掉在他身边的盾牌，他感觉又无法呼吸了。  
  
世界开始天旋地转。

* * *

**_2013_**    
  
“你的心脏怎么样了？”  
  
Tony把目光从腿上的平板上移开，看着站在门口的女人，她手里正拿着一个油腻的纸袋。“我希望你拿的是汉堡。”  
  
“正是，”她回答，然后她走进屋子绕过一个又一个显示屏，最后坐在他床边。“但没有一个是给你的。要遵循医嘱。”  
  
“你知道的， _我也是_ 个专家博士——”  
  
“但不是医学的【注3】，”Sharon说着敲了敲心率监控器。  
  
Tony噘着嘴倒回枕头里，一边嘟囔着：“残忍，Carter。太残忍了。”  
  
Sharon只是笑了笑，但看他的眼神却很认真。“你没事儿了？”  
  
Tony小心翼翼地耸了耸肩，手轻轻按在胸口处厚厚的绷带上。“那东西已经不在了。”  
  
“这不是好事么？”  
  
“是啊，”Tony叹了口气。“要是我说有点想念它会不会有点奇怪？”  
  
“它改变了你的人生。”Sharon简单地回答。“它用一种既恐怖又神奇的方式帮助你拯救世界， _又_ 帮你保护世界，改善世界。要是你不想念它我才会觉得有点奇怪。”  
  
她伸出一只手，Tony抓住了它，冲Sharon露出一个微笑。“胸前没有一个大金属块压着我呼吸 _确实_ 顺畅了不少。”  
  
Sharon笑了笑，把纸袋放到一边，空出两只手握住Tony的。“接下来很长一段时间你都只能卧床休息了吧？”  
  
“那里，也不会太久的。我用了点方法帮助我尽快恢复——绝对安全的，我保证，别用老爸看儿子那种眼神盯着我了好么甜松糕，你在我心目中的形象可是很酷的。”  
  
Sharon作势要打他，但没有真的下手。  
  
Tony按了两下她的手，“我需要你帮我做点事。”  
  
Sharon有些怀疑地挑起一根眉毛，但还是点头了。她接过Tony递过来的平板，在他的目光中快速浏览着。“看得出来你又黑进了神盾局的数据库。”  
  
“呃啊！早就没人再说‘黑’这种词了，”Tony发出一个嘲笑。  
  
“所以怎么了？”  
  
“自从Rogers加入突击队以后Fury就把他扔在华盛顿自生自灭了，JSRVIS说他唯一的活动就是出任务和去探望Peggy阿姨，剩下的时间都在家待着。这可不是什么健康说的生活方式，他甚至都不自己出门买东西！”  
  
“ _你自己_ 也不出门买东西。”  
  
“有人替我买东西，”Tony还嘴。“说跑题了。”  
  
“所以重点在于……”Sharon眯起了眼睛，在她的注视下，Tony觉得自己有点古怪地脆弱了起来，但是他没有意见，毕竟这是她。“你在关心美国队长，还跟踪他。”  
  
“啥？我没有？”Tony试图漠不关心地耸肩。“我才没跟踪他，我就是跟他的队友聊了聊，就在——在——好吧！是的，我是有点无聊所以才——Jarvis说他有点 _抑郁症_ 的表现。队长可不能有抑郁症。这可是天大的灾难！”  
  
“你是希望我去看着点他？”Sharon已经读完了平板上的东西。“这上边说Romanov特工已经在做这事儿了。”  
  
“管他Romanov 还是schmomanov的”，Tony一挥手。“不行，我想让你去，你知道的……”  
  
Sharon露出亮晶晶的眼神。“你是想让我和队长凑——”  
  
“不是！ _老天爷啊，不是。_ ”  
  
“小心点，Tony，你有点不打自招了，”Sharon调皮地笑起来。  
  
Tony挫败地抹了把头发，大喊，“闭嘴啦！只是 _朋友_ ！我只是觉得他缺少朋友的关怀。”  
  
Sharon故作严肃地止住了笑，“哇哦，我好像看到某人的鼻子正在变长呢。”  
  
“这忙你到底帮不帮？”“他一个朋友都没有么？难道你俩不——”  
  
“呃，并不——不太严谨？”Tony叹了口气。“我们刚见面的时候剑拔弩张的，虽然接下来，有过那么一个氛围良好的联谊烤肉派对，还有那什么‘外星人入侵’这类糟心事儿。更何况现在队伍已经解散了，我知道Romanov的去向，但是其他人。还有就是，我觉得我作为一个Stark的前科有点多，但是你呢……”  
  
“可不是嘛，派个 _Carter_ 过去可没有负担了。”Sharon揶揄他。  
  
“别这样，Shar，”Tony有点生气地回道。  
  
Sharon有点意外他如此坚持。他是 _确确实实_ 地在为美国队长而担心。Tony只是希望Rogers能交到朋友，却完全忘了把自己算在内。她看着腿上的平板想了一会儿觉得有点不是滋味，Tony应该是个非常珍贵的朋友。做 _美国队长_ 的朋友，Sharon得帮这个忙。  
  
“好吧，”听到这个回答Tony瞬间抬起头。就好像早猜到她为了自己什么事儿都能做似得。“虽然我才刚调到Hamptons，但是我会跟Fury谈谈接下来把我调到DC那边的。”  
  
Tony开心的笑着去拥抱她，亲吻她的脸颊。“要是Fury太固执的话跟我说一声，我来搞定他。”  
  
“他什么时候不固执过？但是还是不要了，Tony，要是你像小旋风一样冲进办公室说这个，我的身份掩护恐怕就要保不住了。”  
  
“哦，对啦，”Tony咯咯笑着说。“神秘的13号特工是 _从石头缝里蹦出来的_ 。”  
  
“ _臭名昭著的_ 13号特工。”  
  
“ _最棒的_ 13号特工。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，Tony。”

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
Sharon看着倒在她脚下的两人，胸膛起伏着，被揍倒的两人七扭八歪地躺在地上，因为刚刚承受了她的怒火而哀嚎。不过他们现在已经算不上什么威胁了，她身后还传来另一人恐慌的声音。Sharon快速从地上捡起一把枪跑向Tony，后者在控制台上缩成一团，大大的眼睛翻白，呼吸过速。  
  
“Tony”，Sharon一边喊一边将枪别在腰间解放双手。她小心地登上控制台避开地上的鲜血，刚刚Tony用来捅人的线圈在血泊里反着光。Sharon蹲在天才身前喊他。“嘿，Tony，看着我。看着我。”  
  
他好像听不到Sharon在对他说话一样，仍然快速呼吸着，眼睛紧盯着远处。顺着他的视线，Sharon看到了那只她用来揍倒伤害了Tony的那个守卫后扔在地上的盾牌。Sharon跑出牢房后捡起那只盾超警卫扔了过去，然后就没再去管它了。她紧紧咬着牙，双目血红。  
  
Sharon赶忙将盾牌拖到他的视野之外，然后夸张地大口缓慢呼吸。“我找到你了。你是安全的，Tony，没事了。”  
  
Sharon不断低声重复那些安慰的句子，抬起Tony好的那只手放在自己胸口，不顾他现在满手血污，希望这样能帮助Tony感受和模仿她正常的呼吸。  
  
“Tony，快回应我一声。我需要你。Tony？”  
  
Tony的呼吸还是断断续续的，终于，他有些茫然地将视线聚焦在Sharon身上。这是个好的表现。  
  
“就是这样，”Sharon柔声说。“跟我一起呼吸。”  
  
Tony深深吸进一口气，然后呼出来，他的眼神清醒了一些，看着她的目光终于有了焦点。但被Sharon握紧的手还在颤抖。  
  
“你能听见我说话么？”  
  
Tony机械地点点头。“听见你我能，小蛋糕。”  
  
“我们得走了，”Sharon的背也微微颤抖了起来，她时刻聆听着以防红骷髅的人从身后冲上来。“你站得起来吗？”  
  
在Sharon的帮助下，Tony勉强站了起来，他疼得呲牙咧嘴，但没说一句抱怨的话。  
  
Sharon又瞥了一眼星盾。其实现在最好是让Tony拿着它，Tony现在无法战斗，星盾能让他在撤离过程中多一分自保的力量。但Sharon明白现在Tony绝不可能去碰着东西，于是她捡起星盾，从腰间抽出枪。  
  
Sharon把枪拍在Tony手里。  
  
“你保住我背后好么，Stark？”  
  
他点点头，握紧手中的枪露出一个熟悉的微笑。  
  
“向来如此，Carter。”  
  
Sharon点点头，又从地上的尸体旁捡起一把枪拿在手里。她将盾举在身前，把Tony护在身后，领路朝前厅走去。  
  


*

  
  
“你确定他们还好么？”  
  
“ _Tony有点不太好，但还撑得住。_ ”Romanov冷静地回答从Hal的耳机里传来。“ _他们在动了。看起来他们正在朝上面走。你们在下一个路口左转。_ ”  
  
“收到，”Hal的声音不太清楚，他打手势让后边的两个人跟上。  
  
“ _又有三个人朝你们过去了。准备迎敌。_ ”  
  
“我早就准备好战斗了，”Trip嘘了一声。“狗东西们。”  
  
“Michael那边怎么样了？”Hal问，余光已经扫到了拐角处接近的人影。“看来我们会遇到的阻力还不小。”  
  
“ _你那边路上会遇到很多要拖住你们的警卫_ ，但是我觉得Sousa还是成功地转移了红骷髅的注意力了的，他看起来还在商定好的路线上。”Hal暂时放下了担忧，他相信Michael能照顾好他自己。尽管对手是红骷髅。他又不是在孤军奋战。“ _Dugan整出了足够大的动静吸引他们的注意力。_ ”  
  
Hal叹了口气，“Ken擅长这个。”

* * *

**_1999_**    
  
Tony听到走廊里的脚步声越来越近，赶紧掐了烟，把烟屁股扔出窗外。又扇了扇风，喷了一些花香空气清新剂来掩盖味道。刚一转身，他身前的门伴着一声尖叫被砰地打开了。  
  
他一把抓住那个试图藏在他身后的东西，不顾他的喊叫把他提到自己面前。  
  
“Tony，放我下来！”Ken大声叫嚷着挥动着自己的小胳膊。  
  
“在你闯进什么门之前得先敲敲它，你知道的，Peggy可不喜欢聚会上出乱子。”Tony无视Ken的扭动，还把手抓紧了一点。这男孩正在经历人生中第二个成长期，令人恼火地快要赶上Tony了。但好在还没有，就现在而言，Tony还是更厉害的那个。“你躲什么呐，伙计？”  
  
Ken挣扎地更厉害了，但是不说话。Tony露出了然的一笑，“你在躲Sharon，对不对？”  
  
“闭嘴！”  
  
Tony放声大笑，“哦，那你可死定了。那姑娘超凶残的。你绝对是死定了。”  
  
“帮我藏起来吧，”Ken蹬累了，把自己的一双杏眼尽可能睁到最大，摆出卖萌的表情。  
  
“没门，小屁孩。我还想多活两天呢。”  
  
“我不是小孩！”Ken嚷起来，Tony终于把他放下了。“你必须得帮我。”  
  
“凭啥？”  
  
Ken狡猾地一笑，“不然我就告诉Peggy你又在抽烟。我能闻到你身上的烟味。”  
  
“你这个小滑头！”Tony翻了个白眼，有点生气地看着面前的十三岁男孩。“ _好吧_ ，怎么——”  
  
“DUGAN!”   
  
两人扭头看向大门，Sharon正冲进来。她穿着一身精致的红色洋裙，但是一头金发乱蓬蓬的，都是小卷毛——Tony立刻明白了Ken到底是怎样招致了她的怒火——Sharon手里还拿着一只灌满水的水枪。 _她到底是从哪里——_  
  
Ken躲在Tony身后，于是Tony被喷了一身冰凉的冷水。 _好吧，至少这样烟味的问题是解决了。_ Tony低头看着自己已经被毁了的衣服，Sharon对于这个意外的受害者目瞪口呆。  
  
Ken跑向门口，一边用大喊打破了沉默，“这只不过是要 _开个玩笑_ ，Shar！”  
  
小姑娘怒吼一声，已经给另一发水弹上了膛，准备继续追捕Ken。这时Tony清了清嗓子，拽了拽自己被打湿的衬衫。Sharon立刻换上了小绵羊的表情。  
  
Ken在远处咯咯笑的声音，Sharon迅速变脸，换成了准备战斗的表情。Sharon指着Tony大喊一声：“这是附带伤害！”然后蹦跳着追Ken去了，一路尖叫不停。  
  
Tony目送她离开，呆立在那里看着自己脚边的一滩小水洼。  
  
确定她不会再返回以后，Tony向浴室走去，想着至少要把衣服弄干。门口正撞见Antoine走出来，正在用浴巾擦头发。两人互相交换了一个同情的眼神，因为他俩都清楚，就算真的是Ken挑起的事端，等Peggy发现了他俩也跑不了。而她基本上每次都能发现。  
  
什么地方传来了撞击声，然后是砰的一声和高音尖叫。  
  
这下是 _一定_ 能发现了。  
  
Ken确实很擅长用噪音吸引敌人注意力……

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
“我们得往上层走，”Tony没力气大声说话了。“控制室就在飞机港旁边。”  
  
救援队一定会在那边。  
  
Sharon明白如果不是走投无路，Tony不会攻击守卫放出Sharon。所以他们必须找到救援队，或者找到一个安全的区域躲着，直到救援队发现他们。Sharon眼中最理想的位置就是主控室，因为如果现在是她要救人，她也一定会去那里。  
  
他们会在那里夺取整个设施的控制权，或许已经黑掉了那里的监控，这样就可以在那里联络上救援队，如果她能夺下主控室的话。  
  
但是Sharon觉得她做不到。在不丢下Tony的情况下做不到，而她是不会丢下Tony的。Tony还能走，但走每一步都像走在刀尖上。他还必须分心保护他的左手，因为那个胸罩做的临时吊带已经丢了。  
  
但是他持枪的手非常稳定，Tony完美地隐匿在Sharon的阴影里。  
  
走到角落查看的时候，Sharon击倒了一个，然后摆出警戒的姿势，举起了手中的星盾。两人都假装没有注意到Tony见到那个东西的时候畏缩了一下，但现在没有更多时间去处理这个了，Sharon随时准备着再次扔出星盾。  
  
以星盾的大小来说它非常轻，这是振金的特性，Sharon明白她缺乏经验，力量也不够，无法像Steve那样将对面的人全部击倒。但是她至少要努力干掉对面一个人，也许两个，奇袭或许能达到震慑的作用。  
  
Sharon沉默地从角落里踏出，猛地将星盾扔了过去，Tony跟在她身后半步的位置上，已经准备好了枪，射飞出膛口。  
  


*

  
  
Michael一个利落的过肩摔将守卫摔在地上，守卫闷哼一声不动了。Michael怒视着七零八落地躺倒在面前的守卫。Carol效率挺高的。Ken效率……低那么一点，但是也挺快的，他得说。毕竟Ken没有Carol和他那样从战场上得来的实战经验。  
  
他按下通讯器，“他还在预定路线上么？”  
  
“ _是的，红骷髅还在追你，_ ”Rhodes回答。“ _Carter那队的障碍都已经清除了。_ ”  
  
Michael点点头，卸下自己的铜指套准备调整一下，当指套重新穿过手指的时候，他听到一声有点像钢铁战甲的声音，还有似乎很微弱的哭喊。“来吧，我们距主控室还有多远？”  
  
“ _前方右转，再下两层楼。_ ”  
  
“你听到那个声音了么，Danvers？”Michael伸展了一下胳膊问。Carol一边点头一边抓着Ken的衣服，将他拽向正确的方向。他对付Ken的办法就跟对付敌人一样多，这真是令人既恐惧又欣慰。“FRIDAY那边解决了么？”  
  
“ _你累了，Sousa？_ ”  
  
Michael嘘了一声，与此同时，他们又遭遇了一批守卫，Carol将他们全放倒了。Michael不自觉地笑了出来。“你做梦——”  
  
“ _可恶！到哪去——Vis，你看到他了么？_ ”  
  
Michael僵立在地，着急地摆弄着通讯器，“再说一遍，Rhodes。发生了什么事？”  
  
“ _我们失去红骷髅的踪迹了，_ ”Rhodes恼火地回答。“ _那个婊子养的滑头到底跑哪去了？有人找到他了么？Natasha？_ ”  
  
“什么？”  
  
Carol在前方停住蹲下，一只手还抓着Ken让他也弯下身子，她看向Michael等待指示。但Michael也只能对她做了个耸肩的动作然后等待着，他神经紧绷着，听着Rhodes在通讯另一边咒骂着处理所有的反馈资料，寻找那个红脸魔头的蛛丝马迹。  
  
“ _上校——这里。Barnes中士发现他——_ ”  
  
“ _哦见鬼，Michael快走！一路向前，_ ”Rhodes不顾一切地大喊，Michael听到第一个字就已经开始跑了起来，Carol和Ken以百米冲刺的速度向前，清除了每一个挡路的敌人。“ _他们直冲着——_ ”

* * *

**_1988_  **  
  
Tony蹑手蹑脚地穿过走廊，把风帽压得低低的，遇上迎面走来的工作人员的时候还弯着点腰，他又看了一遍自己手中潦草的笔记，然后径直朝右手边的房间走去。这地方简直和迷宫一样，又一个讨厌医院的好理由。  
  
但今天用不上。  
  
他终于找到了正确的房间，走上前，进门前手指紧张地在门上轻轻敲了一下。房间里很安静，但气氛并不沉重，事实上，可以说正相反。  
  
“Tony，”Daniel小声冲他打招呼，示意他过来。其他人都在房间中心的位置上挤成一团。除了Evie，她躺在一旁的病床上，鼻子一动一动的，轻轻打着小鼾。“进来，快进来，你一路过来都还顺利吧？”  
  
“是的，没什么问题，别担心这个了，”Tony一边说一边轻手轻脚地加入到房中间的人群里。“Evie她——？”  
  
“她没事，”Daniel保证道。“她累极了，但是没什么事儿。”  
  
Daniel给Tony空出一个地方，推了推示意他家的孩子退到一边。Tony一眼看到了Hal，他发誓Hal正在闪光，Hal的笑容如此炫目。他的手搭上Hal的肩膀，自己也笑了。Hal把他拉到自己身边。“你们最终决定名字了没有？”  
  
Hal笑着点了点头，目光一刻都没有从婴儿床上收起来过，一只手指温柔地拨弄着婴儿的胎发。  
  
“当然了。”  
  
“是什么？”Tony凑近了婴儿床，他看到小宝宝因为Hal的触碰动了一下。“快告诉我小亲亲叫什么。”  
  
“Sharon，”Hal幸福地长出一口气，呼吸间吞吐的全是对这个新生命的爱意，他眼角有些湿润地看着他的宝宝，他的女儿，但他不愿意眨眼，生怕错过任何一个注视她的瞬间。“她的名字是Sharon。”  
  
“Hi Sharon，”Tony满脸笑容地对宝宝说。“我叫Tony，我是你的——我是——”  
  
Tony顿住看了一眼Daniel，但Daniel只是朝他耸耸肩。 _Tony叔叔_ 听上去不咋地。他还太年轻了，他可不想当她的Tony叔叔。但是 _Tony哥哥_ 又不是那么回事。Hal和Tony是堂兄弟，而这是Hal的女儿。Tony与Hal的关系远超一般朋友，甚至都超过了一般亲戚。他是无可替代的家人。但是Sharon到底应该怎么称呼他呢？  
  
一个想法突然出现在他脑海里，一个极其简单的解决方案。  
  
“我是——”Tony吞了口口水，他看着宝宝的时候胸腔怪异地发紧，Hal的手臂环绕着他。“我是你的Tony。”  
  


* * *

**_2016_**    
  
Tony跟在Sharon身后气踹嘘嘘地爬上一个平台，Sharon已经在准备着开门了。他发誓一会去就把自己房产中所有的每一级台阶都铲掉，他这辈子都不想再看见一个阶梯了。 _永远不想。_ Tony不确定到底是有根针在自己的身体里，还是自己一直在断了一根肋骨的情况下爬了这么多台阶。 _再别爬了。  
_  
“这边吗？”  
  
“估计是，”Tony有气无力地回答。  
  
Sharon一点头，Tony回头的一瞬间她砸开了门锁，将门滑开。他们走进了一条航空港边上的检修通道，一组直升机的工作人员正在两层楼下边的地方忙活着。Sharon看到在航空港另一边的地面层有一扇厚重的戒备森严的大门，看起来是通向主控室。  
  
Sharon带头穿过维修通道，他们全程俯下身子，尽量减少被地面上的人发现的风险。突然，墙上的一扇门打开了，Sharon和Tony同时举起枪准备战斗，却发现来人是——  
  
“Michael！”Tony兴奋地叫了出来，他高兴地向前走去。  
  
Sharon也跟在他后面，找到救援队终于能让人松一口气了—— _还是这样一只队伍_ ——但是她立刻看到了Michael苍白的脸上惊恐的表情，Sharon被吓得立在当地。那不像是只是看到了一个满身是血的Tony或者是他们俩这样伤痕累累的反应。  
  
“Tony等等，”Sharon伸手去抓他。“有什么不对劲——”  
  
Michael身后金发的女人突然指着上边大喊，“小心！”  
  
变故发生在一瞬间，Sharon甚至来不及眨眼，她看见Tony转过头，视线一转，她已经被猛地推了出去。  
  
她向后倒去，撞进跑过来接应的Michael的怀里。  
  
Tony被拉走了，一个人影从通道里跳出，抓住了他。  
  
Sharon重新站起来时，她转过头，惊恐地看着红骷髅一只手禁锢在Tony脖子上，拽着他危险地退到了护栏边上。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> 毛茛是一种黄色的小花，undertale的同好可能对此花印象深刻
> 
> 2  
> déjà vu这个词是个法语词但是好像非常常用，意思是“既视感”就是那种一件事明明没做过，却好像在什么地方做过了一样的感觉。
> 
> 3  
> doctor梗，欧美圈的应该都懂。
> 
> 4  
> 本章有几个新人物：  
> Kenta 'Ken' Dugan - 生于1986, 咆哮突击队成员Dum Dum Dugan之子Tim Jr和另一名咆哮突击队成员Jim Morita之女Hana的后代。职业体操运动员，MMA（综合格斗）专业选手。
> 
> Antoine 'Trip' Triplett - 生于1982, 咆哮突击队成员Gabe Jones之女Kezia的后代。前神盾局成员。（作者说此人在神盾局有出场，不过神盾我没追，如果这里介绍错了请指出我修改哈。） 


	9. Howard与Maria

_**1991**  _  
  
Maria眨眨眼睛。  
  
她记忆中最后的事情是一道闪光，一声巨响，车子突然加速，Howard在尖叫，前边有棵——  
  
 _Howard。_  
  
她努力使眼神聚焦，因为耳鸣什么也听不清，鲜血正头上流下来。她被卡在车里一动也不能动。是车祸，Maria知道自己脸上粘稠温热的液体是血。她的安全带动不了，紧紧地勒住她，胸前的伤口火辣辣地疼，像要将她撕裂成两半。  
  
“H-Howard?”  
  
Maria转头去看身边，但椅子是空的。车门已经被打开，Maria看到他穿夹克衫的背影。 _Howard_ ，他一瘸一拐地走着，虚弱地喊着求救，为她寻求救援。Maria想开口叫他回来，但张口才发现自己无法发声。  
  
一道光直打在车上，透过碎裂的后视镜，Maria看到一辆摩托停在了他们的车后方。  
  
 _感谢上帝，有人。_  
  
“求你，”她听到了Howard的声音。他一定也听见了摩托的声音。“救救我妻子。”  
  
男人翻身下车，Maria听见他踏着沉重的步子走过来，不紧不慢地，走向她的丈夫。她心里猛地生出一丝不祥的预感。Howard则完全没有意识到有什么不对。  
  
“求你了，请帮帮她。”  
  
 _不，不要——_ Maria看着那个那人一把拽住了Howard的头发， _不要_ ，Howard呻吟着，突然他呆住了。  
  
“Barnes……中士？”   
  
Maria听到那个名字，一个举国皆知的，他丈夫熟悉的名字，一位老战友，差不多可以说是朋友的人，但不可能出现在这里。 _也许这能有点帮助——_ 但是在她还没来得及松一口气的时候，男人挥拳打上Howard的头颅。  
  
“Howard！”尖叫终于从她口中逃出，Maria因为惊恐而大口喘气，疯狂地撕扯着安全带。  
  
她必须做点什么。她必须阻止那个人。她必须——  
  
但是那个男人已经挥出了第二拳，然后又一下，又一下，又一——Howard的胳膊垂了下来。Maria知道，她 _知道_ 发生了什么，但她无法想象Howard他——“ _Howard！_ ”  
  
男人将Howard拖回车里，当Howard被塞回座位上时，Maria发出一声抽泣，Howard倒在方向盘上。 _不要是Howard，不要这样对我的Howard，求求你。_ 他的脸破了，血从伤口流出来，眼睛还睁得大大的，Maria不停地哭着，胸膛里的灼烧感如此真实地要将她的心撕成两半。  
  
Howard不在了。  
  
她抓住他的手，还是温热的，这时她听到沉重的脚步声绕着车子转了一圈。  
  
每一声脚步都让Maria的恐惧减轻一分。她知道接下来会发生什么。那男人也要杀了她。Barnes也好，什么别的人也好都不重要了。自从她走入Howard的世界，死亡的阴影就再未从她头上散去过。尽管如此，连Maria自己都惊讶于她这些年竟然真的冷静地面对了这一切。  
  
但是现在……Howard不在了。Maria觉得自己已如行尸走肉。  
  
她转过身，帮Howard合上眼睛，脚步声更近了，她决心忘记Howard这张布满鲜血的脸，她在脑中回想着Howard旧时的样子。她回想起在那间房子里的他，身穿西服套装，无比的风流倜傥。人影出现在她的车窗上。她回想起Tony，想起他们三个人一起围绕在钢琴旁。一只手从窗框中伸进来。  
  
Maria攥紧了Howard的手。

* * *

 ** _2016_**    
  
“你们保持安静。不许和Rhodes吵架。只能跟在边上帮忙。听明白了吗？”  
  
Natasha的目光在每个人的脸上停留了一下，此刻他们正围坐在显示屏旁，脸上都带着一点或严肃或不满的表情，但是反正Natasha也没指望过更好的。Rhodes很不情愿让他们加入，但是最终所有人到底还是都达成了协议。他们保证，只做Natasha说的， _命令的_ 。  
  
Natasha看到当救援队成员的照片显示出来时，Steve脸上出现了惊讶的表情，很明显他有问题但藏着没说。Barnes明显也从中认出了熟悉的面孔。Natasha很好的掩饰了惊讶，她自己也没想到Tony真正能称得上朋友的人际网居然如此广泛。  
  
而且还都如此有分量。  
  
Sousa有着出色的军队背景，Tripplet是位前神盾局特工，Danvers是从空军借调到NASA的，还有Dugan——体操世界冠军，MMA教练。队伍中身份背景真正成迷的一位是Carter，还有一位是他带来的女性。Rhodes说他也不知道Carter到底 _在干什么_ ，他只知道那女人名叫Dana Grace，是名医生。  
  
惯例的，Natasha负责解决队伍中可能会遇到的大部分突发情况。  
  
 _“Sousa，你的位置？”_  
  
 _“已就位”_  
  
Natasha坐在桌前，不能说不紧张，但她毕竟有备而来。T’Challa与Vision隔着半个地球无缝衔接，随时准备当他们的后援，帮助她和Rhodes给救援队引路。一张Raft的地图投影在大屏幕上，几个醒目的小红点聚集在外部的潜水艇上，这潜艇是Rhodes从Pepper那里借来的—— _鹦鹉螺号，Tony，你认真的吗？_  
  
 _“听我指令，Dugan，启动Raft的对接钳。FRIDAY会打开船体的连接桥。”_  
  
 _“收到。”_  
  
供电系统突然崩溃，整个船体一片漆黑，但正如Dugan所说的那样，照明几乎是立刻就恢复了。  
  
“我去，这什么情况！”  
  
正在监控另一块屏幕的Scott的声音打断了Natasha，她从红点和地图上收回注意力，想看看发生了什么。不是救援队那边的状况，是Raft里别的地方的。她扫了一眼Scott的屏幕，被吓了一大跳，差点惊叫出声。  
  
 _血。_ 屏幕上满眼鲜血，Tony在血泊中和一个男人扭打在一起。  
  
 _见鬼_ ，她希望地上的血不是Tony流的。  
  
但是从监控看很难分辨，Tony浑身浴血，但行动又似乎没有因此而变得迟缓。旁边躺倒在鲜血中一动不动的也另有其人。Natasha调过画面放大，正看到Tony对着身下警卫的脸猛打一拳，然后冲向控制台，她露出一个大大的笑。  
  
Clint吹了声口哨，“ _老天爷_ ，我都快忘了他也有肌肉了。”  
  
“ _Romanov？_ ”Carter的声音从通讯器传来，通讯器那边，他正悄声无息地打倒一个守卫。  
  
“前方上楼，走楼梯，”Natasha指挥道，她看见Sharon狂怒地冲出牢房，一头扎进守卫中对他们穷追猛打。Tony看上去异常惊人的脆弱，倒在控制台前缩成一团，但是Sharon赶过去了。“Sharon和Tony已经开始移动了。”  
  
 _“什么？！他们还好么？”_  
  
“他们没事，”Natasha在桌子底下踢了Clint一脚，将Raft的监控转移了过去，指出Sharon和Tony的位置。Clint做了个不太走心的行礼，眼睛已经牢牢跟住了监控中穿行在Raft中的两人。“Carter，你必须得快点了，他们已经从牢房里出来了。”  
  
 _“你确定他们还好么?”_  
  
“Tony有点不太好，但还撑得住。他们在动了。”Natasha冷静地回答，目光紧紧跟着地图上的队伍。Clint对Natasha做了一个快速的手势。“看起来他们正在朝上面走。你们在下一个路口左转。”  
  
 _“收到”_  
  
“又有三个人朝你们过去了。准备迎敌。”  
  
Carter那队遇到的敌人比计划中的要多。他们必须走一条心路线去接应Tony和Sharon，帮他们解决掉追兵。Vision和Natasha迅速查看了一遍，确定红骷髅不在Carter那队的路线上，而是还在追击Sousa的队伍。至少到现在为止，Sharon和Tony都还是安全的

* * *

 ** _1986_  **  
  
“你说过把他送到那里去是为了安全！”  
  
“他挺安全的！”Howard大喊着。“他上了五年的学，没出过一次大岔子。卫星站一直在关注着那孩子。”  
  
“那他怎么会被绑走？”Maria也喊回去。  
  
“我是跟Nick说了让他帮我留意一下，”Howard没有减低声音。“他们到底还是神盾局的特工，有很重要的任务要做的。”  
  
Maria危险地眯起了眼睛，“你是在说Tony不重要喽？”  
  
“我不是那个意思——我的意思是他们不能一天24小时围着一个男孩转！”Howard在房间里来回重重地踱着步子，目光游移涣散。Ana和Jarvis等在屋外不敢进去。“神盾局已经把他们的特工派出去了。现在我们只能在这儿等着要赎金的电话，或者管他要什么鬼东西。”  
  
Maria的手指紧紧地攥着，指节已经开始僵硬，发白，紧紧地压在大腿上，陷进肉里。“你会付钱给他们吗？”  
  
“不会。”  
  
 _“Howard——”_  
  
“不，Maria，”Howard坚定地说。“如果我现在给了他们，将来他们就会索要更多。只要我能给的他们就都想要，到时候我的财产就会被抢得一干二净，只要那个孩子还在他们手里就——”  
  
“Tony！不是什么 _那个孩子_ ，我们在说的是Tony——”  
  
“我知道那是Tony！我知道那是我儿子！”Maria看着他倒在椅子里，但是Maria没有动，她僵坐在自己的椅子上。Howard无力地弓坐那那，双手不断摩挲面颊，拉扯已经泛白的头发。“见鬼…… _这见鬼的事_ 。”  
  
“他们不会——”Maria脸上的肌肉都在痉挛着。“他们不会的——”  
  
Howard回应她的声音没有一点生气，“他活着值得钱更多。”  
  
Maria颤抖着点点头，强迫自己去看墙上的钟，或者桌子旁的电话。她强迫自己不去想这时候Tony正在遭遇什么。那些人会对她的宝贝做出什么事啊。Tony现在可能很孤单，很害怕，甚至可能受了伤。而Maria甚至都不知道Tony现在在什么地方，之前有一次Tony被绑匪带出了国。  
  
还好那次Tony还是个小孩子，绑匪刚刚把他偷渡到加拿大，因为Tony的哭声惊动了别人，绑匪被抓住了。但是Tony现在也还是一个小孩子啊。他的小孩。 _她的。_ Maria不喜欢别人动她的东西。  
  
她的手指又收紧了一点，牙齿紧紧地咬着，咬到发疼。  
  
一阵刺耳的电话铃在紧张的巨网上划了一个口子。  
  
Howard颤颤巍巍地走过去，走廊里Ana和Jarvis互相搀扶着，所有人都等待着他。  
  
“喂？”  
  
Maria不敢呼吸，紧紧盯着他丈夫的脸，观察每一个细微的变化。Howard的眼睛眨了一下，喉咙吞了一口口水，手在发抖。Maria已经完全失去了破译信息的能力，她不知道接下来要面对的是什么样的消息。  
  
“是么？”Howard终于说话。“好的……我知道了……谢谢你。”  
  
终于电话打完了，Howard的眼睛好似黏在上边了一样。  
  
“是Nick。他们赶到那，像是发生了一场爆炸。”Maria紧紧抓着扶手。 _爆炸_ ，那么可能——那是不是说——“Tony逃出来了。他刚刚出现在当地的警察局，他们把Tony送到医院去了，他身上有点轻微烧伤和青肿。”  
  
Ana在走廊里终于哭了出来，Jarvis扶着她，Maria心里悬着的石头终于落了地。  
  
Howard突然踢了一脚桌子，那看上起更像是踉跄了一下，电话又叮铃铃地响起来，因为震动狠狠地摔在硬木地板上。  
  
没人说话。他们无声地等待着Howard从居家形态转变成完美的商业巨头：Howard Stark。他正了正自己的衬衫，快速地梳理了头发，“我要去见Nick，他把绑架犯提走了。”  
  
“Tony呢——？”  
  
“他没事，”撂下这句话，Howard像一阵旋风一样冲出了房间。“Jarvis！快去备车！”  
  
“我——这就去，老爷。”  
  
“你会去探望Tony么？”Maria在背后喊他，但男人的影子已经出门去了。  
  
Howard能去看绑架犯是件好事。上次是Maria去的，那次结束的可不怎么漂亮。 _对他们来说。_ Maria的狂怒吓到了所有人，包括她自己，她厌恶失控的感觉。Maria低头看向自己的双手，叹了口气。她已经无法将紧握的手指松开了。  
  
“Ana，给我拿点酒来。谢谢你了，要烈一点的。”  
  
Ana止住了抽泣，用手帕擦了把脸，点点头。“这就来，太太。”  
  
她的身影也很快消失在走廊的黑暗里了，Maria留在那，一个人盯着自己麻木的双手。

* * *

 ** _2016_**    
  
Steve在注射血清以前记东西就很快。血清强化了他各方面的能力，也包括记忆力。他只需要扫一眼，就能将救援队每个人的脸记在脑子里。无论他是闭上眼睛，阅读别的东西，还是干什么。信息都记得清清楚楚。  
  
这感觉真的恍如隔世。自打Steve在21世纪醒来，他就感觉自己被世界狠狠的排斥着，伤感的记忆如一座大山一样压着他。他知道该怎么处理。也就是将几乎所有神盾局送来的他的那些老战友的资料都束之高阁。他读到“已故”，“失踪”或者“退休”那一行，这就够了。他不想知道的太多。现在不想。 _以后吧。_  
  
但是“以后”似乎永远不会到来。文件被搁在他办公室桌子的抽屉里静静地落灰。Steve对过往好友的唯一一次可以称之为追寻行动把他引向了Peggy的葬礼，在葬礼上听Sharon的悼词，还有其他人的，比如，Peggy的儿子。她的儿子，现在正在解救Tony， _她教子_ 的路上——  
  
Steve的目光跟着地图上的小点，他觉得有什么东西紧紧第抓住了心脏。  
  
Michael，那孩子叫。他一开始都没认出来那就是在Peggy葬礼上讲话的那个Michael，因为他没认出来他的姓氏——但他当然不可能随Peggy。Peggy已经结婚了，你这个 _傻子_ ，那些照片上是不是还有个女孩来着？  
  
Steve浏览资料的时候还看见了几个名字。 _Dugan。 Morita。 Jones。_ 那些是咆哮突击队队员的孩子——孙子—— _该死_ 。Steve试图想象当Jim发现Dum Dum家的儿子跟自家女儿谈恋爱的时候脸上是个什么表情，但抓住他胸膛的那只手还没有松开，那感觉好像他的哮喘病又要复发了一样，但是这不可能，他已经不可能——  
  
“Stevie。”一只温暖的手搭在他的肩膀上，Steve睁开眼睛， _他什么时候开始闭眼睛的_ ？是Bucky伸手抓住了他的肩膀，但桌子旁其他人也都在盯着他看。他看到Sam关切的眼神，连Natasha都从桌子另一边投来一个有点古怪的目光。“你还好吧？”  
  
“没事，”Steve回答，但并不想让肩上那只手放下。现在有别的事要忙。面前是正在进行中的 _救援行动Steve_ ，别在这个时候沉浸于对过往的愧疚当中。  
  
但是……问题就在这儿了不是么？如果他的这些问题不解决，Steve可以想象这件事最终还是会以什么人再给自己当面一拳收场。  
  
“我没事。”  
  
Bucky放开了手，两人转回桌旁继续参与到行动中去。  
  
Steve的眼睛总是下意识地去看Tony和Sharon的影响，看到他们在拐角处蹲下身，耳语了几句。他看到Tony身体突然一抖而Sharon正举起他的—— _不，不属于他的_ ——星盾，然后两人一起踏出脚步共同面对危机。  
  
Steve注意到这个小团队可以说配合得非常不错。Sharon缺少使用盾牌类武器的经验，但她成功用星盾扰乱了敌人，上一秒敌人被星盾吸引力注意力，下一秒子弹和已经将他们打倒了。  
  
Steve从未想象过Tony肉身战斗的样子，这太蠢了， _为什么他要想象Tony与人近身格斗_ ，盔甲把他保护得那么好。但现在，眼前的Tony没有盔甲，浑身浴血，只剩一只胳膊，单手持枪，胸口上布满骇人的青紫，他在Steve眼中如此脆弱。如此富有人性。【注1】  
  
“我可从来没意识到Stark能变如此诡异的恐怖，”Sam看到Tony一个膝击打倒守卫时自言自语道。  
  
“什么？”Steve看向他的朋友。危险，是的，甚至是令人生畏的，但是Steve无论看到一个什么样的Tony都不会想到要给他贴上一个“恐怖”的标签。  
  
“如果Natasha刚刚说的是真的，”Sam在T’Challa好奇的目光下凑过来。“我都无法想象他听说清洗世界计划的时候得什么样。”  
  
当视频里那个恶棍要他交出钥匙的时候，Tony流露出一种阴暗表情。那表情Steve曾在另一张脸上见过。在Bucky脸上。隐约带着仇恨与敌意。  
  
“他总是那个样子么？”  
  
Steve努力回想他们的初次见面。  
  
Tony，一边说着俏皮话，向Bruce伸出友谊之手，将性命托付给Steve自己跳进涡轮机片中，毫不迟疑地与Clint和Thor并肩作战， _“下令吧，队长”_ ……【注2】  
  
“我认为不是的，”Steve轻声说，他看见Sharon小心地托着Tony颤抖的手臂，领着他走向楼梯。“我也说不好。”

* * *

 ** _1978_**     
  
Maria看着Howard在办公室里又给自己倒了一杯酒，她叹了口气，最后一支摄影组已经在狂欢了，没人会来阻止这个男人再给自己来杯酒。她将那些人礼貌地请出门，但恐怕Howard完全没有注意到他们是最后两个留在办公室里的人了。  
  
“这一天可真够累的不是么？”  
  
Howard咕哝了一声，放下手中的杯子抹了一把头发。Maria注意到Howard的鬓角已经开始发灰，Howard坚持保持这样不染色，他说这能给自己的形象增添几分威严。Maria只是笑着打了他的屁股，告诉他这叫虚荣心作祟。  
  
“你确定所有的东西都弄完了吧？”  
  
“我明早会再看一遍，确认他们的剪辑没有问题了。”Howard眺望着窗外说。  
  
Maria不愿意再对着Howard的背影说话，她拽着Howard的胳膊让他转过来。“Jarvis开车送Tony回家了。”  
  
听到他们儿子的名字，Howard畏缩了一下，又转过头去。Maria能从他脸上的纹路中读出愧疚。“他把模型弄得一团糟——”  
  
“他只是想跟你多待一会儿。”  
  
“我也没想到拍摄要花上一整天！”Howard喊了起来。“你们完全可以先走不用等我的。”  
  
“是啊，说不定这正是Tony想干的，你答应了他——”  
  
Howard突然重重地捶了一下桌子，把Maria吓了一跳。他沉默着，呼吸粗重，再次背对着Maria。但是好在Maria对这个男人足够了解，她总是能明白Howard想表达的意思。  
  
“你那个新元素的研究进展得还是不太顺么？”  
  
男人愤怒的喘息足够回答一切。“这是通往未来的钥匙，Maria。我知道它会是的。那东西能解决 _非常非常多的问题_ ，但我就是够不到它……”  
  
Maria绕着Stark展览会的会场模型走着，手指轻轻擦过它的边沿。“那你知道应该怎么做，留给一个能够到的人。”  
  
Maria把他拽离办公桌，在他唇上轻吻了一下试图逗他笑，又动手解下他的领带整理好放在桌子上，朝遗留的摄影器材的方向点了一下头。Howard疲惫地叹了口气。  
  
“你知道自己要说些什么吗？”Maria一边问一边给摄影机上好带子。“还是这个也要再花上一整天的时间？”  
  
“我知道要说什么，”Howard不耐烦地挥了挥手，接受了她的又一个亲吻后站在了模型城市的正前方。“我们现在就来完成这个吧。”  
  
Maria又跟Howard确认了一遍，然后摆好机器，冲Howard竖起一根大拇指。她看着Howard深吸一口气，直直地盯着摄影机镜头，迅速地笑了一下。  
  
“Tony……”他开口说。“你现在还太过年幼无法理解这些，所以我觉得我有必要录下这个给你……”  
  
他没说“以防万一”这个词在Maria脑中像个警铃一样，一个每日光顾带来恐惧的幽灵。因为Howard的政见、公司、名声、财产、还有时得算上旧时的情人什么的，Howard和家人无时无刻不处于危险之中。Maria非常清楚，她随时可能成为一个寡妇，Tony随时可能成为孤儿。  
  
“我为你建了这个，”Howard说着展示了身后的模型。“有一天你会发现，这不仅仅代表了人们的发明创造。这是我一生心血的结晶。这是通往未来的钥匙。我受这个时代的技术所限，但是有一天你能够找出这个。而当你成功的时候……你将改变世界。”  
  
Maria笑着看着自己的丈夫。  
  
“迄今为止，从今往后，我最伟大的造物……都是 _你_ 。”

* * *

 ** _2016_**    
  
“那是……Morita家的孩子是吧？”Bucky轻轻用胳膊肘推了推Steve问。那个男孩正在屏幕上展示出各种精彩绝伦的杂技技巧横冲直撞。动作的杀伤力还是小了些，但对旁人来说足够震撼，Bucky得承认，他们这队真的适合分散敌人注意力。  
  
Steve点点头，“是外孙子，也是Dum Dum的孙子。”  
  
“那这个——？”  
  
“Gabe，”Steve回答。“Jones家的。”  
  
“这样啊，”Bucky轻笑了一下。  
  
这些人身上带着联系他们遥远过往的丝线，Bucky……Bucky _记得_ 那些联系。过去的一整年里，他几乎都在与那些不由自主涌现上来的记忆作斗争，那些过去的事情如此痛苦，如此令人毛骨悚然，但是终于，一些快乐的回忆开始冒头，都是和Steve相关的。  
  
那是另一个Steve，更瘦小，更虚弱，看上去弱不禁风。跟在有关Steve后边复苏的记忆有关Bucky的家庭——但那又是其他完全不同的痛法了。  
  
于是Bucky开始等待，Bucky擅长于等待，接下来的记忆稍微轻松了一点，但还是很令人难受，那是一支队伍，很多笑声，跟在他身后的好伙计，无伤大雅的玩笑，咆哮突击队的队员，都一点点从迷雾中慢慢浮现出来。Bucky想努力看清那些人，但总处于半梦半醒的边界，有时最糟糕的记忆会缠着他好几个星期。他一遍又一遍反复阅读自己的笔记，渴望能被那些笑声环绕，回到温暖的世界。  
  
现在他看着这些孩子，他们有的是自己的同龄人，有的甚至比自己年长，这使他回忆起了身在咆哮突击队的那段最美好的时光。Stark当然不会坐视他们分开。Bucky开始好奇其他人战后的去向，Monty怎么样了呢，会不会回到英国成家立业——  
  
 _“可恶！到哪去——Vis，你看到他了么？”_  
  
 _“再说一遍，Rhodes。发生了什么事？”_  
  
 _“我们失去红骷髅的踪迹了。”_  
  
恐惧像一只冰冷的蜘蛛一样爬上Bucky的脊背，他感到好像有一只手在脑子里乱搅。  
  
那些特工训练闪过脑海，这不是Bucky第一次放任这部分自我了，他放弃了抗争。因为当他在焦虑，恐惧，对Rraft上红骷髅的暴行而无能为力的时候，战士的那部分人格已经开始分析结构图，预判红骷髅可能会使用的战略。  
  
 _红骷髅会想要去哪里？_  
  
如果是Bucky在做这个计划，他知道他的战略将是撤退，逃离，及时止损，然后赶紧离开这个鬼地方。甲板上的袭击会造成混乱，而这正是绝佳的机会，趁这时分离救生艇，那些随从和低官阶的士兵可以用鲜血为他争取时间。  
  
但Bucky不是红骷髅。  
  
 _红骷髅会想要去哪里？_  
  
最关键的问题是——Bucky到底了解红骷髅什么呢？他更确切地说是Steve的死敌，当美国队长最好的朋友被改造成九头蛇的一件武器时红骷髅一定欣喜若狂。即使Steve没能见证那个时刻。  
  
目标是Stark。  
  
七十年，空间，星系，主人还有平行世界，新的名字，新的脸，除了这些，红骷髅还想要什么？Stevie的死亡。那么红骷髅要如何达到自己的目的？  
  
 _目标是Stark。_  
  
红骷髅不会善罢甘休的。他不会。 _他能吗？_ 无论如何， _他绝不会半途而废。_ Bucky突然明白了红骷髅的计划——因为这个疯子现在只有一件事要干。  
  
Bucky冲上前，将Clint从椅子上推开。Clint大声抱怨，但那些话语都进不了Bucky的耳朵，他的手指在屏幕上上下翻飞。Clint的抱怨很快弱了下去，弓手也加入了搜索的行列。Bucky感到有人靠在自己肩上，他克服了这种不适的感觉，因为现在最重要的是，他需要找到——  
  
“在这儿！”Bucky喊道，同时将数据隔着桌子扔给T’Challa。“快告诉Rhodes他在顶层的——”  
  
“Vision，Barnes找到了——”T’challa迅速念出了定位。  
  
 _“上校——这里。Barnes中士发现他——”_  
  
 _“哦见鬼，Michael快走！”_

* * *

 ** _1973_**    
  
Maria将头倚靠在窗子上，看上去两眼无神。Howard走过去握住她的手，漫长的沉默后，Maria也回握了他的手。  
  
“如果我们连这个也失去了……”Howard用心听着妻子的话，眼睛却看着窗外汽车前的隔断墙。他等着Maria把她的话说完。“或者甚至我们没要上，我绝不会再试了，Howard。我做不到。”  
  
Howard点点头，他也没有期待别的结果了，他们—— _她_ ——已经尝试了太多次了。为了一个他们实际上谁都并不真正渴望的东西。  
  
他不能也不想再向妻子索取更多了。Howard牵起Maria的手，吻了它们，嘴唇在手背上长久地停留。Maria疲惫地向后倒去，跌在丈夫怀里。自从看医生开始她就时常失神。  
  
“等着一切结束了，我们去好好度个假。只有我们。”  
  
“很可能没办法‘只有我们’了，Howard。”  
  
“又一个需要度假的好理由。”  
  
Maria一只手搭上肚子，她看到阳光正为树木重新着色，漆上古铜金与铁锈红。  
  
（碎碎念3）

* * *

 ** _2016_**    
  
“什么情况？”Hal在通讯里急急地问着，他一只手搭在Trip背上扫视着拐角。“Romanov？”  
  
 _“Carter你必须马上行动，”_ Romanov喊道。 _“红骷髅马上就到顶层了。Sousa的队伍已经赶过去了，但是——”_  
  
Hal感到手下突然一空，抬头一看Trip已经举着枪冲了出去，开始朝警卫射击，Hal咽下一声咒骂跟了上去，给漏网之鱼都补上一枪，剩余的队伍紧随其后。【注4】Dana眼神坚定地跳过一具尸体，她的目光紧紧跟着Trip和Hal，他们一路暴力清开道路。  
  
还好Trip在下一个丁字路口停了下来，Hal只来得及打开通讯，“Romanov特工，哪条路？”  
  
 _“走左边。”_  
  
Trip以百米冲刺的速度跑过走廊，Dana也跟着他跑走了，只留下Hal在回应Romanov——就好像她没在看监控似得。  
  
“收到，”Hal做了收尾，然后跑着追自己的小队去了。

* * *

 ** _1967_**    
  
Howard跟在妻子身后走进卧房，看着她一言不发地取下自己的珍珠项链，放下盘起的头发，紧闭的双唇说明她还在愤怒中。当Maria走到衣橱前开始跟裙子拉链作斗争的时候，Howard走上前，想帮妻子一把。  
  
“Maria……”  
  
Maria快速甩过头去，金发打在他脸上，令他不禁皱了下眉头，接着Maria坐在床上开始脱下鞋袜，全然不顾脱了一半的裙子正从肩膀上开始滑落。Howard叹了口气。自他们从晚宴上离开以来Maria还没有看过他一眼。  
  
“Maria——”  
  
他赶忙弯腰，一只高跟鞋擦着他的头皮飞过，警告的意味远大于威胁。“ _你保证了的！_ ”  
  
“我知道，”Howard举手投降。这已经不是第一次用女人用东西扔他了，更何况Maria已经举起了另一只鞋。“我记得，但是Obie觉得——”  
  
“我才 _不管_ Obadiah说了什么呢，你 _保证过_ 不再生产武器了的！”  
  
“Vanko那件事之后有那么多激烈的反对声音冒出来。SI需要重回巅峰，别好像我们不知道政府合同都要的是什么东西似得。”  
  
“ _探索性的_ ，”Maria站在那双臂交叉。“科研的东西。人体装甲保护什么的。需要的是技术产品。”  
  
“技术上讲，武器制造也是一种技术产品。”  
  
“ _你_ 在曼哈顿计划工作过以后说过——”听到这个名字Howard哆嗦了一下， 他知道Maria明察秋毫的眼睛一定没有放过自己的反应。“你说过你不会再制造任何武器了，你说过你不会让世界再遭一个小男孩【注5】的罪。这就是为什么你一直不放弃寻找美国队长的原因不是吗？找回你的发明中能 _救人_ ——”  
  
“有些人是靠着SI吃饭的，很多人，”Howard说。“Vanko的事我试着用弧反应堆将功补过，但是有些人又计划着再给我扣一次叛国的帽子。给孩子们供应武器能增长他们的士气，能给公司带来不菲的收入，还能安抚董事会。”  
  
Maria转过头来，嘲讽地说：“这可真有意思。我看到你的嘴在动，听到的却是Obadiah的声音。”  
  
“他在这件事上没有错！”Howard也有点火了。“公司赔钱意味着成千上万的人失业， _数百万_ 美金，多少年的努力就这么没了——我不常说这话，但是亲爱的，老实说， _这不是我一个人的事！_ ”  
  
他们愤怒地对视了一个世纪那么长，Howard不知道如果这番说辞没用他该怎么办，因为这是确实无法让步的问题。Maria对于他的未来规划是正确的， _但如果一个人的未来是要以千千万万个普通人的未来为代价的呢_ ？他身上背负的责任不仅仅是他自己的，而要他在血迹斑斑的双手上再添几个血点有什么大不了的吗？  
  
完全没有。Stark工业下个季度将会重启武器部，Maria必须要接受这个。  
  
Maria一定已经理解了他的难处，因为她不发一言走到衣橱前脱下了长裙，又细心挂好。裙子刚一落地，Maria的双肩迅速塌了下去，Howard想走上前亲吻妻子，帮她分担忧愁，但他克制住了。这次他绝不妥协。于是他走开几步去捡被扔掉的高跟鞋。  
  
“那么你能做一个新的保证么？”Maria坐在梳妆台前一边卸妆一边平静地问。  
  
Howard走到她身后，双手搭在妻子的肩膀上回答：“这取决于你要我保证什么。”  
  
“不要把公司留给Obadiah。”  
  
Howard看见Maria撅起嘴，那样子如此可爱，差点逗笑了Howard。“要知道，如果你真的了解他的话。说不定你还会挺喜欢他的。”  
  
“喜不喜欢这个人不重要，”Maria的火气又回来了。“我不信任那个男人。”  
  
“但是，如果我有个万一的话，我没什么别人能选。”  
  
Maria摇摇头，“我就是为这个烦恼呢，一想到Obadiah接管公司。一旦他手握大权……那些武器……”  
  
Howard皱起了眉头，她看上去是真的被这个想法吓坏了，他从没见过Maria这个样子。 _或者他只是缺少观察？_ 他第一次意识到妻子对Obie的厌恶是如此之深。“我说自己别无选择真的不是假话。除了我以外再没人像他那样了解公司的各项事务了。”  
  
Maria没有立刻回答，她两眼盯着虚空，Howard几乎可以看到她脑子的齿轮在高速运转，一个新的计划正在成型，但他猜不出妻子在想什么。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
“别的选择。”

* * *

 ** _2016_**    
  
Michael用身体撞开门，冲进通道奔跑起来。Rhodes的喊声就在他耳边，他只要再拐一个弯就能看到——  
  
“Michael！”  
  
Tony—— _见鬼的_ ——那个样子。这画面一定会成为Michael噩梦的好素材的。这整个事件都快能凑成一个噩梦连续剧了。接下来的该死的 _十年_ 里Michael非找根绳把Tony栓自己身边不可，心情好的时候放他出门遛弯算他走运。他看上去糟糕透了，但是脸上的笑容却比任何时候都要耀眼，就连唇上的血迹都不能使那笑容暗淡分毫。  
  
还有站在他身边的Sharon。Sharon，坚定地站在他身边，随时要倒下的感觉，怀里抱着美国队长的星盾。她还举着枪，不过在认清来人后枪口放低了一点。Michael打心眼里为他的小Sharon骄傲着。  
  
但他丝毫不敢放松警戒。从Rhodes上次的通讯来看，红骷髅也差不多到这附近了。Michael觉得红骷髅的速度肯定没有他们快，但是也差不了太多了。  
  
“Tony，等等，”Sharon一定是看到了他眼里几乎夺眶而出的空寂。“有什么不对劲——”  
  
“小心！”Carol在他身后高喊着。  
  
Michael根本不用费心看，他知道来的是什么，是谁，他拔足狂奔。Sharon半路撞进了他的怀里，被人猛推过来，两人几乎一起摔在地上，但是和他们站起来看到的景象相比，这完全不算什么。  
  
红骷髅一只胳膊紧紧箍在Tony的脖子上。  
  
他真的有妈妈那些旧故事里说的一样可怕。  
  
有那么一瞬间，他们都惊得呆立在那，唯一的动作是双方对视。  
  
接着，红骷髅后退一步，靠在通道的围栏边上，下边就是飞机库，两人都站在危险的边缘。飞机库里红骷髅的人听见动静都围了过来，举枪指着上边的人，但因为红骷髅也在通道上，没有人敢直接开枪。  
  
“如果你们还不想让Stark先生就此丧命的话，”红骷髅冷笑着说。“我劝你们最好谁都别往前走了。”  
  
Michael怒视着面前的男人，双手紧紧攥成拳头，指套间摩擦出令人牙酸的声响。他看到身旁的Ken也摆出了战斗的姿势，Carol和Sharon拔枪对准了红骷髅，但是红骷髅将Tony挡在身前，她们同样谁都没有开枪的把握。局面陷入僵持。  
  
“你已经被包围了，红骷髅。放他走。”  
  
红骷髅大笑着勒紧了手臂。“然后呢？你们会放 _我_ 走？我们都知道这是不可能的。”  
  
Tony发出不赞同的声音，试图挣扎，但是他有一只手不能动，几乎失去了平衡，红骷髅迅速抓过他没受伤的那只手臂别在身后。  
  
“ _Michael想办法拖住他一会儿，_ ”Rhodes小声在通讯里说。 _“Hal马上就到你们那里了，只需要再拖延红骷髅一会儿。”_  
  
“你想干什么？”Michael发问道。“你带着Tony可是哪都去不了。”  
  
“我可以跳下去，”红骷髅说，超栏杆那边歪了歪头。  
  
这里有两层高，下边是结实的水泥地，还没算上直升机飞转的扇叶。“然后摔死？”  
  
“我自有我的人救我，”红骷髅自信地说，晃了晃怀里的人质。“Stark先生恐怕就没有这个福气了，如果你们非要逼我试试的话。”  
  
“我们绝不会让你带走他的，”Sharon怒道。  
  
红骷髅露出一个阴险奸诈的笑容。Michael惊奇地发现Tony突然安静了下来，但是不断地冲着他们挤眉弄眼。Michael猜不到这是什么意思，但是一旁的Ken动作轻微地点了一下头，有点不对头。 _由这俩人来制定计划？_ Michael集中精力防止红骷髅突然发难，同时内心祈祷着Hal能尽快赶到。  
  
红骷髅又后退了一步，小队所有人赶紧逼上前。  
  
“我是需要他，”红骷髅嘲讽地说，拽着Tony朝枪口的方向晃了晃。“但是我最终是要他死。是不是在这儿杀了他不重要，反正结局都是一样的，只是需要对计划进行一点小小的调整。如果我带着他从这里跳下去，我们两个人中只有一个人能出去。你准备好——”  
  
一声枪响在空旷的飞机库中炸开，红骷髅也颤抖了一下。   
  
他抓着Tony右臂的手松了几秒，Tony立刻抓住机会，用右肘向红骷髅胸口狠狠撞去，同时一只脚抵上了栏杆。  
  
Michael的心脏紧张地狂跳，几乎要蹦出心口，他猜到了Tony的计划。“不！Tony！不要！”  
  
但是已经太晚了。  
  
Tony含混地叫了一声，然后使劲一推，他和红骷髅的身体一起越过了栏杆悬在半空。Michael觉得有什么人撞了他一下，但是他觉得双腿已经完全不听使唤了，他看着Tony消失在空气里。

* * *

 ** _1959_**  
  
阳光炙烤着沙滩，好在海风和树荫还能为他们带去一丝清凉。Howard满意地吐着气，只戴着一副太阳镜躺在那。Maria和他一样全裸着躺在他怀里享受阳光。其实这个温度对于两个人一起晒日光浴来说有点热了，但是Howard无论如何也不想让Maria离开身边。  
  
这次Bahamas之行完全是一次意外之旅，但是对Howard来说每个环节都像美梦成真。他知道回去后Obie的唠叨一定会把他的耳朵都磨出茧子，但他已经顾不上在乎这些了，这时候他的大脑已经完全没有能力去想别的东西了。Maria正靠在他脖颈上轻柔的呼吸着，她的手指在他胸口绕着小圈，这里只有他们两个，唯一的背景音是海浪一次又一次打上他租下的私人沙滩上发出的沙沙声。  
  
Howard的手指流连于Maria的发间，他想象着当这些金色的瀑布被银色取代时是什么样子，当她眼周布满皱纹，双颊向下凹陷时是否能美丽如初。想象着那时 _他_ 是否还视她为倾国美人。  
  
 _会的_ ，他对自己说。  
  
这么多年来，Howard终于有一刻既不沉溺于过往，也不忧惧未来。他想永远留在这一刻。但在这个瞬间他不想孤单一人。  
  
“嫁给我。”  
  
他要二人世界，就只有他们 _两个_ 的。  
  
Maria没有动，甚至没有睁开眼睛，头还枕在他的肩上。她的手还在绕着小圈，她依然很放松。Howard则一直紧张地屏住呼吸。  
  
“好啊。”  
  
笑容蹿上Howard的面庞，他兴奋得不能自已。他看到Maria的脸上是跟自己同样的表情。Howard大笑着翻过身抱住Maria，后者也尖声笑着抱住了他，两人一起滚下了躺椅，掉在沙子里紧紧拥吻着对方。  
  
当他们回归现实的时候媒体恐怕要爆炸。在他们看来这是一则丑闻，Maria是个比Howard小两轮的天才数学家，但是和所有有钱有势的家族丝毫不沾边。Howard是个年逾40家产千万的CEO，他的公司刚刚与政府签订了新一轮采购合同。  
  
但是，Howard从亲吻过Maria的喉咙起，就再控制不住地想亲其他的地方了，他为即将到来的新冒险而激动万分。他好奇地想着，也许这次obie头上的血管真的会炸开呢。

* * *

 _ **2016**_    
  
“见鬼的快来人把我们拉上去！”  
  
Ken双腿挂在通道栏杆边上，整个身子吊在半空。他怀里紧紧抱着一个人，同样大头朝下，用双腿紧紧地夹着Ken的上半身，那是Tony。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> 唐尼爸爸在电影里是有肌肉的，真的有的，有一次活动就是猜“这是谁的肌肉”，真的没人往唐尼那边想……
> 
> 2  
> 这里引用的台词是最甜复联1决战时钢铁侠的台词，翻译这章我重刷了几次复联1，实在太经典了
> 
> 3  
> 嗷，原来配色审美是胎教么
> 
> 4  
> 这里原文“The back under Hal’s hand disappeared, and he bit back a curse as Trip darted around the corner alone, gun raising hell already in a rat-at-at. ”感觉应该是有个俗语之类的我没看出来，不知道理解的对不对，放在这里请各路神仙解惑啦
> 
> 5  
> 这里原文是“You said you wouldn't make another weapon, that you wouldn't set loose another ‘bad baby’ on the world like that.”联系前文曼哈顿计划“男孩”指广岛原子弹。希望没有什么双关的讽刺意味……
> 
> 本章新人物：Dana Grace 英国医疗人员Hal Carter的朋友，其实这个妹子上一篇就出现了，不过作者在这章章尾加的新人物


	10. Tony

**_1988_**     
  
Tony真的是有很长一段时间没有参与过这种聚会了。  
  
他奔波于课业和一个又一个项目间，突击队员们也四散在天涯海角，想要协调所有人的时间相聚着实不易。但今年确有很多值得庆祝的事：两个新生命的诞生；好几次高升；Gabe70大寿：Maria攻下了第一个学位……上一次所有人都到场的家族大聚会还是在84年。  
  
Tony记忆中的Antoine比现在小多了。  
  
他还不能说是大，但是上次见面的时候Tony自己也才10岁，而且Jarvis不顾反对早早将他拖上了床。现在他14了，时间表上已经没有了上床时间，他计划着在外边待得久一点，好欣赏一下晚宴上众人暴露的穿着。  
  
但是他注意到，在人群中有一个小男孩，笑着站在妈妈的椅子旁，但是明显坐立不安，紧紧攥着Kez的手。他一定是还没怎么见过这么多不熟悉的大人。Tony想象了一下那是什么感受，事实上Tony对这种感觉并不陌生，之前他一直都是一屋子人中最小的那个。  
  
现在……他不再是最小的那个了。  
  
大多数人可能会认为是后来照顾婴儿Sharon的那段日子使Tony变得温柔感性，但实际上Tony只是缺少与同龄人或小孩子交流的机会，他始终愿意尝试，因为他不想变得和班上那些欺负他的大孩子一样，他更想帮别人一把。 _六岁也好，十四岁也好，其实都是一样的。  
_  
Tony溜达到Kez身边，亲了她一口，向Antoine抛去一个微笑。小男孩也笑了，但还紧紧依偎在妈妈身边。  
  
“Hey，不知道你还记不记得我……”  
  
Antoine摇摇头，“抱歉。”  
  
“没关系，我们上次见面的时候你还太小了。我是Tony，而你是Antoine。”Tony说着挺起了胸膛。“你的名字基本就是照着我的取得呢。”  
  
Kez被逗笑了，Tony向她吐舌头做了个鬼脸。Antoine也咯咯笑了起来。  
  
“ _是真的。_ 我知道你有多爱我，Kezia，别以为我观察力那么差。”Tony接着说。“Anthony。Anthony。我真荣幸能见到一个迷你版的自己，没有比这更刺激的事了。”  
  
Kez笑得前仰后合，只听见一个小小的声音说：“这意味着我们能当朋友么？”  
  
Tony眨眨眼，试图回忆起上一次有人要跟他交朋友是什么时候的事。  
  
他没算上家里这些人，他们几乎生来就是朋友。Kez温柔地看着他和Antoine大眼瞪小眼，后者在激动之下问出问题后更加坐立不安，看起来有点尴尬。  
  
“我们已经是朋友啦，伙计，”Tony坚定地说。“我是说，我们都用一个名字！你想不想离开这群老人和老故事，跟我们一起去玩美国队长的游戏？”  
  
Antoine的小脸开始放光，将自己的小手交到Tony手里。Kez给了没人一个吻送他们离开，Tony带他穿过厨房，走到旧游戏室去，Peggy阿姨保留了它，特意为这种情况准备了玩具。  
  
在房间一角设有游戏护栏，Ken在那里欢乐地搭积木，然后又推倒，周而复始。他姐姐Bree在旁边靠在一直巨大的玩具熊上，全神贯注地看着Ana的影集。Tony假装没看到Ana向他和Antoine投来的深情目光。  
  
Tony径直走向玩具堆，从中拽出一件旧盔甲和一只塑料盾牌。Howard不止一次强调应该扔了这些东西，但是Jarvis把这些有感情的老物件都保存了下来。他感到有人扯了扯他的衬衫。“我可以演美果队长么，Tony？”（请自动脑补奶音）  
  
Tony看着他。  
  
以前玩这个游戏的时候， _他一直是_ 当队长的那个，但是毕竟……那时候他是最小的那个，其他人必须要让着他。如果Antoine演队长，那么Tony就得当坏人，美国队长的游戏就得这么玩。就像以前Michael和Mary陪他玩一样。他能做到么？  
  
Antoine脸上那种期待的笑容—— _在他这个年纪就已经能给人会心一击，等他长大了恐怕就是致命一击了_ ——在Tony的沉默中渐渐消失了。这可不行。如果他的朋友要当英雄，Tony是可以扮演坏人的。  
  
Tony给Antoine戴上头盔。“没问题，队长，”Tony笑着将塑料盾牌也递了过去。“给你！完美。”  
  
Antoine开心地笑了。  
  
Tony挺起胸膛，摆出一副高傲自大的表情。“啊哈！Mein Kapitän（【德】我的队长），”他模仿着德国口音，手里摆弄着不存在的小胡子。“我知道你来营救你的朋友。你不会成功的。”  
  
“我的朋友？”Antoine一边问一边调整了一下头盔。  
  
Tony冲着他身后的游戏区一挥手。“当然啦，有Bucky Barnes！”Ken停下了往嘴里塞积木块的动作，眨巴着大眼睛看着他们。“还有Peggy Carter！”Bree猛地抬起头，一头黑色的卷毛支棱着。“我，Herr Schmitt，为了完成我 _邪恶的_ 计划抓走了他们，。我绝不会让你把他们救走的—— _进攻_ ！”  
  
Tony抹了把头发，看见bree从Ana的大腿上滑下来，捡起一个毛绒玩具摆出一个狡猾的笑。“如果我是 _Peggy Carter_ 那么我不需要 _救援_ ！”  
  
“重点是——”  
  
没等Tony说完，Antoine抓住机会高声大叫着跳到了Tony身上，将他撞倒在地。落地后，又迅速扔出一个毛绒玩具。Tony用双手护住头部，这时Bree也开始向他扔玩具熊。Antoine又朝他胸口撞了过来。Tony听见Ana咯咯大笑，他睁开一只眼睛，正好看见小Bree在和Antoine击掌庆贺胜利。  
  
他自己也有点想笑，被六岁和四岁的孩子打败。  
  
Ana突然不笑了，她喊着：“Ken！不行，等等，小心——！“  
  
Tony赶紧爬起来，Ken正在翻越游戏围栏，跃跃欲试要加入战场——

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
“快拉我们上去！”Ken又喊了一遍。  
  
他抓住Tony了，但姿势不太雅观。在半空厮打时红骷髅和Tony都翻了个身，Ken跟着跳下来时只好同样大头朝下，用双手紧紧抱住Tony的屁股，Tony尽量用大腿夹住他的胸骨。  
  
Ken没法自己爬回来。Tony挂在他身上，他很难保持平衡，而且他也只有双腿勾在栏杆上。但他跳下来的时候可是毫不犹豫。因为他不是孤身一人站在通道上。  
  
“见鬼的老天爷啊！”Michael大喊着跑过去跨过栏杆。他抓住Ken的皮带绷紧了手臂将两人向上拽。 _“你们两个——你们两个家伙——！”  
_  
Sharon也赶来帮忙，这时子弹开火和打在墙上弹开的声音响了起来。Michael感觉到Ken的身子突然一抖，什么温热的东西溅在他脸上，Tony尖叫了一声，Ken的手臂有瞬间的放松。  
  
“Ken？”Michael急道。作为回应的只有一声呻吟。 _“Ken！”_  
  
“我说不好哪件事更糟，”Ken的抱怨声传来。“是我中枪了呢，还是我不得不把脸贴在Tony的屁股上。”  
  
Carol低咒一声，也跨过围栏举枪向下边还击。没有误伤首领的顾虑后，下边的警卫毫不迟疑地冲着通道疯狂射击，丝毫不顾及他们可是在一艘该死的潜水艇上，如果万一有一颗子弹打穿点什么，那么——“James，我看不到红骷髅了。重复，视野中失去红骷髅。 _见鬼！_ ”  
  
Sharon赶到Michael身边，帮忙将人拉上通道。“下一步计划是什么？”  
  
“把你和Tony从这里带出去，”Michael气喘吁吁地说。“这就是我的计划。”  
  
“你不能——你不能就这么把红骷髅放跑了！”Tony在下面大喊，因为这个姿势和失血，他已经开始头晕了。“他会——”  
  
“我现在才没那个蛋疼的闲工夫考虑红骷髅要干什么！别乱动了！”  
  
“ _整个世界都处于危险之中！_ 你们必须赶紧追上他！”  
  
Michael站稳脚跟，手抓得更紧了一点，他感到Ken的腿已经有点松弛了。他尽全力伸手去够，衣服都隐约要挣开。又一发子弹打在近前，Michael知道如果放手的话他们都几乎没有可能生还。他绝不会放手。即使这意味着会放跑红骷髅。  
  
“Michael！”  
  
“给我闭嘴，Tony！”  
  
Michael理性的那部分告诉他他无法一人将Ken和Tony一起安全拉上来。如果不停下来调整一下姿势的话他根本使不上力，而他不能撒手，Carol和Sharon忙于掩护他们不受枪击，如果让其中一个人过来帮忙，那么他们全部都有可能中弹。  
  
但是僵持在这儿意味着会放跑红骷髅。Carol看到地面上没有红色的一大滩，Michael明白那意味着什么。那个恶棍没有死，他们将这个杂种放走了。Tony是对的。只能二选一，这种状况注定要放弃点什么。 _我该怎么办？我到底该怎么办？_  
  
“Michael！”有一个声音从下面传来。  
  
Michael看见半蹲着的Hal和他的小队在通道靠另一端飞机坪的地方出现，已经制服了几个下面的警卫。他心底燃起了新的希望。 _不是孤军奋战_ ，Michael提醒自己。Hal也在这儿。Hal打中红骷髅了。他们有Hal作为后援。  
  
Hal端着枪像个失去理智的疯子一样咆哮咒骂着冲过枪林弹雨， _不要命的精神病_ 。就好像Michael为每个人担心的还不够多似得。但是……  
  
“Sharon，”Michael叫道。“Sharon，举着盾过来帮我一把。”  
  
“但是红骷髅！！你们必须要——”  
  
“Tony，再说我就 _咬你屁股_ 了，别以为我不敢，”Ken说着把牙磨得吱吱响。“要是留疤了的话对谁来说可是都不太光彩。”  
  
Sharon立刻跑过来遵照Michael的指示拉住Ken的皮带，Michael拉住Ken的背心开始发力狠拉。突然Ken发出一声惊叫，他停下动作，胃向下一沉，手上沾了不少血。  
  
如果他不能——如果他不能这样把两人拉上来，Michael不知道还有什么姿势可以不让两人伤得更严重就拉他们上来。他不知道Ken受的那一枪到底怎么样，如果他伤得太严重他可能会拉不住Tony。  
  
Sharon清楚地读出了他脸上的忧虑，她紧紧地拉住Ken的皮带。“坚持住，我们在想办法。我们只是需要找个——”  
  
熟悉的斥力炮的声音从下方响起，Sharon目瞪口呆地看着，心漏跳了一拍。一道亮光穿梭在下方的人群中，将警卫一个个炸飞。一架钢铁侠机甲，黑金相间，悬空停在他们面前。  
  
“需要帮助么，boss？”

* * *

**_2015_**    
  
“需要帮助么？”  
  
听到熟悉的温柔嗓音，Tony迅速抬头，看到来人后他绽开一个笑脸。“Pep。”  
  
她就像是海中的信标，路上的灯塔，永远能完美地指引方向。Pepper用穿着高跟鞋的脚踢开地面上的小碎石，走到Tony身前蹲下。她用手梳理Tony的头发，放任Tony用沾满泥沙和尘土的脑袋在她的白裙子屁股上的位置蹭来蹭去。  
  
“我没事，”Tony说着将头枕在她肚子上他冲身后一摆手。“DUM-E在打扫，我就是当个监工。”  
听到自己的名字，机器手抬起了自己的爪子，激动地上下挥舞，这是它还端着簸箕，里边的沙石块全撒了出来。Pepper笑了出来，而Tony掩面叹息。  
  
“悲剧了。”  
  
DUM-E放下手臂，一副失望悲伤的样子。  
  
“我真高兴你终于开始收拾这堆烂摊子了，”Pepper开口道。“我知道你有多爱这间实验室。我知道你想念……”  
  
Tony哆嗦了一下，接着长叹一口气。“看来时间确实会治愈一切。总不能永远住在垃圾堆里嘛。”  
  
“你的意思是你已经把所有其他的待办事项都完成了，没事可干。”  
  
“这么说也对。”  
  
“队伍喜欢那边的新设施吗？”  
  
Tony点点头，更加彻底地靠在Pepper身上。“你原本还应该在上海再待上一周的。”  
  
“我想你了。”  
  
Tony笑了起来，Pepper温柔地看着他，用指甲帮他梳理鬓发。男人在他手下发出了满足的哼哼声。“我也想你了。但这说明不了为什么你在这儿。”  
  
Tony支撑着站起身，捧起Pepper的手。  
  
“所以……你已经下定决心了。”  
  
Pepper点点头，捏了捏他的手。“而你也做了你的。”  
  
“我们在这些事上都表现得实在太过成熟了。”  
  
“我在这些事儿上向来成熟。”  
  
Tony情不自禁地笑了起来，Pepper给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
  
他并没有心碎的感觉。没有，因为Pepper并没有打碎它。差不多从一年前起他们就在纠结这个了，就从Tony又被卷进复仇者的大事件开始—— _想想那是多么可怕的烫手山芋吧_ ——所以这个最终决定来得并不突然。对两人来说伤害都没有那么大。但还是有些疼痛的，有如发霉的菌株一般细细密密地在注意不到的地方逐渐生长着，比如很多需要放回原位的物件，可能是一件被重新打包的包含爱意的纪念品。  
  
当神盾局分崩离析，九头蛇浮出水面，Tony意识到再次穿上战甲非常不利于他们的关系。但他 _无法不_ 走进战甲，他无法想象一个没有复仇者保护的世界直面九头蛇时会是什么样子。他清楚这个抉择的代价。但至少这个代价不是他的一切。  
  
他不否认自己也很享受，每当他与他的团队并肩作战，碰上势均力敌的好对手，修正自己犯下的错误等时刻都如此激动人心。当然啦，现在一切美好的回忆都带上了瑕疵，自从……  
  
但是Tony不会为和Pepper一起度过的任何一秒而后悔，他希望她也这么想。他总是四处惹麻烦，但他们也的确有许多快乐的回忆。他知道Pepper也会将那些美好的回忆珍藏于心，Pepper脖子上还挂着弹片做成的项链，这就是最好的证明了。  
  
“我爱你，”Tony声音破碎，他紧贴着Pepper的颈窝说，他幻想能将这几个单词打进她的血管，让血液把它们运输到她的心脏之中，她的话已经刻进来了，像某种承载着善意的伤疤一样纹在他的心口上。  
  
“我知道，”Pepper说着吻了他胡子拉碴的下巴。  
  
Tony抬起头，假装一脸惊恐，大喊道：“你不是把我当Han Solo了吧？”【注1】  
  
Pepper回应他一个假笑，但没有评论。  
  
她低下头，叹了口气，哀悼了一下她几分钟前还是崭新的白裙子，现在裙子已经满是灰尘了。Tony看到她懊恼地吹了口气，气流推开刘海露出了她的眼睛，他努力憋住笑。Pepper立刻看穿了他小伪装后的开心，她浅蓝色的眼睛盯着Tony，嘴唇轻抿，自己也忍俊不禁。  
  
“我去找点更合适的打扫工具来，”Pepper转换着话题。  
  
“你可以把我当衬衫拿去用，”Tony挑了挑眉毛脱下身上的衬衫递过去。反应堆还在时他就总穿这件，那个大洞明晃晃留在他胸口中央，因为长时间的排异反应伤口边缘扩大了很多。  
  
Pepper脸迅速红了，红到雀斑都被遮住了，她大喊：“我不再是你女朋友了，你不该在我面前露这么多的！”  
  
Tony撅起嘴，Pepper给了他胳膊一下，又去挠他痒痒。  
  
“我是你的CEO， _Stark董事_ ，”Pepper嗔道，“我已经不再是你的秘书了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“Ross。”  
  
Tony呻吟着向后倒去，倚靠在DUM-E的支架上，机器手对于接触非常开心，开心地发出了嘟嘟声。“我不 _愿意_ 跟Ross谈。”  
  
“但是你无论如何必须谈，”Pepper劝道：“自从 _某个人_ 不接他的电话开始他就致力于打爆我的办公室电话。我还有工作要做呢，我没时间充当你们之间的中间人。”  
  
Tony蜷缩着搭在机器手上，DUM-E学着Pepper的动作笨拙地给Tony挠头。  
  
“FRIDAY接收了他的信息，我知道你一条也没听，但是听上去都挺重要的，”Pepper接着说。“Tony——”  
  
“好吧！我会回他电话的，”Tony生气地一跃而起。“但我不会认真对待的。”  
  
“谢谢你，”Pepper在他前额上亲了一口，然后转身找出一条路离开这片废墟。“我很快就回来。”  
  
Tony看着DUM-E，心里盘算着给Thade- _ass_  Ross回电话的时候应该用什么骂人话开头。这时他听见Pepper在叫他，一回头，他看见她正带着一种悲伤的微笑站在走廊上，他觉得胸口里有什么东西骤然缩紧。  
  
“你知道的，我也爱你。”  
  
看着Pepper消失在门后，那种悲伤的微笑也爬上了Tony的脸颊。

* * *

**_2016_**     
  
Tony用好的那只胳膊揽着战甲的脖颈，双腿还缠在Ken身上，FRIDAY小心翼翼地将二人带上围栏。Michael与Sharon早已在那里张开双臂接下了Ken，Tony则是被战甲温柔地送回地面上。Tony看着自己最年轻的造物，手指摩挲着战甲颈部连接处，感到自己先前不断狂跳的心终于开始回归正常的心率。  
  
“已经好了，老板，”FRIDAY说完操纵战甲向后退了一小步。  
  
“你从哪冒出——？”  
  
“Rhodes上校派我销毁其余的战甲，高度优先事项，还有一些别的杂事，”FRIDAY解释道。“我们相信你不会想让它们落入红骷髅手里。”  
  
“好姑娘，”Tony还没调整过来呼吸，喘着气在面甲上亲了一口。“但是红骷髅——”  
  
“六个逃生舱刚刚弹射出Raft。很抱歉，boss，但是我无法探知那么远距离的物体，我们无法确定红骷髅到底在哪艘船上。”  
  
Tony感觉有什么苦涩的东西从喉间落入胸膛，像一团火焰，或许是烧心——他完全记不起上一次进食是什么时候的事儿了。红骷髅要跑掉了。 _又一次。_ 都是因为他。因为Tony行动太慢，脑子太笨，竟然会被他给抓住，浪费大家那么多时间来救他，要不然早就能去——  
  
“别想了，Tony。”一只有力的手抓住他的肩膀，Tony看到Carol正对着他摇头。“我们知道他已经跑了，但我们会再抓到他的。让我们先离开这里吧。”  
  
Tony用力眨了几次眼，看着Carol，吸收那些句子，调整呼吸，等眩晕感褪去才缓缓点点头。“Ken、Ken他怎么样——？”  
  
“Dugan先生的生命体征平稳，”FRIDAY迅速回答道。“脉搏和呼吸速率略高，但是血压处于正常状态。但他仍需要医疗监控。”  
  
“会留疤不？”Ken枕在Sharon大腿上问，Sharon正按着他的伤口，Michael从随身装备里拽出一条止血带。“会是个挺酷的那种疤不？还是说会是难看的那种？”  
  
Sharon一把打开他的手，“停了，别碍事。”Ken笑了一声，不再摆弄伤口，乖乖地看着Michael在Sharon按止血带的地方又缠上一圈绷带。  
  
处理好伤口后，Michael照着Ken的后脑狠狠扇了过去。 _“看你下回还敢这么干的。”_  
  
“嘿，我因为这个手都碰到Tony的老二了！”Ken大声抱怨着，“我的心灵因此受到极大的创伤，我才不想再来一次，犯不着打我！”  
  
Michael的回应是拉过Ken给了他一个大大的拥抱，并在Ken的额头上亲了一下，Sharon过来扶了他一把，好让他站稳。Tony看到Ken不顾他人的反对站起来走到Michael身边，他的心漏跳了一拍，Sharon正弯腰捡起星盾。  
  
他们还尚未脱险。  
  
Michael一把揽过Ken，紧紧地拽着他，抬起头，盯着Tony看。Tony想起自己曾见过Michael这个眼神，当时他早已脱水，正躺在一堆沙子里。那眼神中透露出复杂的情绪，半是欣慰半是担忧，半是欢喜又半是痛心。Michael牢牢箍住Ken的手臂，坚定地将自己拴在原地，而不是飞奔过去检查Tony的伤势。Ken也需要Michael的照顾，而且Tony这边已经有Carol了。  
  
Tony冲扶着他的金发女人眨眨眼，“Carol？”  
  
“什么事，Tony？”女人一边从自己的装备中拿出止血带一边温柔地回应。她小心地用绷带将Tony的小臂固定在胸前，做了一个漂亮的简易支架。Tony这些天来已经第二次收获这东西，好在至少这次不是用胸罩做的了，这个应该能撑到他们回到 _鹦鹉螺号_ 。  
  
“什么风把你吹来的？”  
  
“帮James的队伍补空缺，”Carol让Tony将右臂搭在他肩上，并一手搂住Tony的腰，然后冲Michael点点头。Michael收到信号后开始带着他们穿越通道，与等在另一端的Hal小队会和。FRIDAY盘旋在他们头顶保护他们，并时不时给予火力还击，Sharon走在最后举起盾牌保护着他们的后方。  
  
“哦哦，”Tony咂咂嘴，他感到疲惫突然间涌了上来。一定是肾上腺素的劲儿过去了，他这几天接连不断的在用，恐怕是把存货彻底清空了。躲得过初一躲不过十五。“他喜欢你，这事儿你也知道吧？”  
  
Carol笑了出来，Tony因为离得足够近，能听到她耳机里某人正在大声抱怨。“我知道的。”  
  
“那你应该开口约他出来。”  
  
“ _认真的么_ ，Tony？”Ken回头冲他做了个鬼脸。“这个时候开始当僚机？”  
  
“Rhodey是我兄弟！”Tony不甘示弱。“我永远都是他的僚机。我还让他真的 _上天_ 了呢！”  
  
Ken噗嗤一声笑了，Carol也笑得停不下来，他们终于走到了飞机库边缘，Hal正在那里望眼欲穿地看着Sharon。“至少James为了这个任务要欠下我一顿饭了。”  
  
“好啊，好啊，要抓住机会，”Tony的声音低了下去，他每一脚都好像踩在棉花上，Trip赶忙过来从另一边架住他。“我可以帮忙订位子。要给我的Rhodey最好的。”

* * *

**_1992_**    
  
有只温暖柔软包含爱意的手轻轻地拂过Tony的额头。他喜爱这种接触，贪婪地渴求更多。这种触感是如此的熟悉，他心里暖呼呼的——  
  
“妈？”  
  
现实打出一记重锤在他心上，将他打回真实的世界。一种比此时脑中更剧烈的痛处一下子激发出来。Tony一个激灵从宿醉中清醒过来。 _当然不可能是妈妈，妈妈永远都不会来了，因为她_ ——他强撑着睁开眼睛，看到一双熟悉黑眼睛正透过金丝眼镜看着他，给他揉头的手还没停。  
  
“Rhodes太太！”Tony感到自己的脸迅速烧了起来，他刚刚管自己朋友的母亲叫 _妈_ ，哦老天爷。  
  
“早上好，Tony，”Rhodes太太抽回手前最后拍拍他的头。她就坐在Tony趟的这张床的边缘。这里是Tony第五大道上公馆里自己的房间，但Tony完全不记得自己是怎么上床的了。  
  
“我——我有点不——”  
  
“你不记得自己昨天晚上是怎么到这儿来的了，”Rhodes太太好心地帮他把话补全。“不过，那什么，实事求是地说来，是今天更早些时候。”  
  
“哦不。”  
  
Tony低垂着眼睛不敢去看Rhodes太太的表情，他猜测自己大概做了点什么令她不开心的事，但他记不起来了。宿醉后严重的头痛感给他提了个醒，明显又是一次酗酒，但别的事他一点头绪都没有。大脑一片空白。Rhodes太太眼底的阴影说明一定还不仅如此，Tony有点犹豫，也许他不是那么想知道了。  
  
她的嘴角微微翘动了一下，Tony转过头去，发现自己不是一个人躺在这床上。  
  
Rhodes睡在他旁边的枕头上，一只手还搭在Tony胸口。 _他怎么能连这个重量都没感觉到？_ 两人小声的谈话没有吵醒他，Rhodes还轻轻打着鼾，一滴口水从嘴边流出来掉在了枕头上。“他从医院哭着给我打来电话。”  
  
Tony吃了一惊， _Rhodes哭了？医院？_ “他还好么？”Tony问道，一边紧紧抓住了搭在自己胸口的那只手。  
  
“他没事，”Rhodes太太回答他。“有事的是你。”  
  
Tony缓缓坐起来，没有放开Rhodes的手。他看着Rhodes太太问：“出什么事了？你是怎么到这儿来的？”  
  
她叹了口气，先为两个孩子理了理被子，然后才开口：“我开车过来的。我接到了我儿子的电话，电话里他被我另一个孩子的状况吓哭了，你觉得不然我会做什么呢？”  
  
“我当时……我那时候都住院了？”  
  
“没住多一会儿，”她继续道：“Jimmy告诉我他在出去的时候跟丢了你一会儿。再找到你的时候你和一个金发男孩还有他的伙伴在一起，那些人正在灌你酒。Jimmy好像不太喜欢他们。”  
  
Tony对那人是谁心里一清二楚，但他没有打断，继续听Rhodes太太讲下去。  
  
“他试着劝你就到这儿，跟他回家，可你当时……”  
  
“油盐不进？”  
  
Rhodes太太点点头。“另一个男孩无动于衷，明显是想再带你去个别的俱乐部或者地下酒吧什么的。当Jimmy把那些人赶走再回来找你的时候，你已经喝过去了。在回家的出租车上，你吐了，接着几乎停止了呼吸，Jimmy吓坏了，赶紧让司机掉头往医院开。”  
  
Tony看向朋友的睡颜，即使在睡梦中，他的眉头之间也还皱着一小块。  
  
“酒精中毒，”Rhodes太太低声快速地说出了那个词。“Jimmy还以为是什么更严重的问题，于是他打电话给Jarvis夫妇，而且差点跟急诊部门发生冲突，虽然最后检查结果还是一样，一起比较严重的酒精中毒事件。他们给你打了个吊瓶，监控你的血液酒精浓度，很快就。等我接到Jimmy的电话赶来时，你已经差不多可以出院了。我们把你带回了家，Jimmy说什么都不肯跟你分开。我想他晚上时候是一直担心你快死了。”  
  
Tony不敢抬头看她，尤其是现在，他尴尬万分，他很羞愧，内疚。他始终低着头看着Rhodey的手。  
  
Rhodes太太饱经风霜的手抓上两个孩子的，她棕红色的手掌柔软而有力。“Jarvis夫妇还在睡着。他们几乎守了你整晚没合眼。我来值白班  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“你不需要跟我说对不起，Tony。”Rhodes太太说：“我知道你为什么要那么做，我知道你在戒酒的问题上一直很努力，你已经做得好多了，我也相信你以后不会再这么干了，对么？”  
  
“再也不了太太。”  
  
“你感觉好点了么？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“我也没指望你这么快就好。”Tony不出声了，Rhodes太太捧起孩子们的手，在上边亲了一下。“哦，小宝贝，你并不孤单。我们都会在你身边的。”  
  
“ _他们_ 不会了，”Tony不自觉地哽咽了，他抽了一下鼻子。“就好像他们之前在这儿似得，这又不是我第一个没有他们陪着过的生日，我们总是聚少离多，更何况我……”  
  
Rhodes太太又吻了一下他们的手。  
  
Tony盯着她，眼睛睁得大大的，他开口乞求一个答案。“为什么我还会这么想念他们？”  
  
“因为他们仍然是你的父母”Rhodey在他身侧小声嘟囔着。“而且你爱他们。虽然他们离开了，无论过了多久，这都不会改变。”  
  
Tony又抽噎了起来，但眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，一滴都没有真正落下来。Rhodes太太放开了他们的手继续帮他按头，Rhodes展开双臂将他拉进一个大大的拥抱。   
  
“谢谢，橡皮熊。”【注2】  
  
“再接着睡吧，”Rhodey劝他。“你昨天喝了那么多，现在肯定头疼。”Rhodes太太在两人的额头上都亲了一口，Tony的脸又红了，他摆出一个有点僵硬的笑。“还有啊，Tony？”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“如果我再看到Stone向那样给你灌酒的话，我非狠狠揍他不可，把他打到一佛涅槃二佛升天。”  
  
Tony的嘴角翘了起来，Rhodes太太呵呵地笑了。“没错好儿子。”

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
Sharon刚一走近，Hal就冲上去抱住了她，而且死不撒手。他们一起返回了鹦鹉螺号，一路上Hal都在上下打量着她的伤势，来回检查了一遍又一遍，试图将他们刻在脑子里，他的表情从来没有如此严肃过。FRIDAY依旧断后，飞在他们后边，以防敌人偷袭小队。  
  
“老爸，我没事，”Sharon安慰道。  
  
“好的。”  
  
“我真没事。”  
  
“好的，”Hal叹着气放开了一直抱着她的胳膊。以后有的是时间抱。既然Sharon说她还挺得住，那么现在更需要让她和队员们一起警戒，而不是留在Hal怀里一直抱着。  
  
除去伤员和照顾伤员的人，也就只有Hal，Sharon和FRIDAY能自由行动，随时迎敌保证他们撤退回 _鹦鹉螺号_ 路上的安全。连Dana都腾不出手，她跟Michael一起扶着Ken，训练有素地用肉眼检查他的情况。Hal就是为了这个才带上她的。可惜整个事情没有一个细节照计划来。  
  
_“下个路口向右，Carter，”_ Romanov的声音从耳机里响起。 _“引渡船的接口就在走廊尽头。路线上还有三个人——”_  
  
Sharon从角落里探出身子，猛地将星盾掷向最近的一个人，看到这一幕Hal的自豪感简直要爆棚了，他的小女孩是如此强大。他们迅速抬枪射击，干掉了剩下的两个人，然后Hal跑过去打开了临时连接桥。  
  
两扇门同时滑开，里边的一扇门是由纳米科技与Raft外壳连接起来的。当他们从这里走出去，进入引渡舱后，内门会留在原处，保证他们从水下入侵后船体的密封性。而纳米机装置一旦接触到空气就会自己溶解，不会留下Stark科技的丝毫痕迹。而Raft外壁上会留下一个巨大的漏洞，使其无法继续运行。  
  
Hal不由分说将Sharon第一个推上链接桥，Sharon的抱怨被完全无视了。Hal自己则和FRIDAY一起警戒，直到所有人进了返回舱。然后，他们才跟上，FRIDAY关闭了舱门，解除了舱体和连接桥的固定装置。小船在剧烈颤动中与Raft分离开来，平稳地划开水波向 _鹦鹉螺号_ 开去。  
  
他利用这个时间好好抱了Sharon一会儿，她也向Hal冲过来，星盾当啷一声掉在了地上。  
  
他们的计划进行的糟透了，Ken受了枪伤，Tony看起来随时都会倒下，而且他们跟丢了红骷髅——暂时是这样——但是Hal内心并不将这次行动视作是失败的。还没有。至少他的宝贝又一次安全地回到了她怀里，而Tony也在Trip和Carol的搀扶下站在了这儿。  
  
红骷髅这次可是大大的失手了，他错就错在没有在抓捕到Tony和Sharon后第一时间杀了他们。Hal打心眼里感谢红骷髅的那份自负。他们抵达了 _鹦鹉螺号_ ，所有人都从摆渡舱径直转移到了狭小的医疗室中，除了FRIDAY，她在运行什么程序或者管他什么东西，Hal完全没分神去管那些，他忙着在Sharon金色的秀发间亲来亲去，感谢每一位他所知道的神明。  
  
他们失去的 _只有_ Peggy。  
  
Peggy的葬礼可谓是因祸得福，因为几乎所有遗产协议涉及到的成员都聚集在了一个地方。只有Bree和Eliza两人缺席，葬礼一结束他们就和Stark善后部门的人出发去往Lagos【注3】了。其余的人听到Tony和Sharon被俘的消息后立刻聚集了起来，准备好后一起飞往鹦鹉螺号的停泊地。  
  
如果它们连这两个人也一并失去了的话……Hal不知道自己会做出什么事来。  
  
可能会是什么傻事。  
  
“你不是Eliza。”Dana和Trip将Tony扶上一张医疗床的时候他眨着眼睛问。“我——我们之前见过么？”  
  
“Falsworth医生现在还身在Nigeria，Stark先生。”Dana回答他。“而且没有，我们不认识。Hal带我过来的以医生的名义，还有伙伴。”  
  
“你跟Eliza的声音挺像的。”Dana温和地笑了，说：“我们的母国相同。”  
  
“去Brittania【注4】。”  
  
“你可否让我现在检查一下你的伤势？”  
  
“Ken中枪了。”  
  
“这个检查不会耽误太多时间的，以防你的伤口有任何的致命隐患。Stark先生，如果我检查后认为Dugan先生的危险性更严重，我会给你留点东西止痛然后立即去照顾Dugan先生。这样可以了么？”  
  
Tony想要翻身起来，但是Dana阻止了他，轻轻将他放回躺倒的姿势。“Michael？”  
  
“我看着Ken呢，”Michael立刻接道。他正站在Ken的床边用Dana去Tony那边之前留下的仪器为Ken做检查。“让Dana先为你做个快速检查，然后我们交换位置。”  
  
“好吧，”Tony转回头，冲Dana露出一个不太走心的媚笑，说：“我是你的了。”  
  
Dana笑了，但一刻也没有浪费时间，迅速开始为Tony做检查。  
  
Hal牵着Sharon走过来，在Tony的床边坐下。Sharon似乎非常抗拒和Tony距离过远，Hal也不愿意。Trip里倒歪斜地往地上一坐，开始闭目养神，他筋疲力尽但好在没有受伤。Hal拍了拍他的肩膀，发出了满足的笑声。Sharon也俯下身子抱了抱他，他笑得更开心了，低声说了句谢谢。  
  
“好了，看起来Sharon给你手上做的应急处理挺不错的。”Dana对Tony说：“以这里现有的工具我能做的也只有这些了，你其他的伤口虽然严重，但都不致命。”  
  
“我猜也是，”Tony说着冲她点点头。  
  
Dana将手放在Tony裸露的肩膀上说：“你可能会感觉有点晕，但这多少能缓解疼痛。等会儿Dugan先生那边处理完我会再回来的。”  
  
“啥——？”Tony看着Dana放在自己肩膀上的手眨眨眼睛。  
  
他体内的酸楚和疼痛开始变得模糊不清，收敛了许多，虽然伤处痛觉还在，但不像之前那样难以忍受了……Tony不确定自己是不是被催眠了或者神志不清，他看到几条黑线顺着Dana的手臂爬上了自己的肩膀。

* * *

**_2008_**    
  
“想必你们都已经听说了高速公路和楼顶发生的一系列事件，有猜测认为我置身其中——”  
  
“抱歉，Stark先生，”又是Everheart【注5】。Tony在心底里呻吟了一声。“但是你真的指望我们相信那套说辞么？你的一个身穿战甲的保镖，恰好出现在事发现场？尽管事实上——”  
  
“我知道那听起来有点扯，”Tony打断她。“这是其中一个版本的官方回答，我还看到了一个可以说是非常疯狂的指控，或者说是暗示，暗示说我是一名超级英雄。”  
  
Everheart轻轻撅起嘴，说：“我可从来没说过你是个超级英雄。”  
  
“你没有吗？”Tony眨眨眼， _也许他吃了过多的止疼片_ ，他不确定……“我是说，那很好。因为那理论也太离奇而且……太荒诞了。”  
  
他看得出Everheart忍下了一声嘲笑，眉毛都快挑上天了，非常标准的职业记者的做派。但是Tony整个思维都被一个词占据了。 _超级英雄_ 。他已经很久都没有想过要做一个好人了，而在很久以前，他确实扮演过超级英雄。  
  
“我——恐怕我确实没有个英雄的样子。显然，”文字从Tony嘴里不断蹦出来香兰也拦不住，他唯一能做的是避开Everheart的眼睛。“有这么多，呃，罄竹难书的人格缺陷，还有 _所有的_ 我犯下的过错。大多数人——”  
  
Rhodey凑近他，Tony微微向他那边靠了靠。“就按提词卡上写的说就行，伙计。”  
  
“好的，”Tony点点头， _专心，要专心。_ “行的，好，好。”  
  
Rhodey退回一步，Tony也转回来面对台下人山人海的记者，他拿起一张提词卡，提醒自己一定别跑题。  
  
“事实是……”  
  
_那是一名保镖。_  
  
但是他说不出口，那几个字就死死粘在他手上的提词卡上，无论如何也不肯进他嘴里去。  
  
因为是Tony做了那些。是他阻止了Stane。是他穿着战甲。是他救了那些人。他做了……他做了好事。他做了些自己可以引以为豪的事。他甚至相信，所有人都会为他做了这些而感到骄傲的。  
  
而如果不呢？  
  
如果他停止做好事，停止去做正确的事，到时候公众又能去责怪谁呢？  
  
_保镖。_  
  
那对他来说是很轻松的。虽然可信度确实是一个问题，但是从理论角度说，Tony完全可以免责，他也无需承担损害，承担任何 _风险_ 还有……  
  
还有他不能那么做。  
  
他不能再成为另一个无责任无秩序体系的一部分。他刚刚 _脱离_ 了一个，Tony不愿意再趟这趟浑水了。他不想要一个表面上风平浪静，而水下暗潮汹涌的人生。Tony不能再继续这样了。Obadiah那样披着羊皮的狼不行，搞明一套暗一套也不行，不能一边当着超级英雄，而同时又不承担任何后果。他需要的超级英雄不能仅仅是一个演员，一个业余兴趣，或者是一套万圣节戏装。Tony需要自己的内心知道，他是许下承诺的——为善。  
  
_我不该活着的，除非有个什么理由。_  
  
他俯视着台下的记者们，好奇当人们真正看到战甲的时候会怎么定义它。恶魔。亦或是救世主？  
  
他不能让战甲里的人成为一个 _保镖_ 。如果他做错了什么，如果他伤害到了别人，Tony需要让人们能够找到他。阻止他，阻止真正操控战甲的那个人。Tony想象着，如果人们，如果他能早一点 _发现_ 那些违法武器交易的背后是Stane在操控，有多少人本可以获救。如果Tony能更早知道 _应该去阻止谁_ 。  
  
如果Tony能早一点认识到谁是他生命里真正的敌人，Yinsen和他的家人就都能活着。  
  
_别浪费了它。别浪费你的生命。_  
  
有一个念头在Tony心灵深处颤抖，他渴望狂欢与堕落，渴望远离脑海里的那些责任。但还有机会去做正确的事，去补赎他手上残余的Stane的鲜血，去做幼时的自己梦想要完成的使命，去运用他的武器，他的科技，来 _保护_ ……  
  
这会带来很高的风险，会危及到自己和他所爱的人，Tony记得那个。一旦树敌，他的亲友就会被当成活靶子，他们会面临巨大的危险。只有匿名才能保证他们的安全。  
  
但匿名保护不了剩下的整个世界。  
  
Tony是一个发明家，一名机械师，一位工程师。他还以科学家的身份度过了绝大部分人生。  
  
而同时，他在浩浩人海中茕茕孑立，因为 _保密身份_ 的存在。  
  
Tony痛恨保密身份—— _Mary Fitzpatrick, Agent 13_ 。他痛恨秘密身份的代价—— _Peter Parker_ 。痛恨自己将秘密保存的这么好。如此泾渭分明地将 _Tony_ 与 _Tony Stark_ 完全分开。  
  
如果少一点秘密身份又会怎么样呢？  
  
Tony在心里默默向Rhodey和Pepper道了个歉，然后他放下卡片，高高抬起头，看向下方的记者们。他知道自己要做什么。  
  
“我就是钢铁侠。”

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
“我们这天杀的是要去 _哪_ ？”  
  
Trip被Sharon突然的尖叫吓得跳了起来，正看到她怒气冲冲地走过 _鹦鹉螺号_ 的舰桥走向战甲，Hal紧紧跟在后面。更让她不愉快的是，FRIDAY并没有被她脸上恐怖的表情吓倒。Trip好奇一个AI是不是 _真的能_ 有被吓到的情绪，他所幸不再看那边，而是走到电脑前将数据一一传给Vision。  
  
这是救援行动的最后一个部分了，在行动中，如果有人严重受伤，就需要进行这部分。Grace医生宣称Tony与Ken都需要进行手术，好在她现在已经控制住了两人的病情，暂时地。当Trip离开医疗室的时候，Ken昏过去了，但已经挂着设备输血，Tony则是神志不清中不断用问题轰炸Grace医生。  
  
他们不能直接开往美国，不能带着两个——板上钉钉，非法逃逸的——国际罪犯。尽管Ross明面上的炮火都已经收起来了，也没有人乐于在这个时候与复仇者成员扯上关系。  
  
而且严格来讲Tony违反了自己签署下的协议，所以现在联合国也在找他们的麻烦了。意味着有更多因为 _那次事件_ 而心怀不满的人。而Tony现在几乎无法站立，他无法向那些人解释自己行为背后的种种原因。  
  
欧洲军方正在搜捕Sharon，因为他们听说CIA正在寻找他们无故失联的 _流氓特工_ 。  
  
亚洲太远了不切实际，他们现在在开普敦南部一点的位置，俄罗斯更是 _遥不可及_ 。  
  
Trip曾提议开往Nigeria，因为Eliza在那，但是她只是一个医生，而病人有两个。最重要的，未经申报而进入非洲任何地区都有着很严重的安全隐患。此外，乘坐这艘潜艇，去那里要花上很多时间，而且在那里为Tony和Ken寻找到所需的药品同样是个难题。  
  
那么所剩的选择就不多了，目的地应该为一个相对较近的城市，位置安全，有完备的医疗设施，丰富的资源和自由的身份。Trip在排除一个个目标时变得越来越沮丧，这次复仇者内战的又一些遗留问题被不断揭露出来。  
  
“Wakanda，Carter特工。”FRIDAY还是回答了她。“当我们上浮时会有一架直升专机带着皇家卫队来与我们接应。”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> 这里原文“You did not just Han Solo me!”  
> “I love you.” “I know.” 韩索罗和公主的魂侣对话  
> 感谢小伙伴@月晏多面派 的解梗
> 
> 2  
> 一种橡皮软糖的吉祥物小熊，坦白说没get到相似点，翻的时候非常想皮成“谢了，派大星。”
> 
> 3  
> Lagos：美队3开头小爆炸的非洲城市
> 
> 4  
> Brittania：大不列颠岛的古罗马名字，这里Tony是在打趣。从设定上可以明显看出Eliza与Dana是英国人。
> 
> 5  
> Everheart：钢1开头跟史总睡了的记者，对史总不太友好……漫威的病毒营销中经常出现。  
> 本节的背景诸位一定已经看出来了，是钢1的结尾。手头没有视频，加上台词量有点多，所以这次我没有照官方来直接自己重新翻了一下，如果效果不好我再改
> 
> 本章出场新人物：  
> Bree Dugan—生于1984年，咆哮突击队队员Dum Dum Dugan之子Tim Jr与另一名突击队成员Jim Morita之女Hana结婚所生的女儿。Stark急救与善后公司安全部与后勤部主管。有一幼弟（Ken）。
> 
> Eliza Falsworth-生于1988年，咆哮突击队队员Howlie James Falsworth之子William的女儿。在Stark急救与善后公司担任医生工作。有两个双胞胎弟弟（Brian 和 Jack）


	11. Peter

_**2016**_    
  
看见直升机升空，T’Challa轻舒了口气，这两架直升机是Wakanda最快的机型。Shuri也在其中一架上，有公主跟着应该不会有人阻止他们将人带回Wakanda。可是T’challa深知他的国家已与世隔绝自闭多年，他的人民对这片土地有着无尽的骄傲和深沉的爱意，但一些紧张局势不会为此而改变。有些人正计划着暗里挑起争端。  
  
他父亲对Lagos伸出的友谊之手多少缓和了一些外交关系。  
  
德国机场的一场大战却无疑起到了反效果。  
  
T’Challa为此很是担忧，但他妹妹是个固执的人，T’Challa几乎从来都争不过她。  
  
他朝飞机挥挥手，看着妹妹的脸在飞机舷窗里一闪而过。  
  
T’Challa感到背后有不属于Okoye与Nakia的炽热目光，他回过头，看到宫殿的窗玻璃后挤着一群黑色的轮廓。T’Challa知道那些人是谁，也知道他们等的人是谁，但现在他们谁都无能为力。  
  
T’Challa也转身往回走，他还需要去找上一批不同专业的医生待命。  
  


* 

  
  
Michael一边看着心电监视图一边手指轻轻敲打自己的输液管，时不时抬头看向屋子另一边正在给Ken做检查的Dana。Carol在Ken身边，身体放松地坐着，但眼神依然警醒，她也在观察着Dana。Hal信任Dana，而Michael信任Hal。但Hal到底从哪里认识的Dana，他们之间发生过什么，Michael一无所知，他只能确定一件事。  
  
这女人不是普通人类。  
  
他刚刚看到Dana碰触Tony时手臂上浮现出了数条黑线，他下意识的想法就是要将Dana从Tony身边推开。但是，Hal阻止了他，Hal解释说这是安全有益的东西，Dana是在帮助Tony。而那也确实有效。Tony的身体开始放松，眼角的青肿也肉眼可见地褪了下去，疼痛感也明显有所减轻。  
  
这都是Dana的功劳。  
  
Michael知道Tony不嗑药和大麻，他痛恨那些东西，但是Tony有时会酗酒。不过他已经在渐渐学着控制自己了，自从……自从Peter的事儿开始。上世纪90年代中期是Tony人生中绝对的低谷，那时他接连失去了父母和Jarvis夫妇，好在那段时间已经过去了。就连那次生日聚会，其实也已经比低谷期好了许多。他想起Rhodes那次把Tony从酒会里拉出来就送到医院去了，Michael当时简直担心这会是整个Stark家族的终结。  
  
Michael也知道，从那以后，Tony再没碰过比苏格兰更烈的酒。饮酒的欲望几乎不可能完全消除，但已经基本可控。而且绝不碰娱乐晚会上的小药丸，不吸白粉，往自己血管里打东西更是 _完全没有必要_ 。  
  
诚然，能够缓解疼痛的东西，听上去怎么都不像是Tony“完全不必要的东西”。  
  
Michael希望这不是Tony某种自我惩罚的方法，可他对Tony太了解了，这种可能无法排除。于是每当Tony受伤时所有人都会跟着一起担心，因为只要他没有疼晕或是字面意义上疼到失去知觉，他就绝不会使用止痛药物。这好像成了他一道一碰就疼的伤疤，Michael能理解这个，但这着实造成了一个窘境。现在他并非处于无人照料的失控状态。他本不需要忍受这些 _疼痛_ 的。  
  
一般来说，当Tony遭受这些痛苦的时候Michael也在陪他一起承受。  
  
但今天他们两个都解脱了不少。  
  
Dana只轻轻一碰，就解决了这一切。  
  
Hal看上去并不惊讶，但Sharon在Dana使用她的神秘力量的时候同样睁大了眼睛，也就是说，Hal隐瞒了一些连 _Sharon_ 都不知道的东西。Michael接着想到了Eive， _她一定知道些内情_ ，毕竟他们两人时常一起出公差，她是Hal的搭档。  
  
Michael有一肚子的问题准备要问Hal，但是他得先去安抚一下Sharon，她刚刚像一阵旋风一般跑到鹦鹉螺号的另一端去了，明显是对Hal无意中透露的目的地十分不满。  
  
与此同时，Tony也准备了一串自己的问题。  
  
“那四某种突变么？”Tony略有点口齿不清地说。他看上去昏昏欲睡，但眼睛紧紧盯着Dana。“我没有……那种……药的感觉。但是我和痛感之间好像就隔了点什么。”  
  
“那是正常表现。而那个有关变种的问题……”正在给Ken检查上药的Dana耸耸肩。“是，但又不是。”  
  
“这算哪门子答案？”Tony抬头，尽一个处于昏睡边缘状态人的最大努力，瞪了Michael一眼，Michael的头发已经白了一半，即使平时不笑的时候脸上的几道皱纹也已经清晰可见，但以他这个年龄的人的眼光来看，他觉得这一眼一点也不具有威慑意义，相反还有点可爱。“相当于没回答。”  
  
Dana笑了一下，抚上Ken的手臂，黑色的线再次在她皮肤表面浮现。Michael看到睡着的Ken脸上的表情放松了许多，他的肌肉也不再那么紧绷了。  
  
“那四某总改造么？”Tony继续他的尝试，Michael正在用手帮他理头发，他连眼睛都懒得抬了。“像是身体的部件升级？”  
  
“我生来如此，Stark先生。”Dana从屋子另一端向他们走来。她笑着看Tony从医疗床上扭出半个身子，然后重重地坐在Michael身旁。“你还有哪里疼么？”  
  
“是 _你_ 吸收了它么？”Tony完全无视了Dana的问题。Dana对此毫不惊奇，她绕过Tony古怪的姿势检查他左手上的夹板，拆开固定器详细地检查着。“你现在疼么？我不希望你因此而受伤。”  
  
“我完全没有任何不适感，”Dana一边重新打了一遍Tony胳膊上的支架，将它调高了一点，以便更好地固定Tony的手臂一边回答道。  
  
“那它们去了 _哪里_ ？”  
  
“恐怕在这个问题上我无法给出一个令你满意的答案。”  
  
Tony撅起嘴，Michael看到笑了出来。Carol在Ken的床边也咯咯笑，同时用智能机跟什么人联系着。  
  
“外星人？”  
  
Dana诡秘的一笑，“我不是个外星人。”  
  
“外星人都这么说，”Tony坚持道，他的身体不断倒向Michael，头沉沉地歪向一侧的肩膀。  
  
“等等Hal会跟你解释的，到时候我会非常乐意回答你的任何问题，”Dana说着拿毯子将Tony紧紧地裹了起来。  
  
“Hal会告诉我们他都干了啥？”Tony一个激灵睁大了眼睛，盯着医生。“你是说，讲真的？不开玩笑？”  
  
Dana脸上闪过一丝红晕，她迅速交代了一下需要注意的饮食问题，然后快步走出医疗室。Tony的焦糖色大眼睛转向了Michael，脸上一副思考中的表情，但Dana的小动作似乎使他更加困倦了。  
  
“要真的是天杀的 _外星人_ 的话，我就再也不理Hal了。”  
  
“好的Tony，”Michael叹了口气，双手牢牢将Tony抱在怀里，Tony也缓慢而坚定地滑下床，整个人倒在Michael身上。  
  
“……除非他们其实是星际迷航那样。最高指导原则【注1】，不得干涉。那样的话，我就原谅他。”  
  
Carol在屋子另一端噗嗤一声笑出来。

* * *

**_2004_**    
  
“Malibu？”  
  
Tony没有转过身，一边继续装箱，一边挥开DUM-E，有些含混不清地回答说：  
  
“是有点……突然了。”  
  
他做了个深呼吸，然后终于转过身。  
  
Evie正站在车间门口的通道上看着他，眉头皱成了一团。  
  
“这实际上确实十分有必要，”Tony平静地开口。“主工厂在California，公司的主管们，还有Obie，他们都认为应该在西海岸那边扩大部署。很显然之前我们对那边太不上心了，董事会有点不太高兴。”  
  
“所以说，这次搬迁是为了公司？”  
  
“对啦！”Tony说着拍了一下手，又转过去接着搬工作台上的箱子。  
  
“而且绝对不是因为你需要让自己远离纽约？”  
  
“和这八竿子打不着！”  
  
“Tony——”  
  
“你想听我说什么？”Tony突然火了。“好吧！我无论如何也要离这座见鬼的城市远一点。我必须离开。这座城市从我身边带走的够多了。”  
  
Evie穿过车间走到Tony身边站定，贴心地在他说下去的时候没有一直盯着他看。  
  
“我父母，Jarvis，Ana， _Danny_ ，”每说一个名字，他的声音就多破碎一分。“Mary和Dick。现在连Peter也。”  
  
“我们还在这儿。而且Peter也还活着。”  
  
“但是我们永远也不能再见到他了！”Tony狂吼起来。“要装得像我们对他一无所知，要毫不关心，要视若无睹。我们要像——我们——”他的话猛地截住，然而Evie帮他接完了那句话。  
  
“我们要表现得根本不爱他一样。”  
  
Tony的肩膀骤然垮了下去，好像手里的盒子重如千斤。Evie意识到那不仅仅是个普通的打包箱。盒子里满满地装得都是Mary一家的照片，Mary、Richard和小婴儿Peter。Hal将这些打包从Parker家拿出来后Hal和Evie不知道为这些东西流了多少眼泪。后来这个盒子被Tony偷偷藏了起来。  
  
Evie发现Tony正盯着最顶上的一张照片看，于是她也扫了一眼，这一眼足以令人心碎。照片上Tony笑呵呵地抱着一个棕发的小宝宝，两人都对好奇地DUM-E伸出了手。她知道是谁拍下了这张照片。  
  
“我总是突然发现自己身处皇后区，”他缓缓地说。“我完全没有刻意计划，但等我发现，我已经在那儿了。一次又一次地这样，我都已经数不过来了。我总有一天会露出马脚的，我知道我肯定会的，而这天杀的将会使他暴露在危险中，我只是，我不能——”  
  
一声疲惫的，听上去像是哭泣的叹息从他嘴里逃跑成功，Evie靠近了一些，伸出双臂抱住了他。Tony也抱住Evie，双手攥成的紧紧的拳头在Evie的衬衫上摩擦着，但他无法将视线从盒子顶上的那张照片上移开。  
  
“如果我留下，在一个离他近在咫尺的地方……我会发疯的。”  
  
Evie的头靠在Tony脖子上，轻轻拍打着他的背。两人就那么一起站在那，拿着一个装满记忆的盒子，一时间只剩下DUM-E缓慢地在车间里转来转去的声音。“我们会想你的。”  
  
“我有一架私人飞机。你想看我了可以随时来。”  
  
“那不一样。”  
  
“本来就没有不变的东西的。”

* * *

**_2016_  **   
  
Carol一时弄不准面前的女人是何来头，鹦鹉螺号刚一浮出水面，两架直升机就降落在船首。James之前已经打过招呼说瓦坎达的Shuri公主会和护卫队一同前往，而且Carol也并没有先入为主的想象，但眼前人的形象完全出乎她的意料。向她走来的是一位女战士，高挑优美的身材被黑色的连体衣包裹着，剃着光头，粗大的金链在她黝黑的喉间闪闪发光，随着脚步发出厚重的撞击声……  
  
她比Carol想象中的样子要好上太多了。  
  
“殿下，”Carol开口道，同时尊敬地低了下头。  
  
“上校，”Shuri点头回礼，抬手摘下了自己的太阳镜，一大群人立刻涌出直升机站立在她身旁。  
  
“感谢您能前来。”  
  
“自然。”Shuri的视线越过Carol，Trip和钢铁机甲瞧向后方。“我想伤患们应该还在船内吧？”  
  
“现今时局下怎么小心都不为过，”Carol回答，一边终于放下了盖在后腰手枪上的手。  
  
Shuri看上去很满意这个答案，她突然一个摆头，身后的侍卫就分出一半，抬着两幅担架走了过来，进入了鹦鹉螺号。“你是Triplett特工？”  
  
“前特工，”Trip说着上前一步行了个小鞠躬礼。“我现在就只是Trip，殿下。”  
  
“而你是那位AI。”  
  
战甲点点头，“很荣幸见到您，殿下。”  
  
“非常神奇，”Shuri注视着战甲评价道。“你是否会与我们同行？我不确定直升机能否承受这套盔甲的重量。当然我知道你可以自己飞。”  
  
“盔甲不会一同前去，”FRIDAY回答道：“它需要将潜艇送回家。”  
  
“什么？”Carol猛地转头，看到Tony已经被担架抬了出来，鉴于Michael正握着他那只完好的手，他正晃着一条腿示意队伍停下。天才瞪大了眼睛看着钢铁侠战甲。“你不和我们一起走？”  
  
“总得有人把鹦鹉螺号带回去，不然Potts小姐可是会大发雷霆的。”   
  
Ken也躺下担架上被人抬了过来，Dana手里托着静脉注射袋，正向一个瓦坎达的男人连珠炮似的交代Ken的情况。Hal跟在后面，一手搂着Sharon，把她往前带，并对她脸上酝酿着的风暴和因为把星盾攥得太狠而弯曲发白的指节视而不见。  
  
Tony盯着FRIDAY不放。  
  
“别担心。”盔甲上打开了一块储物板，战甲从中拿出一个精巧的耳机，小心地为Tony戴在耳朵上。听到那悦耳的声音在耳中响起，Tony不自觉地笑了起来。“和您不同的是，我可以同时出现在很多地方，boss。”  
  
Tony还是在战甲的肩膀上拍了两下表示再见，但在Michael催促医护人员抬担架上飞机时并未抗拒。Trip跟着抬担架的队伍向前走了，Carol转身询问公主：“您要与我们同乘么？”  
  
“不，”Shuri回答：“我只不过是护卫队的一员。”  
  
“那如果有人阻拦我们？”  
  
“你们只管继续前行。你们那边飞行员接到的指令清晰而明确，无论发生什么事件，都要继续直飞往瓦坎达。”  
  
“不管你了？”Carol惊奇地问。  
  
“只是会耽搁上一小会儿，”Shuri说着又戴上了太阳镜。“上校，是我哥拿了皇冠没错，但我也同样擅长处理外交的。”  
  
Carol跟在Shuri身后走向直升机。  
  
在她们分开前，Shuri冲她露齿一笑。“任何试图阻挡 _我_ 的人，都会尝尝失败的教训。”

* * *

_2009_  
  
Tony一手拉开衬衫，审视着镜子里的自己，眯着眼睛看向自己胸口的反应堆。更确切地说，是看反应堆附近的皮肤。 _是他太多心了？还是那里真的在恶化？_ 周末的时候他挠过那里，然后就开始了断断续续的刺痛感，而且有点红肿。  
  
他脑中偏执狂的那部分看着泛红的皮肤，已经迅速开始寻找可能的缘由。不好的病因。 _感染？_ 或者什么更糟的？  
  
“JARVIS，做个备忘，”Tony说着将衬衫回复原样。“需要给Eliza送份化验样本过去，可能是感染了。”  
  
“您是否有不适感，Sir？”  
  
“只是以防万一。”  
  
“这真是一个令人耳目一新的变化。”  
  
Tony笑着走下通向车间的楼梯。现在，他刚刚洗过澡，换上了干净的衣服，又在厨房里吃了点东西，JARVIS不能用Pepper的任何最新协议来阻止他工作“过长”。他甚至小睡过一觉！或者，也许是在一碗意大利面里昏过去了一会儿， _管他的_ ，都一样，必须作数。  
  
他需要在灵感一闪而过之前将最新设计落到纸面上，脑中像装了个蜂房似的不停嗡嗡地吵。要做一套轻型战甲。要做成Tony可以随身携带的，来应对紧急情况。这主意一定能讨Hogan欢心，想到这个Tony也很开心。事实上，还是找到某种召唤战甲的方法更好，因为有了人力携带的要求，武器和防御装备的力量都会被限制。但Tony还是觉得这是个不错的主意，只是需要找一种设计方案，在拆分战甲时能更紧凑地排列部件。  
  
Tony哼着歌走进车间，在经过DUM-E时拍了拍他的机械爪，接着便扎进工作台不抬眼了，直到JARVIS打断了他。  
  
“以防您有不舒服的感觉，Sir，我找了点应该能使你振奋的新闻。”  
  
Tony停下手上的活儿，放在工作台上，等着AI继续。“怎么？”  
  
“如果您能找个可以坐的地方，我将投影在大屏幕上。”  
  
“找地方坐下？”Tony怀疑地皱起了眉头。“为什么？JARVIS，你不是要让我再睡一觉吧？我现在有必须要做的工作呢。快直接投在工作台的屏幕上就行了。”  
  
“我认为您会很乐意让这些新闻分点心的。”  
  
Tony深吸一口气，重重地走到沙发前，一屁股坐进垫子里，然后看着电视屏幕，生气地一挥手。“好了？”  
  
“非常好，Sir。”  
  
电视屏幕亮了起来，一篇在线新闻填满了屏幕。  
  
Tony下意识地想从文章里知道自己又干了些什么，但这些东西只会让他神经紧张，而JARVIS说过这是能使他高兴的东西。有关他自己的新闻几乎无法做到这点。所以是关于别的什么人的，可能是——  
  
“中城小学？”屏幕上方显眼的黑体字这样写着。  
  
Tony意识到这不是什么国际性大新闻网的文章。JARAVIS从某个地区小报的网页上选了这篇文章。一个甚至不在California州的地方。为什么要——  
  
“校园科学会？”  
  
“请将目光投向这里……”页中一部分字高亮显示，于是Tony开始浏览这部分内容。当他回过神发现这篇报道在说什么时，他的下巴已经几乎掉在地上了。  
  
_……冠军由Peter Parker获得，他的获奖项目是飞盘流线型空气动力学原理及美国队长的关联研究。成果以一个新奇的观点展示了这位英雄的意象符号，该项目结了合工程学，历史，还有漫画书。年轻的Peter先生展示出了远超同龄人的科学理解能力。科学教师Warren先生对裁判团保证，他从未给予Parker先生任何不公正的特殊指导，但并未对Parker的成功展示出惊讶。在采访中他表示，Parker先生的灵感来自于……_  
  
Tony出神地看着文字，他的心脏不断剧烈撞击着反应堆，他笑得太过用力以至于整个脸颊都开始酸痛。 _Peter。_ 那孩子在学校的科学博览会上拔得头筹，变成了一个Tony梦想中他会成为的那种小书呆子。队长盾牌的流线型空气动力学原理，听上去正是Tony会想与他一起捣鼓的东西。又或者——或者是Mary与Dick，他们也愿意与他一起研究这些。  
  
“谢谢你，J.”  
  
“应该的，Sir。”  
  
_……冠军及其获奖作品照片展示如下……_  
  
他往下看前迟疑了一下，那个小宝宝现在长成什么样子了呢，他有多高，像Mary还是Dick多一点？最终，Tony明白他无法抵制诱惑。他深吸一口气，依然面带笑容，他已经做好了下滑页面的准备。

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
全员离开鹦鹉螺号后，直升机便起飞升空，有那么一会儿，舱内非常宁静。  
  
声音当然是有的。飞行员、副驾驶还有空管在沟通；Carol从前边的座位上时不时转过身大声问着什么；Dana用她那温柔的声音与瓦坎达的医护人员交流着，他们正将虚弱的Ken从担架上抬下，她听上去有点担心；Trip与Michael也在另一副担架旁小声的交谈着。Tony还拉着Michael不肯松手， _也可能是反过来的情况_ 。  
  
无论怎么说，这些声音是那种令人舒服的噪音。Hal亲吻着Sharon的头发，双臂紧紧拥抱着她，两人都站在舱尾关切地看着剩余的同伴们。  
  
至少， _Hal_ 是在用关心的眼神看，他终于有了时间。此刻他的女儿安全且字面意义上的就在他怀里。  
  
虽然Sharon睁着眼睛，但她似乎没有在看舱内的任何东西。她的眉毛放松了下来，但五官还是像石头一样紧绷、僵硬。她的手还垂在膝侧，紧紧攥着星盾。如果它不是用振金做的，Sharon徒手将这坨金属揉成团都不会使Hal太惊讶。  
  
Hal抚摸着她的手说：“为什么不把这东西放下一会儿呢，宝贝？让手指放松一下。”  
  
Sharon心不在焉地摇摇头，将星盾抓得更紧了。  
  
“你这样拿下去会弄伤手指的。把星盾放下吧。”  
  
“不。”Sharon再次摇头。“只要盾还在我手里，Tony就会知道他是安全的，他就不会害怕了。”  
  
Hal的目光扫过Tony。  
  
Tony被Michael和Trip的过度关心弄得有点炸毛，不太真心地叫他们停止，但脸上藏不住的笑容反而助长了他们。他估计Trip是在以自己的视角讲述之前的救援行动，从他疯狂乱晃的手臂动作和举枪的手势来看应该猜得八九不离十。  
  
“你说他不会害怕是什么意思？”   
  
Sharon终于看着他了，脸上是一种近乎内疚的神情，但在Hal看来，Sharon并没有做什么需要责备自己的事。 _她做了什么让自己感到自责的事情了吗？_ “他呆住不动，”Sharon小声说：“如果他看见星盾的时候盾不在我手里，Tony就会感到恐——恐慌。”  
  
“什么？”Hal的目光在Tony和星盾之间转了几圈。“为什么？”  
  
“ _为什么？_ 因为Steve用那个和他打了一架，”Sharon脸上的内疚完全被怒火所替代了。“爸，他把那东西插在Tony胸口。他 _砸坏了反应堆。_ ”  
  
Hal震惊地看着星盾上的划伤与灼痕，他的目光完全变了，他的双手开始颤抖。过了一会儿，他将手伸向Sharon说：“好。等我们到瓦坎达后，我们把东西还给他，然后你和Tony就都不用再看着东西了。”  
  
“还给……”Sharon皱起了眉头，低头看了看手上的东西。“还给谁？”  
  
“给美国队长。”  
  
Sharon僵住了，她的每一块肌肉都紧绷了起来，下颚紧紧地咬住，牙齿摩擦发出巨大的咔咔声。然后她缓缓地，小心翼翼地转向Hal，Hal在她脸上看到了一种连他也不禁退缩的 _暴怒_ 。不是因为他害怕，他永远也不会害怕自己的宝贝。而是因为Hal见过这种神情，三十多年前，他在镜子里的自己的脸上见过这种表情。如果Sharon现在的感受与他当初一致，那么……  
  
“我还以为你知道，”Hal赶紧说。  
  
“以为我知道 _什么_ ？”  
  
“美国队长和他的朋友们在——你之前对于去瓦坎达那么抗拒，我还以为你已经知道了。”  
  
“我之前生气是因为我想回家，我想回去看妈妈。我生气是因为红骷髅还活着，还是个巨大威胁，还是我们的 _国防部长_ 。我生气是因为Tony必须离开得远远得，这样他才不会再受到伤害，所以我们不得不去——”Sharon一句比一句声音大，船舱里其他人的声音都渐渐弱了下去。“而 _他_ 居然在瓦坎达？！”  
  
“Shar——”  
  
_“STEVE现在就在瓦坎达？”_  
  
一阵响亮的蜂鸣声切断了Sharon的怒火。  
  
Hal赶紧去看Tony，他现在看起来和Ken一样苍白，震惊地躺在他的担架上，他的心率监控仪发疯似的在响。Michael抱住Tony的头，一只手摩挲着Tony的头发，Trip在快速地说着什么，试图使天才冷静下来。Dana几乎从船舱另一头瞬移过来，快速穿过一张又一张担架，语气平稳，但手上动作飞快，在众人忙着安抚Tony的同时操作各种医疗器械。  
  
那种内疚的表情又浮现在Sharon脸上，Hal将她抱入怀里。  
  
“我不——我不是故意要——”  
  
“我知道，”Hal亲吻她一侧的额头。“我很抱歉。我以为你知道。但是没关系的。你，你们俩，你们都不需要再看见他。”  
  
“当然不见，”Trip接着Hal的话说：“你听见我们了没，Tony？他不会来见你的。只要你想，他们那帮人你一个也不用见。我们绝不会再任由他们欺负你们。”  
  
Tony抬头看向Michael，他的眼神有些涣散，Michael肯定地回答了他没问出口的问题：“我们都在这儿。让他们先跨过我们去，我绝不会动一下。”  
  
“我们谁都不会，”Dana也加入进来，“Stark先生，我的病人谁都别想打扰。”  
  
“他不能见Tony，”Sharon说，她看着Tony在Michael和Trip的帮助下终于慢慢平复了呼吸，但他的眼睛还是睁得大大的，没有神采。“Steve不能见Tony。”  
  
“他见不了，”Hal向她保证。如果Hal不得不字面意义上站在美国队长和Tony中间，那么他也一定会的。  
  
Sharon重新把目光投向膝间的星盾。Hal很惊讶为什么星盾上的涂装油漆怎么还没有被Sharon火热的凝视融化掉。“之前是我把盾还给他的。那时候他——我给了他星盾，而他用星盾伤了……”  
  
“你不可能预想得到，”Hal温柔地劝说着：“他的所作所为 _不能_ 算成你的过错。”  
  
“Tony也说过这话。”  
  
“那就听他的吧，他偶尔也是很聪明的。”  
  
Tony总算闭上了眼睛，恢复到了半睡眠的状态，刚刚那次简短的恐慌症爆发耗光了他最后仅存的一点精力。Hal希望他是真的睡着了，最好能一直睡到他们着陆。他甚至不敢想象如果Tony马上再来一次刚才那样的发作他们会做出什么来，了解他们这群人的话便会知道，大概会是一场大爆发。Michael可能会有更糟糕的反应，好在刚刚Tony一直拉着他的手不放。  
  
而且，他的宝贝女儿现在也护着Tony呢。Sharon转过头，将脸埋在他颈间。Hal紧紧抱住她，发现她在不知是因为内疚还是暴怒而发抖。或许两者都有吧。

* * *

_**2015**  _  
  
回到家里—— _这能算家么？感觉空空荡荡的_ ——刚刚结束与Ross将军的又一场谈话的Tony解下领带，脱掉外套，一头将脑袋埋在沙发靠垫里，发出一声长长的呻吟。  
  
他恨那男人。  
  
他有很多恨那男人的理由，但此刻，Tony恨他纯粹是因为见Ross意味着必须穿上套装，不是他的钢铁侠战甲那种套装，而是软绵绵傻兮兮的那种西服套装，这种衣服穿起来感觉要窒息了。  
  
他打了个滚，面朝上躺着，将衬衫上的扣子粗暴的解了下来，或者说，是在沮丧的情绪中将扣子撕扯下来，Tony不在乎。他终于可以正常呼吸了，为了这个弄掉昂贵西装上几颗扣子弄褶面料有什么大不了的。他踹掉自己的鞋子，听着他们滚落在地板上的声音，然后，他哼哼着舒展自己的脚趾，抻拉手臂，身子往沙发里多陷了一点，什么都不管了开始放松。  
  
他这么待了一会儿，直到寂静变得有点过分，令人不舒服，Tony点点仍然挂在鼻梁上的眼镜，一片混乱后它还待在原地，只是稍微有点歪。  
  
“跟我说说话吧FRIDAY，”Tony一边说一边打着哈欠：“我和Ross谈话的这段时间里发生什么有趣的事儿了么？”  
  
“出现了Rumlow的行踪，这次是在古巴，”FRIDAY说着在他的镜片上投影了监控录像的截屏照片。  
  
“又是不同的脸？”Tony明知故问，这些照片稍微使他精神了一点。  
  
“抱歉Boss，人脸识别又失败了。”  
  
Rumlow已经与一个神秘人接头七八次了——这还只是Tony有监控录像可以确认的数字——每一次这人都会换一副面孔。Tony之所以能确定这些面皮下都是同一个人还是靠了FRIDAY的分析。此人有着不变的身高，不变的体型，不变的步态以及不变的小动作。只是脸在不停的变。Romlow见的一直都是同一个人，Tony可以确定这一点，但他弄不明白这个人是如何每次弄出来一张新脸的。  
  
他曾经新写了一个程序，用来测算该男子是否用了什么神盾局的旧数字变装科技来改变面貌，但结果令人失望。那么有可能是更老派化妆手法，但考虑到每次都有极大的面部变化，更可能是覆盖全脸的面具。Tony无法确认此人的身份信息，也无法准确定位Rumlow的行踪， _溜滑的泥鳅（slippery sonovabitch）_ 。  
  
“当局没注意到他们？”Tony还是亲自动手检查了一遍。  
  
“很不幸，没有，Boss。”“留神盯着点，”Tony喃喃着说，他的眼皮开始有点打架。“我出门的时候小机器人们表现乖不乖？”  
  
“DUM-E自告奋勇要重组车间的小厨房。我建议事后进行一次彻底的清扫。尽管我数次重复指令，他仍然忽视了我应当将某些冷藏食品放入冰箱的建议。”  
  
Tony摆出呲牙咧嘴的表情，为又一个需要他来收拾的，潜在的乱摊子感到头痛。“其他人就没阻止他一下？”  
  
“U帮忙来着，”FRIDAY回答，声音里透着一丝幽默：“Butterfingers还在充电。”  
  
“充了一天？好吧，没错！”Tony疲惫地笑了。“她的风格就是不掺和进这些麻烦事儿。不像小小子们。”  
  
“此外，那位新义警又多了一则视频。”  
  
Tony闻言坐了起来，他的睡意在看过YouTube上最新的那位红蓝相间的义警后消隐无踪。这次看上去是阻止了抢劫犯，并把匪徒扔在了警察局门口。如果非要强调动词的话，确切地说，是吊在了警察局门口。Tony非常渴望能对这位义警所使用的材料取个样，不管那是什么，这项技术是个非常令人着迷的研究。  
  
这种物质能承受好几个成年男子的体重——甚至可能还未达极限——延展性更是 _前所未见_ 。那些罪犯在里面竭力撕扯，而它纹丝未动，拉伸强度早已超出他的计算，但并未对里面的人造成伤害。一段时间之后，它又会自行消解。Tony想进一步了解这种物质。  
  
“Boss，还有一件事。”  
  
“嗯哼？”Tony回放视频，在脑中默默记下这种网状物质的其他诡异特征。这将会是一种极其有用的材料，可以用来非暴力的制止他人行动， 同时不会造成伤害。尤其是在当下，全球到处都有九头蛇的活动痕迹，可疑行动的报告数字飙升，更增加了这种物质的潜力。如果Tony能和这位义警谈谈，招募他的话说不定——  
  
“我在这段视频出现在网路上后不久便开始设法追查这位义警。”  
  
Tony按下了暂停键。“用交通摄像头？”  
  
“还有其他的一些东西，”FRIDAY有点难为情地承认。“我查到了此人的身份信息。”  
  
“他是危险人物么？”Tony问。确实有这种担心，Jameson【注2】的流言运动，他在《号角日报》上刊发的那些有关义警的猜测，万一是真的呢。  
  
“也不能这么说。”  
  
FRIDAY投放给他的照片既可以说比想象中好，却也糟得令人无法想象。

* * *

**_2016_**    
  
Sharon在父亲怀里度过了剩余的飞行时间。一路上他们都没有受到阻拦，真是万幸，他们的护卫舰出色地保证了飞往瓦坎达的航道通畅。  
  
她无论如何不肯放开手中的星盾，不光是因为害怕再次激发Tony的恐慌症，Sharon不知道如果自己双手自由了能干出来什么。她总有种对身边的物体进行捶打破坏的冲动，但无奈那个最近的物体是她在这个世界上最爱的人。  
  
自从Tony告诉她西伯利亚发生了什么，就像有人用她的怒火架了一只油锅，而且不断地升温，后来又被红骷髅彻底燃爆，同时她又为自己造成了Tony的伤痛而自责。她一直在努力地消化这些，等着他们被救出后可以立刻回家，向妈妈吐露一切，寻求她的帮助。  
  
倒不是说她不能跟父亲聊这个话题，但是爸爸在谈论有些特定话题的时候比较容易激动，比如说，Sharon的情感问题。Sharon想谈谈她给Steve的那个吻，她需要找人说说，尽管那个吻无关任何情爱， _那是别的感情_ ，母亲是最理想的倾诉对象。妈妈不会对此品头论足，而是会帮Sharon平复心情，帮她找到重点，理清思绪，将她的烦恼一扫而空，然后再将Sharon交给爸爸，让她重新站起来。  
  
这短短的时间里发生了太多的事——Tony受伤，身心俱损，她自己也受了不少伤，还有Ken，更不用提德国机场发生的那 _一通骚乱_ ，遍布全世界的新闻报道……Sharon实在太累了，她迫切地想要休息一下，哪怕只是在某个安全的地方小坐一会儿，再起来面对世界。  
  
_Steve在瓦坎达。_  
  
爸爸这句话出口的瞬间，她脑海里某种一直在小火煨炖着的，冒着泡泡的东西被泼了一碗水进去，整个油锅都炸开来，变成熊熊烈火，令人恐惧地灼烧着一切。  
  
Sharon想在狂风中咆哮，尖叫，直到毫无知觉。  
  
Sharon希望——她希望能看着Steve的眼睛，命令他向自己 _解释_ 。她知道Steve会说些什么，她清楚他的理由，但是她想跟Steve谈谈，拿着他的星盾，攥着他用来打伤Tony的武器，Sharon曾经见鬼的 _亲手递给他的_ 武器，让Steve把一切都跟自己讲清楚—— _当她面的_ ——她要站在Steve和Tony中间完成这场谈话。  
  
她不想再被朋友们蒙在鼓里，间接地 _伤害_ 她的朋友。  
  
她不想再照着只写了一半的计划书工作，不想再被隐瞒信息。  
  
她已经受够了 _秘密_ 。  
  
而且Sharon知道自己不是唯一一个这么想的人。  
  
那么最好从最老的那个开始问起。  
  
“爸……”  
  
Hal转过头，把脸贴在她的头发上问：“怎么了，甜心？”  
  
“你得——你得告诉我你和妈到底干了什么，”Sharon坚定地说。“我——我装作没听出来你在撒谎已经装够了，我受够了每次都为你们的出差而担心，你们俩都经常带一身伤回来，但是从来不说发生了什么。我想——我想知道。”  
  
“好的，”Hal沉默了几秒后回答。“好的，我原本想着这件事早晚要告诉你，但是事情一件接一件——”  
  
“还会再有下一件，”Sharon很坚持，她把头埋在Hal劲间，“我不是唯一一个为你们担心的人。”  
  
“我会说的。”  
  
“但别是现在，”Sharon看向一旁，Tony正在沉睡，或者说是昏迷。Michael轻轻拍着Tony的头发，精疲力竭的Trip忧虑地坐在Tony床边。Dana又回Ken那边帮忙去了。“我们先把手头的这件事解决。”

* * *

_**2016**  _  
  
Tony到得比约定的时间早，May看上去毫不意外他会来，但并未猜到Tony来访的主要意图。  
  
“你是来阻止他的么？”  
  
“不是，”Tony回答道，同时在她脸上寻找预期中那种充满保护欲的怒火。  
  
Tony不奇怪May能发现Peter近来的那些小秘密，他清楚地记得May是多么精明的一个女人，她总能一眼看穿他人试图隐藏的东西。无论是初次见面时，还是这么多年打交道的过程中，May的这点特质都让Tony有些不太舒服，不过Tony也慢慢学会了爱上了她这一点。有时候非常便于交流，你不必将那些东西大声说出来。  
  
但是May只是点点头。  
  
“那么是来帮他？”  
  
“不是，”Tony说：“是来请他帮忙的。”  
  
“明白了，”她将手中的茶杯放回桌子上。“会有危险么？”  
  
“可能会吧。有点。”  
  
她对此不置可否，静静地又切了一片自制蛋糕给Tony，这根本就是惩罚，Tony注意到，当自己勉强咽下这口蛋糕时一道光从May眼里一闪而过。 _看来她还记得我讨厌核桃。_ Tony不得不佩服May的脑子，实在是太敏锐了，这么想着，他端起茶喝了一大口，好清除嘴里那些味道。  
  
她几乎没什么变化。比以前老了，这是一定的，但是他自己也一样。May随着年龄增长愈发美丽，她前额上已经有几条纹路，眼角也出现了褶皱，鬓间已经搁浅了几缕银发，但气质上却始终如一。Tony有点好奇May眼中的自己看起来如何，自他们第一次相遇起有了哪些变化。  
  
“你要告诉他么？”  
  
Tony甚至不用问也知道May说的是什么。“你认为我们应该现在说？”  
  
“是的，”她的嘴角有些悲伤地动了一下，然后她转头去看   “我认为告诉Peter他还有个家对他是件好事。他不是只有我一人了。”  
  
Tony猛然想起她失去的东西，失去的 _那个人_ 。FRIDAY获得消息后他送了一束花，又为付清了May的所有开销。May也很清楚一切背后是谁，尽管Tony尽最大努力保持匿名捐赠，她还是寄了一盒饼干过来，并附上了一张感谢卡片。并不令人意外，她认识的人中能毫不吝啬地如此一掷千金的人显然不多。  
  
东西不多，但这是十多年来Tony第一次重新与Parker家有了直接接触。这就够了，因为Tony无法想象丧偶到底是一种什么感觉，能提供参照的记忆只有Ana离开后的Jarvis还有Danny离开后的Peggy，而May当时要做的更多，她还需要维持她自己和Peter的生活。所以说这点东西就已经足够了，并且，那些饼干也非常好吃。  
  
“那危险怎么办？”Tony问。  
  
“他很坚强，”May回答道：“特别是和以前比，但我还是觉得他需要有更多支持他的人。报纸上诋毁他的那些可怕言论——”  
  
“现在的我只会加倍树敌。”  
  
“但你也比十来年前更有能力保护他了。他不再是个脆弱的婴儿了，”May说：“他需要他的家庭。全部的家人。”  
  
Tony无法否认他把大家重聚成一个家庭的强烈渴望，但他说不出口，只能勉强地点了一下头。May如释重负地叹了口气。“先等等，等这件我需要他帮助的事情结束，我们就告诉他一切。我把Michael叫上，然后我们，耶。”  
  
“再等等。那好吧。”  
  
“你觉得他会生气么？”  
  
“哦，他会大发雷霆的，”May这么说着，嘴上却带着笑。“不过那之后，我相信他也一定会理解的，接着他会非常开心。”  
  
Tony再次开口前又呷了一口茶，还沉浸在May的话里，Peter会很乐意见到他，见到他们，他的家人。“你没去阻止他，你不担心么？”  
  
“我当然担心，但我不认为我制止得了他，”May轻松地说。“有些他 _必须要做_ 的事，我这么觉得。我教他要遵从内心不是为了在他这样做的时候改变主意叫他停手的。他在做的都是好事。他很高兴能帮助别人。”  
  
“……你和——”Tony对于接下来要说的话有几分紧张，他不得不停下里清了清喉咙。“你和Ben把他教得真的非常好。”May看上去有点吃惊。“我，呃，在他上新闻的时候关注过那么几次。没别的，我发誓。就只是，那什么他喜欢科学对吧？像个天才儿童，是不？”  
  
“就跟他父母一样，”Mary【注3】曾经这么骄傲地说过。“也跟你一样。”  
  
“我会照顾他的，”Tony保证道。“我需要他的帮助，但我会保护他，他不应该参与正面冲突，我只是需要他帮忙善后。在事情传到你耳朵里以前他已经回到家了， _这件事_ 不会占用太长时间。”  
  
“好吧。在哪——”  
  
这时传来大门打开的声音，Tony不断提醒自己不要惊慌，同时咬下一口May的核桃蛋糕，那东西沉沉地坠在他胃里。  
  
“嘿，May姨。外面停了辆超炫酷的车……”  
  
_他有着Mary一模一样的眼睛。_

* * *

_**2016**_    
  
T’Challa站在停机坪边上等待，身旁是他召集来的医疗队。他已经与Grace医生谈妥，她会继续参与Stark先生的治疗过程。就Stark先生现阶段而言，他对医院和医疗人员有着极大的抵触情绪，他的信任只给予了非常少一部分人，而Grace医生已经与他建立了这种信任关系。Dugan先生则会被移交给另一位医生主刀进行手术，但同时也需要Grace医生来评估他的健康状况。  
  
Dugan先被抬下飞机，旁边早有准备的医疗人员迅速分出一半将他抬走。接着Stark的担架也出现在舱口，尽管他已经失去意识，但Sousa还是握着他的手。剩下的那半医疗人员也立刻上前。T’Challa注意到在人群中还有几个明显不是医护人员的存在。  
  
他们在T’Challa不得不出声干预前停下了脚步。  
  
Rogers队长被Sharon Carter用星盾狠狠砸了一下，他明显没有预料到这次攻击，而这一扔的力度之大让他几乎整个人折成两半。星盾因为过大的力道又弹回Sharon手里。Rogers捂着腹部弯下了腰，T’Challa几乎可以看见衣服下面有一道壮观的淤青正浮现出来。也许正好可以和黑寡妇赏他的那个黑眼圈凑成一对。  
  
Nakia在他身旁小声嗤笑，T’Challa一抬头，正看见他妹妹面带微笑朝他径直走来，T’Challa不禁有点头痛。  
  
“Sharon——”  
  
“你后退，Steve。”Sharon近乎咆哮着说，她牙关咬得紧紧的，双手攥住星盾用力得手指都有几分变形。“Tony不想看到你，而我——我非常 _生气_ 你居然——”  
  
“求你了，Sharon，”Rogers说：“我只是想看看他好不好，我想确认他没事。”  
  
“这事儿跟你没关系了，”Sharon大声喊道：“这是Tony的事，他怎么想才重要。而他想让你滚一边去。”  
  
Rogers队长挺直了胸膛说：“他依然是我的朋友。”  
  
“ _你怎么敢_ ！”Sharon将星盾冲着他的脸丢过去，“我把这个还给你是出于友谊，出于 _信任_ 。我以为你会用它去做正确的事。我冒险帮你，结果你回头就用它来伤害我的家人！”  
  
“我不知道他是你的——”  
  
“Tony是不是我的家人不重要！重点是他是Tony”  
  
其他人跟着队长走出了宫殿，而那两副担架已经被运往医疗室。Rogers没能过得了Sharon这一关，更不用说留下站在她身后的那些人了。Danvers上校与Triplett特工犹豫了一下没走，Sharon的父亲则是直接站了在他女儿身边。他一言不发，现场的气氛一度非常吓人，他偏瘦的体格很有欺骗性，但T’Challa在视频中看到过那身材下隐藏着怎样的力量。  
  
Rogers队长这副坚持要见Stark的样子是他们谁都不乐意见到的。T’Challa正准备在事件升级前出面干预一下，但是Barnes抢先站了出来，一只手抓住Rogers的肩膀。  
  
“Steve，停了。她说得没错，现在不是看你怎么想。”  
  
“但我得把事情纠正过来！”  
  
他失控地看着Barnes，但是Barnes非常镇定，他抓着Rogers的手紧了几分。“现在不是时候。”  
  
“不，我不能——我不能让这件事就这么——”  
  
“Steve，”Wilson也上前来劝他。“兄弟，先把这事儿搁着吧。你现在只会让她更不高兴的。”  
  
Sharon伸出一只手指，像匕首一样指着他们。“别以为让我 _不高兴_ 的只有他一个！”  
  
Wilson举手投降，退了回去。Rogers泄了气，他的双肩垮了下去，他脸上原来那种带着些许希冀的表情彻底崩溃了。  
  
Sharon不为所动，她说：“你伤害了他，然后你又抛弃了他。”  
  
Rogers一句否认的话也说不出来，他那个时候确实没有回头。  
  
“你没有打碎他，但这是因为Tony够坚强而不是因为你不够用力。而我绝对不会再允许这样的事情发生。”  
  
Rogers低下了头，Barnes替他们点头示意，说：“我们明白了。”  
  
“你能否帮我转达我的歉意？”  
  
Sharon听了再一次将星盾朝Rogers脸上砸去，他踉跄着退了几步，跌进Barnes怀里。他一手拿着盾，一手捧着鼻子，他的鼻子已经被砸出了血，血液顺着振金盾牌的边缘流淌。  
  
“我他妈的当然会！”Sharon吼道：“你想向他道歉，你就自己去，而且你要道歉是为了他，不是为了让你自己好过一点。”  
  
“我不是为了——”  
  
“而且你也 _不准_ 用任何人当你的 _天杀的_ 信使！”  
  
T’Challa看着他们，有种Sharon居高临下在训斥队长的错觉，尽管队长才是高的那个。  
  
“如果让我逮到你在Tony准备好——如果有这一天——之前以任何理由偷偷靠近他，你会后悔的。现在，我有更重要的事要办了。”  
  
Sharon以一个恐吓的手势结束了对话，尽管已经过擦洗，她全身斑斑血迹仍然清晰可见，她带着脸上狂怒的表情赤脚走开，循着Stark与Dugan离开的方向找医疗室去了。剩下的半支队伍也跟着她走了，T’Challa则和Rogers的队伍一起留在了门外。  
  
T’Challa叹着气看着他们，与妹妹交换了一个眼神。T’Challa明白，这才刚刚只是这个问题的开始。  
  


*

  
  
700英里以外，一辆联邦快递的卡车停在了一栋金属与玻璃制成的大楼外。快递员跳下车，带着一个小包按响了门铃。  
  
“你好？”他对着对讲机大声说：“这儿有一个给Stank先生的包裹。”  
  
他停顿了一下，因为摄像头正扫描自己而有点局促不安。  
  
“我找错地方了——？”  
  
  
“请将包裹放在前厅，并沿指示通过安全检查。大门会为你解锁，”一个甜美诱人的女声传来，抑扬顿挫地说着：“Potts小姐会为你签收件单。”  
  


【完】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1  
> 最高指导原则（英文：Prime Directive）是美国科幻系列《星际迷航（万梗之源/宇宙始祖）》虚构宇宙中星际舰队的指导原则之一，也是指导原则中第一号原则。最高指导原则要求星际舰队下属星舰不得干涉一有知觉并居住於有正常文化发展且拥有自我慎思能力的环境下之外星种族生活与文化发展。若该文明尚未发展出曲速航行能力，星际舰队旗下星舰不得对其原始文明有任何影响，也不得干涉其固有演化道路……简而言之就是对非曲速文明不得干涉啦
> 
> 2  
> 这里的Jameson应该指的是John Jonah Jameson，《号角日报（The daily Bugle）》的老板，从一开始就一直跟蜘蛛侠有点过不去……
> 
> 3  
> 这里突然切到Mary，但是根据上下文我总觉得此处是笔误，应该是May对于Tony说Peter喜欢科学的回应。  
> 欧美对于眼睛真是执着……
> 
> 是的，本文为开放性结局，到这儿就结束啦，还是推荐随缘排版的~ 原文第12章是家族树，请点进原文或随缘看吧


End file.
